Fairy Tail: Rise of the Crimson Dragon
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: A story is a wonderful thing. Change one small thing and the entire story can become something new. What if one night Natsu sees Igneel being killed by Acnologia in the future and this sparks a new drive to become strong enough to beat Acolognia and save his father. Watch out world, for the Crimson Dragon shall RISE.
1. Chapter 1: Divergence

**Hello There!**

 **This is an idea that I recently just thought of, so we shall see how it pans out.**

 **If anyone has a comment or if you want to help me right this story, please PM me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail at all, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **["Dragon/Demon Talking"]**

 _ **["Dragon/Demon Thinking"]**_

 _ **{Reading}**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Divergence.**

The sun was just starting to come over the edge of the horizon, banishing the darkness from the land as the light began to grow.

In a cave in a forest on the continent of Fiore, there lay a massive 100 foot long red scaled dragon.

This dragon had scales of the fiercest red and had a X shaped scar on his right cheek.

This is Igneel, King of all Fire Dragons in Earthland.

Lying on the right side of his face is a small boy about the age of 5.

The boy is small and lanky, with short salmon colored hair and small tan shorts as the only clothes he has.

This is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Trainee.

Natsu slowly opened his eye's, reveling black colored orbs.

He slowly got up with a yawn, did a few stretches and then turned to his father and saw he was still asleep.

Natsu normally would have yelled to get his dad up, but on this day he decided to let him sleep in, so he quietly slipped away, wanting to get some training in.

He walked out the cave he and Igneel shared and just took in the crisp early morning air.

Being a Fire Dragon Slayer meant that Natsu doesn't get cold or hot very easily, so this fine morning was just how he liked them.

Natsu closed his eyes and took in an extremely deep breath, enjoying the early morning.

Natsu then walked towards the woods that surrounded his home.

After walking for about three minutes, Natsu stopped and began to do exercises to prepare for his morning training.

After doing sit-ups, chin-ups and a few other various exercises for about an hour, he then began to run around in a one-mile circle.

He did about 15 laps in an hour and a half and just as he stopped to get his breath, he heard the sounds of loud wings flapping.

He smiled and turned to his right, just in time to see his slightly irritated father make a landing.

 **["Brat, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?"]** Igneel asked in his usual commanding voice.

"Morning dad, I just wanted to get some early morning training in before we really started today." Natsu replied with a smile on his face.

Igneel signed and then said, **["I will return in about an hour with breakfast. Then we can begin your training."]**

Igneel then flapped his wings and began to fly away in search of food, while Natsu began to train up his physical strength by lifting large boulders.

After an hour of intense training, Natsu was panting and covered in sweat and that is when Igneel came flying back with a large cow in his jaws.

Igneel dropped the cow and then began to make a fire pit, which he then set on fire and began to cook the cow.

Natsu waited patiently for the food to cook, which had Igneel slightly worried, for Natsu was never patient nor was he ever quiet.

After breakfast was cooked, Igneel and Natsu ate silently.

Once breakfast once completed, Igneel began to train Natsu, not only in Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but he also began his daily studies in reading, math and he taught Natsu how to behave, although that area was a bit lacking.

All through it all, Natsu pushed himself harder than he has ever done before, making Igneel ever more worried.

Finally Igneel said, **[** **"Okay brat, why are you acting so weird today? First you wander off to do some early morning training, then you wait patiently for breakfast and now you have not only listened to every single word I have said today, but you have pushed yourself beyond anything I have ever seen. So?"]**

Natsu was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "I had a dream last night. You were fighting a black dragon, who was easily as large as you are, but he also had bright blue tribal markings on his body. He and you charged at each other and you took his front right leg while he...he tore your stomach apart and then you fell to the ground and he hit you with a bright blue breath attack. You died and then he flew away as your smoking corpse started to disintegrate. I saw you die, and I made a vow to get stronger, strong enough to protect you and every one I care for."

Igneel was silent as he processed what Natsu had revealed to him. **[** _ **"So Natsu saw Acnologia kill me? I suppose it was inevitable. My soul has been stolen by that beast, so my power's are pathetic compared to what they once were. But I had hoped Natsu would never have to see that. That poor boy has lost so much in his life. He has lost both his parents, his brother killed him and turned him into the mightiest demon to have ever walked the Earth, he has had his personality split and turned back into a child and he found me and I became his foster father, but now he has seen the one thing he has had in his sort life taken away from him. No wonder he wants to get stronger, he wants to protect the things he cares about. This new drive is a good thing, but if he gets too wrapped up in growing stronger, he will lose the reason behind growing stronger."]**_

Igneel then said, **["Natsu, I know you want to get stronger to protect the things you care about, but you can't let this dream control your life. Taking your training seriously is a good thing, but if you let this dream control you, you will lose the reason behind getting stronger."]**

Natsu then looked up to Igneel with tears rolling down his face and he said with a quivering voice, "But I don't want you to die."

Igneel moved his right hand close to Natsu's face and then he gently wiped the tears away from Natsu's face and said, **["Natsu, if that ever did happen, I would still always be with you and you would still always be my beloved son. There is nothing you can do that would ever make me stop loving you."]**

Natsu's tear's returned in full force and he ran up and hugged Igneel's face with everything he had and he said in a quiet voice, "I love you dad."

Igneel closed his eye's and said, **[** **"I love you too."]**

After a few minutes of silence, Igneel then said, **["Now, if you still want to get stronger, I can increase your training and if you prove yourself to be strong enough, I may give you some of my soul. This will allow to enter a mode called "Fire Dragon King Mode." While in this mode, you will have strength that is equal to my own."]**

Natsu's eye's widened at that one, never in all his life did he ever think that he could one day wield the strength of his father.

Natsu's face then contorted into one of unbelievable determination and said, "I want you to train me to the point in which I can one day wield such a power."

Igneel smiled and then said, **["Very well. To begin, pick up that boulder and walk 1,500 steps and then come back and if you fall once, you have to restart all over again."]**

Natsu paled, but then regained his determination and said, "So be it."

Natsu walked up to the boulder in question, which was larger than him and with great effort, picked it up and began his new and much more intense training program.

Natsu smiled and thought, _"Watch out world, for I, Natsu Dragneel, shall one day become the strongest wizard in the world."_

Time Skip...

 **["Show me what you got!"]** Igneel roared out.

Natsu nodded and then shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's right fist burst into large amounts of bright orange fire and then he raised his fist and smashed it into the trunk of a massive tree, which exploded upon contact.

Natsu then shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Claw's!"**

Natsu's left foot then burst into flames and Natsu jumped into the air about 25 feet and then spun in a circle as he came down and smashed his leg into a boulder, which exploded into tiny pebble's.

Natsu then shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu rushed towards another boulder, while the area on his back where the wings of a dragon would have been ignited, sending two streams of fire from his back, forming a "V" that Natsu smashed into the boulder, destroying that one as well.

Natsu then shouted out, " **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

Natsu cocked his arm back as a stream of fire came bursting forth from his elbow and smashed into another boulder, destroying yet another one.

Natsu then began to run at another boulder and shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

Natsu's entire body ignited and he head butted the boulder, which like the one's before, exploded.

Natsu then began to chant, saying, "With the flames on my right hand and the flames on my left hand, when you put them together you get... **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu created a orange ball of fire in between his hands and then raised his hands above his head, making the ball grow even larger than himself, which he then threw at the forest, causing a truly massive explosion that rocked the ground and caused a 75 foot crater to be formed.

Natsu then ignited his hand again and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Natsu swiped his ignited hand at a boulder, cleaving it into two even halves.

Natsu then grabbed a boulder and shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"**

With his arm supported by his other arm, a large amount of fire was released point blank into the boulder, reducing it to pebbles.

Natsu then shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath!"**

Natsu released a large amount of flames that caused the surrounding 25 feet to be engulfed in flames, raising the ambient temperature surrounding them by quiet a lot.

Natsu then planted his feet and took an extremely deep breath, drawing the flame's that his earlier attacks caused into his mouth, were he ate them to replenish his magic reserve.

Natsu then arched his head back, taking another deep breath and then with a extremely loud voice he yelled out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

A 4 meter wide tunnel of orange flames came streaming out of his mouth, reducing anything in its wake to dust.

The attack continued for about 100 meters away from Natsu.

Natsu smiled, that was his best Roar yet and then he got a serious look on his face again and then said, "Now onto the Secret Dragon Slayer Arts!"

Natsu then lit his fists on fire and shouted out, " **Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

Natsu unleashed an absurd amount of fire punches, causing explosions to tear through the wall of rock he was attacking.

With the final punch, a 7 foot long tunnel had been created due to the extreme amount of fire coming from his fist's.

Natsu then said, "This is the finisher! **Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Natsu swiped his hands in a circular motion, creating a circular and highly destructive torrent of flames that tore an additional 7 feet into the wall, while also melting a lot of the rocks around the tunnel.

Natsu fell to his knees, panting hard, but he was happy, his magic power and physical power had doubled since he asked Igneel to increase his training about a year ago.

Natsu stood up and then began to walk back to Igneel.

Natsu's bulk had increased a lot due to the increased training, he had also lost all of his baby fat and now was just pure muscle in his build, while he had also gained about five inches in height, making him now 3 foot 10 inches tall, impressive for a six year old.

Igneel had also beefed up his education, he was a lot smarter now, he knew a lot more, he could read chapter books now that Igneel got him, don't ask Natsu how Igneel got them, even Natsu didn't know, but he didn't care, reading was fun. Natsu especially loved books about dragons or fighting, preferably both at the same time.

Igneel and Natsu had also grown a lot closer since then, now Natsu respected Igneel and listened to whatever he had to say, something Igneel thanked the gods for every day.

Natsu had also gotten some lessons in manners from Igneel, so when he went to go join society, he wouldn't be a completely ignorant on how to act around other people. Due to this, Natsu was a lot more polite and patient, and not as hot headed as before.

Igneel was extremely proud of the man Natsu was shaping up to become. Igneel saw that Natsu would be kind, caring, selfless man that any women would love to be as their husband.

Igneel then sweat-dropped as he thought about his son's one glaring personality flaw: he was as dense as those boulder's he just tore apart when it came to love.

Igneel then sighed as he thought what it would take to get his son to recognize girls, but he was only six, so cut Natsu some slack, he still has time to grow out of his denseness.

Igneel then thought about his son's other weakness: Transportation.

They had discovered Natsu is extremely susceptible to motion sickness, or rather was.

Igneel grinned as he remembered how they cured him of his motion sickness: for two weeks Natsu had been stuck on a boat that Igneel had borrowed.

Needless to say, that although Natsu no longer had motion sickness, he now had an extreme hatred towards boats and took great pleasure in their destruction.

Natsu walked up to Igneel and said, "So how did I do dad?"

Igneel smiled and said, **["Natsu, you have grown immeasurably since you first began your training with me and what you just did was very impressive for a child your age. If I had to rank you using the human measurements, I would say you are a high end A-Class wizard, maybe low S-Class. But you are only six, you have much time to continue to grow. I estimate you shall be ready for Fire Dragon King Slayer Mode in about two more years of this intense training."]**

Natsu grew giddy, Igneel had told him stories of how powerful Fire Dragon King Slayer Mode was, and in only two short years he could wield such power.

Igneel then said, **[** **"It's time for bed Natsu. Come on."]**

Natsu nodded and then father and son flew back to their cave and soon fell asleep as darkness covered the land.

Three hours later...

Natsu was awoken by the sound of thunder as lightning crackled nearby.

Natsu then had a very bad idea.

 _"Lots of people use lightning magic, I should learn how to use my magic to either redirect or divert lightning away from me and this thunderstorm is the perfect way to do so."_ Natsu thought.

Natsu then quietly crept out of the cave and climbed up to the top.

Natsu then drew a symbol on the ground in front of him, it was a Dragon Glyph, a special subset of Dragon Slayer magic that did a few things, like drawing lightning towards a certain spot.

Dragon Glyphs are very hard to do, due to them being so complex that most people never bother to learn them, even Dragon Slayers, they can read Dragon, but using Dragon Glyphs is very rare.

Natsu then turned towards the storm as several lightning bolts began to form.

Natsu turned his Dragon Senses to the max and watched as the lightning bolt began to descend from the heavens in slow motion, to Natsu at least.

Natsu then lit his fist on fire and waited for the lightning bolt to strike.

Time moved extremely slowly for Natsu as he watched the purple lightning bolt come straight at him.

Natsu then swung his right fist in front of him, hitting the lightning bolt away from himself.

Natsu smirked, then grimaced as a few bolts of electricity arched their way up his arm, showing that his lightning redirection wasn't perfect.

Natsu then smirked again, this was going to be fun.

Several hours later...

Three lightning bolts came charging at Natsu once again and Natsu knocked them away from him, striking the ground about ten feet away from him, causing small fires.

Natsu fell to his knee's and panted hard, he had been redirecting lightning continuously for the past four hours and his magic reserves were now depleted.

Natsu saw the fire's and began to take a deep breath in, drawing the flames inside his mount.

But then, a large purple lightning bolt came flying down and got sucked down inside his mouth as well.

Natsu's eye's shot open as unbelievable pain arched throughout his body, it felt as if every single nerve was on fire.

But beneath all the pain, he felt something, something incredible, he felt the lightning bolt being turned into magical energy just like his fire was.

Natsu bent his knee's and arms, took a deep breath.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted out as his entire form was engulfed in not only flames, but now purple lighting as well.

Natsu had never felt as powerful as did right now in this moment, he felt as if he had eaten a raging tornado of fire and then dosed that in lightning.

Natsu looked at his fist's, they were engulfed in his regular flames, but now they also had purple lightning arching off of them as well.

Natsu grinned, he couldn't have planned for this training session to be this awesome.

Natsu then saw another lightning bolt coming at him and he got an idea.

Natsu opened his mouth and sucked the lightning inside, just as if it was fire and just like when he eats fire, he felt his magic grow as he ate the lightning.

Natsu was ecstatic, he was now a Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer, he was the most badass kid to have ever lived!

Natsu then heard chuckling from behind him and when he whipped around to see who it was, he saw his father standing about fifty feet from him.

Natsu laughed awkwardly and said, "Dad, hi. How are you?" while sweat began to roll down his face.

Igneel laughed as well and said, **["I am fine. I was having a nice dream and then I heard explosion coming from the top of the cave and once I saw you weren't by me, I knew you had something to do with it. But imagine my surprise when I saw my son using his fire to redirect lightning and then he ate some lightning and then merged the two elements together."]**

Natsu then lowered his head as his fire and lightning disappeared and he said, "Are you mad at me?"

Igneel then said, **["No I am not angry, just surprised, you have done something no Dragon Slayer has ever done before, you have merged another element with your Fire Dragon Slayer magic. I believe a trip to an old fiend is in order."]**

Natsu's head came back up and he said, "Really? Who?"

 **["The Lightning Dragon King, Thundreas. He is an old friend of mine. He will be able to teach you Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and while he is doing that, I will teach you a new aspect of your Fire Dragon Slayer magic."]** Igneel replied with.

Natsu was super excited now, not only would he be taught a new aspect of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, now he would be taught how to use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

Natsu ran up to Igneel and hugged him and said, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Igneel chuckled and then said, **["You're welcome, now let's get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."]  
**

The two then went back to their cave and soon both were asleep.

The next day...

After both Igneel and Natsu woke up and had breakfast, they flew off towards another part of Fiore.

This part of Fiore was right next to Waas Forest, it as a series of mountains and they went to a specific one that was very close to where Mount Hakobe was located.

They landed at the base of the mountain and saw a deep dark cave.

From within the cave came a loud roar, accompanied by a voice saying, **["Whoever comes here, prepare for death!"]**

Igneel then shouted out, **["What if it is a very old friend?"]**

Silence rained until several loud steps were heard and from the cave came a massive dragon.

This dragon looked very different front Igneel. Where Igneel was crimson red, this dragon had light yellow scales, his wings had light yellow as well, while this dragon was also a lot thinner in terms of muscle mass compared to Igneel and he had four horns on the back of his head, not two and his eye's were light blue.

The dragon looked at Igneel with shock in his eyes and said, **["Igneel? Is that you old friend?"]**

Igneel nodded and this new dragon began to laugh and then took Igneel into a hug.

 **["Igneel! It has been far too many years since I last saw you! How have you been?"]** The new dragon asked.

 **["I am well Thundreas. I have come to ask you for some aid."]** Igneel said to the now known Thundreas.

Thundreas then said, **[** **"Anything you need, I shall help."]**

Igneel nodded and then showed Thundreas Natsu and said, **["This is my adopted son Natsu. He is learning Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but now a resent development needs your attention."]**

Thundreas cocked his head to the side and said, **[** **"What could possibly happen that would require my help?"]  
**

Igneel then said to Natsu, **[** **"Show him."]**

Natsu nodded and then concentrated on that feeling of fire and lightning he felt last night and sure enough, after about fire seconds, his entire form burst into flames and then purple lightning began to crackle all over his body as well.

Thundreas looked absolutely gobsmacked, never in all his years had he ever seen a perfect mixture of both Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

He turned to Igneel and said, **[** **"Tell me everything."]**

Igneel then told him everything that happened last night, Natsu going up to practice lightning deflection, him eating fire and lightning by accident and then his new Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode.

Thundreas was quiet for a few minutes before he said, **[** **"Igneel, I owe you more than I can ever possibly repay. I would be honored to teach your son Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic."]**

Igneel nodded to Thundreas and then said, **[** **"Thank you old friend."]**

Thundreas nodded back and then turned to Natsu and said, **[** **"Well Natsu, ready to learn Lightning Dragon Slayer magic?"]**

Natsu nodded and then said, "I'm all fired up!"

Igneel and Thundreas chuckled, this was going to be fun.

Time Skip...Two years later...

 **["Natsu, show us what you got!"]** Thundreas roared out.

Natsu nodded and then said, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu charged towards the set up training grounds set of boulders and smashed his fist into the larger boulder, turning the entire thing into dust.

For two years Igneel and Thundreas had trained Natsu to the uttermost extreme, nearly tripling his already incredible magical power's to absolutely bestial in terms of raw unstoppable strength.

His Fire Dragon magic was now stronger than ever before, he was now about 35% of Igneel's maximum strength, for an 8 year old, that was unprecedented.

He went through the moves, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Wing Attack, Sword Horn, Flame Elbow, Brilliant Flame, Crushing Fang, Grip Strike, Roasting Bath, Fire Dragon's Claws, and of course the Roar.**

The Secret Slayer Art's were next, with **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist, and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade.**

Natsu was given some flames by Igneel to replenish his stokes and then he began to show off his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared out as his left fist was coated in purple lightning bolts as he drew his fist back and then smashed it into another boulder, destroying it utterly as electricity flew everywhere.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Kick!"** Natsu roared as his right leg became engulfed in purple lightning and then he jumped into the air and smashed his leg into another boulder, destroying that one as well.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Electric Vortex!"** Natsu yelled out as he gathered electricity into a sphere in between his palms and then he threw it towards the boulder's.

As the sphere traveled towards the boulders, it opened up and became a fie sided star that grew to become about the size of Natsu.

When the sphere struck the boulders, three of them were utterly annihilated, while the other two were charred beyond any recognition.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Zeus Cannon!"** Natsu roared as his put both hands in front of him and a large purple magic circle appeared in front of him.

This magic circle looked exactly like the one that appears when using Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but the dragon in the symbol had four horns, had a much thinner snout and had two lightning bolts going along the snout.

From the magic circle came a lightning bolt that as 4 meter wide and 3 meters tall.

This massive purple lightning bolt came charging from the magic circle and struck the side of the training area.

A monstrous explosion came from the impact sight and then the impact's shock wave hit, causing Natsu to take a step backwards.

The impact crater was 100 feet wide and 40 feet deep, showing the incredible power behind Natsu's attacks since that wasn't even a Secret Slayer Art.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Warhammer!"** Natsu yelled out as both fist's clenched together, gathering a massive amount of energy.

Natsu then jumped up into the air and then came crashing down, smashing his fist's into the side of the training area, causing a 50 foot section of the wall to become electrified and then explode.

Once the dust cleared, another crater was formed, this one being 80 feet wide and 32 feet deep.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fang!** " Natsu yelled out as his left hand was engulfed by electricity and then he cut a boulder in two as he swiped his hand through it.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Electric Dynamo!"** Natsu yelled out as he raised both hands to the sky, and then two purple lightning bolts come both and strike the palms of the hands and then Natsu swiped his hands down in arcs, creating two purple lightning arcs that carved deep trenches in the ground and then struck the side of the training area once again, causing craters from the impact.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Dome!"** Natsu yelled out as he body sent out a pulse of electricity that took the shape of a dome made up of lightning.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Drive!"** Natsu yelled out as lightning engulfed his body, enhancing his strength, endurance, speed while also boosting his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

Natsu dropped the Thunder Drive and the Thunder Dome and fell to his knee's, panting heavily from using so much magic, but he still had a number of spells to go through.

Thundreas then gave him some lightning and said, **[** **"Now Natsu, show me the Lightning Dragon Secret Slayer Arts!"]**

Natsu nodded and then said, **"Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Raiju's Rage!"**

Natsu then sent a massive bolt of purple lightning that was 7 meters wide up into the air, and three seconds later, twenty more lightning bolts of equal size come screaming down all in the same place, not a millimeter of difference.

Said target sight was now a smoking crater 9 meter's wide, but was 20 meter's deep.

Natsu then said, **"** **Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Thor's Hammer!"**

Natsu then cupped his palms and concentrated a lot of purple lightning, which took the shape of a 15 foot tall hammer that had a rectangular head.

Natsu then let out a war cry as he smashed this behemoth hammer into the ground, causing yet another crater to be formed.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Roaring Thunder Gauntlet!"**

Natsu concentrated a lot of electrical energy into his right arm, where the electricity took the form a gauntlet that had dragon claws for finger's, dragon scale's for the armor and finally a yellow gem on the top of the hand.

Natsu let out another loud cry as he smashed apart another section of the training area.

Natsu fell to his knee's once again, those where some of his most power spells and they took a lot out of him, but he saw how much they had grown since he had started training.

Igneel then said, **[** **"Now, show me the Crimson Fire Dragon moves that I taught you!"]**

Natsu nodded and then focused on his internal flame, which began to change from it's usual orange, to that of crimson red, much like Igneel's scales color.

Natsu then shouted out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cataclysm Fist!"**

Natsu's right fist was engulfed in crimson flames and then he charged for the side of the training arena.

Once he punched the side, it sent out a massive shock wave as over 40 feet of the wall was just obliterated from the initial impact of the move.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A jet of crimson flames that was 6 meters wide came roaring forth from Natsu's mouth and carved a trench into the ground from the shear heat of the move.

The roar went for about 100 meters and then finally died down.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Eternal Flame!"**

Natsu then threw out both of his arms with his hands open and from the palms of his hands came two streams of fire that struck the side of the training arena.

Crimson Fire Dragon's Eternal Flame is an interesting spell, it produces two unique streams of fire that cannot be put out unless the caster wishes them to be.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Hammer Strike!"**

Crimson Flames engulfed all of Natsu's arm and then he ran towards the wall again and smashed it into the side of the arena, causing yet another crater to be formed.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cannon Blaster!"**

Natsu reared back his left arm, where a magic circle appeared and then Natsu's threw his arm forwards and from that magic circle came a large crimson dragon that roared as it flew into the opposing wall, blowing up a massive chunk of the arena.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Inferno Overload!"**

Natsu's entire body became engulfed in crimson flames for three seconds and then the flames exploded, scorching everything in the next 50 feet in every direction.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Fire Drive!"**

Natsu once again became engulfed in crimson flames, but unlike with Inferno Overload, these flames were not erratic, but were calm and collected.

Natsu then once again yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Meteor Impact!"**

Natsu then flew up into the air due to two streams of fire that were coming out of his feet.

Natsu's flames were then formed into a sphere around his entire person and then the sphere that was Natsu went hurtling into the ground, causing another massive crater to be formed in the abused arena.

Natsu got out of the crater and yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Magma Core Implosion!"**

Natsu formed a crimson/orange ball of pure fire above his head that was easily over 7 meters tall and then he threw it forwards.

When it stuck the ground, it caused a 70 foot wide, 150 foot deep crater to be formed and a incredible shock wave to be sent out.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Solar Blitz Assault!"**

Natsu crossed his arms in front of him in an "X" form and then they glowed crimson red and then he threw them out in an arc away from his body and hundreds of small red balls of fire came flying out, striking the side of the area, causing yet another impressive crater to be formed.

Natsu's knees were starting to buckle from underneath him, using over thirty spells in rapid succession was extremely taxing, but he knew that he was almost done and this was all to better himself.

Natsu then said, **"Fire Dragon Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Volcanic Purgatory Blast!"**

Natsu's right leg glowed crimson and then Natsu smashed it into the ground, causing three lines of crimson energy to go out from him and travel towards a single target.

Once the reached it, the target exploded in a massive geyser of molten magma that lasted for about 15 seconds and then finally stopped.

Natsu smirked, that one had given a lot of problems in the past, but finally he had mastered that extremely powerful move.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Fire Dragon Secret Slayer Art's: Crimson Lotus: Apocalyptic Firestorm!"**

Natsu growled as his entire form glowed crimson and then five magic circle's appeared before him and then he roared out as the five circles spun around in front of him.

They then sent out a 5 meter stream of fire each and then the streams of fire combined to form a 25 meter wide stream of hellish flames that scorched the earth to dust if it was closer than 50 feet from the jet of flames.

When the river of flames struck the side of the training arena, it destroyed the side and anything near it for them next 300 meters, where it finally died out.

Natsu was panting heavily now, that was his strongest move that wasn't in the Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer Mode and it showed from the sheer devastation that came from that move.

Natsu was then given some Lightning and Fire from both Igneel and Thundreas and Igneel then said, **[** **"Show us the final moves."]**

Natsu nodded and then concentrated on both the Lightning and Fire that flowed within him and his form was engulfed in both crimson flames and purple lightning.

Natsu opened his eye's and yelled out, **"CRIMSON LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MODE!"**

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A enormous 30 meter wide stream of crimson flames and purple lightning came out of Natsu and obliterated 350 meter's worth of earth in scant seconds.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu's right fist was engulfed in both crimson flames and purple lightning and he then smashed the super charged fist into the ground, causing yet another crater to be formed in the ground.

Natsu's next words were, **"Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Natsu's left hand formed a massive ball of crimson flames, while his right hand formed an equally large ball of purple lightning and once he put them together, they caused an absolutely enormous explosion to rock what little remained of the training arena.

Natsu's left arm was engulfed in both crimson flames and purple lightning as he yelled out, **"Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

Natsu smashed the devastating move downwards, creating a shock wave and a large explosion that tore through the barely remaining training arena.

Natsu then knew this was the final move so he poured everything into the next move, **"FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART'S: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

Natsu's left arm was engulfed in purple lightning and the right arm was engulfed in crimson flames, then Natsu swung both arms around to create an enormous vortex of lightning and fire that tore through the entire training arena, destroying what little was left.

The shock wave from using this move was so create that even Igneel and Thundreas were moved a few steps backwards.

Once the attack was over and the place settled down, all that was left of the training arena was a large crater.

Natsu was on his hands and knees, panting heavily, that was his strongest move to date and it took all his remaining magic to pull if off, but he had given it his all, so he was happy.

After a few minutes of regaining his energy, Natsu stood back up on shaky legs.

Igneel then came over and picked the tired nine year old up and took him back to the cave.

While flying Natsu reflected on how much his life has changed these past two years.

He had grown to be 4 foot 5 inches tall, he now weighed 69 pounds, due to all his muscles he gained from all the strength increasing drills he did.

His hair had grown even longer and it was even shaggier than before.

Natsu now had a six pack, extremely defined biceps and triceps, while also now having much broader shoulders than before.

Natsu and Igneel had grown even closer these last two years, sometimes spending entire days just goofing off or spending time learning more about each other.

Natsu would spend hours at a time listening to Igneel's past adventures and he grew to love the fire dragon king all the more, while Igneel found the new more mature Natsu a wonderful son, but even if Natsu had continued to be a dense moron, Igneel would have loved him all the same.

Natsu and Thundreas had also formed a close bond, a brotherly type of bond, Thundreas being the older brother who loves to annoy the younger brother to the point of insanity. But the two of them would lay their lives down for each other in an instant if the situation called for it.

The three went into the cave and Natsu stiffly got off Igneel and walked over to the cooking cow.

After they had eaten Igneel then said, **[** **"Natsu, these past two years you have grown stronger than I could have ever predicted for a child your age. Tomorrow, you and I shall return to our old cave and once there, we shall finalize your training. I shall teach how to achieve the Ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer: Dragon Force and once you have mastered that, I shall finally teach you how to reach Fire Dragon King Mode.]**

Natsu's eyes widened, could he have finally achieved his dream of being able to freely use Fire Dragon King Mode? And he would also be learning how to use Dragon Force, he had read legends about what Dragon Slayers could do while in Dragon Force. This was almost too good to be true, but Natsu knew Igneel would never joke about something like this, so it must be true.

Natsu nodded and said, "I am ready father."

Igneel looked Natsu in the eyes and said, **[** **"I know you are. Once you have completed this final stage of your training, you shall be the Fire Dragon Prince, second only to me in control of all Fire Dragons.]**

Natsu nodded and then he felt his eyes growing heavy and then he let out a yawn and then began to fall asleep.

Natsu nuzzled next to Igneel's face and was soon out cold.

Igneel chuckled and little and said, **[** **"Sweet dreams, my son."]**

Thundreas then said, **[** **"That boy is one of a kind. I know he shall not only beat Acnologia, but Zeref as well and he shall bring in a new age for the dragons."]**

Igneel nodded and said, **[** **"I know too, but my worry is that after the war, will there be anything left of this sweet boy, or will be become a damaged, broken soul like so many before him?"]**

Thundreas then said, **[** **"I have faith that he shall continue to be the wonderful little boy we have been training these last two years. I have hope. There is no way he won't find a wonderful mate for himself, one who will be his anchor to keep him sane and firmly in the light."]**

Igneel then chuckled and replied with, **[** **"I guess you are right my old friend. It is ironic, a hundred years ago I was the one giving you hope in your darkest hour and now here you are helping calm my worries."]**

Thundreas smiled and said, **["What are friends for?"]**

Thundreas then settled down and soon drifted off to sleep and Igneel followed suite.

His final thoughts before he fell asleep were, **[** _ **"What did I do to be blessed with such a great son and a wonderful friend? I am just glad I did it. I don't think I could have stayed sane without the two of them."]**_

The next morning, after the three had eaten breakfast, they said their goodbyes and then the Fire Dragon King and his son flew back to their old home, but not before Thundreas gave Natsu a gift.

It was a massive two foot long, 10 inch thick book that had a massive golden dragon on the front.

 **["This is a book that was written by a Dragon Scribe, a person who dedicates their entire life to the study and understanding of everything that relates to us Dragon's. I was given this book a few years back by the last of the Dragon Scribes. They all died out due to numerous raider sad bandits attacking their monasteries to steal their artifacts. I pass the book onto you, for I know you shall keep it safe. For, within the pages of this book s the complete history of the dragons and everything you could possibly ever want to know about Dragons and Dragon Slayers. Keep it safe."]** Thundreas said as he gave Natsu the book.

Natsu was in marvel of the priceless artifact that was now in his hands and he said, "I shall keep it safe uncle."

 **["I know you shall. Now, hod still. I am going to teach you how to place the book in a pocket dimension for safe keeping.]** Thundreas said as he raised his middle and index claw to Natsu's head.

You cannot just be given information about how to use Dragon Slayer magic, you must practice and be taught. Even second generation dragon slayer are taught, they are just taught by the dragon's within the Dragon Lacrima's and they never know they are being taught, but that is a story for another time.

The magic Thundreas was teaching Natsu was a simple spell that only required a mental capacity, not a physical one like Dragon Slayer magic.

After a few seconds of glowing, the claws moved back and Natsu had the information on how to place the book in it's separate dimension.

The book glowed red and then disappeared into it's pocket dimension.

Natsu then gave Thundreas a hug and then Igneel and Natsu flew off back to their original home.

They reached their old home after about 6 hours of flying and once they got there, the first thing they did was get the place looking good once again.

Then they got lunch and then they began to train.

Little did Natsu know these next two years would be the toughest years of training he has ever faced.

Time skip...Two years...

 **["Alright Natsu, show me the results of these last five years of training!"]** Igneel roared out.

Natsu nodded and then showed off all of his spells, each one now being well over 25 times stronger than what they were before they began the new training.

Natsu himself was now ten years old and he had changed a little since he was eight.

Natsu now stood at 4 foot 10 inches and now weighed 85 pounds.

His salmon hair was now able to touch his shoulders if it ever went down, but it perpetually stood up in thick spikes.

Natsu now had an eight pack and his muscles were even more defined, he looked like a small body builder and had a body most men would kill for.

Natsu still had his torn tan shorts on.

Natsu and Igneel had spent the last two years increasing his magic container even more so he could use all of his spells one right after the other and still be able to stand and move.

It was bitter work, but the results were worth it, he now had magic levels that would make him the fifth Wizard Saint and he was only ten! He has many more years to grow and become even stronger.

Natsu just finished up with all his spells when he activated one of is two new forms.

Dragon Force.

Natsu was engulfed in a massive amount of golden flames and then he shouted out, " **DRAGON FORCE!"**

Natsu then showed off his newest Secret Slayer Art.

Natsu shouted out, **"Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"**

Natsu rocketed off towards a nearby peak and smashed right through it, causing the entire peak to explode in a massive explosion.

Natsu grinned, Phoenix Blade was by far one of his favorite moves, even though he could only access it in Dragon Force, meaning he couldn't use it whenever he wanted to, it could kill somebody.

Natsu then went back to Igneel, ho said, **[** **"You have done well my son. You have mastered Dragon Force and can access it whenever you want to. Now all that remains is for you to show me if you have mastered Fire Dragon King Mode."]**

Natsu nodded and then the golden flames disappeared from his body.

Natsu then closed his eyes and began to focus on his inner flame and began to feed it more and more energy.

The area around Natsu began to heat up quickly until after about thirty seconds, Natsu's form was consumed in a massive amount of golden fire that caused the surrounding 100 feet to burst in flames.

On Natsu's right arm is a tattoo. It is a dragon in shape, with four wings, two on either side of the body and another two below them. The dragon tattoo is known as the Fire Dragon King tattoo and can only be given to someone by Igneel, making that person a recipient of a lot of Igneel's power.

The tattoo is currently glowing bright red, showing that Natsu is currently in Fire Dragon King Mode.

Usually, Igneel's power would be used to power this mode, but Natsu wants to earn that much power, so Natsu is using his own magic to power this mode and eventually, this mode will be as powerful as it would be if Igneel was the one powering it.

Natsu then opened his eyes and showed that they had changed, they were now slitted and draconic is appearance, as now his sclera being yellow now and his pupils black, making his eyes look almost exactly the same to Igneel's.

Natsu then shouted out in a loud voice that was much deep, more animistic, as if spoken by a dragon, **"FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!"**

Natsu then yelled out, **"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!"**

Natsu bent his head back, took a deep breath and then threw his head forwards and unleashed a 50 meter wide golden fire breath attack that instantly vaporized a nearby stream due to the insane heat being produced.

The attack continued for about half a mile and carved a 20 foot deep trench where the breath attack had gone.

Natsu then ignited his fist with the golden flames and charged up the power to his fist for about 15 seconds and then shouted out, " **FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!"  
**

Natsu then punched the ground underneath him, causing the hill he was standing on to explode in a shower of dirt and rocks.

Once the dust cleared, the 100 foot tall hill Natsu was standing on was now a 45 foot deep crater.

Natsu smiled, he had finally master Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, his second most powerful attack, next to Fire Dragon King's Roar of course.

Natsu then closed his eye's and after five seconds his Fire Dragon King's tattoo stopped glowing and then golden flames receded, leaving a slightly panting Natsu, Fire Dragon King Mode was his most power form and so it drained his magic extremely quickly.

Natsu turned to Igneel, who had a massive smile on his face and then Igneel said, **["Natsu, five years ago you asked me to increase your training and I did. You have grown stronger than I could have ever imagined in such a short time. You now have power equal to 52% of my own and at the age of ten? That is nothing soft of astonishing. You have grown up into a fine young man, I have no doubt that you will continue to grow up into an amazing man and I know your dream of becoming the world's strongest mage is going to be a reality, for I know your drive. When life knocks you down, you get right back up, all the stronger. They can break your body, but your spirit is all, but unbreakable and that is your greatest strength. I know you will go on to do amazing things. You are the son of Igneel after all."]**

Natsu smiled up to his father and said, "I couldn't have done it without you dad.

Igneel smiled down to his son and then said, **[** **"Come, it is getting late, it's time for supper and then sleep."]**

Natsu nodded and got onto his dad and they flew back to their cave.

Once their, Igneel then went and got supper.

After they had eaten, the two settled in for sleep, but Igneel couldn't sleep.

 _ **["It's time. I will have to leave Natsu, as will the other Dragons, they too will have to enter into their apprentices bodies to prevent them from turning into dragons. My son, I never wanted to leave you, but this is for the best. We cannot allow them to turn into monsters like Acnologia did all those years ago."]**_ Igneel thought.

The mighty crimson red Fire Dragon King then turned and looked down at his son's sleeping form and couldn't help, but smile at him.

 _ **["This boy has gone through things that no child should have to and now he is going to lose his remaining family once again. I am so sorry Natsu. I could stop this I would, but I can't. I can only hope that you will one day forgive this old lizard for his mistakes. Goodbye, my son."]**_ Igneel thought as his form began to glow and then he broke apart in red particles and then entered into Natsu's soul, where he began to create antibodies to keep Natsu from turning into a dragon.

Natsu slept through all of this, unaware that he is now alone for the second time in his life.

Time skip...

Natsu eventually woke up and saw that Igneel was not in the cave with him.

 _"Maybe he is out hunting."_ Natsu thought.

However, after four hours of waiting, Igneel did not come back and this caused Natsu to start to worry.

 _"Something must have gone wrong. I have to find him."_ Natsu thought in worry.

Natsu stepped out of the cave and shouted out, "IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Natsu then sniffed the air, but there was no recent scents of Igneel that were not earlier than last night.

Natsu then began to run through the forest, shouting Igneel's name, trying to find his father.

However. after eight hours of searching, Natsu came back to the cave defeated.

Natsu sat down pressed his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and began to cry.

Natsu was tired, hungry, scared, lonely and angry.

Natsu then saw a glint of metal in the back of the cave.

Feeling curiosity, Natsu walked to the back of the cave and once there, he found a large red and orange chest and had a sealed lock on the front with the Fire Dragon King's symbol on it.

Natsu pressed his thumb up against the seal and then the seal opened up and so did the chest, allowing Natsu to see what was inside the chest.

There was an entire outfit worth of clothing, some boots and finally, there was an envelope on top.

Natsu took hold of the envelope and opened it and began to read.

 _{"Dear Natsu,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then I have left you._

 _I never wanted to do this, but I have no choice in this matter, I have to do this._

 _I know you must be feeling hurt, betrayed, lonely, even angry, but please allow me to explain myself, if you listen to this old lizard's words._

 _I am not with you, but I have never left you."}_

Natsu looked at the letter with confusion, if Igneel had never left him, there where in the name of Ishgar is he? Natsu began to read once again.

 _{"You see, I have never left you because I am within you. More specifically, I am within your soul._

 _What I am doing there is of extreme importance. I am creating anti-bodies to prevent you from transforming into a dragon._

 _Yes, such a thing is possible. How do I know this you may ask? I have seen it happen._

 _During the Great Dragon Civil War, there were a number of Dragon Slayers in the conflict. The most ruthless of them all was Acnologia, he personally slew dozens of dragons and due to his massive usage of Dragon Slayer magic, he eventually became a dragon himself. He then stole the souls of many dragons, myself included. This lowered our powers many times, making it nigh impossible to stop Acnologia. Acnologia then took the title of Dragon King and that is a title he has earned, due to his immense strength, only I could possible stand up to him, but as I am right now, I would most certainly die._

 _I know you Natsu and so as your father, I order you to stay away from Acnologia. He is a lot stronger than you are currently, but I know that one day you shall be able to fight and slay him, but as you are right now, you are not yet ready to face him._

 _I think that is high time that you go rejoin society, you have spent far too long trapped in my dingy cave._

 _Meet new people, make friends, fall in love, make mistakes, have insane adventures, but most importantly, live like a DRAGON!_

 _Show the world that special spark that I saw in your eye's all those years ago, show them who Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, Prince of all Fire Dragons, can really do._

 _And one day, we shall meet again and be a family again, but until then, LIVE._

 _Before I leave, I want you two know two things:_

 _One: I love you more than anything else._

 _Two: There is nothing that you can ever do that would make me stop loving you._

 _Until we meet again, my son._

 _Your father,  
Igneel."}_

Natsu reread the letter three times before he then fell to his knees with tears freely flowing down his face.

"Dad." He croaked out.

Natsu then remembered what his father had said and then he stood back up.

Natsu then reared his head back and yelled out, "I AM GOING TO SEE IGNEEL AGAIN AND WHEN I DO I AM GOING TO SHOW HIM HOW STRONG I AM! I SWEAR!"

Natsu then went back to the chest and put the cloths on himself and then went to the lake to see what he looks like.

Natsu now has on a black T-shirt with a red dragon's head on the chest, while a large black full body cloak with a red dragon on the back is also worn. He now has a pair of dark blue pant's on that go all the way to his ankles and he is also wearing a brown belt that has a silver belt buckle on it with a dragon symbol etched into it. He now has black combat boots on that have seven silver metal straps on them, he also has a pair of black fingerless combat gloves on that had a blue flame symbol on the top of the glove and finally, he has a white scaly scarf that is wrapped around his neck.

Natsu saw his reflection and said, "Damn, I look good."

Natsu then began to walk off, he was headed towards the sea, he didn't know why, but the sea was calling to him for some strange reason and he was following his instincts, unaware that when he got to the sea and reached his destination, he would find the most important person in his life.

Elsewhere...

In a dark, depressing dungeon, there sat a little girl.

She was a petite girl, had scrawny limbs, but that was probably due to her being kept as a slave.

She was the same height as Natsu, but had very little muscle mass on her body.

Her most prominent feature was her shoulder length scarlet red hair that would have been breathtaking if not for the dirt in it.

She had a faded blue work outfit on that had a few tears in it due to all the wear and tear that was placed upon it.

Her name is Erza Scarlet, a child from Rosemary Village, a place that has been burned to the ground due to Zeref cultist's raiding it and kidnapping all the children to be used as slave labor.

The year is X777, the day is July 7 and Erza and some of the other captives are thinking about starting a revolt to try and escape this hell-hole.

Erza is about to go to sleep when she felt something, something at the edge of her consciousness, telling her to hold off starting the revolt for a few more days and then help will arrive.

She doesn't know why, but she trusts this feeling and decides to wait a few more days for this help to arrive.

She then starts to fall asleep, but before she does, she whispers, "Please, whoever you are, please, help us escape. Please."

Erza then falls asleep, but she feels an emotion she has not felt since she arrived at the Tower of Heaven, she feels hope.

With Natsu...

Natsu is currently at his makeshift camp when he hears a soft whisper in his head saying, "Please, whoever you are, please, help us. Please."

Natsu instantly feels his heart quicken at the sound of this melodious voice and feels an unexplainable urge to defend this voice's owner to his last breath.

Natsu then whispers back, "I am coming and when I arrive, I swear I will fight to my last breath for you."

Natsu then eats the campfire and begins running towards the sea, not caring if he has to run all through the night, he just cares that he reaches the voice's owner soon.

Natsu and Erza don't know it yet, but their long fated meeting is about to take place and soon the Dragon will find his Knight and woe be anyone who hurts the Knight, for they shall feel the wrath of a angry dragon.

Those Zeref cultists won't know what hit them until it is all over.

* * *

 **There, the first chapter of this story is now complete.**

 **I just want to say, I will not be accepting OC's into this story, this is an AU, but I want to only have cannon characters in here.**

 **That being said, a number of the characters will be getting an increase in power or a change in personality. Those characters for a boost in power is: Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel.**

 **Those with a slightly different attitude are: Gajeel and Laxus.**

 **The pairings for this story are as follows: Natsu X Erza (My favorite), Grey X Juvia, Laxus X Cana, Mira X Freed, Gajeel X Levy and that's about it. If you want another pairing, just PM me and I may attempt to write them in.**

 **If you have any comments, please PM me, I would love to hear your ideas and thoughts about my story.**

 **Thank you.**

 **This is Strikefreedom10 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of Heaven

**Hello everyone!**

 **Hot damn, you guys are awesome!**

 **In less than 24 hours this story has had 166 followers!**

 **I am so humbled that so many people are enjoying my story and I will do my absolute best to make this second chapter just as good as the first.**

 **Once again, if you have any comments, please PM or review, that is always appreciated.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. But if I did own Fairy Tail, Natsu would a lot more badass and Erza would be his girlfriend.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Fall of Heaven, Journey to the Fairies.**

The day is July 12 of the year X777, and right now, the Tower of Heaven is quiet.

The Tower of Heaven, a R-system, a device designed to resurrect someone, but to do so, it requires a sacrifice.

This is an awful place, full of hatred, sadness, misery, suffering and death.

The Zeref cultists are full of misery and suffering, they are actually enjoying the suffering of their slave forces, they thrive of the pain and misery of others, they are truly some of the worst humanity has to offer.

Thus they have become targets for the wrath of one Fire Dragon Prince.

In one corridor of the western wing, one would see nothing, but if one were a Dragon Slayer, one would hear a soft heartbeat coming from the corridor.

One of the doors at the end of the corridor opens up, but there is no one there.

The door then closes and soft footsteps are heard.

The footsteps continue to go down the corridor and then goes towards the barrier, a large metal wall created to keep prisoners from trying to escape.

The footsteps go up to the barrier and then a soft noise is heard and then a semi loud 'thump', signifying that the source of the footsteps jumped clear over the barriers with very little difficulty.

The footsteps continue on past the barrier until they reach the end of the island, where we find a small, unassuming bush.

The footsteps go up to the bush and then pushed past the bush and into a tunnel the bush is concealing.

After two minutes of going down the tunnel, we find a 12 foot by twelve foot cave.

The footsteps stop and then a distortion appears on the air for a few seconds before it is dropped, revealing the source of the footsteps to be none other than our resident Fire Dragon Prince.

Natsu sighed, using his Fire Invisibility takes an extreme amount of concentration and so his head was starting to hurt.

Fire Invisibility is subset of Fire Dragon Slayer magic, it uses the casters internal fire source to create a cloak of invisibility and it doesn't use a lot of magic, but it does create major headaches in the users uses it for too long.

Natsu had arrived at the Tower of Heaven on July 8th and since then, he had taken enough supplies from the cultists to last him another day and he had used his invisibility to scope out the enemy numbers.

He has found out that there are a total of 100 guards on the outside of the facility, while another 200 remained inside to guard the prisoners and they have 50 other members in reserve, for a grand total of 350 guards he has to take care of to free the 500 slaves.

During his scoping of the Tower, he had not found the source of the feeling or the voice he had heard, but he knows that they were one in the same and they are here, they stand out in this sea of darkness as a source of light, there are a number of these light patches, signalling other good people, but the source of the voice was by far the brightest.

Natsu had wanted to go find the owner of the voice, but he knows doing so might tip of the guards, so he has stayed away and had continued to scope out the enemy.

Now that Natsu knows their numbers, Natsu has also come up with a plan to get rid of them.

He has found out the Tower of Heaven has a number of magic cannons to attack incoming vessels, so he has planted a number of Crimson Fire Dragon's Magma Core Implosion right around them.

Magma Core Implosion is a very versatile move, it can be used as a straight up attacking move, or you can stall the reaction that leads to the explosion for as long as you want, which is what Natsu has done. He has placed the Magma Core Implosion sphere's underneath the cannons and when the time is right, Natsu will send a mental signal to the core's to start the reaction, which will lead to a devastating explosion whenever he wants.

Natsu's plan is actually ingenious: There is a group of slaves nearby the cultist's armory, but they have a group of 75 guards around at all times for that fact.

Natsu is going to create a diversion using his Magma Cores, drawing the guards away and then he shall free the slaves and then get them to the armory.

Once they are armed, he shall have them break into three different groups and move to different sections of the Tower. These sections have only one entrance and exit, making them perfect as a kill zone.

The slaves shall hide behind sporadically placed boxes and walls and fire at the Cultists one at a time, when one of the slaves get tired, another takes over.

Natsu has also used his time to create about two hundreds palm sized Magma Core Implosions that when heaved at a target and they hit will explode with ferocious power.

He called these Magma grenades and these shall help even the odds for the rebels.

After the three groups split off, Natsu shall go to the other slave holding cells and free them as well and get them armed as well, while taking down any guards in the way.

After all the guards on the inside are taken out, Natsu shall then lead the rebels to the courtyard, when the remaining cultist will most likely make a last stand.

Natsu has prepared for this and has created about a hundred Magma Core Implosions and buried them about five hundred yards away from the entrance to the courtyard.

Natsu will detonate them in one massive go, hopefully destroying their last obstacle to freedom, and once the cultist are defeated, Natsu shall use Fire Dragon's Roar and blow open the barrier and get the rebels to the boats and once they are all in the boats and a safe distance away from the island, Natsu shall use Fire Dragon King's Roar to forever destroy this accursed Tower and forever make sure it can never be built again.

Natsu's plan is very good, but it all relies on the rebels being willing to fight themselves, for if they do not, that shall make his job of defeating the cultists all the harder.

Natsu then yawn's, it is getting late and tomorrow is the day he initiates the plan and free the slaves.

Natsu then lies down on the floor and begins to fall asleep, but before he does he whispers, "Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day in which you shall be free. Please hold out just a little longer."

Elsewhere...

Erza has just come back from her long day of working and is insanely tired and exhausted.

She falls to the floor and gets in a comfortable position and starts to fall asleep when she hears a whisper in the wind saying, "Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day in which you shall be free. Please hold out just a little longer."

Erza feels hope blossom in her heart once again, for the past 5 days, at nighttime she hears a boy's voice whisper encouragement and kind words to her and that has been her pillar of strength, that is what has given the hope that she shall be free soon.

She smiles as a few tears fall from her eyes and she whispers back, "I will hold out for as long as you need. Just help free me and my friends."

Erza then falls asleep with a content smile on her face, she and her friends shall be free soon and that makes her impossibly happy.

Time skip...

Morning starts to seep over the horizon and right now, Natsu is preparing to free the slaves.

He eats his morning breakfast and rechecks over his plan to make sure he has it completely memorized.

Natsu then makes the illusionary bush above disappear and then he crawls out of his hide out.

Natsu then stands up and closes his eyes.

His skin starts to ripple like a lake and after a few seconds, Natsu is now invisible once again.

Natsu then ran up to the barrier and jumped over it with no problems.

Natsu then want towards his first objective: the slave's by the armory.

Natsu ran into the facility, using the shadows as cover, in the off chance someone could see through his invisibility.

Natsu then came upon the slave holding cells and saw they were all here, getting ready for the start of their workshift, meaning they were still fresh and so less likely to collapse from exhaustion right now.

Natsu then sent a mental command to the Magma Core Implosions by the Magic cannons and three seconds later, twenty massive explosions rocked the facility.

Dust and debris began to fall from the ceiling as the slaves cried out in fear and the guards in confusion.

"What in the name of Zeref is going on?" A small skinny guard asked.

"The hell if I know. Someone must be trying to free the slaves, we have to go outside and catch them." A larger, more muscular guard replied with.

The guards then all ran away, leaving on five to guard the slaves.

Natsu smirked, this was going to be far too easy.

Natsu had grown to hate the Zeref cultists over these last five days, so he is going to enjoy inflicting pain upon these five.

Natsu then dropped his invisibility and then shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu reared his head back and then threw it forwards and sent a 3 meter wide tunnel of fire at the guards.

They barely had time to even scream in pain as the flames hit them before the five were knocked out, each one falling to the floor, smoking and slightly charred from the intense flames.

Natsu smirked, it had felt good to cause these horrible human beings incredible pain for their actions, but Natsu didn't stay on that, he had a revolution to initiate.

Natsu walked up to the slaves holding cell's bars and then he ignited his hands.

The saves all gasped, true they had seen him breath fire, but ignite his hands and not be hurt as well? Who was this young boy?

Natsu then placed his hands against the bars and within seconds, the bars melted into puddles of molten steel.

Natsu quickly melted all the bars to the cell and then said, "Come with me if you want freedom."

The slaves hesitated for only a few seconds before they all came out of the cell.

Natsu then said, "Follow me."

Natsu and the slaves then began to run down several corridors to get to the armory.

Once they got to the armor, they saw a group of 15 guards right outside of the armory.

"Hey kid, maybe you should use your fire magic and beat those guards." A 25 year old slave man said.

Natsu shook his head and said, "My fire magic tends to cause explosions, meaning noise. We need to be quiet. Luckily for us, I have the perfect thing."

Natsu stepped out into view of the guards and before they had a chance to react, Natsu yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu reared his head back, but unlike before, now purple lightning formed in his mouth and then he threw his head forwards, unleashing a 5 meter wide lightning bolt that covered the distance between Natsu and the guards in the blink of an eye.

The pure electricity caused the guards to become unconscious from the pain almost instantly, meaning no time to call out for help and this time there was no explosion, meaning that no one was alerted to their presence.

The slaves were even more shocked now (no pun intended). This ten year old boy come out of nowhere, showed the ability to shoot fire and now lightning from his mouth and to change the size of said attacks at will? Who in the name of Ishgar is this child?

Natsu then turned to the freed slaves and said, "Hurry, go inside the armory and grab any weapons that you can. Swords, magic guns, anything that could be used as a weapon and hurry, more guards will be here soon."

The salves nodded and then they group of twenty-one slaves rushed into the armory, grabbed a number of swords, magic guns and some armor for their chest's.

Natsu then said, "Time's up, we have to go now."

Natsu and the group quickly began to run down the halls of the facility, quietly taking out any guards that got in their way until they came to the three kill zones.

Natsu then turned to the group and said, "Stay here and if any guards come, hide behind the walls and boxes and take them out quickly, meaning aim for their heads or limbs. I am going to go free the other slaves."

The leader of the group nodded and said, "You heard him, move quickly, more guards will be here soon."

Natsu then reached behind him and handed the leader some of his Magma grenades and said to him, "These are Magma grenades. Toss them at a group of enemies and they will explode of contact, creating a massive explosion, so only use them groups of 7 or higher. Good luck."

Natsu then ran down several corridors and found a group of fifteen guards.

Natsu smirked, it was time to have some fun.

Natsu ran towards the group, one fist of fire and the other covered in purple lightning and he yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu jumped into the air and smashed his left fist that was covered in flames in a guards face, causing several teeth to fly out and the guards limp body to fly into a wall.

Natsu then spun around and punch his right lightning coated fist into another guards gut, causing him to spit out some blood and then the guard's body became covered in lightning and that guard flew into the air and smashed into the ceiling.

The other guards were frozen in fear, this kid had just sent two 150 pound adults flying as if they weighed nothing and he seemed ready to pound the rest of them into the ground.

Natsu then gained an evil smirk and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"**

Natsu grabbed another guard's face and then blasted him point blank with a lot of flames, causing him to go flying to the other guards, knocking about three out with him.

 _"Six down, nine to go."_ Natsu thought with a grin.

Natsu then rushed for the other guards and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**

Natsu's entire body became covered in flames and then he headbutted a guard in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood, then the flames on natsu exploded.

When the dust cleared, all the guards were unconscious and badly burnt and beaten.

Natsu smirked, these pathetic fools couldn't handle even 1% of his total power, but that was to be expected, these men only appeared to be strong, they were actually weak, they prayed upon the weak and the defenceless, these people sickened him.

Natsu began to run once again and after a few minutes, he found a massive open area with about 60 slaves and 30 guards.

Natsu smiled, freeing these slaves would help even the odds quite a bit.

Natsu decided the time for subtlety was over, it was time to make some noise!

Natsu jumped down and landed down onto the floor.

Several guards took notice of Natsu and yelled out, "Boy, why aren't you working?"

Natsu smirked and said, "Why would I work for such filth as you?"

A guard took that comment quite personally and marched over, intent on teaching the brat some manners.

But before he even reached Natsu, Natsu then yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

Natsu reared his arm back and threw it forwards as a trail of fire came bursting from his elbow and the turbo charged fist smashed right into the guard's stomach.

The guard bent over in extreme agony, not prepared for Natu's follow up attack, which was, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

A small fist coated in flames then came flying into the guard's face, causing him to be sent flying through the air for about ten feet.

Everyone in the cavern stopped and just stared in shock and awe, this young boy had just beaten a massive adult with not effort apparent.

Then as one, the guards went charging towards Natsu, intent on bringing him under control.

However, they made a massive mistake: they had grouped together in one massive unit.

Natsu had an evil smirk on his face and then began to chant.

"With the flames on my right hand and with the flames on my left hand, bring them together and you get **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** Natsu yelled out as he combined his flames together to form a massive ball of fire, which he then chucked at the guards.

The guards had no chance of getting away in time and were promptly knocked out and their unconscious bodies tossed all over the cave.

The slaves were quiet for a few seconds before they all began to cheer, finally they had a chance to get out of this hell-hole.

Natsu then walked over to each slave and tore off each of the slaves cuffs and then said, "Everyone, get the guards weapons if they are still usable and hurry, more will be coming."

The slaves nodded and then hurriedly grabbed anything that could be considered as a weapon, the guards weapons, their pickaxes, shovels, anything.

Notsu then said, "Go down five corridors, hand a left and there will be a group of twenty-one other slaves, join them in holding those rooms, they will be where any free slaves will come to join you guys."

The group nodded and then the 60 slaves ran to go join the other slaves.

Natsu then began to run towards the third group of slaves.

Natsu pushed fire into his feet and two streams of fire came out of his combat boots, making him fly quickly towards the group.

After about ten minutes of flying, Natsu found the third group in another cavern, they were also mining just like the second, but this group was 40 in number and have 50 guards, suggesting that this particular group had a history of trouble.

Natsu then sucked out his right hand with his index and middle finger sticking out, while his ring and pinky finger were closed and finally his thumb was up in the air, making his hand look like a gun.

Natsu aimed for the lead guard for this group and once he had found him, aimed and them closed his thumb, causing a medium sized fire ball to be sent from his index and middle fingers.

The fireball struck the lead guard and pushed him off the pathway he was walking on, causing him to fall to the floor.

Several of the guards went to check on him, while most of the others began to look for who caused that.

Natsu saw several of them coming towards him and smirked.

Natsu then shouted out, **"Lightning Dragon's Electric Vortex!"**

Natsu formed a familiar purple sphere between the palms of his hands and after a few seconds worth of charging threw it at the guards.

The sphere traveled the distance between the guards near instantly, and once it had reached them, the sphere broke apart and became a five sided star and struck the guards.

A extreme amount of electricity was released, causing the guards to scream and then fall unconscious.

Natsu then jumped out of his hiding place and charged a group of five guards.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Zeus Cannon!"** Natsu yelled out as he thrusted both hands out in front of him and then a large purple magic circle appeared and from it came a massive lightning bolt that went screaming towards the guards.

Those poor guards had no chance of even screaming in pain before they were rendered unconscious from the shear amount of pain their bodies were in.

The remaining guards then surrounded Natsu and one of them then said, "So, what you going to do now boy?"

Natsu then smirked and said, "Just this. **Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Raiju's Rage!"**

Natsu's entire form became engulfed in purple lightning and then he sent a massive bolt into the sky, smashing through the roof and out of the facility.

Seconds later forty smaller lightning bolts came crashing down into all the guards surrounding Natsu, frying them and knocking them out with ease.

Raiju's Rage is a move that Natsu can change with ease, allowing him to strike a single target with an insane amount of electricity, or strike a group of enemies with medium amount of electricity.

Natsu smirked and said, "You guys never had a chance."

Natsu then turned to the slaves, all of whom were extremely scared of this small boy, he just took down forty enemies with an almost casual ease, meaning he is insanely powerful.

Natsu then approached the group, who all took a step back out of fear.

Natsu then said in a calming voice, "I am not here to hurt you, I am here to free you."

A small girl, no older than 7, came forwards and hugged him, while tears came down her face and she said with a quivering voice, "Thank you."

Natsu smiled and then rubbed her back and said, "Shh, shh. This nightmare is almost over. You all shall be free. I swear it."

Natsu then gently grabbed her wrists and then tore off her restraints.

Natsu repeated this process until all of the slaves were free of their restraints and then Natsu said, "Alright listen up. I need all of you to gather any and all things that can be considered a weapon and get yourselves armed. We need everyone who can fight to fight if we are all going to get out of here."

The slaves nodded and then began to run all over the cavern to search for weapons.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, the forty slaves were all armed and then Natsu said, "Alright, you guys go down the corridor to the right for about 10, 15 minutes and in three separate rooms shall be all of the other freed slaves. Join them in holding those rooms for as long as you can."

The group nodded and then took off running and Natsu went the other way, headed towards the largest of the five slave groups.

The one he was about to free was mainly built off old people or very young people, only about 3 medium aged adults in the entire 339 slave group.

They were kept in the middle of the facility, where the remaining 85 guards and their pet's called Watchers guarded them.

Natsu knew that this is going to be his toughest battle yet, so he decides to break some of the Crimson Fire Dragon Slayer moves.

Natsu closed his eyes and he imagined his inner flames becoming stronger, and after a few seconds his flames changed from their usual orange color to crimson red.

Natsu then began to run even faster, he had precious little time left, the guards on the outside would be getting curious soon and come back inside and see that their charges were now out and free and more than that, they were armed and ready to fight for their freedom.

Natsu ran for about 12 minutes until he came upon a massive cavern, where about 150 slaves were working right now, the other's were still in the cells lining the side's of the cavern.

Natsu saw 17 groups of five guards all around the cavern, meaning that taking them out in one massive blow would be impossible and taking them out one group at a time would be too slow and the guards might kill some of the slaves before he could stop them that way.

What he needs is a distraction.

Natsu then reached behind his back and pulled out three of his Magma grenades and he then gained a massive smirk.

Natsu then threw the grenades with all the force he could.

The three round red sphere flew through the air and struck the back of the cavern, causing a very loud explosion.

Predictably, almost every guard ran over to where the grenade's hit, only to see that there was nobody there.

Natsu smiled evilly and then rushed out of his hiding place.

70 guards were over there, he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cannon Blaster!"**

Natsu reared back his left arm, where a magic circle appeared and then he thrusted it forwards, where from the magic circle came a large crimson dragon, who roared out as it flew towards the group of guards.

The dragon struck the group with the force of a bomb, blowing them all away from the impact sight.

None of them were killed, but all of them were smoking from the extreme heat and all of them were knocked out and probably wouldn't regain consciousness for a while.

Natsu then heard load footsteps coming from behind him and then he ducked downwards as a sword flew right where he had been.

Natsu twirled around and saw three angry guards coming at him.

"You little shit! Who do you think you are?!" One of the guards yelled at him.

Natsu put on a furious face and shouted right back with, "I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, Prince of all Fire Dragons and I shall bring justice to those you have harmed."

The same guard the yelled out, "I don't care who your dad is you little shit! I am going to kill you and everyone you love for your disobedience!"

Natsu then said, "You shall not harm them. **Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu reared his head back, took a deep breath and then threw his head forwards and engulfed the three guards in a torrent of crimson flames that knocked them out with extreme ease.

Natsu then saw the remaining 12 guards raising their magic guns at him and he smirked.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Dome!"**

Purple lightning crackled from natsu's form and created a purple dome of electricity around him.

A second later, numerous magic blasts struck the dome with no effect.

Natsu smirked, Thunder Dome is an nigh impregnable dome of electricity, it would take something of a much higher caliber to crack this barrier than those measly guns.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Drive!"**

Natsu's entire form was now engulfed in purple electricity, boosting his strength, speed and endurance.

Natsu then disappeared from all sight, causing the Zeref cultists to look around and try to find him.

Natsu then reappeared right behind a cultish and shouted out, **"Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu punched him straight in the face with his purple lightning covered fist, sending him flying across the cavern and into another guard, and the momentum from the fist caused them to fall of the edge and down to the floor, knocking them both out.

Natsu then disappeared in a flash and struck another two guards with two quick punches.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu then unleashed another large purple lightning bolt from his mouth into five other guards, knocking them out within seconds.

All that was left were three guards and they were all terrified, so they fell to their knees and begged for mercy.

Natsu stalked over to them, his teeth barred and a snarl on his face and then he said, "Mercy? You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

Natsu then punched all three of them in the face with the lightning covered fist's, knocking them out before they had a chance to react.

Natsu then saw all the slaves looking at him with awe and a little bit of fear, so he said in another calming voice, "I am here to free you. But if I am to free you I need your help."

One by one they all nodded to Natsu and so he went over to each slave and tore their restraints off of them and then told each one of them to go get some form of weaponry.

Some of the freed slaves when to the cells holding other slaves and by using the magic guns, blew their doors open and then took of their fellow slaves restraints, decreasing the time it would taken to free all of the slaves.

After about thirty minutes, all of the slaves were freed and ready to roll.

Natsu then said, "Head towards the armory, I trust you all know where that is."

After nods in reply he then said, "Go towards the armory and then take several corridors to the right and you shall find three rooms were the other freed slaves are. Stay there until I return with the final forty slaves."

The large group of freed slaves then went charging down the corridors, intent upon getting their freedom.

Natsu then left the cavern and began running towards the final group, the group that held the owner of the voice, he could feel it, but he could also sense that some of the darkest souls in the awful place where also there, meaning that they might kill them to prevent their escape.

Natsu's worries gave him speed and after 5 minutes of running, he found the final slave cell, filled with the final group of slaves.

Natsu then saw only three guards here and so he just run up towards them, his right fist coated in flames, his left encased in lightning and punched the three of them unconscious before they knew what was happening.

Natsu ran up to cell's bars and began to met them, earning him several gasps of shock.

After all the bars were melted he then entered the cell and began to tear the restraints off.

While he was doing that, he tried to locate the voice's owner, but for some reason he just couldn't.

The last person whose restraints were to torn off was an elderly man with a long beard, thin beaten limbs, and a strange symbol on his back

It looked like a fairy, but this fairy had a tail on it as well.

The old man looked at natsu and then said in a kind grandfatherly voice, "Thank you young man."

Natsu looked around, but couldn't find the voice's owner and then turned back to the old man and said, "Sir, was anyone taken recently?"

The old man nodded and said, "A little girl named Erza Scarlet was taken for punishment about three minutes before you came."

Natsu began to panic, the voice's owner maybe in pain, all because he was too slow, now Natsu was extremely pissed off.

"Do you know which way they took her?" Natsu asked.

The old man nodded and said, "They said they were taking her to the punishment room. It is about two floors above us and three corridors to the left."

Natsu nodded and then asked, "Do you know where the armory is?"

The old man nodded and then natsu said, "Go to the armorory and then go several corridors to the right, there will be three rooms filled with the others slaves, go there and wait for my return. I will be back."

The old man nodded and then said, "Good luck."

Natsu nodded and then pointed his face towards the ceiling and then shot a stream of fire into the ceiling, melting it.

After a few seconds, there was now a hole that went several floors up, the same floor where the punishment room is located.

Natsu then flew into the air using his flames to propel himself into the air.

Once he was on the same floor as the punishment room, Natsu closed his eyes and tried to locate the brightest stop in the ocean of darkness.

It took a few seconds, but he found her and once he did, he went running for her.

 _"I am almost there. Please hold on."_ Natsu thought desperately.

With Erza...

Erza screamed out in pain as bolts of electricity went charging throughout her body.

After a few seconds, the charge died down and Erza slumped forwards in her chair, heavily breathing.

Erza had been taken for trying to start a revolution and now was facing the consequences for her actions.

"You think she learned her lesson?" One of her torturers said.

"Na, we have to really break her and I know just the way." His partner said as he then pulled out a large knife.

He then walked over to Erza, grabbed her hair roughly and yanked her head up.

The man smiled wickedly behind his mask as he brought the knife closer to the terrified girl's left eye.

"This is your punishment for challenging our authority little brat. You are our slave and you will do our bidding until the time we deem you are no longer of any use." He said as the knife came even closer.

Erza closed her eye's are prepared for the pain, but just as the knife was about to cut into her flesh, a loud explosion rang out.

The wall in front of Erza exploded, sending debris everywhere and knocking the second torturer out.

Erza coughed from all the dust that was in the air, which also prevented her from seeing who caused all of this.

From within the dust cloud, two orange eyes came into existence.

These eyes were of no human, they were of a demon, a creature of vast power of destruction.

Her other torturer came up and placed the knife close t her throat and yelled, "Stop right there, or I will kill this bitch!"

The eye's stayed right where they were, but then several arches of purple electricity appeared and then struck the man in the chest.

He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, but then he was pulled up by his throat by strong hand and then he was slammed into a wall.

The dust died down and revealed who caused all of this.

It was a ten year old boy who was wearing a black full body cloak that had a red dragon's head on the back and he looked pissed.

No pissed was an incorrect term, he looked positively furious, like he was about ready to kill somebody.

"Why?" He said in a low tone that was full of hatred and anger.

"What?" The guard stupidly said, right before he was brutally smashed into the wall behind him.

"Why? Why do you enjoy inflicting pain upon others so much? What gives you the right to place yourself above others in such a way?" The boy asked again in the same tone.

"We are followers of Zeref, we shall be the ones that build a perfect world with him. Only we are the ones that are capable of such a thing and so we are naturally better than everyone else." The man said.

The boy was silent for a few seconds before he unleashed a monstrous headbutt to the man's face, utterly destroying his nose, and breaking bone.

The man slumped to the floor, utterly unconscious and in a world of pain.

"No one can build a perfect world. All people are flawed and thusly, the world they build is flawed. There is no such thing as a perfect world, just as there is no such thing as a perfect human being. Everyone is weak, no one is strong. People like you are the worst humanity has to offer. This whole Tower just shows how dark and horrible human beings can be. That is why I am going to destroy it." The boy said with so much venom that Erza shivered a little.

The boy then turned towards her and ran over.

He then swiftly tore apart the restraints, but without them Erza started to fall towards the floor.

Natsu quickly grabbed her and placed her gently back into the chair and he said, "Are you alright?"

Erza gasped, this boy was the owner of the voice that had been talking to her just before she goes to sleep at night.

"Its you." Erza said with awe, while Natsu gasped as well, he has found the owner to the voice he had been hearing.

Natsu then gave her a warm smile and said, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, what's your's?"

Erza then replied with, "Erza Scarlet."

Natsu smiled even more and he said, "That's a really pretty name. It fits you."

Erza gave a small blush at his compliments, she didn't know why she got so flustered when he complimented her, she just met him.

Natsu then grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, making Erza blush extremely hard right now.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Erza stuttered out.

Natsu smiled at her and said, "Well you can't walk right now, so I got to carry you."

Natsu then began to run, causing Erza to latch onto his neck using her arms.

Natsu ran through the corridors with extreme speed, all the while carrying a madly blushing Erza.

 _"I could get used to this. Him carrying me in his strong arms, it is really relaxing. I can't help, but feel safe and secured here."_ Erza thought as she snuggled closer to Natsu's chest.

Natsu meanwhile was thinking, _"What the heck is going with me? Since I have seen her, I can't help, but feel this overwhelming desire to protect her, no matter the cost. She is also really beautiful and wait! Beautiful?! Where the heck did that come from?"_

Natsu now had a large blush on his face too, prompting Erza to say, "Are you alright?"

Natsu grinned and said, "Y-yeah, e-everything is g-good."

Erza didn't believe him for a second, but decided against prodding any further.

The two continued their journey in silence until they came upon where the other freed slaves were, which is where Natsu then said, "Can you stand?"

Erza nodded and then Natsu gently set her down, where she stood on her two legs, which while hurting, did not stumble.

Natsu then said, "Everyone listen up!"

This caused everyone to grown silent and then Natsu continued, "Right now, we have almost two hundred guards left outside, just waiting to take us out. I have a way for us to escape. You will know the signal to run, once the signal has been sent, run towards the barrier which leads to where the boats are docked. I will take the barrier down and once it is down, everyone is get onto a boat as quickly as you can, and you are too help others as well, I don't want to see anyone here run off with their own private boat. Anyone who does this, I will hunt you own and make you pay. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, they had all seen what this kid can do, so he will most certainly keep his threats.

Natsu then said, "Everyone, follow me."

Natsu led the five hundred slaves towards the courtyard, where the 175 remaining guards were waiting for them.

Natsu then sent the mental signal and then hell was unleashed.

All of the Magma Core Implosions he had placed detonated at once, causing a hellish amount of flames to erupt, knocking out 160 of the guards all at once and the remaining ten were disoriented, confused and in no condition to try and stop the slaves.

Natsu then yelled out, "Go!"

The slaves then bolted, running towards the barrier as fast as their legs could carry them.

Natsu saw the remaining guards starting to get up, so he turned towards them and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu ran at the guards, a "V" of fire being created from his back, which he slammed into the guards, knocking all 10 of them out with no problem.

What Natsu didn't know is that a single guards was still conscious and was right behind him, with a dagger ready to be stuck in his back.

Erza saw this with widened eyes, she could allow another person to die here, not again!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as all of her feelings of rage, anger, pain, suffering, loss, and helplessness came out of her all at once as a giant red magic circle appeared above her and then shockingly, many of the dropped guard weapons floated into the air and then rushed into the remaining guard.

The guard was a second from stabbing Natsu when he was struck by a hundred different weapons at once, knocking him clean out.

Natsu turned to Erza in shock as he saw the giant red magic circle, Natsu had sensed a extreme amount of raw magical power within Erza, but it was buried by all her feelings, he would have never thought she would break the seal and unleash all of her power at once.

Erza then wobbled on her feet and then fell over, having exhausted her magic all at once with that little display.

Natsu rushed over and then said, "You okay?"

Erza nodded and said, "I never knew using magic was so exhausting."

Natsu nodded and said, "It is very exhausting, I have extreme magic reserves due to 6 years of intense training. You just need some practice and I can tell you will be an absolute beast in combat."

Erza smiled and gave a small yelp as Natsu picked her up bridal style again.

"Aww, that was the cutest sound I have ever heard!" Natsu said as he rubbed his face against Erza's.

Erza's face was now redder than a tomato and she couldn't form a single sentence as her brain short-circuited.

Natsu then ran over to the barrier and saw all the other slaves waiting for him.

Natsu then laid Erza down gently and then walked right up to the barrier.

Natsu then covered his fist in crimson flames and then shouted out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cataclysm Fist!"**

Natsu's fist smashed into the barrier and blew a massive chunk out of it, allowing himself and the slaves access to the boats, which they were all running for.

Natsu, Erza, the kind elderly man, whose name was Rob, and Erza's friends Jellal, Simon, Millianna, Sho and Wally all stayed back to make sure everyone got onto the boats.

After all the other now freed slaves left, Natsu said to the group that was left, "Get on the boat and cast off, I will join you shortly. I have something I have to do."

The group nodded and then went to the last boat and cast off as the looked at Natsu.

Natsu then turned back towards the Tower of Heaven and he knew, he had to end this.

Natsu then concentrated on the power within and within seconds, his entire form was engulfed by intense golden flames.

Natsu then flew to the top to the tower and then shouted out in a voice like thunder, **"HIDDEN FIRE FORM: CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!"**

Natsu's golden flame covered form then became even more intense and then he charged forwards.

Floor after floor he smashed right through as if moving through air, there was just no resistance to the awesome power he was demonstrating.

Erza, Jellal, Simon, Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Rob looked in awe as the golden flamed Natsu destroyed the awful tower that had kept them prisoner for so long.

Natsu then created a massive fiery tornado that sucked all the oxygen from the island and this knocked out all the Zeref Cultists, allowing the Rune Knights that were coming to take them prisoner without any complications.

Natsu smiled, those Zeref Cultists may be monsters, but they still deserve a chance to return to the light.

Natsu then flew over to where Erza's group was and then landed in the boat as the golden flames left Natsu.

Natsu was panting a little, so Erza then asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsu grinned at her and said, "Yeah, it's just the fact that I have been fighting for several hours now and the fact I used some of my most powerful moves and I just sucked away all the oxygen around an island, not easy."

Natsu was then engulfed in a massive hug, with Erza now clinging to him as several tears went down her face.

Natsu was now panicking, what was wrong, did he do something wrong? he didn't know, so he asked, "Are you alright?"

Erza nodded and said, "I am just so happy. Me and my friends are now free, we can now decide our own fates, and that is all thanks to you. So thank you."

Natsu grinned at her and said, "It was nothing. I couldn't just stand by as you and your friends suffered."

Erza smiled and then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Natsu's brain froze when he felt Erza's lips on his cheek, his face then decided to do an impression of a tomato and it was a very good impression, while steam came out of ear's and then he fainted.

Everyone on the boat started to panic, was Natsu hurt, when they heard laughter.

Looking over to Grandpa Rob, they saw the old man laughing so hard there were tears rolling down his face.

"Grandpa Rob, what's wrong with Natsu?" Jellal asked, worried that the boy who gave them freedom might be hurt.

After Grandpa Rob regained his breath he said, "It is okay Jellal. Natsu here has fainted from Erza's kiss. It is funny, the boy can stand up to hundreds of enemies without breaking a sweat, he can output enough power to cut an island in half, but one kiss from a girl and he faints."

Rob moved Natsu a little so he would be under the shade of the sail of their small boat.

Rob and the others traveled in silence, revelling in their newfound freedom.

Erza stared over to Natsu and saw that on his face was small blush and a giant smile.

Erza smiled as well and then started to fall asleep, the day's taxing exercises starting get to her.

She moved over to Natsu and cuddled up to him and was soon asleep with a soft smile gracing her lips.

Several hours later...

The sun was starting to set when Natsu started to wake up.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw a few strands of red hair to his left.

Natsu looked over and saw Erza's sleeping form cuddled up to his left side.

Natsu smiled as he looked at her sleeping face, her soft breathing melodious to his ears.

 _"She is the cutest thing I have ever seen when she is asleep. Wait, cute?! Where did that come from?! What is happening to me?!"_ Natsu thought.

Natsu then saw the other's were asleep as well and just decided to settle in.

Natsu then heard voices and when he looked at their direction, he saw they were maybe twenty minutes away from the port he left from to get to the Tower of Heaven.

Natsu then started to gently shake Erza while saying, "Erza, wake up."

Erza slowly awoke and saw Natsu smiling at her.

 _"Wait, it wasn't some crazy dream? I really am free?"_ Erza thought.

She then saw the port as well and a few tears started to fill her eyes.

Natsu then said, "We have to wake the others up."

Erza nodded and then she and Natsu awoke the others.

After twenty minutes, the boat silently slide into the dock and then the small group disembarked from the boat.

Natsu then turned to Rob and said, "So, what shall we do now?"

Rob then rubbed his chin and said, "Wally, Simon, Millianna, Sho and Jellal, I think it would be best if you were given to an orphanage. there you can get family that will take care for you."

Said members didn't like that idea to much, but Rob held up his hand and they quieted down and he then said, "You need loving parents and a good home to wipe away the horror you have been forced to endure. I know you don't want this, but this is for the best."

Said members still weren't happy, but they knew it was best to listen to Rob's wisdom, so they reluctantly agreed.

The small group then walked over to the town orphanage and told the head lady the situation.

She immediately agreed to take them in and soon the entire group had new clothes and had showered and had eaten to their hearts content.

Right now the little group was settling into real beds for the fist time in a long time, it was the first time Natsu had ever slept in a bed before and then moment his back hit the mattress, he fell in love with how soft it was.

He, Jellal, Simon, Sho, Wally and Rob were all sharing a room, while Millianna and Erza where sharing a room.

Soon, Natsu's heavy eyelids closed shut and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Time skip...

When morning came, Natsu and the other boys got up, got showered, put on some clothes and then went downstairs to get breakfast.

After five minutes, Millianna came and so did Erza, both in their new clothes.

Erza had on a black pair of pants, a sky blue T-shirt, some brown shoes and she has a two light purple wrist guards, while a pink bow is wrapped around her neck.

Natsu stopped eating and just stared at her, his brain has shut down completely.

Erza saw Natsu staring at her with a slight blush of his face and now she has a slight blush on her own face and she then says to Natsu, "So what do you think?"

Natsu's brain restarts and then he says, "I think it looks amazing!"

Erza now had a larger blush on her face and she quickly left to go calm herself down and get some food.

Once Erza and Millianna got their breakfast, Rob then asks, "So Natsu, what magic do you use? I have never seen anything like that before in my life."

Natsu smiled and says, "I use Fire Dragon Slayer and Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, plus I have a few others subset spells that I can use."

Rob looked absolutely shocked, a mage with TWO different dragon slayer magics? That has never been heard of before.

Erza then asks, "So, how did you learn that magic?"

Natsu smiles and says, "My dad taught it to me."

Simon then asks, "So, who was your dad?"

Natsu smiles even more and says, "My dad is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King."

Jellal nods and says, "That is a weird name for a human."

Natsu laughs and says, "Igneel wasn't a human, he was a DRAGON."

The entire table looks shocked, Natsu got taught magic by a dragon, a member of the mightiest creatures to walk Earthland?! That was nothing sort of astounding.

Rob get's out of stupor and says, "So that explains the Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but what about your Lightning Slayer magic?"

Natsu then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and says, "Well, one night I heard thunder coming from outside of the cave I grew up in and I then had the brilliant idea to see if I could use my Fire Dragon Slayer magic to redirect lightning. So I went outside and climbed to the top of the cave, where I drew a Dragon Glyph, a subset of Fire Dragon Slayer magic that does a certain thing, like drawing lightning towards a certain spot. Once the glyph was drawn, numerous lightning bolts came down towards me and I used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to knock the lightning bolt away from me, but I still got shocked, so I decided to continue on. After about four hours of perfecting my lightning redirection technique, I ate some of the fire's created by the redirected lightning."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can eat fire?" Wally asked.

Natsu smiled and said, "Yep, I can eat fire and lightning, however, I can't eat fire or lightning that I have created, otherwise it will cause me to become violently ill."

The younger members of the table looked at Natsu with awe, he was become cooler and cooler.

Natsu then continued his story, saying, "Anyway, as I saying, I ate some of the fire I accidentally created when I redirected the lightning to replenish my magic supply. But as I was doing that, I accidentally swallowed a lightning bolt."

The entire table gasped at that, he ate a lightning bolt?

Natsu then said, "When I swallowed that lightning bolt, it was the absolute worst pain I have ever felt. It felt as if every single nerve in my body was lit on fire. But then, beneath all the pain, I felt something. A charge that wasn't there before hand. So I focused on that and suddenly, my entire body is now encased in both fire and lightning at the same time."

The table's occupants were really dumbfounded at that one, Natsu can combine fire and lightning together? Can he possibly get any cooler? (hehehehehe. Oh if only you knew)

Natsu continued his story by saying, "After that, my dad found my like that and said we were going to see an old friend of his, the Lightning Dragon King Thundreas. Igneel and I journeyed to him and after explaining the situation,Thundreas then taught me Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and that is how I achieved the ability to use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

The entire table just sat there in silence, that is how he got the ability to use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic on top of his already power Fire Dragon Slayer magic? Incredible.

Rob then said, "That is very interesting Natsu. Could you also tell me what those golden flames you used at the Tower of Heaven were?"

Natsu smiled and said, "That is my Dragon Force mode."

Rob's jaw dropped, DRAGON FORCE?! As in the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer can achieve? And this boy can use it freely whenever he wants? Mind blowing.

"What's Dragon Force?" Simon asked.

Natsu then said, "Dragon Force is the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer like myself, it gives us Dragon Slayer's power that is even greater than that of a dragon, or so the stories go. I can tell from experience what using it didn't make me stronger than Igneel."

The entire table sat in silence at that little fact, just how powerful is Natsu?

Natsu then said, "So Rob, what's the plan?"

Rob then said, "I am going to head back to my guild."

Natsu grew confused, "What's a guild?"

Rob then said, "A guild is a place where a bunch of mage's gather to do jobs and earn money, while also gaining experience.

Natsu's eye's turned into stars and he said, "That sounds so cool! Can I go with you and join your guild?"

Rob chuckled and said, "But of course child. I was hoping you would come with me back to my guild."

Natsu looked super excited, then a thought came to him and he said to Rob, "Can Erza come?"

Simon grew confused, "Erza? She isn't a mage."

Natsu shook his head and said, "She has magic, a lot of it too. When I was about to be stabbed in the back, she grew angry and then about a hundred of the dropped weapons flew up and smashed into the guy. When I turned around, Erza had a enormous magic circle above her head."

Everyone at the table turned towards Erza, who became very uncomfortable with all the attention and said, "I did do that."

Sho then says, "Do you really have magic Erza?"

Erza nodded and concentrated and a red magic circle appeared before left hand.

Everyone looked at the magic circle with awe, but then it closed and Erza said, "Sorry, that takes a lot out of me."

Natsu smiled and said, "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it eventually."

Rob nodded and said, "Learning magic is a very difficult thing at the best of times Erza. Don't worry, you will get it."

Natsu then turned back to Erza and said, "So, want to come with me and Rob to his guild?"

Erza looked down for a few seconds and looked back at Natsu and said, "Yes, I want to learn how to use my magic."

Natsu smiled and so did Rob, who said, "Then say your goodbyes. We have a long journey ahead of us. It will take about a day or more by train to get to my guild. I will go and get the train tickets. Natsu, come with me please."

"Sure thing." Natsu said as he and Rob left to go get the train tickets, and to give Erza some privacy to say good bye.

Erza looked at her friends and said, "I don't want to leave, but I want to learn how to use my magic. I could help so many people with it and..."

Jellal held up his hand, silencing her and said, "Erza, we understand and we support your decision."

Erza looked at the rest of her friends and said, "Really?"

Millianna nodded and then gave her a hug, saying, "We know and understand and we fully support your decision."

Simon then said, "Yeah, it's not like you're not going to be our friend anymore, your just leaving to better yourself."

Wally then said, "We shall meet again, it's inevitable. We are friends and we shall remain friends forevermore."

Sho nodded as well and said, "We will never abandon you, just as you never abandoned us."

All her friends then wrapped her in a group hug and Jellal said, "No matter where you go nor how far you travel, we are and always shall remain family."

Erza had tears running down her face at a ferocious pace and she said in a shaky voice, "Thank you all for being the best family I could have ever asked for."

Her friends smiled at her and said, "You're welcome."

Simon then said, "You should get going."

Erza nodded and then walked away, but before she left, she stopped and then turned and waved one last time to her friends.

They all waved back to her and then Erza walked out and headed towards the train station.

Once she got there, she found Natsu and Rob waiting for her by the train.

Natsu smiled and ran over and said, "You ready?"

Erza nodded and then the two of them plus Rob walked onto the train.

After a few minutes wait, the train started off and left the train station.

Natsu and Erza were by the window, while Rob was on the other side reading a pamphlet he had gotten.

Natsu then turned to Rob and said, "So Rob, you never told us what the name of the Guild we are going to is called."

Rob looked at them and said a simple sentence that changed the course of Natsu's and Erza's life, "It's called Fairy Tail."

With that sentence uttered, we leave our heroes on the train that is headed towards Magnolia Town, the city that is home to the greatest and strongest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

The wheels of fate have started to turn and now they can't be stopped, as the future two strongest wizards this world has ever seen take their first steps towards their grand destiny.

The Knight and the Dragon have united and now evil's greatest foes have arisen and now, the whole world shall never be the same ever again.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap!**

 **This was one intense chapter, but I loved working on it.**

 **To answer some of your question you may have, the Tower of Heaven Arc will never happen in this AU, just a heads up.**

 **And also, Jellal, Simon, Millianna, Sho and Wally are not kept at the Tower of Heaven and will grow up strong, but Jellal will never fall into darkness like in the manga or the anime.**

 **Did you guys like the building blocks for Natsu's and Erza's future relationship that I planted?**

 **If some of you are wondering why Natsu and Erza are acting the way they are to each other, it will all be explained by Natsu in the next chapter.**

 **Once again, if you have any questions or concerns or if you have any criticism, please leave a comment of PM me.**

 **Thanks for all of your support you guys are the best!**

 **This is Strikefreedom10, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Master's Resurrection

**Hello everyone!**

 **Almost a thousand views?! That is AWESOME!**

 **When I started this story, I never would have imagined that it would gather this sort of support, EVER!**

 **So when I go into the comments and read the amount of praise you guys are giving me, that just makes it so special to me.**

 **To answer your question bk42bk42, no I have not removed the motion sickness from all Dragon Slayers, Natsu was just trained by Igneel to not be affected by it anymore, but the other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue and Lacus will all have motion sickness still, unless I decide in the future to have Natsu help train them out of it as well.**

 **You guys are then best and I hope I continue to please you guys with my work and without further ado, here's chapter three!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 ** _{"Reading"}_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: New Fairies, Master's Resurrection.**

It has been a day since Rob, Erza and Natsu got onto the train and began their trip to Magnolia Town, home of the strongest Guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Since then, Natsu has told Rob and Erza a little bit more about him, how he was abandoned as a child, how Igneel found him and began his training in Fire Dragon Slayer magic, how he had a dream about his dad's death and how that fueled his desire to become more powerful so he could protect those he cares about and finally, how Igneel entered into his soul to produce antibodies so he won't turn into a monster like Acnologia.

Rob and Erza were shocked to hear that if a dragon slayer overused their magic, they can turn into a dragon, such a thing was almost unheard of.

Likewise, Natsu learned of how life in Rosemary village was before the Zeref cultists came in, he also learned that Rob used to be a very powerful wizard back in the day and he used to be a member of Fairy Tail, but he retired.

Natsu also learned that Erza had no memory of her birth parents either and that Rob was the closest thing to a father that she had.

Natsu and Erza realized they had a lot in common: they both were left by their birth parents and were alone until a kind old soul found the and took them in, they then suffered trials that made them stronger for it and a lot more.

Natsu and Erza had also started to feel something over the course of the time they spent together, they felt an instinctual pull to each other, like two opposing magnets pulling towards each other. Neither one of them could explain the reason why they felt the way they did to each other, although Natsu had a hunch, he just didn't want to say anything until he had something concrete to base his assumptions on.

Right now, the three of them were just now leaving the train station and were now headed towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu was nearly bursting with excitement, Rob had told him a lot of stories about Fairy Tail and now he was about to meet the people behind the legend's, he wanted to know if they were strong, he want's a challenge, those Zeref cultist's were pushovers, he want's a strong opponent that can push him to the limit so he can grow stronger.

Erza was actually very nervous about meeting Fairy Tail, she was strong in the use of her Telekinesis, but she hadn't figured out how to really unlock her potential, so she was very weak, if she and Natsu fought, he could just flick her and she would probably loose. She felt inadequate to be around such a strong mage, she was just slowing him down after all, she was of no use to Natsu as she was.

Natsu looked over to Erza and he saw the uncertainty, the insecurity and the fear written on her face, so he decided to cheer up Erza.

"You're not weak." He said to Erza.

Erza whipped her head towards Natsu, how did he know what she was feeling?

"I had that exact same look during the first few weeks of my training." He answered her unasked question and then said, "So I am going to tell you what Igneel told me: You are not weak Erza Scarlet. When you first unlocked you power, you caused a hundred different weapons to take to the air and smash into a Zeref cultist that was about to kill me. If anyone else had done that when they first unlocked their magic, it most likely would have killed them, but you were just really tired afterwards. That speaks volumes about how much raw magical power you have buried within you. Given time and the right teacher, you can go on to become one of the strongest wizards of our generation. I believe in you. You have the determination, the strength of character and the heart to become an amazing wizard."

Erza blushed a lot from all of his praise, then said in a small voice, "Do you really think that I am strong?"

Natsu laid his hand down onto her left shoulder and said, "Erza, I KNOW that you are strong. I KNOW that you will become a great wizard."

"But how, how can you have that much faith in someone you just met?" Erza asked with a few tears forming in her eye's.

Natsu placed his right hand onto Erza's cheek and gently wiped away the tears and said, "I have faith, because I have seen the kind of person you are. You are kind, determined, caring, intelligent, honest, loyal to your friends to a fault, and finally, you have the most amount of will I have ever seen to protect your friends."

Erza had a few tears running down her face from his kind words and then gave him a large hug.

Natsu was stunned for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

They held that position for a few seconds before Natsu then asked, "Better?"

Erza nodded and then Natsu held his arm out for her to grab and said, "Shall we my lady?"

Erza smiled as she giggled at his actions and said, "But of course, my lord."

Natsu and Erza then walked forwards, their arms interlocked with each other, completely lost in their own little worlds, completely oblivious that they had just walked away from Rob.

Rob had seen the whole thing and was now walking towards Fairy Tail with a smile on his face.

 _"Natsu, you better take good care of Erza for me. That poor girl has lost so many important people in her life that she needs someone strong to lean on, someone she doesn't need to look strong to, someone who will take care of her, no matter what the cost. You appear to have taken to that role as a fish does to water. You better never leave her, because if you do, I will place you in a world of hurt the likes of which you can never imagine."_ Rob thought.

With Erza and Natsu...

Natsu and Erza had walked for about half an hour before they realized that Rob wasn't with them, so they stopped at a local food shop to ask for directions and with them, they were now headed towards Fairy Tail.

After another five minutes of walking, they came upon a massive castle like building, one where the same symbol that was on Rob's back was proudly displayed above the front door.

Natsu and Erza stood there for a few minutes, Erza was summoning the courage to enter and Natsu was waiting with her.

Then, a small elderly man who was smaller than Natsu and Erza came and said, "Hello there children. What are you doing standing outside this guild?"

Erza then said, "We want to join, but I am scared that I won't be good enough to join."

Natsu then said, "I am waiting for her to be comfortable enough to enter."

The old man smiled and said, "I know Fairy Tail's master will allow you in. I know him quite well."

Natsu then said, "Really?"

The old man smiled and said, "Of course I do. He's me."

Natsu and Erza were blown away, this small old man was Fairy Tail's master?

Natsu however sensed the amount of magic this old man had running through his veins, it was almost the same level as his own, but Natsu was a bit stronger.

Natsu also saw a silver medallion, which recognized, it was the Wizard Saint medallion, meaning this old man was a Wizard Saint, which explained his absurd levels of power.

Natsu then smiled and said, "Nice to meet ya. My name is Natsu Dragneel and this here is Erza Scarlet and we would like to join your guild, if you would allow us to."

The old man smiled and said, "My name is Makarov Dreyar and I would love to have you join my guild, but I have a question. Who brought you here?"

Natsu smirked and said, "An old friend of yours, Rob."

Makarov's eyes widened and said, "Rob? He's alive?!"

Natsu nodded and said, "We will tell you all about our little adventure to getting here, but I have a question. Why is the guild called Fairy Tail?"

Makarov smiled and then turned towards the Fairy Tail emblem and said, "Do Fairies have tails? Do they even exist? That is a question that may never be answered, so it is an never ending mystery, a never ending adventure. That is the meaning behind Fairy Tail."

Natsu and Erza looked up towards the emblem and smiled, they both knew they were going to like it here.

Natsu then turned towards Erza and held out his hand and said, "You ready?"

Erza looked towards his hand and then looked into his eyes and saw confidence, sincerity, but most importantly, see saw that he would never leave her, so gathering her courage, she slowly took his hand.

Natsu smiled and then lead Erza inside the guild hall, with Makarov coming in behind them.

Once inside, there was only one word to describe what as happening.

Chaos.

Pure unadulterated chaos.

Almost every single member inside the guild was fighting each other.

Chairs, tables, even people were flying through the air.

Erza looked shocked at the chaotic scene, but Natsu had a large grin on his face, this was his kind of party!

Just then, a beer bottle came flying out of nowhere and struck Erza in the face, causing a trickle of blood to come down her face.

Makarov was furious, these idiotic children had just hurt one of the new members!

He was about to stop this fight when he heard a low growl.

Natsu's hair was covering his face, but his eyes were glowing bright orange, making him look more akin to a demon than an actual person.

Natsu was growling, it sounded a lot like an angry dragon than a human boy.

Natsu then turned towards the massive guild brawl and yelled out, **"HEY!"  
**

The entire brawl stopped in a instant and everyone turned towards Natsu and flinched at his piercing gaze.

 **"WHO threw that bottle?"** Natsu asked in his deep, animalistic voice.

No one took ownership, so Natsu then said, **"Very well. Since no one has taken responsibility for their actions, I AM JUST GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT ALL OF YOU!"**

With lightning speed, Natsu had jumped into the fray and was now beating the crap out of everyone.

Five minutes later, Natsu walked towards the bar counter, while a mountain of broken bodies was behind him, every single member being beaten viciously by the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Makarov, Erza and Rob were all watching from the counter as Natsu beat almost the entire guild in unconsciousness.

Erza had a cold pack placed on her face from where the bottle had hit her.

Natsu walked up and said, "You alright Erza?"

Erza nodded and said, "You didn't need to beat the entire guild."

Natsu smiled and said, "Sure I did, they hurt you, so they needed to be punished. Besides' that guild brawl was getting out of hand."

Makarov then said, "So if they hadn't hurt Erza, you might have joined in the fun?"

Natsu then said, "Sure. It is all fun and games until someone get's really hurt."

Makarov nodded and then said, "Listen up you brats. These two are our newest members, you better treat then right or else!"

The semi-conscious members all grunted out their agreement.

Makarov then turned towards Natsu and Erza and he held in his left hand a magic stamper and he said, "Okay, where do you two want your guild marks and what color's?"

Natsu thought for a second before he said, "Right on my right shoulder and red please."

He then rolled up his sleeve and showed Makarov his shoulder.

Makarov then placed the stamper onto the skin and it glowed for a few seconds before a red Fairy Tail guild mark was now present just below his right shoulder.

Erza then said, "I would like mine blue and in the middle of my upper left arm."

Makarov nodded and then did as he was asked and within seconds, Erza's blue guild mark was in the middle of her upper left arm.

Natsu grinned and turned towards Erza and said, "Look, we are apart of Fairy Tail!"

Erza smiled and gave him a hug and said, "I know!"

Makarov smiled and then yelled out, "WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS TO OUR FAMILY! THIS IS CAUSE FOR A CELEBRATION!"

Suddenly everyone who was beaten up suddenly became good again and they all yelled out, "YAHOOOOO!"

Soon music was playing, bear was flowing, everyone having a good time.

Natsu and Erza then saw a group of kids around their age and walked over.

A small petite girl with short white hair came over and said, "Hi there! My name is Lisanna Strauss. You two the newest member'\s?"

Natsu and Erza nodded and then Lisanna says, "Here. Let me introduce you to everyone."

Lisanna then points to a brown haired girl and says, "She is Cana, she uses Card magic."

Then Lisanna points to a girl who looked a lot like Lisanna, but she has a lot longer hair and Lisanna says, "That's my older sister, Mirajane, or Mira as she likes to be called, she uses Take Over Magic, specifically Satan Soul."

She then points to a boy that is taller than he and has the same platinum hair as Mira and Lisanna and she says, "That's my older brother Elfman. He uses Take over magic as well, but his is Beast Soul."

She then points to a raven haired boy and says, "That's Gray Fullbuster and he is a Ice-Make mage and has the unfortunate habit of stripping out of his clothes."

Natsu was about to ask when suddenly, Gray was in his boxers! Not even Natsu's enhanced sight could track that.

Natsu then said, "Hey Gray!"

Gray turned towards Natsu and said, "What do you want?"

Natsu then said, "Put your clothes on. I have a present for you."

Gray looked confused, but did as he was asked, getting his clothes back on and then waiting for Natsu to do whatever he was going to do.

Natsu's right hand began to glow bright orange and then Natsu began to draw an complex dragon Glyph onto Gray's chest.

Natsu drew for about a minute and a half and then smiled and said, "There! Done."

Gray looked at the Dragon Glyph in confusion and then in shock as the Glyph disappeared into his chest.

"What did you do to me?!" Gray asked surprised, as was everyone else.

Natsu smiled and said, "I simply placed a Dragon Glyph on you. Now you can't strip unless you say, "Dragon Glyph off."

Gray was shocked, his awful habit of stripping was over, he couldn't believe it.

Gray stood there for a few seconds before he hugged Natsu with anime tears coming down his face.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Gray said over and over again.

Natsu then said, "It's fine. We are guild mates after all and we look out for each other."

Gray let go and said, "Thanks again. By the way, what magic did you use?"

Natsu smiled and said, "I used a Dragon Glyph."

A petite blue haired girl came over and said, "Dragon Glyph, I have never heard of that kind of magic before."

Natsu then said, "It's because it's very hard to learn, but if you are successful, you can do a lot with them. By the way I am Natsu Dragneel, who are you?"

The girl smiled and then said, "I'm sorry, my name is Levy Mcgarden and I am a solid script mage. What magic do you use?"

Natsu smirked and then brought up both of his fist's and then charged them up with his magic.

His left fist burst into orange flames, while his right fist was now coated in purple lightning.

Everyone turned and was shocked, this kid was using two different types of magic at once?! Who was he?

Natsu then said, "I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

Makarov was shocked beyond belief, this boy could use not one, but TWO lost magic's, dragon slayer magic at that?

Lisanna then innocently asked, "What's dragon slayer magic?"

Natsu then said, "Dragon slayer magic is an ancient spell that turns my body into the likeness of a dragon. Dragon lungs for eating lightning or fire, dragon claws for attacking with fire or lightning, dragon scales to absorb the fire and lightning, etc."

Everyone was dumbfounded by this, he could eat fire and lightning? Unthinkable.

Macao, a fire mage then said, "You can eat fire?"

Natsu smirked and said, "Shoot me with your best flames."

Macao smirked and then said, "You asked for it. HAHHH!"

Macao gathered purple flames around his hands and then sent a large jet of fire at Natsu.

Before it could touch him, Natsu began to inhale deeply and the flames were redirected into his mouth!

Natsu then began to chew and eat the fire in front of everyone.

Everyone's jaws were on the floor, this was something that fried all of their brains, save for Erza and Rob, who had both seen Natsu eat fire before, so it wasn't as shocking to them.

Natsu finished eating the fire and then said, "Those flames were nice, a bit far on the spicy side, but overall not the worst flames I have ever eaten. Thanks for that man!"

Macao recovered and then said, "You're welcome kid."

Makarov then said, "I am curious how you acquired the power to use not only Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but Lightning Dragon Slayer magic as well."

Natsu then said, "Well, I got taught how to learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic from my dad, Igneel."

Wakaba then said, "Who names their kid Igneel?"

Natsu then said, "Oh, Igneel wasn't a human. He was a dragon."

Everyone's jaws, save for Rob and Erza again, hit the ground, this kid was taught by a dragon, a member of the mightiest species to ever live?!

Makarov then recovered and said, "Well that explains the Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but I am still curious about how you got that lightning slayer magic."

Natsu then rubbed the back of his head while chuckling sheepishly and said, "Well you see when I was about 6 I was practicing in the middle of a lightning storm how to redirect lightning using my Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

A small girl named Laki then said, "Wait, you can redirect lightning?"

Natsu nodded and then said, "Well I practiced for so long that my magic ran out and as I was eating some fire to replenish my reserve's, a bolt of lightning got caught up and I accidentally ate it."

Everyone looked shocked, save Rob and Erza since they had already heard this story.

Natsu then went on with, "Because my body was already converting the fire into magic energy for me to use, the lightning was turned into raw magic as well and this allowed my to eat and use lightning in the form of Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel then took me to the Lightning Dragon King, Thundreas and he taught me everything I know about Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

Everyone looked awed at his tale, this kid not only got taught by the Fire Dragon King, but also the Lightning Dragon King, if all this awesomeness was just his childhood, what will go on to do?

Makarov then broke out into sweats, if Natsu was as powerful with his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic as his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, his bank account will disappear in only a few months.

"Natsu, how powerful is your Lightning Dragon Slayer magic?" Makarov asked nervously.

Natsu smiled and said, "It's about as powerful as my Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and using just Fire Dragon Slayer magic I can obliterate a small town with no effort at all."

Makarov's hopes and dreams were all taken to an imaginary firing range and shot to hell and back and thus his soul came out of his mouth, causing all the other members try and catch the runaway soul quickly.

Natsu fell over from laughing so hard, while the other kids were laughing equally hard as well and thus, the group of children began to form bonds that would last them a lifetime.

Natsu looked around at all the smiling faces and he too smiled.

 _"I think I am going to like it here."_ He thought.

Time skip...

It has been 2 and a half months since Natsu and Erza joined the Guild and Rob rejoined the Guild to spend the rest of his years in peace and quiet.

Natsu had done a large number of jobs and had even done an S-Class job.

When he had asked the master if he could do an S-Class job, Makarov was skeptical of letting him do it, even with his massive magic reserves, so Makarov went with Natsu to see first hand his powers and skills.

Needless to say, after seeing Natsu obliterate over 50 Wyvern's at once imprinted into Makarov's head that Natsu was capable of doing S-Class requests.

However, Makarov didn't give him that promotion just yet, that would be stupid. So what he did was allow Natsu to do AA-Class requests, these being the highest ranking requests below S-Class.

Natsu did't get to fight many strong opponents, but they were better then nothing, so he did them.

Erza had taken this time to try and get stronger, by simply levitating small rocks with her mind until she was too tired to continue on.

This was actually a good workout routine, because it was strengthening her mind and also very slowly increasing her magic reserves as well.

Natsu and Erza had gotten closer during this time and Natsu finally knew what was happening and decided to talk to Erza about it.

Currently he was walking up to the apartment in which Erza was staying at, called Fairy Hills, the all-female exclusive dormitory for Fairy Tail members.

The rent was 100,000 jewels per month, but Natsu was lending her the rent each month due to the fact he was sleeping out in the woods outside of Magnolia, due to the woods feeling more akin to home.

This made it so he didn't have to pay anyone for land or anything, he simply broke down some trees and made a small cabin, but he had plans for increasing over time.

Natsu knocked on the door and waited until a lady came out and said, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Can you tell Erza Scarlet Natsu Dragneel is here to see her?" Natsu asked.

"Certainly." The lady said before she vanished.

About five minutes later, Erza came down and met with Natsu and the two of them began to walk towards the Guild.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Natsu?" Erza said.

"Do you ever wonder how we are able to here each other's thoughts?" Natsu asked.

"Hm, I did wonder that myself." Erza said.

"I think I know. Dragon Slayers can sometimes form a Telepathic Bond with a random person. That person is destined to be a very important person in that Dragon Slayers life, whether it is as a friend, an enemy or as a mate, that person is going to help shape that Dragon Slayers future. It had only happened a total of three times in recorded history. There is no reason or purpose behind it, it just happens. The Bond also increases the targets affection towards each other. I think that is what happened to us." Natsu explained to Erza.

"So, we are destined to be important to each other's lives, we just don't know how." Erza said.

"Yep." Natsu said.

"That explains a lot a guess. I wondered how we had a telepathic bond, I just never gave it too much thought though, I have been busy training recently." Erza said.

"I told you because I thought you might want to know and answer any questions you might have." Natsu said as they approached the guild.

"Thank you for telling me. It did answer a few of my questions. But, what is the bonds upper limits?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea. Each bond is different and unique to those two people. We are going to have to experiment with it to figure out the limits of the bond." Natsu said.

"Okay. Thanks again for explaining it for me." Erza said.

"No problem Erza." Natsu said as he opened the doors of the Guild.

Already a massive Guild wide fight had broken out, with chairs, tables and other things being tossed all around.

Natsu saw Gray sitting at a table, so he and Erza walked over to where he sat.

Natsu and Gray had become friends in the weeks after they met.

They loved to wrestle and play games together, they were like two peas and a pod.

Natsu sat down to Gray left while Erza sat to Natsu's left and said, "Hey."

Gray turned towards Natsu and said, "Hey Natsu, Erza."

Eventually, Levy, Cana and Lisanna all came over to the table and exchanged greetings with one another.

Lisanna then said, "Let's get to know each other a bit better."

"That sounds like a good idea." Natsu said.

Natsu then turned to Gray and says, "So Gray, you are a Ice Make Mage?"

Gray nodded and then Natsu said, "So who was your teacher?"

Gray flinched and looked away, prompting Natsu to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Gray then said, "It's okay. My Master's name was Ur and she was frighteningly powerful with her Ice Make magic."

Erza then asked, "So, what happened to her?"

Gray was silent for a few seconds before he said, "It all began when my parents died. My parents were killed by a demon created by Zeref by the name of Deliora. In the year 774, I heard of the demon attacking Brago in the northern continent. I decided to go fight him, but I was no match. My fellow student Lyon tried to fight it as well, alongside my Master Ur, but they were no match. Ur, out of options, used the ultimate Ice Make spell, Iced Shell on it, but Iced Shell causes the caster to die and so my master became the ice that now is surrounding Deliora. Lyon blamed me for Ur's death and so we split, I have no idea where Lyon is now."

Everyone at the table was silent, each one feeling sorry for Gray when Natsu then said, "I think there may be a way to bring Ur back."

Gray whipped around and said, "What did you say?"

Natsu then said, "I said, I think there may be a way to bring Ur back. I have to check something."

Natsu then closed his eyes and stretched out his right hand.

A minute later, a red glow stretched into his hand and morphed into a massive two foot long, 10 inch thick book that had a massive golden dragon on the front.

Natsu placed the book onto the table and said, "This is a book that Thudreas gave to me for safekeeping on the last day I saw him. Within these pages is everything about the dragons and dragon slayers."

Natsu then flipped to a specific page and then said, "Igneel told me that Iced Shell is a spell that was taught to humans by the First Ice Dragon about 500 years ago, the dragon's name was Glacius, the Ice Dragon Queen and one of the strongest dragons to ever exist, with only Igneel and Acnologia coming even close to her power. Iced Shell was a move she created and then taught to humans, but due to the difference in power, when a human cast's Iced Shell, the caster's body is turned into raw ice to provide the medium needed to finish the move, while if a dragon uses Iced Shell, they are only moderately tired. But my thinking is this: if there is any way to bring Ur out of the ice without freeing Deliora, the best being to talk to is the spells creator. If there is anyone who can find a way to free Ur, it is Glacius."

Gray felt hope blossoming in his chest, there may be a chance he might see his master again!

Natsu then said, "However, Glacius died about 400 years ago and her body has never been recovered."

Gray felt his hope dying, then Natsu said, "However, Glacius used an ancient dragon technique called Dragon's Heart, where a massive portion of the dragon's soul is transferred to a specially crafted stone that will hold the dragon's soul for many years. Glacius's Dragon Heart was taken to her lair by her three creations, the Ice Golems. Their leader is the Ice and Stone Golem called Iceaton, his brother Substeel is the second strongest and is the Ice and Steel Golem and finally, Aquacicle is the third Golem and she is the Ice and Water Golem. To get to Glacius's Dragon Heart, one must prove themselves worthy by passing three different trials: The trial of strength, the trial of the heart, and the trial of the mind. If one passes these three trials, one is allowed to ask Glacius a question, which she must answer truthfully. If there is any chance of reviving Ur, Glacius will know."

Gray then asked, "Where is Glacius's lair?"

Natsu then said, "Glacius's lair is far to the North, deep within the northern continent."

Natsu then held a large golden scale and said, "This Dragon's scale will help us locate her lair."

Gray then said, :Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Natsu then said, "We should first tell the master."

Gray reluctantly nodded, then the small group of kids went over to Makarov.

Makarov then saw the kids walking over and he said, "Well what can I do for you?"

Natsu then explained the situation and after a little bit of thinking Makarov then said, "Well, although I now Natsu is very powerful, this sounds too dangerous for all of you too go. If I allow you to go, you must have Gildarts accompany you and only Gray, Natsu and Erza may go. Understood?"

Natsu and Erza then had a confused look on their faces and Natsu asked, "Whose Gildarts?"

Just then, the doors opened and a massive 7 foot tall man with short orange hair and a small beard stubble walked in.

Makarov then yelled out, "Gildarts come over here!"

The massive man came over and said, "You called?"

Makarov nodded and then said, "Gildarts, you are our strongest mage. These kids are about to go out on a dangerous mission and I want you to help them."

Gildarts then turned to the kids and said, "I don't believe we have met. My name is Gildarts Clive and I am the Ace of Fairy Tail."

Natsu smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my good friend Erza Scarlet."

Erza shyly said, "Hi."

Gildarts then said, "So, what is our mission?"

Natsu's face then turned serious and then he explained the whole situation and after a few minutes of talking, finished with, "So we want to go to Glacius's lair to find her Dragon Heart and ask her if there is any way we can revive Ur. But the trails are hard and this mission is guaranteed to be dangerous, so we were hoping you would accompany us to make sure the mission is a success and we all don't die."

Gildarts was silent for a few minutes, making Erza, Natsu and Gray all uncomfortable, before Gildarts broke out into a massive grin and said, Sure, I will help."

"AWESOME!" Natsu cried out. "With all our powers combined we should have no problem!"

Gildarts laughed and said, "We will meet here again at 10 O'clock sharp tomorrow and then we shall go to the train. Understood?"

The three nodded their head and Gildarts then turned and left back for his house.

Natsu, Gray and Erza went back to their friends and talked with them for a little while before they left to go get packed for the trip.

Time skip...

It was now 10 O'clock and Natsu, Erza and Gray were all waiting for Gildarts to appear.

Gray turned to Natsu and said, "So, what can we expect from these trials?"

Natsu shrugged and said, "Igneel never told me what the trials are, only that they are very hard to beat and the Golems are very powerful, nowhere near as powerful as the dragon's, but at least S-class in strength."

Erza and Gray shivered at that thought, three S-class monsters that they might fight? That's too much for them to handle right now.

Just then, Gildarts burst through the wall and said, "I am here! Are you three ready?"

They nodded and then Gildarts said, "Good, then let's go!"

The group of four then set out for the train station and began their quest to revive Ur.

Time Skip...

Natsu walked calmly through as the massive snowstorm raged around him, as if nature herself was trying to get rid of him.

Behind him, Gray was perfectly fine as well in the cold, what with him being an Ice-Make mage, this weather was perfect for him.

Gildarts was fine as well, with all the years of training, this snowstorm didn't affect him a lot.

Erza was a different story, she was shivering from the frigid cold, even through her thick winter coat that she had bought a few days ago.

It has been two weeks since the group left Fairy Tail and since then, they have traveled into the far North, reaching the Northern continent and right now they were half a day's travel to where Ur and Deliora were.

Natsu took out the golden scale and saw that it glowed brighter as he turned to the right.

"It's this way!" He yelled to the others.

The others followed him as he led them further on and about twenty minutes later, they came to an wide open cave.

Natsu lit his right hand on fire and provided light so they could see.

They saw a massive ice covered cave, no sign of life yet, but everyone knew they were being watched as soon as they entered.

Natsu led them forwards and eventually they came upon a large pair of metal doors that had a large light blue dragon symbol on the middle.

Natsu then approached and placed his hand on it and closed his eye's.

A few seconds later he opened them and now his eye's were the same as they are when he is in Fire Dragon King mode.

The door shook and shuddered before it opened up.

Natsu closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were normal once again.

Natsu then led the group forwards as they traveled deeper into the cave.

After a few minutes, they came to a large open cavern where at the end was a large pile of sharply pointed ice shards and a large pile of water in a pool nearby.

Natsu held up his right hand and said, "Don't go any further. We are at the place of the first trial."

Then a loud feminine voice rang out, saying, **"Right you are, Son of Igneel."**

Then, the ice shards floated up and the water flowed up from the pool and they began to spin around each other, gaining more and more speed until finally, the ice shard's formed a massive body, while the water formed into spots on the body's elbow's, kneecaps, and a large water circle on the stomach area.

The golem was composed of sharp pure white ice, while the water was extremely light blue. There was a series of sharp ice on the golem's head that appeared to look like a ponytail, while the rest of the body was surprisingly slim, suggesting this golem was built for speed and not for defense. This golem also had a large spear that had a aqua green jewel right behind the pointed end.

 **"I am Aquacicle, the first of the three Golem protectors of Glacius. If you wish to pass, you must first complete the Trail of Strength. Only one of you may attempt the Trail and if that person fails, you all must leave and never return. Who is your chosen champion?"**

Natsu stepped up and said, "I will fight."

Aquacicle then waved her spear and a magic barrier appeared, separating Natsu from the rest of the group, thus preventing anyone from helping him.

Natsu threw off his cloak as his body began to steam from all the heat he was pumping out.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

 **"I am always ready, Son of Igneel. Let the Trail BEGIN!"** Aquacicle yelled out as she charged towards Natsu with frightening speed.

Natsu didn't move and waited for her to get closer, where he yelled out, **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

Natsu's purple lightning infused right fist smashed into the golem's stomach, specifically the water circle, his purple lightning crackled throughout the water, increasing the power and damage done by the move.

Aquacicle cried out as thousands of electric volts burned throughout her body, causing her entire body to start to smoke from the sheer power of the move.

Natsu then followed the move up with, **"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ZEUS CANNON!"**

Raising both palms towards the Golem, a large magic circle appeared and from the magic circle came a massive purple lightning bolt that tore through Aquacicle with incredible power.

She screamed as millions of volts were tearing through her.

Aquacicle wouldn't go down that easily, she was a Golem protector of Glacius after all, she must not fail her mistress!

Aquacicle then pointed her spear at Natsu and yelled out, **"FROZEN TSUNAMI!  
**

Her spear glowed light blue and then a large magic circle appeared and from it came a large wave came out of the spear, while the wave also had large chunks of ice to do massive harm to the target.

Natsu smirked, he knew what to do.

Natsu waited for the wave to get closer to him and then he yelled out, **"** **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S THUNDER DOME!"**

Natsu's entire form became encased in a large purple dome of electricity and when the wave struck, the electricity travelled through the water and struck Aquacicle's spear with an amazing amount of power.

The spear crackled and smoked from the electricity and then it fell apart.

Aquacicle growled and said, **"You shall pay for that. That was my favorite weapon."**

Aquacicle then waved her hands in a circle and then shouted out, **"Hailstorm!"**

From the circle came a swirling twister of waver with razor sharp ice to deal loads of damage.

Natsu sighed, this was way too easy, he was just too powerful.

Natsu then shouted out, **"FIRE DRAGON"S SECRET SLAYER ARTS: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"**

Natsu waved his ignited arms in an arc and created a swirling tornado of fire that struck the water and ice tornado and tore right through it with almost no difficulty.

Aquacicle had barely any time to react before the swirling fire tornado smashed into her.

Aquacicle screamed out as the most pain she had ever felt tore through her with the speed of lightning.

Aquacicle crashed into the ground and lay there, panting hard, this was the most difficult fight she had ever faced, but that was understandable since she was fighting the Son of Igneel, whose power was greater than her mistresses.

Aquacicle then struggled to her feet and said, **"Son of Igneel, you have earned my respect. This is a great fight."**

Natsu grinned and said, "Right back at ya. I would love for this fight to continue, but we are here on a mission, so I am going to have to cut this battle short."

Aquacicle grinned and said, **"Then let us use our most powerful moves!"**

Natsu grinned and then yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Roaring Thunder Gauntlet!"**

Aquacicle then yelled out, **"Golem's Secret Power: ARCTIC FREEZER BLAST!"  
**

Natsu's entire right arm became engulfed in purple lightning and then he charged forwards, while Aquacicle then yelled as a massive blue and white sphere was created between her palms and then she threw it forwards.

Natsu reared his right arm back and smashed the sphere apart with ease and then gut punched Aquacicle really hard, whose entire form became engulfed by the purple lightning, causing her incredible pain, while also causing her to be sent flying into the back of the cavern.

Aquacicle laid on the floor for a few minute before she stood on her feet again and said, **"I have been beaten by the Son of Igneel, but you have not yet passed the Trial of Strength."**

"What?! But he beat you?" Erza yelled.

 **"Physical strength is not the only kind of strength there is. I want to know if he has moral and character strength. I will give you a scenario and you must give me the answer you best relate with. Don't try lying, for I will sense it if you do. Shall we begin?"** Aquacicle asked.

Natsu nodded and said, "Ask away."

 **"You have a mortal enemy. He has slain thousands of innocents, plus he has killed everyone you have ever cared about. You and he battle once again and this time, you beat him and he is now at your mercy. There is no one around, if you kill him no one will ever know and even if they did, no one would care. This man has more blood on his hands than anyone else and if you killed him, the world would be a better place for it, however if you spare him, he may go on to kill even more people. What do you do?"** Aquacicle asked.

Natsu then said, "I spare him. He may have killed thousands, but he doesn't deserve death, no one does. If we never learn to forgive, we can never achieve long lasting peace. I will however not let him just do as he wants, so I imprison him and try to bring him back to the light, no matter how long that takes."

Gildarts, Gray and Erza were all proud of his answer and so was Aquacicle, for she said, **"You have chosen the long and hard path, yet you show nothing but determination. You are truly Igneel's son. You have shown you have character and moral strength. You have passed the Trial of Strength, so you and your companions may proceed. However, you may not participate in the other two Trails, one of your friends must do it instead."**

Natsu nodded and then the barrier separating both himself and his companions disappeared and then Erza ran up and hugged him fiercely, saying, You did it! You were awesome!"

Natsu chuckled and said, "Did you doubt me?"

Erza smiled and said, "Never."

Natsu then turned towards Gildarts and Gray and said, "Let's go. We still have the Trail of the Heart and the Trail of the Soul. We also have no idea which Golem controls which Trail, so we must move carefully."

Natsu then pulled out the golden scale once again and began to lead the group down even deeper into the cave.

Aquacicle had changed back into the group of ice shards and water and thought to herself, _"They are about to face my second brother, Substeel. I hope they can pass whatever is plaguing their Souls, for if they fail, they will never be allowed the knowledge they seek."_

Back with the group...

Natsu and the other's have been walking for about fifteen minutes when they came upon yet another open cavern, but this one was a lot smaller than the other one, plus there were shiny metal deposits all over the cavern, each one a different color.

At the back of the cavern there was a large pile of ice blocks, while a equally large pile of sharp metal plates were visible as well.

Natsu then said, "This is the location of the second trial. My guess is that we are facing Substeel, the Ice and Steel Golem. Be alert, Substeel is many times more powerful than his sister."

 **"Right you are, Son of Igneel."** A loud voice rang out over the cavern.

The pile of ice blocks and the metal plates began to fly into the air and once there, began to form together.

The Golems upper and lower chest were broad and formed of large dark blue ice blocks, while on his back there were six large dark black steel spikes and on his front side, on either on of his pecks was a large snowflake shaped metal plate and down to his abs were six rectangular metal plates.

The arms were blocky, made up of three parts: the shoulder blade where it had a triangular shoulder guard, the upper forearm where there were two spear shaped metal plates, while the lower forearms had a large metal gauntlet with three talons on the top part.

The hands and fingers were blocky as well, while each finger had a sharp metal spike at the end.

The legs were formed of three parts as well: The upper thighs were large and blocky and had a large rectangular metal plate on the front of them and on the outer side of the thighs, while the lower legs had a single metal plate on the front of them and had two metal plates on the other side as well, while the feet were large and rounded, while metal spikes came out of the bottom.

Finally Substeel's face had two large flat spikes that formed a "V" on the top of his forehead, he was also bald.

 **"I am Substeel, the Ice and Steel Golem. You have come here seeking answers from Glacius. I would allow you to pass if I could, but my duty demands that I make one of you pass my Trial. Who shall it be?"** Substeel asked.

Erza then tentatively walked forwards and said, "I will do it."

Substeel then said, **"So shall it be."**

Substeel the formed a massive war hammer and smashed the pole into the ground, and then a barrier formed between Erza and her friends.

Substeel then walked over to Erza and said, **"My Trial is not one that can be beaten by simply using your fists, you must show my your soul, you must show me you, in all sense of the word. Are you ready?"**

Erza nodded and then Substeel gently touched her face with his right hand and then Erza's vision whited out.

When Erza regained her ability to see, she froze.

She was in Rosemary village, just as it was as the Zeref Cultists were attacking it.

She saw dead bodies everywhere, as children screamed as they were captured by the Zeref Cultists.

She then heard a voice say behind her, "Look, here's another one."

She then turned around as a fist connected and she saw black.

When Erza regained consciousness again, she was at the Tower of Heaven again.

Erza was shaking, she couldn't be back here, Natsu had destroyed the Tower, she couldn't be back!

Erza was roughly thrown to the ground as a guard stood over her and said, "Listen whelp, you are too mine the Lacrima and you are to start right now! Now get to work!"

Erza got up and grabbed the pic axe and began to mine.

Minutes turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months eventually became years.

Erza had been back at the Tower of Heaven for two years now and Natsu hadn't come and gotten her yet and neither had anyone else.

 _"Probably they all think I am dead."_ Erza thought sadly.

Erza then thought, _"If I am to escape, I must do it myself."_

Erza then began to practice using her magic in secret, but all she could ever do was lift a small pebble, it was as if her power was being blocked.

Erza was then caught trying to use her magic and as a result, her right eye was cut out.

Erza wept bitterly that night.

 _"Why am I so weak? Natsu is always telling me how powerful I am, yet I can't even raise anything larger than a small pebble. I was right, I am not worthy to be beside him. I really am trash."_ Erza thought sadly.

Erza continued to think lowly of herself when suddenly, a small voice said, _"I don't think you are weak."_

Erza's eyes shot open and she thought, _"NATSU! YOU DID COME! PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO RESCUE ME AGAIN!"  
_

 _"I am sorry, but I can't, not this time."_ Natsu said, causing Erza to start to panic.

 _"But why? I can't save anyone, I couldn't even save my right eye. I am just a worthless slave, you are the Fire Dragon Prince."_ Erza thought back.

 _"Yes you can, you can save everyone. You just have to believe in yourself, just as I believe in you."_ Natsu said.

 _"I can't. I am too weak. I can't do anything important. I am always going to be this pathetic slave girl in this awful tower."_ Erza thought as tears started to build in her eyes.

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ Natsu roared in her mind with a commanding tone that made Erza listen to him.

 _"YOU ARE NOT WEAK! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLY STRONG! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC? IT ISN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK, IT IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! YOU ARE BLOCKING YOUR POWER'S WHEN YOU ARE NOT BELIEVING IN YOURSELF. If you just believe in yourself and take a leap of faith, you can do it." Natsu said._

Erza looked at her hands and thought, _"You really think I can do this?"_

A ghostly version of Natsu appeared and smiled down at her and held out his left hand and said, _"I know you can. You have an extreme amount of power, but your fear, your self-doubt and your insecurities are keeping you back from reaching your full potential. If you just let go, just like you did when you saved my life, you can unlock a power greater than anything you can possibly ever imagine."_

Erza then looked at her hands and then closed her eye and then reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand, who pulled her to her feet.

She looked deep within herself and she was determined to save everyone.

All her fears, all her insecurities, all her self doubt, she let them all go and she felt a power deep within herself start to awaken and grow.

She felt the power continue to grow and grow and Erza was determined to not stop.

 _"Release your power Erza. No holding back, no fear, no self doubt. Believe in yourself and you shall always triumph, even if you don't win physically, you shall win spiritually, for if you know you did your best, then that is all anyone can ever hope for. Now, show me who ERZA SCARLET REALLY IS!"_ Natsu roared out.

Erza yelled out as her power exploded outwards and smashed apart everything around her.

Erza then looked down and saw a sword.

Erza reached down and grabbed it and then charged at the Zeref Cultists.

They were no match for Erza, she was plowing through them as if they were pillows.

Erza never felt this good in her life! It felt as if a tiny star had been born in her stomach and she felt as if she could do anything.

Erza then telekinetically made every single dropped weapon rise from the ground and start attacking.

Erza held no fear of the Zeref Cultists any longer, fear had been burned from her heart by her own hands and right now, she was taking down the men that had taken so much from her.

Erza continued this until there was no more Zeref Cultists left and then the entire world began to break down into particles and was destroyed.

Erza then woke up and saw she was still in the cavern and saw Substeel standing before her.

 **"Well done child. You faced your worst fears and destroyed them. Not many people can do that. You purged your soul of the darkness that was eating it's way in there. You are one day going to become an amazing wizard. You have passed the Trail of the Soul. All that is left is the Trail of the Heart and this time you, nor the Son of Igneel can take part in it, only one of the remaining two can."** Substeel said.

Era nodded and then stood up and to Natsu, she had never seemed taller, she was no longer the shy little girl he rescued from the Tower, now she was a strong, confident young warrior who would one day grow to become an amazing wizard.

Natsu felt something in his chest, a feeling he had never felt before in his life as he stared at the new Erza.

He had always felt something towards the old Erza, but this new Erza just seemed to spark something in him that he had never felt before.

Natsu then looked towards Erza's eyes and saw a spark, a determination that wasn't there before and he felt his cheeks start to get a bit warmer, but thankfully no one saw this.

Erza walked back to her friends as the barrier collapsed and they were now once again united.

Natsu ran over and wrapped her in a hug and said, "I was so worried when you started to thrash around. Are you okay?"

Erza nodded and said, "Wait, I thrashed around?"

Gray nodded and then said, "When Natsu saw that he tried to burst through the barrier, and it took all me and Gildarts had to keep him from tearing apart the barrier and getting to you."

Erza was shocked, Natsu was willing to go that far to help her, she was honestly touched by him.

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry, but when you began to thrash about, I just wanted to help you."

Erza smiled and said, "I appreciate that, I really, do, but I can take care of myself."

Natsu nodded and said, "I realize that now. Please forgive me for doubting you."

Erza smiled and said,"It's alright."

Gildarts then coughed and said, "Shall we go and complete the final Trail?"

The group nodded and then left the cavern and travelled even deeper into the cave.

Substeel had changed back into his pile of blocky ice and metal sheets and thought, _They are doing well. All they have to do is face Iceaton and beat his Trail and then they shall be allowed into Glacius's cavern. But Iceaton's Trail is the hardest of them all. I truly hope they can be honest and show what is in their hearts."_

With the group...

The group of four traveled even deeper into the cave, the temperature was dropping even more and Erza was really starting to feel the cold now, she couldn't stop her shivering.

Natsu walked over her her and wrapped her in a hug, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"N-natsu, w-what are y-you doing?" Erza stuttered out, this was so embarrassing!

Erza then felt his arms warm up and the cold stopped affecting her so much.

"I am just warming you up." Natsu said with a smile.

Erza looked away with a large blush on her face.

Natsu and the other continued to walk forwards for a bit before they came to yet another cavern, but this one was much larger than the other two before it and this one was very different from the other.

Here, there were large mounds of rocks everywhere, while ice grew over them, each one softly glowing both light blue and then changing into light green every few seconds.

In the middle, was a 12 foot tall Golem sitting in a lotus position.

The Golem was composed of light blue ice, while there were several light green rocks coming out of his body.

He was much bulkier than the other two Golems, he was built like a tank and his massive sword told the tale that he would be a incredible opponent.

He then stood up and said in a deep, commanding voice, **"Travelers, you have come seeking knowledge. If you pass my trial, you shall be allowed to talk to Glacius. Who among you shall take my Trial?"**

Gray then walked forwards and said, "I shall take your Trial."

The Golem nodded and then said, **"Very well. Then prepare yourself for Iceaton's Trial!"**

Iceaton then took his sword and then stabbed it back into the ground, causing a familiar barrier to form once again.

Iceaton then said, **"My Trial is simple, yet the most challenging at the same time. I shall ask you a question and you shall have one** **opportunity** **to tell me the right answer and if you give me a false answer, you shall fail my Trial and you shall never be allowed back in. Are you ready?"**

Gray nodded and then Iceaton said, **"My question is, what do you wish for?"**

Gray looked confused and said, "Excuse me?"

Iceaton then said, **"What is your only desire, what do you wish for from the bottom of your heart?"**

Gray looked down and began to think long and hard, what did he want more than anything in this world.

After five minutes Gray then said, "My only desire...is to talk to Ur one more time."

Iceaton looked intrigued and said, **"Please, elaborate."**

Gray then said, "I want to talk to her just once more, I want to get on my hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness. It was my actions that got her killed and all I want...is to undo my mistake. I don't care what it costs me, I just want Ur back."

Gray was now crying and continued with a voice ladened with emotions and said, "I want to hold her tight as I cry my heart out as I tell her how sorry I am, how sorry I am for my arrogance, how sorry I am for the way I talked to her, how sorry I am for the way I treated her, despite everything she has done for me. I would give up anything, just to tell Ur how sorry I am."

Iceaton was silent for a few minutes and then he said, **"Well done."**

Gray looked up and said, "What?"

 **"I said well done. So many people have come down here after they have beaten my siblings and when I ask them my question, they tell me just what they want at the moment, not their one true desire. You laid your heart out for all to see, regardless of how your friends might look at you after now. You showed courage and most importantly, you showed that your desire is not for money, fame, women, nothing, but just the desire to see your master one more time to apologize for something you did. You have shown me that you are truly worthy. I hereby announce for all to hear, that you have passed the Trail of the Heart. You and your friends may go into Glacius's domain."** Iceaton said with respect in his voice.

The barrier disappeared and then Natsu, Gildarts and Erza walked over to Gray and Natsu said, "Good job Gray."

Gray nodded and then said, "Let's go. Our quest is almost at an end."

The other nodded and then the group left the cavern as Iceaton went back into his Lotus position and thought.

 _"I am impressed by those humans. They have shown amazing amounts of character and high moral standards. I hope whatever they are seeking, they will find it."_ Iceaton thought.

With the group...

Natsu, Gildarts, Erza and Gray continued walking for about two more minutes before they came upon another large pair of doors with a large light blue dragon symbol.

Natsu once again walked forwards, placed his hand on the doors and closed his eyes, while channeling his power into the doors.

The doors opened with a loud scraping noise and when they were opened, the entire group gasped in shock.

The cavern before them was easily the largest of any the group had seen thus far, being about 1,000 yards in all directions, while a ten foot wide 20 foot thick bridge spanned the way towards a large crystal clear pedestal where a basketball sized white as snow round rock sat, while a light blue dragon symbol was on the front.

Natsu and the others walked until they reached the pedestal, where the rock then began to glow and then a ethereal shape began to form.

Within seconds, a massive dragon, easily the size of Igneel was now standing before them.

This dragon was pure white as snow all over her body, while several sky blue markings where on her legs, chest, back legs, wings and two were underneath each eye. She had a large pair of light blue horns coming from the back of her head that curved upwards at the end.

She opened her eyes and they were they purest sapphire blue in the world.

 **"Welcome travelers and** **especially** **welcome to you, Son of Igneel."** She spoke with one of the most beautiful voices ever to grace the world.

"Greetings, Glacius. I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel. These here are my friends Gildarts Clive, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. We have come here to ask you if there is any way to remove a person from Iced Shell without destroying the ice itself, so to keep the occupant still inside." Natsu asked.

Glacius was silent for a few minutes before she said, **"There is a special technique that can be used, but to use it, one needs to have the mark of the Ice Dragon Queen, so they would have the necessary power."**

Natsu then asked, "How does one get the mark?"

Glacius then laughed and said, **"That is a second question, Son of Igneel, but since you are the son of a friend, I shall** **oblique** **you. I must deem them worthy."**

"Is anyone here worthy?" Natsu asked before he could shut his mouth.

Glacius laughed again and said, **"You are truly Igneel's son, always thinking about others despite the consequences to yourself. But I shall oblique you one last time. If anyone here is worthy, I shall give he/she the mark."**

Glacius then stared at each one of the group and after ten minutes of waiting, she said, **"Gray Fullbuster, step forwards."**

Gray stepped forwards and Glacius then said, **"I am going to give you a temporary tattoo on your left arm. When you reach your master's Iced Shell, place the tattoo to the ice and I shall free her. If I do, you may have a leftover portion of my power, so you may become an Ice Devil Slayer, due to the demonic energies within your master's Iced Shell. Do you accept this gift?"**

Gray nodded and then Glacius said, **"Very Well."**

Glacius then leaned over to Gray left arm and breathed on to it, causing ice to form around his right arm.

After a few seconds, she moved back and the ice transformed into a light blue tattoo of her face.

Glacius then said, **"Go, and free your master."**

THe group nodded and then said their thanks and left, headed towards Ur's Iced Shell.

Time Skip...

It has been two days since the Trials and right now, our merry little band was right in front of Ur's Iced Shell.

Gray walked forwards and placed the tattoo right onto the Iced Shell.

Immediately, the ice began to react, glowing a terrific light blue and then dark purple.

This went on for about seven minutes before the light blue won out and then the light blue collected around into the shape of a women and then the shape was violently thrown out of the Iced Shell.

Gray's tattoo disappeared and in its place was a simple pair of black tattoos in the shape of bands.

The blue colored shape began to lose its color and began to change.

Within seconds, the blue color retreated and in its place was a 35 year old looking women with dark purple hair and she had no clothes on.

Natsu, Gray and Gildarts all averted their eyes as Erza helped dress the woman in the clothes they bought for just this moment.

A minute later, the woman was now dressed in a simple light blue winter jacket with lit purple winter jeans.

Gray then ran over and began to sob, while saying, "Ur."

Gildarts then came over and said, "We have to get her checked out."

Gray nodded and then Gildarts picked up Ur and the group of five began to run towards the nearest town.

Time skip...

Ur's eyes began to flutter open as she found herself in a hospital bed.

She looked around and saw Gray sleeping next to her.

"Hey." She said.

Gray instantly awoke and latched onto her, while sobbing and saying, "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Ur eventually calmed the boy down and then the two began to talk about all that has happened since Ur used Iced Shell.

Ur was shocked three years had passed, but she was happy Gray found a good guild to join.

Gray then asked, "So are you coming with me back to Fairy Tail?"

Ur sighed and said, "I just got back, I can't just leave you now can I?"

Gray smiled and then hugged her again, happy his master was now back.

Natsu, Gildarts and Erza heard it all and all smiled, Gray had suffered so much, he deserved this.

Smiling, the three left to leave the two alone for a while.

Time skip...

It has been three weeks since Urs revival and since then, Gray, Ur, Gildarts, Erza and Natsu have all traveled back to Magnolia town and more specifically, Fairy Tail.

Ur asked Makarov if she could join, to which Makarov said yes, Ur was a very powerful wizard, so she would be a welcome addition to Fairy Tail.

Plus, according to Makarov, he would have had to be stupid to turn down such a beautiful woman (dirty perverted old men.)

Ur had her Fairy Tail emblem on the underside of her right palm, was crystal blue with a dark shade of blue for the outline and she was starting to like Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Erza had grown even closer since then, spending almost all the time with each other, even if it was simply hanging out or training, they spent nearly every single day together.

Gray had been training hard with Ur to master his new founded Devil Slayer magic, which he got from the corrupted ice of Deliora's Iced Shell.

Gildarts had gone out on a Decade Quest, so no one expected to see him again for at least a year or so.

Natsu looked around and saw all the smiling and happy faces of Fairy Tail and he smiled as well.

This was starting to feel like home.

* * *

 **Finally Done!**

 **So Sorry I have left you guys hanging for so long, but with work I haven't found the time to type, nor the energy these last few days, but expect at least another new chapter by Saturday or Sunday, or if I am in the mood, even two.**

 **Also, can anyone of you tell me from what anime this saying is, "What is your only desire? What do you wish for from the bottom of your heart?" And if you can tell me, I will give you a shout out in chapter four. Let the games begin!**

 **Once again, if you have any comments or criticisms, please leave a comment or just PM me, that is always appreciated and until next time.**

 **This is Strikefreedom10, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of the Team

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry everyone I have been gone for so long, but I have just not had the drive recently to type the story, but no more! I am going to continue on, for you guys, and I will try to type and post more chapters soon.**

 **Also, none of you guys have sent in an answer to the question I had at the end of chapter three, so I am going to give you guys until chapter five to give me the answer and remember, whoever gives me the correct answer will get a shout out in the next chapter, so give it a try.**

 **Additionally, you guys are AMAZING! Almost three THOUSAND views and over 18 incredible reviews? You guys are the best people in the whole damn world!**

 **If you have anything you want to say regarding this story, just PM me or leave a review, they are always appreciated.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Beginning of the Team.**

It was a bright day on July 784, a day that would be remembered long after as the beginning of some of the most important events that have ever happened to the world of Earthland.

There was nothing particularly groundbreaking about this day, there was no army of the undead attacking, no dragons, no giant monsters, nothing out of the ordinary.

However, on one of the trains entering the small port town of Hargeon, there is a certain salmon haired dragon slayer sleeping in one of the booths.

This is Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon Prince, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, also he is unofficially the Strongest Mage in all of Ishgar, since he beat God Serena a year ago, but refused the position of God of Ishgar.

Natsu has really grown these last 7 years, he now stands at a colossal 6 foot 4 inches and weighs probably around 185 pounds due to the muscular physique he now boasts. His spiky salmon hair is now much longer, going down past his shoulders an inch or more, giving him a wild and untamable look to him. He now also has a single scar going across his left eye, from the middle of his left temple, down to the left side of the bottom of his chin. Natsu's outfit hasn't changed a bit since his childhood, still having the black t-shirt with the black cloak, baggy white pants and black combat boots.

Sleeping in his lap is a small two foot tall light blue cat that is wearing a royal purple vest that has white edgings to it and has a lime green backpack on his back.

This is Happy, he is Natsu's surrogate son, since Natsu and Erza along with a few of their friends hatched him out of an egg that Natsu found in the forest surrounding Magnolia town.

Happy is an energetic, fish loving ball of happiness, but when the situation called for it, Happy does have combat abilities that place him at low S-Class, Happy is officially ranked as a High A-Class wizard since he hasn't taken the test yet to become an S-Class wizard yet.

A conductor on the train walked up to the sleeping due and said, "Sirs, the train will be moving again soon. Please depart if this is your destination."

Natsu groggily got up and said, "Thanks."

Natsu took hold of Happy and walked off of the train and began to search the crowed for his target.

Happy woke up from all the movement and said, "Natsu, are we in Hargeon yet?"

Natsu nodded and said, "We just arrived. Now, let's go find the phony who stole my name."

Happy nodded and said, "That phony won't know what hit him!"

Happy and Natsu came back to the guild about a day ago after a three month long training trip to the frozen wasteland called, "The Icy Wrath of Death" it is the coldest place in all of Earthland, temperatures there are reported to have fallen below -200 degrees Fahrenheit on the coldest winter days.

Natsu has been going there as a training exercise for the past 6 years, he goes and trains in the winter time, when the temperatures are their absolute coldest. He does this because the cold temperatures force him to use his magic to keep his body warm, so it is a constant drain and this forces his magic containers to get larger due to the continuous usage.

Natsu and Happy heard that a man had been calling himself "Salamander" and this man has been in cities that mysteriously have had a number of their women disappear at the same time the exact same time "Salamander" appears.

Natsu and Happy immediately knew the two were connected, so he and Happy immediately set out to capture this man and get him to lead them to the missing women.

Nothing is known about the man besides the fact that he calls himself "Salamander", but Natsu figures that since he is abducting women, that he should have a dark or malicious aura to him, so that should aid Natsu in finding the man.

Natsu and Happy thus began their search for the criminal, unaware of their inevitable meeting with a future friend.

Across town, in Hargeon's only magic shop, there is a certain busty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia, who is currently looking for anything useful.

"What? This is the only magic shop in town?!" Lucy shouted out in disbelief.

The owner of the shop nodded and said, "Since Hargeon is a fishing town, we don't have many wizard's in town, the most we usually get is travelling wizards, so there has never been a need for more than one magic shop."

Lucy nodded at that logic and once again became to look around the shop for anything that could be of some use to her.

Eventually she came over to the Celestial Spirit section and saw several keys, but all most all of them were of Silver Key Spirit's she already had.

However, she then saw one she had been looking for for a while now, she found the key for the little dog, Nikola.

She squealed with excitement and ran over to the shop owner and said, "How much for this Silver Key?"

The shop owner looked at the Key for a second and said, "Since the spirit is a really weak one, I shall give it to you for 9,000 Jewels."

Lucy winced a little at that one, but still paid the price and and so got a new key and then asked the shop owner, "Got anything else?"

The shop owner looked deep in thought and then said, "Oh! I may have something that might interest you!"

He went to the back of the shop and after ten minutes of looking, shouting and mild profanity, he came back out carrying a large leather brown book that had written in golden letters on the front, "Celestial Spirit Mage's Complete Guide."

The shop owner looked pretty smug with himself and said, "This little beauty here is an ancient book written by one of the most powerful Celestial Spirit mage's to ever live, sadly his name has been lost to history. However, he wrote down all his knowledge about Celestial Spirit magic, including several spells he created himself. Some of those spells were said to be SSS-Class in power."

Lucy was floored, Celestial Spirit mages could create such incredible spells? This book was a must have! "How much for the book?"

The shop owner looked down in deep thought and said, "Well this is a extremely powerful book and as one-of-a-kind, is impossible to replace, so I will set the price at 1,500,000 jewels."

Lucy's spirit came out of her mouth at hearing that outlandish price, all that money for one book?! But Lucy could understand where he was coming from, but there was no way she could afford such a book.

Lucy was about to say she couldn't afford the book when she heard someone say, "I'll buy the book."

Lucy turned around and say our main protagonist, in his arms were a number of magical items, ranging from a cursed sword that could summon magma, to a Take Over Soul that has a demon that has mastery over lightning and so on and so forth.

Natsu placed the items on the counter and said, "Please ring these up."

The shop owner nodded and added the book to the pile and in total Natsu's order cost 50,000,000 jewels, but thankfully Natsu keeps his cash in his pocket dimension, allowing him to carry his total amount of 400,000,000 jewels.

See, Natsu is extremely thrifty, since he built his house outside of Magnolia, he didn't have to pay a landlord, so no money drain there, plus he only spends money on food and a few gifts for his friends, plus he is an S-Class wizard, so he get's jobs with rewards into the 1.5 million to 3 million jewel range, so he saves up a lot.

After paying, Natsu requiped his order into his pocket dimension, save for the book, which he hands to Lucy.

Lucy looked shocked and said, "Sir, why did you give me the book if you spend a million and a half for it?"

Natsu replied with, "Well I don't use Celestial Spirit magic and since you have Celestial Spirit keys, that leads me to believe you are a Celestial Spirit mage, so the book you be of more us to you."

Lucy looked at the book and said, "I can't accept such an extravagant gift, it's too much."

Natsu replied with, "Well I ain't taking it, so you're stuck with it."

Lucy looked at the book once again and sighed and said, "Fine, you win. I'll take the book. BUT! I have to pay for lunch."

Natsu turned to her and said, "You don't have to."

Lucy shook her head and said, "I owe you, so come on."

Natsu sighed and said, "Fine, I have found it is pointless to fight with a girl whose mind is made up. Just wait for a few seconds for my best friend. He went down to a fish shake to get a mackel, so he should be back soon."

Just then a voice said, "Hey Natsu, who's the blonde?"

Lucy looked down and say Happy eating a mackel while staring up at her.

Lucy then shrieked out, "You're a talking cat?!"

Happy nodded and said, "Technically speaking I am an Exceed, but that's beside the point. Who are you?"

The blonde haired mage recomposed herself and said, "I am Lucy. Natsu met me in the magic shop and bought me a rather expensive book, so I decided to pay him back by paying for lunch."

Happy just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Lead the way."

Later, the three of them were eating a small restaurant and having a nice conversation.

"So you are the Fire Dragon Prince and your dad was the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, who is currently inside you creating antibodies so you don't turn into a dragon?" Lucy asked in complete disbelief.

Natsu nodded and said, "Yup. I am also a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes turned to stars within seconds and said, "Fairy Tail?! I have always wanted to join Fairy Tail! You guys are amazing!"

Natsu and Happy chuckled a little at her behavior and Happy said, "Aye! Fairy Tail is the best guild in all of Fiore! And Natsu here is the strongest member of the guild."

Lucy's eyes grew enormous and her jaw dropped to the ground, causing even more laughter from Natsu and Happy.

The more she thought about it, Natsu did seem to be familiar and after a little bit of thinking, it hit her like a magicmobile to the face.

"You're the Salamander of Fairy Tail! The mage who controls the hottest flames on Earth! It is also said your flames can burn the darkness out of magic and even outright destroy magic itself! Is that true?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded and said, "My flames burn at such an intensity that magic itself is destroyed, but when it turn my flames up to the point, I am a danger to ever around me in a five hundred foot radius, being inside said radius is extremely danger and can lead to major injuries and if you're inside there long enough, death."

That statement got the young lady shocked and said, "Seriously?"

The fire mage nodded and said, "I of course have never actually killed anyone before, but I am not overselling the dangers of my flames, when I got to that point, run like hell."

The blonde then said, "So is there a test or exam that I have to pass to get into the guild?"

Natsu shook his head and said, "All you have to have is magic, show up and you're in."

Lucy was stunned and said, "Seriously, it's that easy?"

Natsu nodded and said, "Fairy Tail is like a family, we never turn down potential family members, regardless of their past."

Lucy smiled, her love of Fairy Tail was growing more and more by the second just listening to this young man tell tales about the legendary Fairy Tail.

Happy then asked, "So what kind of mage are you?"

Lucy took of her key ring and showed it to the two mages across from her and said, "Well I am a Celestial Spirit mage, I form contracts with celestial spirits and call upon them to aid me in battle. The silver keys are common and powerful, but the golden ones are Zodiac Keys and there are only 12 of them. I personally have the Taurus the Golden Bull, the Water Bearer Aquarius and finally Cancer, the Giant Crab."

Natsu nodded and said, "I know all the basics of Celestial Spirit Magic, we have a Celestial Spirit mage back at Fairy Tail."

This was shocking to the blonde who said, "Really, who?"

"Her name is Yukino Agria. She along with Minerva Orland joined Fairy Tail on the same day about three years ago. I trained both her and Minerva to be stronger and a year later Minerva became a S-Class mage and Yukino became one last year. Both like to stay away from the public eye, they want to become better mages before going public." Natsu explained.

Lucy was intrigued, she had never met a Celestial Wizard before. "How many keys does Yukino have?"

"Yukino has three Silver Keys and three Golden Zodiac Keys. She has Caelum, the Chisel, Polaris, the Bear Cub, and Deneb, the Swan, her Zodiac Keys are Pisces, the Paired Fish, Libra, the Heavenly Scales, and finally Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer." Happy said.

Lucy was confused, she had never heard of Ophiuchus, so she said, "I have never heard of Ophiuchus before, what Zodiac is she?"

Natsu then said, "She is the thirteenth Zodiac and she isn't really well known, but Yukino found her key in an abandoned mining tunnel."

"Ah." Lucy said.

Natsu then said, "Well come on. Me and Happy are on a mission and when we're done, we can go to Fairy Tail."

Lucy gained a look of excitement and said, "I'm going to go to Fairy Tail! This is AWESOME!"

Natsu and Happy laughed and Natsu said, "Well Lucy we will be off. Go to the train station and 10, we'll be there to take you too Fairy tail."

Lucy excitedly nodded and then the three parted ways, two headed to continue their hunt for the impostor, the other going to get her stuff so she can be ready to join Fairy Tail.

Later that day...

Lucy had gotten all her stuff packed at her hotel and was now on a park bench reading a Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

"Wow, Fairy Tail destroyed yet another building? They are just a riot! Oh look at Mirajane! She is so awesome! I can't wait to get into Fairy Tail." Lucy squealed as she sat on the bench.

"You want to get into Fairy Tail?" A new voice said.

Looking up, Lucy saw a relatively tall and slim man who has dark blue shaded hair, he has a tattoo reminiscent of a pair of tongs placed horizontally right above his right eyebrow, covering part of the right side of his forehead.

The man is wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adored by a pattern of many rhombs. He has a inner white shirt, has a pair of ruby red pants, has three golden bracelets on his left wrist, while on his left middle and index finger are two separate and unique rings.

The ring on his middle finger is golden and on the bottom part is a black clover symbol, while the ring on his index finger is a darker shade of golden, but this one has a red circular gemstone in the middle, while a light pink gemstone is placed on top of the red one.

The man walked over to Lucy and said, "I can get you into Fairy Tail if you want to join."

Lucy shook her head and said, "I already have somebody to get me into Fairy Tail, the Salamander."

The man looked a bit shocked and said, "Well that might be a bit tricky, since I am the Salamander."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and said, "You aren't the Salamander, I just met the Salamander. He is taller and more broadly built than you for one and he has pink hair. Nice try."

The man then narrowed his eyes and said, "I tried to be nice, but since you aren't cooperating, I guess I'll just do this a different way."

Before Lucy had a chance to react, the man waved his hand in front of her face, his palm sending out several particles of white light, causing Lucy to lose consciousness.

The man caught her and said, "You are coming with me, willingly or unwillingly."

The man then started to walked towards his yacht, the unconscious Lucy draped over his shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Natsu and Happy are currently going through the city, trying to find any leads about the Salamander, but no one they had talked to had seen the Salamander.

"Man, this is getting us nowhere. We can't find any clues to where the Salamander has gone Happy." The salmon haired dragon slayer said to his partner.

"I know Natsu. This is so weird. We should have seen some sign to where the Salamander is." Happy said back.

The dragon slayer and the Exceed continued on their journey to find the impostor, but time was quickly fading away and soon, it was nearly ten O'clock.

Natsu and Happy were by the pier when Natsu turned to Happy and said, "I don't think we are going to find the impostor tonight Happy. Let's call this one a bust. We might as well get over to the train station and take Lucy to Fairy Tail."

Happy nodded and the two were about to go to the train station when two young ladies walked by them, one of whom said, "Did you get invited to Salamander's party?"

Natsu and Happy both stopped and gave the two girls their complete attention.

The other girl shook her head and said, "No, I really wish I could have gone. Salamander is the coolest mage ever!"

Natsu then said, "I am sorry to interrupt, but, I couldn't help, but overhear that you said the Salamander was throwing a party?"

The first girl nodded her head and pointed out to the ocean where a yacht was sailing. "That is the Salamander's boat. He is throwing a party on it. I wish I could have gone, with him being a Fairy Tail mage and all."

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he turned towards he boat and said, "Happy?"

Happy replied with, "Yes Natsu?"

"Let's ride." Natsu said.

Happy nodded and then from his back came a pair of white angelic wings and the blue cat began to fly towards the boat.

Natsu on the other hand ignited the soles of his shoes and he flew of into the air like a jet.

The dragon made into human flesh and the blue Exceed flew towards the yacht, determined to end the Salamanders reign of terror.

Woe be to anyone in the way of an angry dragon and his son.

They are not known to be the most merciful of people when they are crossed.

Meanwhile...

The moment Lucy came back to consciousness, she immediately knew something was incredibly wrong.

For one thing, she was in a fancy room painted gold with extravagant furniture.

Another reason was she didn't have he keys on her person anymore and the book she had just gotten was not with her anymore either.

The final reason was she couldn't remember anything after that creep had waved his hand in front of her face.

Lcu got up and began to look for a way out of the room when a part of the room to her right opened up.

The creep that knocked her out came into the room with a extremely annoying smirk on his face and said, "Enjoying the room."

Lucy snarled out, "No and tell me where I am right now!"

The man didn't seem the least bit concerned with her anger and then raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Within seconds, two large thugs came into the room and grabbed one of Lucy's arms and then began to drag her away.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Lucy yelled out as she began to struggle.

"Just showing you your future, my dear." The creepy man said.

The group of four went to the main deck, where to Lucy's horror, there was a large number of women who were unconscious and were being placed in chains and being taken below deck.

"Wha...What is going on?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

The creep smiled and said, "To put it simply, I wooed a large number of women using my Charm spell and then I knocked them all unconscious and now we are restraining them so when we get to Bosco to sell them all off, they will not have injuries."

Lucy gasped and shouted out, "You're a slave trafficker!"

The creep's smile increased and said, "Allow me the opportunity to introduce myself. I am Bora the Prominence, former member of the Titan Nose Guild."

Lucy gave him a withering look and said, "You are the worst type of wizard there is. Taking these women from their homes and selling them as slaves, your a waste of a human being."

Bora appeared unmoved by Lucy's words and then he reached into his pocket and showed her her key ring.

Lucy gasped, "My key's!" she said worried for her friends.

"It's not like you'll ever be needing these ever again, considering you will never be free ever again." Bora said and then he threw the keys over the port side.

"Noo!" Lucy yelled out as she saw her keys being thrown overboard, most likely to never to be seen ever again.

Bora walked over to Lucy and cupped her face and said, "Don't worry, the pain will stop after a few days."

Bora turned to his accomplices and said, "Take her below deck and get her restrained. She will fetch a hefty price, so we don't want her to be damaged."

The grunts nodded and began to walk towards the main deck, where Lucy would be chained and imprisoned until they reached Bosco.

Lucy had tears running down her face as she thought about her predicament.

 _"So this is how my journey ends. Me being taken and sold as a slave, never to join Fairy Tail, never to go one adventures and make friends, or fall in love. My future is going to full of darkness and pain. I am sorry mom, for such a failure. You would have had all these guys defeated and broken in only a few minutes."_

But before Lucy could be chained, something smashed into the the deck of the ship only twenty feet from Lucy.

Wood splinters went flying everywhere from the force of the impact and a dust cloud had been sent up from the objects landing.

Everyone one of the people on deck stopped and stared at the dust cloud, waiting for whatever was underneath to show itself.

Eventually, the dust cloud disappeared and from it came the imposing and dangerous looking form of one Natsu Dragneel, who looked positively pissed off, along with his partner Happy, who looked no less angry.

Natsu face was twisted into a mask of simmering and incredible anger as his eyes darted all over the ship, searching for his enemies when his eyes landed on Lucy.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy's face lit up, there was hope! "Natsu! Am I glad you're here! These guys are slave traffickers!"

Then, everyone felt as a massive rush of heat began to spill from Natsu as his face evolved from one of incredible rage to one of absolute fury and rage.

Natsu's eyes changed from obsidian to to brightest burning coals imaginable, while a bright orange magical aura began to form around Natsu.

The wooden deck below him began to simmer and blacken as Natsu's temperature began to rapidly climb.

Happy was no different, his eye's too changed, from their usual black color to a bright green color, his face also transformed into one of murderous rage and he also had a magical aura beginning to form around him, his being an azure color.

Natsu then said in a deathly calm voice that sent chills up Lucy's spine, "Lucy, these guys haven't harmed you in any way have they?"

Lucy shook her head and said, "They haven't physically hurt me."

Natsu nodded his head and said, "Happy?"

Happy replied with, "Yes Natsu?"

Natsu said two words that finished this group of traffickers, "Sic em."

Happy face turned into a malicious smile and said back, "With pleasure."

Natsu then moved so fast it appeared he disappeared and when he reappeared, his fist was firmly in the gut of one of the goons, who double-over in intense agony, only to be kneed in the face so hard his nose was in a billion different pieces.

Happy on the other hand was surrounded by some goons, one of them said, "It's just a little cat! Let's kill 'im and eat im!"

Happy looked directly into that man's eyes and said, "You get destroyed first."

Before the group could respond, a large black cloud appeared around Happy, hiding him from view.

The goons surround Happy coughed and sputtered from the smoke.

When it cleared, a much different Happy was standing where the small blue cat once was.

This feline was 7 and a half feet tall, rippling with raw muscles. The feline stood one two legs, had an azure fur covering his entire body, while several plates of golden metal covered his chest, he has three that formed a combat shirt of sorts, a pair on his legs that covered almost all of his lower legs, while two golden gauntlets where on his forearms. He had on a helmet that covered his forehead and had a spiked protrusion on either side of the head and one his shoulders were golden shoulder pads with a silver spike in the front and a silver spike on the back, while the straps for his breastplate had a silver spike on them as well and on the back of the armor was six silver spikes. This cat had a face more reminiscent of a tiger and the canines were over three inches long, while a large blue cat tail was swinging behind this mighty warrior. (Lookup Blade Tigrerra and then imagine the changes I made and you get the idea)

The goons were so stunned, they couldn't react when the new Happy's right fist struck out and sent one of the goons flying back across the deck.

Happy turned towards the other goons who were shaking in fear and said in a deep rumbling voice, "Anyone else want to make fun of the cat?"

The goons all shook their heads and Happy smiled towards them before he began to demolish the group with incredible speed and brutality.

Meanwhile with Lucy, she was in awe as this two mighty warriors began to fight and destroy the goons on the ship as if they were nothing more than children.

 _"I can't say here and do nothing, I have to help, somehow."_ Lucy thought.

Lucy then noticed her two guards were distracted, so she wrenched her arms out of their grasp and then elbowed both men in their pride and joy, dropping them to the floor as their gasped in pure agony.

Lucy then ran over to the port side of the boat and jumped off the ship.

Lucy plunged into the warm waters as she began to look for her Celestial Spirit keys.

After a few minutes, she found them on a rock formation and swam over to claim them.

After getting her keys back, Lucy swam up to the surface and grabbed one of the keys.

"Open Gate of the Water, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted out as she placed one of her keys into the water.

A golden glow appeared and from the glow came a beautiful blue mermaid carrying a large water urn in her hands.

Aquarius turned towards Lucy and said, "What did you do this time dear child?"

Lucy looked sheepish and moved her two index fingers together nervously and she said, "Well, I got kidnapped and taken aboard a slaver ship, but then two Fairy Tail members came flying out of nowhere and are currently destroying the crew members. I was hoping you could wash the ship to shore for me?"

Aquarius looked at Lucy for a few seconds before she sighed and said, "Only you Lucy, could get into that much trouble in a day."

Lucy looked really sheepish now, but before she could retort, Aquarius raised her urn and a massive wave washed under the ship and carried back to the shore, doing very little, if any damage to the pier.

Lucy smiled and said, 'Nice job Aquarius!"

Aquarius puffed up her chest and said, "Well what do you expect of me, Aquarius, the Water Bearer, one of the most powerful Celestial Spirits in existence."

Lucy rolled her eyes and then said, "Mind helping me to the shore?"

Aquarius huffed and said, "What am I? A glorified carrier?"

Aquarius raised her urn once again and another wave came in, this one much smaller and a lot slower, so as to not hurt Lucy.

After a minute of travelling, the two reached the shore and Aquarius said, "Alright Lucy, my time is up, just remember I am available to be called anytime, just try not to get into anymore trouble okay?"

Lucy nodded and then gave Aquarius a hug as her friend returned to the Spirit World.

Lucy then heard noise to her left and whipped around, only to see Natsu and Happy in his tiger form standing over the beaten a broken bodies of the crew.

"Natsu!" Lucy called up to him.

Natsu turned towards Lucy and smiled.

The salmon haired dragon slayer and his trusted parted jumped down to Lucy.

"Are you alight?" Natsu asked Lucy, searching her over for injuries.

"I am fine. How about the rest of the women, are they okay?" Lucy asked.

Happy nodded and said, "They are alright. Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing serious. We do need to go get the authorities to arrest these waste of space that dare call themselves humans."

Lucy nodded and was about to run off to go get the authorities when a giant skull shaped ball of fire came flying towards the group.

Lucy screamed as she shielded her face with her hands, but to her surprise there was no pain, just a slurping sound.

Lucy turned back towards Natsu and was gobsmacked to see the salmon haired dragon slayer eating the giant ball of fire as if it was a simple smoothy on a hot summer day.

Natsu ate the fireball, belched and then glared towards the one who threw it.

Standing on the deck of the ship was Bora, who looked absolutely livid.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DESTROY MY SHIP AND MY SHIPMENT?!" He shouted out in barely controlled rage.

Natsu continued to glare at Bora and then he rolled up his right sleeve to show off his right shoulder and on it was a red Fairy Tail symbol.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, Prince of all Fire Dragons, but above all else, I am a Fairy Tail Wizard and I will not allow you to slander our good name a moment longer! So prepare yourself for the absolute worst beating of your life!" Natsu shouted out.

Bora glared even harder and then ignited his flames underneath his feet and flew into the air.

 **"Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora yelled out as he stretched his arms wide out to his sides as a magic circle appeared in front of his chest and from the circle came a massive swirling vortex of flames that came rushing towards Natsu, who didn't even react.

The flames struck Natsu, engulfing him in their unholy destruction, but Natsu was not deterred. These flames were nothing but the weakest of embers compared to the power and might of the Fire Dragon King.

Natsu raised his right hand and swiped it, causing the flames surrounding him to be extinguished in a second.

Bora, being consumed with rage, didn't notice the flames hadn't hurt Natsu, so he continued to attack, this time he used, **"Red Shower!"**

Bora, atop his swirling vortex of flames keeping him a-lift, raised his right hand and a magic seal appeared, causing a shower of fierce purple flames to be fired at Natsu in a scattered pattern, causing damage in a mild area.

However, these flames were even weaker than the Prominence Typhoon, so these small little puff's were nothing to him.

Natsu still hadn't reacted, his facial expression hard set in stone, with a glare that could kill an elephant leveled at Bora.

Natsu's apparent inability to be hut by his person set Bora into an even deep rage, causing him to use one of his most powerful spells in his arsenal, **"Hell's Prominence!".**

Bora placed both hands in front of him aimed directly at Natsu and gathered his energy in between his hands.

Lucy could sense the power behind that spell, while not even close to the power Aquarius showed and by the standard, no where near the power of Happy's abilities, it was still a respectably strong spell, but Lucy refrained herself from yelling out to Natsu.

Lucy didn't know why, but something about Natsu's complete lack of care for such a spell, made Lucy come to the conclusion that Natsu knew what he was doing and she should just watch.

Bora finished gathering his power and with a final yell of, "TAKE THIS!" he sent a large laser-like blast of magic towards Natsu, who did even move.

Just as when the blast was about to strike, the beam suddenly began to break apart as if it hit a wall and suddenly, visible to Happy, Bora and Lucy, there was a dome of energy surrounding Natsu, protecting him from the power of the spell. The force of the spell hitting Natsu's protective barrier caused fierce winds to be generated and sent all over the port. (what happened to Goku's Kamehameha Wave when he began his battle against Jiren)

Lucy was amazed, she had never seen such a thing, the spell never made it past two feet in front of Natsu and he gave not a single reaction to the beam hitting the sphere, almost as if he was generating the sphere at no cost of physical or mental exhaustion.

"Happy, what was that?" Lucy asked in a quiet, almost scared voice.

"That my little lady friend." Happy replied as he turned towards Lucy with a look of nostalgia in his eyes, "Is Natsu's aura."

"Natsu's...aura?" Lucy asked confused.

"Aye. Natsu's power is so great, he can create a barrier around himself that destroys the magic behind a magical attack, leaving beam or energerial attacks like the Hell's Prominence, nothing more that hot air. Physical magical attacks are rendered useless, due the fact that they all rely on magic to make them so effective." Happy explained to the shock and awe of Lucy. "Remember when Natsu said he could destroy magic around him?"

Lucy nodded and Happy then said, "Well, this is a much safer version of that technique. That technique is an active magical ability, the user must conscientiously make the choice to use the ability. This technique is so powerful, that those in it's target area are completely unable to execute any and all magical activities. That is, if they are knocked unconscious by the power of the flames. The technique Natsu is using right now on the other hand is a passive magical ability, it is always in use. This technique creates a small perimeter around Natsu, 2 feet from him in all directions, that destroys magic, but Natsu can turn the power of the barrier down to the point where the barrier does minute amounts of magic destruction, so that he doesn't hurt his allies ability to fight."

Lucy looked back at Natsu in new found awe that he could execute such a simple, but incredibly powerful ability all the time. She could only dream of doing such an incredible technique, while Natsu has two different techniques that do the exact same thing, just in different ways.

Back to the fight, Natsu still hadn't moved or done anything to Bora at all, causing the slave trader to grow even angier, so much so that Bora forwent any thought at all and was now just throwing magical attack after magical attack at Natsu, each one being destroyed by the power of the barrier and leaving Natsu completely fine, much to the increased anger of Bora.

Then, Natsu just disappeared.

Bora was shocked and now looking around him in a desperate search for the Son of Igneel.

Who appeared before Bora in a flash and now had his right fist driven deeply into Bora's gut.

Bora let out a wordless scream as he felt all breathe driven from his lungs and a pain the likes of which he had never felt began to tear through his insides.

Bora's flames disappeared as Bora wrapped his arms around his waist, trying desperately to stop the pain, but before he could react, a face appeared before him and gave him the most brutal head smash of his life, causing Bora to not only start to see stars, but also his nose was absolutely destroyed.

The force of the head smash sent Bora flying into the ground, where he lay in a crater, broken, bleeding and so very much in horrible pain.

Natsu looked at the horrible man laying pathetically in front of him and said two words, "You're finished."

Natsu then turned towards Lucy and Happy and he instantly lost the anger in his features and smiled towards the two of them.

Lucy smiled back towards Natsu and said, "Natsu, that was awesome!"

Natsu laughed a little and said, "You didn't do so bad yourself Lucy."

Lucy's face fell at those words and said, "Yes I did. I got kidnapped by that creep then had to have you two come and rescue me. All I did was ask Aquarius to take the boat back to the port."

Happy placed his left hand on her right shoulder and said, "It is alright Lucy, you made a few mistakes, so what? I didn't become this powerful in a day's time. It took me six long and painful years to get this strong and I am not anywhere near as powerful as Natsu, despite being trained by him the longest. You can't give up after just one bad incident, you will get nowhere in life."

"Besides, we had to help you Lucy, you're a friend." Natsu said while smiling at Lucy in a comforting manner.

"But, I'm not apart of Fairy Tail yet and you've only known me for less than a day." Lucy shot back.

"Doesn't matter, you want to join Fairy Tail and you have a really good heart, that makes you a friend in my book." Natsu said in retort.

Lucy was stunned by their kindness and calm words. These two, she had known them less than a day and they had shown her more kindness and warmth than her own father had shown her in the last seven years or so after her mother's death.

Lucy couldn't hold in her tears and she began to cry, causing the two males around her to begin t panic and comically tried to apologize to her for whatever they did.

"I'm not sad. I am happy." Lucy clarified, causing Natsu and Happy to let out a breath of relief, for if Erza had found out they had caused a girl to cry...

Both Natsu and Happy shivered as they thought of the red haired knight, although Natsu was many times more powerful than Erza, she stilled terrified him, especially after what she does to people who hurt her beloved Strawberry Cheesecake.

Poor Jimmy, they were still finding blood spots all over the guild and that incident was a year ago.

Also, the hole in the right wall from when Erza used a support pillar to send Jimmy flying halfway to Crocus was still there, only now Erza had the hole framed as a warning to everyone what would happen to them if they ever hurt her beloved desert ever again.

Even Natsu was not safe from her wrath, only she didn't use physical methods of torture to get revenge on him, she mentally tortured Natsu until he snapped and begged for forgiveness that one time he accidentally set her cheesecake of fire.

The things she did are best left unsaid, unholy abominations of terror and darkness that were never meant to ever see the light of day, dreams of perpetual darkness and pain, how she discovered these methods of pain is going to forever remain a mystery and perhaps, that is for the best.

But back to the present, Natsu gave Lucy a small hug and just let her let out her pain for a few minutes and then he let her go and said, "Feel better?"

Lucy nodded and whipped away her tears with her left hand.

Happy then said, "Now, our next order of business is to release all the captive women and get these unsavory slavers into the authorities."

Natsu nodded and said, "Lucy, you and Happy go and get the women out of there while I go and get all the slavers restrained."

His two companions nodded and ran off to do as he said.

Natsu then began the long process of bending the metal railings into makeshift cuffs and chains to keep the slavers from trying to escape, but eventually they were all restrained.

meanwhile, Lucy and Happy had freed all the captive women, who were extremely thankful for having their freedom restored.

Just as the last women was set free, all aboard the ship heard the sounds of clanking armor and marching feet.

Stepping out onto the deck, Lucy and Happy saw three divisions of Rune Knights coming towards the ship.

Natsu jumped over the deck and walked towards the Captain, who was doing the same.

"Greetings, I am Natsu Dragneel, SSS-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

The Captain was stunned to see such a power mage here in Hargeon of all places, but quickly recovered and said, "Hello, I am Mathew Vest, Commander of the garrison here in Hargeon Can you please explain what happened here?"

Natsu nodded and said, "Myself and Happy, my partner, came into the town at ten o'clock to search for the fake Salamander and investigate into the mysterious mass disappearances of women in the towns said Salamander has visited. I searched the town of about twelve hours and found nothing, until I overheard about a party on the yacht behind me thrown by said Salamander, a Fairy Tail mage. I knew the man was an imposture due to the fact no other Fairy Tail mage is in the city and I am the Salamander, so myself and Happy flew out to the boat to investigate and imagine my surprise when I saw my friend Lucy kidnapped and about to be restrained and then taken somewhere to be a slave. Naturally this caused myself and Happy to become incredibly angry, so we began to knock the crew out and try and take control of the ship, while Lucy when overboard to summon her Celestial Spirit, Aquarius to get the boat back to the pier. Once back to the pier, I engaged the fake Salamander in combat and I discovered the fake Salamander is actually Bora the Prominence, a mage who had kicked out of the Titan Nose guild a few years back for unacceptable behavior. I quickly defeated Bora and since then, myself and my two companions have restrained the crew of the ship and freed all the captive women on board and that is when you guys showed up. Good timing actually, since we were about to g get you guys."

The Captain absorbed all that knowledge and then said, "On behalf of the people of Hargeon, I thank you for taking the fake Salamander and saving our people. I dread to think about what would have happened to them if you hadn't shown up."

Natsu waved his right hand dismissively and said, "It was nothing, the asshole deserved what was coming to him. I'm just glad I was able to stop him and of course sock him in the face a couple of times."

Vest chuckled a couple of times at that one and then turned back to his soldiers and said, "Come on men, lets round up this no good wastes of human beings and get them locked up."

The men all stiffened and yelled out, "Yes Sir!" and then ran towards the vessel to apprehend the slavers.

A good thirty minutes later, all of the slavers were placed into magic mobiles and taken towards the Hargeon Prison to await trial for their actions.

Natsu had searched through the ship and had found written records of all of Bora's clientele, previous trips, everything about his illegal actions, it was enough to put him in jail for a very long time.

Meanwhile, Happy and Lucy were helping get the women back on their feet, some were on that ship for a few weeks before they were rescued and they were not fed and water enough to keep them in a healthy condition, so Happy and Lucy were given them some of their magic to help get their bodies back into a more healthy setting and they were accompanied by several magical doctor who also helped out.

By the time all the slavers crew were taken to prison and the captive women were back into a healthy enough conditio to move them to the hospital, it was 11:30 at night.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu were all tired, so they went to a hotel and once there booked two bedrooms for the night and once inside, all three crashed into the criminally soft beds and fell asleep within seconds.

Timeskip...

The time was now now just about 9 O'clock in the morning, so the sun was now fully into the sky, lightning up the world with it's golden brilliance.

We find our salmon haired main protagonist and his partner-in-crime of an Exceed currently doing their morning exercise routine.

Natsu was currently sweating as he lifted up a large barbell set with a total of 500 pounds on it, however, the barbell weighed a lot more and Natsu was expending a lot more effort than that.

On the right barbell and on Natsu's left shoulder was a strange symbol that looked like a Y wreathed in flames, while being surrounded by an O, also wreathed in flames, while there was a Z on the left side and a reverse Z on the right side.

This is a Dragon Glyph and this Glyph increased the gravity on an object, making it harder to move, this is the preferred method of training for Dragon Slayers that bothered to learn Dragon Glyphs.

The current gravity increase on the barbell is 40 times it's usual weight, so right now Natsu is lifting 20,000 pounds with ease, while Natsu himself is underneath the effects of 40 times his usual weight, making it 40 times harder to lift the barbell then usual, so in reality, Natsu is training with 400 tons of weight and he has been doing this for 2 hours.

Natsu's morning exercise routine is as follows: wake up, train for 4 hours doing chin ups, squats, a 4 km run, lift weights etc., then eat breakfast.

Happy does the exact same work routine, save for the fact that he only has his 500 pound barbells set to 20 times Earth gravity and he himself has his own gravity set to 20 times it's usual, so only a quarter of what Natsu can do on a whim.

Natsu then set his large barbell onto the ground and waved his hand on where the symbol was and it disappeared in a flash of red particles and he did the same to his left shoulder, where the same thing happened.

Natsu looked over to Happy, who was in his tiger form doing the same thing to his light blue barbell set.

Natsu then concentrated on the barbell set and with a flash of golden light, the barbell set disappeared.

Natsu had learned a little bit of a magic called Requip, which allows the user to send objects into a separate pocket dimension that they and only they can access at all times.

Requip allows for the storing and the taking of anything stored within requip, making anyone who uses the magic a literal walking armory, that is if you are proficient with it.

Natsu and Happy learned just enough about Requip so that have a massive inventory that they can hold up to a maximum of 75 objects, although larger objects take up more space, so it is not a given number.

Natsu whipped his face with his towel and then tossed it over to Happy, who shrunk down to his regular form and also whipped his face, although due to the fact that Happy is a cat and not a man, the towel didn't work as well for Happy as it did for Natsu.

Natsu and Happy began to walk towards the hotel cafeteria, discussing about whether fish are better off cooked or if they are in fact better raw.

"I am telling you Natsu! Fish are best when they are raw, for that is when they have all of their juices still in them. When you cook them, you ruin the taste." Happy said while sitting on Natsu's left shoulder.

"Fish are best when they are cooked Happy! When you cook a fish with just the right spices and seasonings, they are divine, but when they are raw, they're just meh." Natsu countered.

Happy gasped as if he had just heard the most sacrilegious thing of his life and said, "How dare you sir! I shall have you know, that fish is best when it is raw and nothing that spews from that filthy sacrilegious mouth of yours shall make me believe otherwise!"

Happy and Natsu glared at each other for a few seconds before both of them burst out laughing.

The two of them then went and got in line and after getting a hardy set of food for their breakfast, they went over to a table.

After a few minutes, Lucy came down, got her own plate and then joined Natsu and Happy in eating breakfast.

After a few minutes of eating in comfortable quiet, Lucy asked, "So Natsu, when is our train for Magnolia coming in?"

To which she got the reply of, "The train will come in at 10:30 sharp and then it is a three hour train ride to get to Magnolia, then it is a simple 25 minute walk from the train station to the guild."

Lucy's excitement jumped, today was the day she would join the greatest guild ever, Fairy Tail!

"So, you have any questions about the guild?" Natsu asked.

Lucy thought for a bit then said, "So, besides you, who are the strongest people in Fairy Tail?"

Natsu swallowed his bit of steak and said, "Well, besides me, the other S-Class wizards are: Grey Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Ur Milkovich, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Minerva, Yukino, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Mystogan, and finally the guild's Ace, Gildarts Clive and Master Makarov Dreyar"

"Wow, there sure are a lot of really strong mages in Fairy Tail isn't there?" Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah, we have the most S-Class mages of any guild. If two or more potential S-Class candidates prove they have what it takes to be a S-Class mage, then the S-Class mages vote if one or more potential S-Class wizards are allowed to become S-Class. Most of the wizard mentioned beforehand were actually at one point students of mine." Natsu said with a hint of pride in his voice about his former students.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Grey, Cana, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Minerva and Yukino were all at one point or another, my students. They saw how powerful I was and so they asked me to train them and train them I did. I pushed them to their absolute breaking points and then I pushed them beyond that, for I truly believe that it is when we are pushed to our absolute limits that we can truly shine." Natsu said.

Lucy thought about Natsu had just said and saw the logic in that statement, when someone is pushed to their absolute limits, they grow so much more from that than from anything else.

Lucy then said, "Natsu, could you please train me?"

Natsu looked at Lucy for a few long moments, causing Lucy to figite in her seat for a few seconds uncomfortably, but then Natsu grew a large grin and said, "Sure, I would love to train you."

Lucy smiled and said, "Thank you! You won't regret this!"

Natsu nodded and said, "I see a lot of raw untapped potential inside of you Lucy. But to tap into that potential, you are going to have to really work for it."

Lucy nodded and said, "I promise I won't let you down and once a Celestial Spirit mage has given their word, they can't go back on it."

Nats nodded and said, "I have heard Yukino say the exact same thing time and time again. But right now, we need to eat and get ready, that train is coming in about an hour, so we need to get hustling over to the train station."

Lucy and Happy nodded and the small group of three quickly ate their breakfast, got their things from their rooms and turned in their keys and then walked over to the train station.

Once their, they saw they still had about another 30 minutes before their train arrived, so they sat down and began to talk.

Lucy then remembered something and turned towards Happy and said, "Hey Happy?"

Happy turned towards Lucy and said, "Yeah?"

"How did you transform into that large tiger form?" Lucy asked.

Happy then said, "It is an ability of all Exceeds to be able to transform into a Battle form, either as large winger four legged tigers like my great-grandpa was able to, or as the much more common two legged humanoid tiger form like I can. I simply focus my mind onto my battle form and let my magic wash over me, transforming me into the mighty Battle Form. My Battle Form has the unusual ability to be able to extend a large golden blade from my wrists to do additional damage. My armor is also extremely resistant to any physical damage, while energial attacks still do a lot of damage, so my fighting style is heavily into close quarters combat. I also like to use a trident I keep in my pocket dimension."

"Pocket Dimension?" Lucy asked.

"Aye, it is where Requip magic users store their weapons. Requip magic works a lot like Celestial Spirit magic, save for the fact that most Requip uses can only summon or de-summon weapons, while masters of this magic can summon or de-summon entire suits of armor to aid them in battle, although this is a very high level technique and most never get to that level." Happy explained further for the blonde mage.

"Ah. That makes sense. So, in your opinion, who has the coolest magic in the guild?" Lucy asked.

"That's easy, Natsu of couse!" Happy said.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! His brand of magic allows him all the capabilities of two dragons." Happy said.

"Two?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Aye Sir! Natsu is both a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Lightning Dragon Slayer." Happy said cheerfully.

"What does that mean though? What are the benefits of this?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Natsu has dragon lungs to eat fire and lightning, dragon claws to attack with fire and lightning, and dragon scales to dissolve fire and lightning. This lets him be unhurt by most fire and lightning attacks, while he can use fire and lightning to attack in pretty much anyway Natsu can think of and finally he can eat fire and lightning to not only give him back all of his strength, but it also lets him heal a little bit from wounds, although this healing ability is very limited and only does small cuts and bruises, normally, thankfully Natsu is the furthest thing from normal there is, so he can heal from a extremely light to heavily moderate damage, so from a paper-cut to cracked bones, but internal bleeding and other wounds of that magnitude are off the table."

Lucy looked back at Natsu in awe, the ability to destroy magical attacks and then heal cracked ribs from just eating fire and lightning? Just how powerful is Natsu truly?

Just then, the train for Magnolia arrived, so Happy, Lucy and Natsu all got onto the train and after twenty minutes of waiting, the train set off for Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail.

Natsu closed his eyes and started to fall asleep while Lucy started to read a book and Happy was lying in her lap purring as she scratched his back.

Natsu's dreams consisted of a certain red haired knight, with sparkling brown eyes waiting for him.

 _"Just wait for me Erza. I will be back in just a few hours."_ Natsu thought as he, Happy and their new friend set off for the greatest guild in the world, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, but I have just had a really bad case of laziness ever since chapter three and death of a king didn't really help reignite the flames within.**

 **I do hope that this chapter will help get me back into your guy's good graces once more.**

 **I will try to type and post chapter five soon, it will not be a four month waiting period like this one I promise you that.**

 **Also, bet you guys were not expecting Minerva and Yukino to have joined Fairy Tail, or that they are both S-Class mages! Don't worry, they will not be secondary characters and I will try to have them be apart of the A-team as well as Erza, Mira, Lucy, Grey and maybe one or two more characters if you guys want them to be.**

 **To have a character you want be apart of team Natsu, just PM me and I will consider it, if a character gets more than ten messages wanting them to join, then it is mandatory that they will join. Voting will end by the end of chapter 7, so get sending in those messages for your pick for the new and improved Team Natsu.**

 **Also, what is your favorite Fairy Tail character, mine is Natsu obviously. I mean, he was raised by a freaking dragon and not just any dragon, but the Fire Dragon KING! Talk about a badass dad! And also he uses fire, so that makes him automatically awesome in my book, so there's that. But tell me your favorite Fairy Tail character by PMing me or leaving a review.**

 **Until next time, I will see you guys later.**

 **StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Star's meet the Fairies

**Hello everyone!**

 **I see that Chapter 4 was a big hit, so I decided to get chapter five in before New Years!**

 **I may, MAY, just write and post chapter 6 if there is enough time before New Years, so well will just have to see.**

 **I said I would tell you guys where the quote, "What do you desire? What do you wish for from the bottom of your heart?" came from.**

 **The answer is...**

 **Gundam Unicorn, Episode 7, when Banagher and Audrey met Syam Vist, Banagher's great-grandfather and he asked what Banager wanted to do with Laplace's Box. (P.S., one of my favorite animes of all time, great mecha designs, a good idea, really good character development. I highly recommend it to any fan of Gundam or any fan of anime period.)**

 **However, since none of you found that out, no special shout out for anyone!**

 **I shall give you another quote from one of my favorite animes, so just look at my profile and you will see the list, it is from one of those and here is the quote, "We are Celestial Being. Our goal is the eradication of war. Even if the world chooses to rejects us, we will continue to confront it. Even if we must use force to do so, we will continue to act as a deterrent for the world. That is the reason we must continue to exist. For the future."**

 **Same rules as last time, if one of you figures out were the quote is from, I shall give you a shout out in chapter 7, so get cracking.**

 **There is going to be a lot happening in this chapter, so be prepared for a lot of things different than in cannon.**

 **And that's it, so first disclaimer and then onto the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything that has the Fairy Tail brand. Fairy Tail is completely owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **{"Reading"}**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Star's meet the Fairies.**

In the great city of Era, located in the heart of the large city, there is a large rocky mountain and on top of that mountain is nested the highest authority in the magic world, the Magic Council.

The Magic Council is made up of nine individuals, people who are shown to be extremely powerful in magic, but also are shown to think before they act, people who show great knowledge of the laws and regulations of Fiore, so that they may act as an example of what to be.

Right now the nine members of the magic council are in a meeting discussing the events of last night.

"It seems that young Natsu Dragneel was crucial in capturing Bora the Prominence, who apparently been kidnapping and then selling women from various cities around the country as slaves." A now 19 year old Jellal Fernandes said.

"That young man is nothing short of extraordinary. He not only became the youngest S-Class wizard in history, he has gone on to train several other extremely powerful wizards, yourself included as I recall Jellal." A elderly man with large downwards facing eyebrows said.

"He only helped me unlock my magic container, he never gave me lessons. I wanted to learn to stand on my own two feet, Yajima." Jellal responded.

"Ah. I apologize. But the fact of the matter remains. Natsu has become the strongest man in all of Ishgar, even surpassing God Serena. How is he by the way?" Yajima asked.

"He is still bitter towards that defeat, ranting and raving about "How that dastardly and cheating dragon slayer" cheated in the match. I swear it is starting to give me a headache." A young women said.

She was an extremely beautiful young women, with pale skin, dark purple hair and brown eyes. She was currently wearing a tight form fitting kimono that had a spinning flower pattern to it.

"He gives us all a headache, Ultear. If he wasn't the SECOND strongest man in Ishgar, I doubt anyone of us would give him a moment of our time." Jellal said back to her. "By the way, how is your mother?"

"Ur is doing well, she is currently doing an S-Class mission to slay a beast in the Southern part of the continent, near the tropical Island of Galaluna, the beast in question is the Leviathan." Ultear responded.

"The Leviathan? Isn't that the monstrous sea serpent reported to 185 feet long?" Yajima asked. (To see a picture, go to /Leviathan_(Raid) I am to lazy to describe it.)

"Indeed it is. Should be no problem for the Seventh Wizard Saint." Ultear said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"If your little discussion is over, may we get back to the discussion at hand?" Org said, holder of the Second seat on the magic council.

"Sorry sir, please continue." Ultear said.

"As I was saying, Natsu Dragneel has once again taken down another criminal, he 350th now isn't?" Org said.

"I do believe so. That boy has taken down more bandits, slave rings, master criminals and dark guilds than most wizards do in their entire careers. Too bad he refused the position of 1st God of Ishgar." Yajima said.

"He did give a few good reasons for why he said no and lets not forget that he was responsible for the new improved training that has taken place in Fairy Tail, leading to most of the guild getting control over their magic powers, leading to less property damage than any other guild. Look at the incident at Hargeon, less than a 2,500 worth of damage done to the pier, so a low ranking D-Class request would pay for damage. Any other guild might have done any where from 150,000 to 5,000,000 worth of damage." Jellal said.

"Still, would have been nice to have the leader of the Wizard Saints to have a sense of humility and not an ego the size of a guild hall" Ultear said.

"We all have our problems with God Serena Ultear. Let's just finish up this meeting." Org said. "The number of Dark Guilds, even through the efforts of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, are starting to become an issue. Natsu, Jura, Erza, Mirajane and the other S-Class wizards are doing their best to get rid of the Dark Guilds, but more and more are starting to pop up out of the woodworks. We need to increase our crackdown on Dark Guilds." Org said.

"But how? The Strongest Light Guilds are doing their best, but they can't get them all." Ultear said.

"Which is why I propose we make it mandatory for every single Light S-Class wizard to take three Dark Guild extermination requests per month and in exchange for their services we will triple the price for a regular Dark Guild extermination request." Org said.

"I think that is a good idea. We are only using a portion of our resources to get rid of the Dark Guilds, but we trust Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus S-Class wizards to handle the job, the weaker guilds might not be able to get rid of the Dark Guilds with such ease." Belno, an elderly women with sandy blonde hair that is in a ponytail that makes the hair fan out in tear dropped shaped tufts of hair.

"That is a good point, but they are S-Class for a reason. They are their guilds strongest members and as such they are capable of handling themselves in a fight. But you do raise a good point. How about all Dark Guild extermination requests are only to be taken in a group of no less than four members, two of which must be S-Class?" Org proposed to the council.

The council members looked to each other for a few seconds before Ultear turned back towards Org and said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we agree with that."

"Very well. Messenger!" Org shouted out.

Within seconds, a light green frogman came running into the room and said, "Yes Council member Org?"

"It is the decision of the council to make a new mandatory request for every single Light guild. Send this out to all light guilds today." Org said.

The frogman nodded and then took out a piece of paper and said, "What shall it say?"

"It shall say, "Until such a time as the Dark Guild count has reached zero, all Light Guilds are expected to have their S-Class wizards do three Dark Guild extermination requests a month. They can only accept the request if they work in a group of four with a two S-Class wizards in said group." Org said.

The frog man nodded and wrote it down quickly and then said, "What shall be the reward sir?"

"The reward for each Dark Guild successfully destroyed shall be 24,000 jewels." Org said.

The frogman nodded, wrote it down and then said, "Anything else Sir?"

Org shook his head and then said, "That will be all."

The frogman nodded and then quickly left, off to get the news out to all light guilds.

Org then said, "Let us hope this measure does it's job. The Dark Guild numbers are starting to become a massive concern."

"The Dark Guilds will fall, we have Jura, Erza, and of course Natsu on our side." Ultear said.

"Despite Natsu's unimaginable strength, he is still only one man. He can't be everywhere at once. One on one, there are only four to five individuals who can stand against him." Jellal said.

"Zeref, Acnologia, Igneel, Merlin and the demon king, E.N.D." Ultear said.

"It is a tragedy that E.N.D. fell protecting Igneel. According to history he was humanities protector, standing against his fellow demons and against the dragons to protect the weak and the innocent." Jellal said.

"Indeed. But that is the ancient past and this is the present, we must focus on the here and now. If there is no other issues, I would like to declare this meeting over." Org said.

There were no more issues, so the meeting was declared over and the council members went back to their own chambers.

Ultear and Jellal walked to theirs together, discussing a hidden secret.

"Does HE suspect anything?" Jellal asked.

"Nothing. To him, I am his loyal pawn. He is unaware that I in fact serve another." Ultear said.

"You know he asks nothing for what he did? Why do you serve him?" Jellal asked.

"For the same reason you started that little band of yours. To pay back the debt I owe him, even if he doesn't see it as if I owe him anything. He would say my smile is all the payment he needs. He is a good man that way. His heart is just so large. I kinda evy his girlfriend. He will never cheat on her, he will always be by her side, he will always do everything in his power to keep her happy." Ultear said.

"I made "that little band of mine" to do something about the amount of evil in the world. I saw evil as a child, I also saw the power of good and how evil ran from it. I vowed to live up to HIS example, to fight for the weak, the innocent, the helpless. I was that way when I was a child, and I will never let anyone else go through what I did, not if I have anything to say about it." Jellal said as he clenched his right fist as bad memories came back to the surface.

Ultear shook her head and chuckled, saying, "Just look at two of us. One man changed the course of our lives. He inspired hope to grow inside my heart and that allowed me to change my path. How much pain and suffering would I have commited if he hadn't done what he did."

Jellal nodded his head and said, "I bet he doesn't know how much good he has truly done. How many people he has inspired to do better, to be better. To him, he will never do enough good in the world, always seeing the deeds of his life as not enough good done."

Ultear giggled a little and said, "He is just that way. Come on, we have paperwork to do."

Jellal groaned and said, "Paperwork. Truly, that is the legal form of torture."

Ultear just rolled her eyes and said, "Just suck it up and be a man."

The two went into their offices, but before Ultear did she stopped and had one thought.

 _"Natsu, what are doing right now?"_

Meanwhile...

It was approximately 2 O'clock in the afternoon when the train rolled into Magnolia train station.

The overpowered as hell Dragon slayer, his small, but incredibly dangerous flying, talking cat and their new buxom blonde all exited the train and made their way into Magnolia's train station.

Natsu walked out of the station, stopped and took a deep breath of the air.

"Ah, 'tis verily I say to thee, thither is no better air than the air of thy hometown." Natsu said as Happy and Lucy stared at him.

"Aye Sir." Happy said cheerfully as he too took a deep breathe.

"Lucy looked at them and said, "Why did you speak in Shakespearean?"

"Because, it makes me sound a lot cooler." Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes while smiling at the two of them and then began to look around, this town was a lot different from Hargeon.

For one, this town was at least three to four times the size of Hargeon and this town was literally littered with dozens of shops, charts and houses lined all over the city and that was as far as Lucy could see.

Natsu then turned to his new friend and said, "Come on Lucy, Fairy Tail awaits."

Lucy snapped out of her revere and said, "Yeah, right. Let's go!"

Natsu and Happy chuckled and then the group of three began to walk onwards.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they finally reached the guild hall of the mightiest legal guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Lucy had stars in her eyes as she went into full blown fan girl mode, "This is really the Fairy Tail guild hall! It's even cooler than I imagined!"

Natsu and Happy laughed and Natsu said, "If you think that is awesome, wait until you get inside."

Lucy started to reach for the door, but Natsu grabbed her wrist and said, "It is probably better if I go first."

Lucy looked confused, but Natsu was already in front of her.

Natsu then lifted his right leg and smashed it into the door, causing the wooden door to blast open, almost tearing it right off its hinges.

Good thing Natsu went first, because less than 0.0003 seconds later a large table came flying towards the group.

It impacted Natsu with enough force to tear the table into wooden splinters no bigger than than a quarter, but Natsu wasn't moved an inch and had no harm done to him

Lucy was beginning to freak out, what the hell was going on inside the guild that TABLES were being thrown around with enough force to possibly nearly kill a regular person?! (Those tables are made out of wood and are rectangular and capable of holding about 8 people, so I am going to estimate that those tables are weighing close to maybe 150-200 pounds, I am not sure, but I am positive being hit by a wooden table that size going about 20-25 miles is going to definitely knock someone out or possibly do long lasting damage. This is all speculation of course, so don't take my word at it.)

Lucy looked inside the guild and when she saw what was happening, her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her mind crashed.

Pure, unadulterated chaos.

There was a massive brawl raging through the guild, tables, chair, beers, barrels, mugs, even people, were being flung through the air as fists were being sent flying everywhere one looked, there was not one spot in which the interior of the guild was not enveloped in chaos.

One guy jumped on top of a table, tore off his shirt, showing his grisled and muscular chest as he yelled out, "LET'S GET IT ON!" and then he jumped into the air to tackle his unfortunate target.

Lucy also saw someone take a large ladder and then use it as a blunt weapon to knock several people out before that guy was knocked out with a chair directly to the face.

Another guy flipped over a table with enough force it was flung into the air and it came down onto it's poor target's, all of whom were knocked out by the impact.

Lucy was sputtering nonsense, unable to comprehend what was going on inside of this guild.

Wha..wha...what is happening?" She said slowly, still trying to wrap her mind around this level of insanity.

"This is the daily guild brawl. Fairy Tail may be the least damaging guild of them all, but when we are in our own guild, we cut loose and beat the ever living hell out of each other." Natsu said with a smile on his face, while Happy flew up and sat on his right shoulder.

Natsu then gently grabbed Lucy's left hand and dragged her to the bar, where the fighting was significantly less.

At the bar, there was two white haired girls working the bar.

"Hey Lisanna! Mirajane!" Natsu said with a smile on as the two women turned towards Natsu.

Lisanna is a 17 year old petite with short white hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans with white flower patterns on the kneecaps, has on a brown belt with a silver belt buckle and has on some white sneakers.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long wavy white hair that curls slightly at the ends, while two bangs frame her face and reach down to her chest, her hairstyles most prominent feature is a short upwards ponytail that is gathered on her forehead. She also has stunning large blue eyes that just makes her all the more beautiful. She is currently wearing a sleeveless maroon ankle-length dress with a pleated skirt. She has a large pink bow on the front of her chest that act as the straps for her dress, while a gold bracelet is on her right wrist and a sky blue necklace is on her chest as well and to finish off her outfit, she is wearing a matching set of high heels.

Lisanna and Mirajane both turned towards Natsu and smiled towards their favorite dragon-slayer.

"Hey Natsu! How did the trip to find the phoney Salamander go?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, me and Happy found him in Hargeon. Turned out that the fake Salamander was Bora the Prominence and he was kidnapping women to sell them off in Bosco." Natsu said.

Lisanna gasped and said, "Did you free the women?"

"Aye. And we did even less damage than usual, only minor structural damage to the pier." Happy said as he jumped off of Natsu's shoulder and onto the counter.

"Good job you two. Here is your fish Happy." Mirajane said as she gave Happy a large fish.

Happy drooled over the large fish and when he got it, he began to devour it with only the ferocity a cat could give.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Natsu said as he reached out and grabbed Lucy and brought her over and said, "This is Lucy. She is a Celestial Spirit mage and she wants to join our guild."

Lucy was a bit nervous meeting two other S-Class wizards, who just so happened to have bodies that most women would kill to have. "H-hi. My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Lisanna and Mirajane smiled warmly towards Lucy and Lisanna said, "Hi Lucy. My name is Lisanna Strauss, this is my big sister Mirajane and my older brother Elfman is somewhere in that mess of a guild fight."

Just then, a bottle came rocketing towards Lisanna's face at incredible speed.

With even greater speed, Natsu reached out his hand and grabbed the bottle in mid air with no difficulty, but no he had several tick marks all over his face and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I am all for fun and games, but when people who don't want to join are getting hurt that's when I draw the line." He said as he turned around and faced the warring guild members.

Natsu took a deep breathe and then shouted out in a deep, monstrous voice, **"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
**

The entire guild stopped when they heard that voice, that voice is only used when they almost hit Lisanna or someone else who wasn't in the guild fight with something, so Natsu was probably very angry right now.

They all slowly tuned towards the source of the voice and they all paled.

Natsu is now surrounded by a dark and malicious aura as his eyes glowed a deep crimson red.

Yep, Natsu was REALLY angry right now.

 **"I have told you guys a hundred times now, DON'T GET ANY BYSTANDERS HURT! And what did you guys do? You almost hit Lisanna in the face with this bottle."** Natsu said as he raised said bottle in front for all to see.

Everyone paled even more, Natsu was super over protective of Lisanna, even though she could probably beat everyone in the guild sans the other S-Class wizards by herself.

The reason for Natsu's over protectiveness was the fact that Lisanna was Natsu's first friend he made here in the guild. He saw her as his precious baby sister, even though she was two years younger than him.

So if she was ever hit by anyone, or anything, Natsu went off like a volcano and utterly trashed everyone in the guild, even though such things didn't even hurt her anymore.

The only reason Natsu wasn't over protective of Erza was the fact that he knew her strength and he knew she could handle herself.

There was also the fact that Erza specifically told Natsu not to fight her battles for her and threatened him with unholy amounts of pain if he did.

Needless to say, Natsu quickly learned not to dot over Erza.

Back to the present, Natsu's dark aura grew even more and he threw the bottle to the ground, smashing it and then began to crack his knuckles one by one, each one causing a flinch from all of the frightened mages.

The guild members huddled together and shook in fear as Natsu took slow steps towards them, each one of his footsteps causing a new level of fear to grow within them.

Just before Natsu could begin to tear the mages a new one, Lisanna got in front of Natsu and said, "Wait Natsu! Look, I am fine. Please don't hurt them."

Lisanna used her greatest weapon, puppy-dog eyes and small tears.

Natsu's defenses went down quicker than Sears stock prices and he gave a small huff as he turned back towards the bar, but not before saying, "Anyone of you nearly hurt Lisanna again, you will feel rEA **L** **FEAR."** He said sinisterly.

The assembled mages gave quick nods, none of them daring to upset the highly volatile dragon slayer anymore than he already was.

Natsu walked over to Mirajane and said, "Could I get a 20 flaming piece order of chicken legs?"

Mirajane nodded and said, "Sure thing Natsu."

She and Lisanna walked into the kitchen, leaving Lucy and Natsu at the bar, while everyone else was quietly working t get the guild back in order, so maybe Natsu would be calmer.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that Natsu?" Lucy asked, being frightened by Natsu's intense aura of darkness.

"Oh, that. That is just me being extremely overprotective of my good friend. You know I am a Dragon Slayer right?" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said not getting where Natsu was going with this.

"Well, you see Dragon's are extremely protective of their own family and friends, there have been tales of dragon's fighting to the death to help protect their friends, some of who weren't even dragons." Natsu said.

"Ah, so it was your Dragon Instincts that caused you get all angry over Lisanna almost getting hurt." Lucy said in realization.

"Yep. I know she can handle herself, but to me, she will always be that little girl I helped train. She was pretty weak back in the day, so I was really over protective back then." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded, but then a small elderly man, only standing about two feet tall, wearing a jester's hat jumped up on the counter and said, "Hi, how are ya doing?"

"Um, okay?" Lucy asked.

"Good, so may I ask why you are here child?" The man asked.

"I am here to join the guild. I am just waiting for the master so I can asked him if I can join." Lucy said.

"Well, you came to the right guy. I am Master Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master. Nice to meetcha."

Lucy was stunned for a few seconds, but then recomposed herself and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Lucy and I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Hm. I am going to guess that from the keys on that key on your right hip that you are a Celestial Spirit mage, correct." Makarov said.

"Yes sir. I currently have three of the gold Zodiac keys." Lucy said.

Makarov nodded and he then said, "Well Miss Lucy, there is, but one thing I have to check before I can allow you to enter the guild."

Lucy looked at Makarov and said, "What" before she felt something grope her.

She looked and saw Makarov groping her while saying pervertedly, "Oh, ho ho. Nice rack you got."

Lucy blushed bright red before smacking Makarov with her right hand away while screaming, "PERVERT!"

Makarov fell of the counter and said, "Feisty, I like that. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy, still blushing, nodded and then heard Makarov say, "Natsu, go get the magic stamper for Lucy's guild symbol please."

Natsu nodded and then walked to go get the guild stamper, but before he did that, he gave Makarov a firm smack upside the head and said, "Master, stop doing perverted things, I am not going to bail you out of jail a sixth time."

Makarov looked sheepish and said, "I'm only human."

Natsu sighed and walked into the back and a few minutes later he came out with a magic stamper.

Natsu looked at Lucy and said, "Where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

Lucy thought for a few seconds before she said, "Pink and on the top of my right hand please."

Natsu nodded, colored the magic stamper and pressed it gently onto Lucy's skin.

The part of the stamper that made contact with Lucy's skin glowed and then Natsu lifted it off her skin and showed that a brand new pink Fairy Tail symbol was now permanently placed onto the top part of her right hand.

"Congratulations Lucy, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy smiled and said, "Yes!"

Natsu laughed and said, "C'mon Lucy. Let's get lunch. You need a place to stay."

"That's right." Lucy said, realizing she had no place to stay.

"I happen to know a landlady who has a nice little apartment. Cheep too, only 70,000 jewels a month." Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes light up, "Really?!" She said excitedly.

"Yep. I'll take you over and you can look at it after lunch." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Natsu."

Natsu nodded and said, "I'm just being a good friend."

Lucy smiled back to him and the three of them, Lucy, Natsu and Happy ate their lunches in peace and quiet.

However, just before they got up to show Lucy the apartment, the guild doors flew open and from it came a worried looking six year old purple haired boy.

The boy was about 3 feet tall, had a slight tan to him, had black eyes and was wearing a dark green shirt with a large yellow "S" on it, while also wearing a pair of orange shorts and black sneakers.

Natsu recognized the boy and said, "Romeo? What's wrong?"

Romeo replied with, "My dad. He took a job to clear Mt. Hakobe of Vulcans, but he hasn't returned yet."

"How long ago did he take the job?" Natsu asked.

"It was three days ago. Please, go check and see if he is alright. I am getting worried." Romeo said, he voice starting to get shakier by the minute.

Natsu smiled at Romeo and gently ruffled his hair and said, "Sure, I'll go looking for Macao. He shouldn't have taken this long to do that simple of a job."

Romeo had tears running down his face as he hugged Natsu and said, "Thanks Natsu, you're the best!"

Natsu smiled and turned towards Lucy and said, "Sorry, we will go look at the apartment later."

Lucy shook her head and said, This is far more important than where I am sleeping tonight."

Natsu smiled and said, "You already have the Fairy Tail spirit. You will fit right in."

Lucy smiled and Natsu then said, "We are headed to Mt. Hakobe, which is really cold this time of the year, so go to the guild stores and get some winter clothing. Happy will show you."

Happy nodded and then took Lucy to the guild storage space in the basement, where she found a thick fur lined pink winter coat, some dark blue winter pants and a pair of white winter boots.

Lucy and Happy came back upstairs and Lucy said to Natsu, "Alright, I am ready."

Natsu nodded and then he, Lucy and Happy all went walking to a magicmobile rental place.

Time skip...

Lucy was sitting in the passenger seat of the magic mobile they had rented, Happy on her lap, while Natsu drove the vehicle like a bat out of hell.

The magic mobile was a new model that had come out only a few months ago. Unlike previous models, this one had a special function that altered the wheels in an instant to adapt to changes in the terrain it as currently driving on. This allowed it to have unbelievable control on ice and other conditions, even when driving at 95 miles an hour. It also had a small section in the back for injured people to be laid down and helped out.

Natsu, due to his status was able to get the magic mobile with little difficulty and they were now approaching the top of Mount Hakobe right now.

Natsu drove the magic mobile a few minutes longer and then stopped, they had finally reached the top of Mount Hakobe.

Natsu got out and was hit full force of the extreme blizzard swirling around the top of the mountain, but the son of Igneel was unaffected, he had faced far worse temperatures than this with nary a flinch.

Happy as well faced the onslaught of mother nature with also no reaction, though far he may be from Natsu's power level, he had also faced and conquered climates that are many times worse than this, this was nothing compared to the son of Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy was also taking the cold very well, what with her being wrapped up in the extremely thick and well insulated winter clothing she had borrowed from the guild.

Natsu then placed his hand onto the magic mobile and a dragon glyph was placed onto the right door.

The dragon glyph was rather symbol, two serpentine dragon's twisting around a large flame.

This dragon glyph was special, it would serve as a homing beacon, calling out to Natsu so he can find the magic mobile later after they had found Macao.

Natsu then turned his head into the winds and took several deep breaths, trying to find Macao's scent.

After three minutes of trying, he gave up, he may have better senses than anything on Earthland, but the blizzard was causing all kinds of interferences with his sense of smell.

Natsu turned to Lucy and Happy and shouted, "I can't get Macao's scent, this blizzard is causing too much interference!"

Happy then shouted out, "Then we will just have to find him the old fashioned way!"

Happy then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when he came out of it, he was once again in his large Battle Tiger form.

Happy, Natsu and Lucy then began to search all around for any cue were Macao could have gone, while also keeping an eye out for any remaining Vulcans.

After about two hours of searching an still having found nothing, the group then began to walk back to the magic mobile to move to another part of the mountain.

Lucy was behind Natsu and Happy, her legs became extremely sore from all the hiking she had just done.

She then felt as if something was watching her.

She turned around just in time to see a large ten foot tall ape with snow white fur all over it's body come flying out of nowhere.

Before Lucy could do anything, the ape took a breath and breathed out a large green cloud.

When Lucy breathed in some of the cloud, she immediately began to feel faint and within seconds was out cold, not a sound having been made from the whole exchange.

The ape grinned perversely and said, "Woman, woman, woman."

The ape then picked up Lucy and took off for his cave.

Natsu and Happy were unaware of what had just happened, the roar of the blizzard masked the Vulcan's approach and the blizzard was sending so many scents everywhere trying to pick out a single one was very hard.

But then Natsu got a feeling deep from within his gut, telling him something had just happened.

Natsu turned around and saw Lucy nowhere.

Natsu's eyes widened and said to Happy, "Happy! Lucy is missing!"

Happy twisted around and saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it! What do we do?" Happy said.

Natsu then looked into the snow and saw a set of footprints rapidly being filled up by snow and said to Happy, "We follow the tracks as quickly as we can before they disappear!"

Happy nodded and then the two partners set out, determined to find their missing friends no matter what.

Meanwhile...

The Vulcan had reached his cave, he was much faster than Natsu and Happy in the snow.

He gently laid down Lucy against some ice and began to dance around her while chanting "Woman, woman, woman!"

After a little while, Lucy began to wake up and saw she was in some kind of a cave.

She then heard a voice say, "Woman, woman, woman!"

She twirled around and saw the creature that had knocked her out was dancing around her while doing a weird dance.

Lucy got really angry, this thing had knocked her out and taken her to his cave against her will, she was going to lay the hurt down on this stupid monkey.

She quickly reached for her key ring and took one off it.

She twirled the key around in her fingers and shouted out, "Open, gate of the Golden Bull, TAURUS!"

She pointed the key to the ground and a large magic circle appeared, and from the circle came a large figure.

The large figure was revealed to be a rather large humanoid bull man. The bull was standing on two legs, was approximately 8 feet tall, had white fur all over his body, while black patches of fur was all over his body as well. He had two large bull horns coming out of his forehead, two bull ears on either side of his head, rather small black eyes. He wore brown leather guards on his forearms, lower legs, and had brown light leather armor on his chest and waist as well ad finally he had black combat bots on to complete his image. On his back was a massive 7 foot tall two sided battle axe that had silver edging to the massive blades, while the rest of the axe blades were black, with red writing near the handle of the axe.

"Let's mooooove along!" Taurus shouted out as he flexed his massive muscles.

"Taurus, I need your help! That perverted monkey over there kidnapped me and took me here to his cave!" Lucy said to her old friend.

Taurus's eyes glowed red and he shouted out, "HE DID WHAT?!" to Lucy.

"He kidnapped me and took me here to his cave." Lucy said.

Taurus turned towards the Vulcan and shouted out, "Listen here you no good perverted ape! Lucy is my dear friend and you kidnapped her, big mistake, because I am going to kick the shit out of you!"

Taurus then charged for the Vulcan, the Vulcan meeting his charge.

The two combatants met in the middle of the cave, the force of their fists meeting caused a small shockwave to ripple out and destroy a lot of the icicles surrounding them.

The Vulcan was pretty strong, but Taurus wasn't a gold Celestial Spirit for nothing and he quickly overpowered the Vulcan and began to unleash blow after blow to the Vulcans face, chest and stomach.

The Vulcan was flung back and struck the far with immense force, creating cracks that went everywhere.

Lucy smiled and said, "Yeah, good job Taurus!"

Taurus smiled towards Lucy and said, "Just doing my duty."

The Vulcan pried himself from the wall and began to pant.

Taurus looked at the Vulcan and said, "What's the matter you dirty ape? Give up so soon?"

The Vulcan began to growl and then he roared out, a purple aura formed around himself as purple flames came bursting forth from his fists.

Taurus was a little shocked to see a Vulcan using purple flames, most Vulcans could not use Fire magic, they could only use Take-Over magic, which allowed them to posses people.

Taurus then realized it, this Vulcan had taken over someone and was now accessing their victims magic to bolster their own.

Taurus then drew his massive axe and got into his defensive stance, with the Vulcan now using flames, he had to be a lot more careful, the Vulcan could now attack from a range, while Taurus was still only limited to close-quarters combat.

The Vulcan roared out and said, "I don't like men, I like only women! Go away!"

"Never! Lucy is not only my master, she is my friend and I will not allow you to hurt her!" Taurus roared back.

The Vulcan then roared out once again and gathered his purple flames and sent a massive vortex of fire towards the bull.

Taurus calmly stood his ground and once the flames were close enough, he began to spin his axe in a circle, faster and faster the axe spun until it started to create a vortex.

The flames struck the axe, but by then the axe was spinning so fast that the flames were dissipated within seconds after hitting the axe.

The Vulcan growled, seeing his attack fail, but the he saw the roof of the cave still had a lot of icicles and he had an idea.

He sent a large fireball ito the ceiling, causing a large explosion, which led to a number of icicles and rocks to begin to fall down towards Lucy and Taurus.

Taurus saw the danger and ran to Lucy and covered her with his body, protecting her from the falling icicles and rocks.

Taurus groaned in pain as the ice and rocks struck his back with a lot of force, but he refused to be moved from his spot, that would leave Lucy vulnerable to danger.

Eventually, the rocks and ice stopped falling and Taurus got up with a groan of pain.

Before he could fully get up, the Vulcan appeared in front of him and hit Taurus with a flaming punch straight to the face.

Taurus cried out in pain as he was flung into a wall, creating cracks and a small crater, while also increasing the pain his back was feeling.

Taurus open one of his eyes and saw the Vulcan was preparing to attack once again.

But before he could do that, Lucy chucked a rock right at his race, and she got a bullseye, hitting the perverted monkey right in the face with the rock, causing the Vulcan to become stunned from the surprise attack for a few seconds.

This was all the time Taurus needed and he got himself out of the wall, grabbed his axe that he had dropped and rushed the Vulcan.

Before the Vulcan could fully comprehend what was going on, Taurus was already mid swing of his mighty battle axe, so the Vulcan could do nothing, but watch as the axe completed the swing and smashed right into his chest, causing all air to leave his body, along with a little saliva as the force of the blow flung him back into another wall.

The Vulcan was breathing heavily now, that last blow had almost knocked him right out, but somehow, the Vulcan was still conscious.

Lucy then had an idea and said to Taurus, "Taurus, fling me towards him."

Taurus looked a little apprehensive towards this idea, but Lucy was his master and he trusted her, so he grabbed her by her waist, twirled her around a few times and then flung Lucy towards the now standing Vulcan.

Lucy righted herself in mid air, stretched out her right leg and shouted out, "LUCY KICK!"

The Vulcan looked up towards Lucy just in time to see Lucy's foot come crashing right into is face, the force of the impact burying the Vulcans head several feet into the wall, a small shockwave from the force was created and finally, the Vulcan was defeated.

Lucy jumped off the Vulcans face and landed on her feet, all those years of doing yoga and gymnastics had made her body quite flexible and maneuverable.

Taurus came running over to lucy and said, "Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded towards Taurus and said, "I am fine. Are you okay?"

Taurus nodded and said, "A little sore on the back, but otherwise I am A-okay."

Lucy nodded and was about to say something when the furthest wall from her exploded with immense force.

Taurus stood in front of Lucy to protect her from the force of the explosion, but the force was so strong that he began to slide backwards.

Eventually the winds created from the explosion died out and Lucy got to see what had caused the explosion.

The answer was one angry and extremely pissed off Natsu Dragneel, both of his hands were now covered in orange flames, the tips of the flames were actually starting to turn crimson red.

By Natsu's side was an equally angry Happy, who currently had the heads of two beaten down and unconscious Vulcans smashed into one another.

Once Natsu saw Lucy, the flames extinguished and Natsu looked really relieved.

Happy tossed the two Vulcans back out of the hole they had just created with casual ease and the two ran over to Lucy.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lucy said as the two approached.

Happy looked over to the Vulcan and whistled, saying, "Knocked out a Alpha Vulcan on your first mission? Not back."

"Alpha Vulcan?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yeah, Alpha Vulcans are some of the oldest and strongest Vulcans of them all, they are very tricky because sometimes they can show the magics of previous mages they have taken over, leaving them with a large repertoire of spells and strengths to draw from. You can tell an Alpha Vulcan from a regular Vulcan by their magical power, it is always much greater than a regular Vulcan."

"Ah, I see." Lucy said.

Then, a bright flash erupted from the Alpha Vulcan and when it left, a man was left.

The man was in his late 30's, was mildly muscular, slim and was of average height. He had short, slicked back dark blue hair, dark eyebrows and dark eyes, with a large amount of stubble, along with a thin moustache. He was wearing a knee-length white jacket that has dark blue collar, a dark blue t-shirt underneath, brown pants held up with a white belt that has a golden belt buckle and finally he has light blue necklace that has the same "S" Romeo has on it.

Natsu and Happy knew this man, as they shouted out, "Macao!"

The two ran towards their fellow guildmate and looked him over for injuries, with Lucy helping them out.

Once they had determined that Macao was still capable of being moved, Natsu gently lifted him over his right shoulder and said to his two compatriots, "Let's roll. We have to get Macao to Porlyusica."

Happy and Lucy nodded and after Lucy sent Taurus back to the Celestial Spirit world with her thanks, the three of them took Macao back to the magic mobile as fast as they could.

As they traveled there, Lucy noticed a large number of knocked out Vulcans everywhere, with large craters and body impressions of Vulcans everywhere.

Lucy then asked Natsu, "What happened?"

"Well, you see, when me and Happy tried to follow the Vulcan that captured you, we found around fifty of them in a large group. So me and Happy tried to get around them to try and find you, but they cut us off. Knowing time was wasn't on our side, me and Happy decided to use around 3% of our maximum power and we knocked almost all of them out in a single attack. We the took out the few remaining ones and then we felt your magical presence so we went that way and well, you know the rest." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and said, "Thanks for helping me."

Natsu looked at Lucy as if she had two heads and said, "I did nothing, you knocked out an Alpha Vulcan on your very first mission, not many people can claim that distinction. You showed that you do have a lot of potential locked within you. You will be a fine wizard one day."

Lucy looked down and said, "But Taurus did all of the work, all I did was kick the Vulcan and give Taurus a distraction."

"Don't sell yourself short. You found Macao and freed him from that Alpha Vulcan, so you did good. You just need a little bit of work and you will be mighty." Natsu said.

"You think so?" Lucy said, her eyes filled with hope.

"You bet Lucy. Now c'mon, we got too get Macao home." Natsu said as they found the magic mobile.

Lucy gained a look of determination on her face and said, "Right."

Natsu placed Macao in the back of the magic mobile, where Lucy began to treat his wounds with happy's help, while natsu went to the driver's seat and started up the magic mobile.

The magic mobile flared to life and then Natsu began to drive the vehicle back towards Magnolia.

Timeskip...

The last flares of the day began to fade as the sun began to set in the city of Magnolia.

Romeo was standing by the guild, waiting for Lucy, Happy and Natsu to bring back his father, all the while thinking about what had caused Macao to go on that mission.

Several other boys from the town had been making fun of Romeo and Fairy Tail, so Romeo had gone to his father and told him to do something incredible, so Macao took the job to get rid of the Vulcans on top of Mt. Hakobe.

Romeo felt deep regret for telling his father to take the job, he felt as if it was his fault his father was missing and the guilt was eating him up inside.

Then, he heard a familiar voice call out to him, saying, "Romeo!"

Romeo spun around to see Natsu, Happy and Lucy helping a bandaged Macao walk towards the guild hall.

Romeo's eyes began to water as he ran towards his father to give him a back breaking hug.

"Daddy, I am so sorry for saying those things!" Romeo began, but Macao cut him off.

"It's alright son. Next time those bullies give you problems, simply tell them, can your dad take on and defeat 35 Vulcans? Because mine can!" Macao said.

Romeo cried some more, but nodded.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu smiled at the heartwarming scene and then began to walk away, but they heard Romeo say, "Thanks you, Natsu, Happy and Lucy!"

All three of them waved back towards Romeo and continued on their way.

Natsu turned towards Lucy and said, "Well, I promised I would show you the apartments I was talking about."

Natsu led the group by the river and walked up to a nice looking apartment building.

Natsu knocked on the door and a elderly women opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and my friend here is looking for an apartment." Natsu said, motioning towards Lucy.

The landlady nodded and said, "Follow me."

She took them up to a apartment and said, "What do you think?"

Lucy looked inside the apartment and saw that it was a very nice little place to stay and said, "I love it, how much is rent?"

"Rent is 70,000 jewels a month, down payment is required." The land lady replied.

Before either one of them could say anything, Natsu took out a bag full of jewels and handed them over to the lady, saying, "That should be enough for Lucy's down payment. Call me if there needs to be more."

Natsu and Happy then turned and walked out, leaving a stunned Lucy and landlady, who then turned towards Lucy and said, "Nice boyfriend you got there."

Lucy blushed and said, "He isn't my boyfriend."

The landlady raised her right eyebrow and said, "Really? Then honey you need to make your move."

Lucy blushed even more and said, "I have known him for a total of a single day."

The landlady kept her eyebrow raised and said, "Then honey, you have a really good boyfriend material friend there."

The landlady then went downstairs to get the papers for Lucy so they could finalize the agreement.

Lucy meanwhile was desperately trying to cool down her cheeks.

Lucy really liked Natsu, he was funny, kind, compassionate, and really handsome, but she has known him for only a day, so why did she get so embarrassed when she was teased about her and him?

Eventually Lucy got her face under control and then she went downstairs and signed the papers with the landlady.

Lucy now had a home that only cost 70,000 jewels a month, the rooms at Fairy Hills, the dorms for the girls of Fairy Tail cost 100,000 jewels a month, not that Lucy knew of those dorms.

Lucy then went upstairs into her apartment and took out the old book from that magic merchant in Hargeon that Natsu had bought her.

She opened the book and say that indeed, the authors name was blurred out from existence, making it impossible to find out who had written this book.

Turning the page to the index, she this:

 _ **"Chapter One: Introduction To Celestial Magic."**_

 _ **"Chapter Two: Different Key types."**_

 _ **"Chapter Three: How To Summon The Zodiac's Battle Forms."**_

 _ **"Chapter Four: How To Use Celestial Magic As An Offensive Tool."  
**_

 _ **"Chapter Five: How to Create Platinum Celestial Spirit Keys.**_

 _ **"Chapter Six: How To Properly Execute The Two Strongest Celestial Spirit Spells: Urano Metria and Gottfried."**_

 _ **"Chapter Seven: The Celestial Spirit King"**_

 _ **"Chapter Eight: The Three Lost Spirits."**_

 _ **"Chapter Nine: How To Create and Utilize Star Dress Form."**_

 _ **"Chapter Ten: Final Notes."**_

There was a lot of information to read and absorb, but what stuck to her the most was fact that there was a way to create PLATINUM Celestial Spirit keys!

She had never heard of the Platinum keys before, they sounded powerful.

She flipped to that page and began to read.

 _ **"Platinum Celestial Spirit Keys are the strongest of all keys, they can summon spirits of terrifying power that are only eclipsed by the Celestial Spirit King and so only three were ever created.**_

 _ **The Spirits that are summoned are: Draco, the Dragon, Skyress, the Phoenix and Artemis, the Paladin.**_

 _ **These three spirits are seconded only the Celestial Spirit King in terms of power.**_

 _ **They were created to be the guardians of Earthland, to fight and protect everything that ever was or ever will be and it was due to their actions that the Dragon Civil War was won, but they paid the price.**_

 _ **If you wish to learn more about these three, go to Chapter Eight.**_

 _ **Now, to create a Platinum Key, some components are required.**_

 _ **To create Draco's key for instance, you will need some pure grade Platinum, a vial of dragon blood and five Fire Dragon Scales.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Skyress's key requires once again, some pure grade Platinum, a vial of Phoenix blood and five Sky Phoenix feathers.**_

 _ **Finally, Artemis's key requires pure grade Platinum, the legendary sword Excalibur, and a vial of blood from the Holy Grail.**_

 _ **To create these keys one will need the legendary hammer Mjolnir and a unbreakable will.**_

 _ **I would not recommend trying to create the Platinum Keys until one has 7 Zodiac Keys and has mastered the art of opening three Celestial Gate's at once, then one will be able to handle to strain of creating the Platinum keys.**_

Lucy was excited, these spirits sounded amazing, spirits nearly the same league as the Celestial Spirit King was something she had never thought might happen, but here was three Spirits that were almost in the same league as him.

But her face fell when she saw the ingredients required to create said keys, it would almost be impossible for her to create them and she was nowhere close to being capable of opening three Gates at once.

Sighing, she turned the book to Chapter One and began to read when her door opened up and in came Natsu and Happy, carrying lots of food.

"Natsu? Happy? What are you two doing?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we figured that you had no food, so we went out and bought you some. Hope you like meat." Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy smiled to and said, "Who doesn't like a good steak?"

Happy smiled and said, "We are going to be best friends."

Happy and Natsu then went to Lucy's refrigerator and began to put away the food.

Lucy also helped out and within twenty minutes, all the food was put away and the three of them had made some sandwiches and were eating right now, when Natsu saw the book.

"Hey Lucy, isn't that the book I bought you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and Natsu asked, "So, is it any good?"

Lucy nodded and said, "It is very helpful, it talked about how to create Platinum Keys, but the components to create one are almost impossible to find."

Natsu and Happy looked intrigued and Natsu said, "Platinum Keys, I thought the best keys were Gold?"

Lucy nodded and said, "So did I, but apparently there were once three keys that could summon three super strong spirits, Draco the Dragon, Skyress the Phoenix and Artemis, the Paladin. But somehow their keys were lost and to recreate them you need some pure grade Platinum, a vial of dragon blood, five fire dragon scales, a vial of Phoenix blood, five Sky Phoenix feathers, the legendary sword Excalibur, a vial filled with blood from the Holy Grail and finally you need the Legendary Hammer Mjolnir."

Natsu then said, "I got a few of those things back at my house."

Lucy's head snapped towards Natsu so fast natsu as worried she might have whiplash and said, "You do?!"

Natsu nodded and said, "I'll show you after supper."

Lucy nodded and after the three finished eating, they walked towards Happy and Natsu's house.

Lucy gasped when she saw Natsu's and Happy's house.

The house was more of a mansion, with it being three stories tall, and 250 feet from end to end.

"This is mine and Happy's house." Natsu said happily.

Natsu opened the door and led Lucy inside, Happy following behind.

The inside of the house was nicely decorated, with brown oak flooring and and white oak walls and a few nice paintings here and there.

Natsu led Lucy to his personal study on the second floor.

The house was made like this: First floor had living room, kitchen, and the memory room, where all the requests Natsu and Happy completed where placed onto a giant board, showing all their travels and adventures so they could remember them for years to come. The basement had the laundry room and storage rooms where they placed extra stuff they might need later on. The second floor had Natsu's personal study, where he could go and just think, while Happy's personal study had rows of fishing lines and rods for when he wanted to go on one of his all day long fishing trips. There was also a library where a large number of books and tomes found of their many adventures were placed for future references, and finally the third floor was where the rooms were and the bathrooms were located.

Natsu's personal study room had a large black oak desk, where several papers were located, on the far right of the room was a large map of Fiore, where a large number of "X's" were located on many towns. On the far left of the room there was a large bookshelf where a large number of old books and even some scrolls were placed onto. There was also two leather couches in front of the desk and finally on the ceiling of the room was a large painting of the nighttime sky, painted to near 100% accuracy.

Natsu went to the far right of the room and pressed a certain spot on the wall.

The wall slowly split open and a vault was revealed.

Natsu placed his hand onto the vault and it opened with a 'click.'

There were several shelves in the vault, each one holding a number of objects.

Natsu opened the box and showed Lucy that the box held a vial of blood and several dragon scales.

Lucy gasped and said, "How did you get these?"

Natsu then said, "Well I am a Dragon Slayer, so my blood is almost the same as a regular dragon's, and I can create dragon scales for better defense, I just tore them off."

Lucy nodded and then said, "But what about the other items? They are going to be almost impossible to find."

"I got you covered." Natsu said.

Natsu then took out a map with several spots marked on it and said, "There have been rumors of a Phoenix located in the mountains near Crocus, while according to legend, Thor took Mjolnir to his grave, which is rumored to be somewhere in the ruins of the city of Asgard. Excalibur on the other hand is said to have been taken by a Wraith after King Arthur's death and taken somewhere on Avalon. The Holy Grail's location is unknown, but I can help you find it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and said, "Why would you go through all this trouble just to help a girl you have barely known for a days times?"

"Well to be honest I kinda want to meet this Draco fellow, he sounds cool and I haven't seen a Dragon in almost 7 years, so it would be nice to see another Fire Dragon again and I kinda want to battle him, see how powerful he is for myself." Natsu admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

Lucy nodded and said, "Well, thanks for the help Natsu."

Natsu nodded and gently took the box back from Lucy and then placed it back inside the vault and then closed it.

Natsu then went back to the map of his desk and said, "I believe I can help you locate all the necessary items for the Platinum Keys, but I think we should wait until you are able to summon three Zodiac's at once before we go and try to find them."

Lucy nodded and after talking with Natsu for a little bit, the two of them walked back to Lucy's house, with Happy following closely behind.

Once back at Lucy's place Natsu said, "Remember Lucy, come to my place at 5:30 tomorrow in the morning for your first training session with me."

Lucy nodded and said, "Got it Natsu."

Natsu smiled and then said, "See you tomorrow" and then he and Happy walked home.

Natsu then began to think about his red haired friend and thought, _"Erza, come home soon. It's getting too dull without you here."_

Meanwhile, miles away, a certain red haired knight was starting to go to sleep when she heard Natsu's thoughts and thought back, _"Don't worry Natsu, I will be home soon."_

Natsu smiled and thought, _"Goodnight my love."_

Erza smiled and thought, _"Goodnight to you too. See you in a few days."_

 _"Can't wait."_ Was the immediate reply.

Erza smiled and drifted off to sleep, while Natsu and Happy walked back to their home for sleep, so they could be ready to begin Lucy's first training session to get her stronger.

The days of peace of drawing shorter, evil is starting to stir once more, but just as before, a champion of light stands ready to banish the dark back to the abyss from whence it came.

Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, the Dragon and the Knight, the two champions of light are ready to fight for their homes, their friends, their family.

* * *

 **Finally, Chapter Five is done and so much earlier than I thought it would be.**

 **I honestly thought that this chapter would have taken at least until the 30th or later, imagine my surprise that it is done on the 26th.**

 **Some of you may have noticed that I changed the chapter a bit and after thinking about it for a bit, I decided it would be much better to have an Arc where Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy and Lucy all go looking for the items necessary to create Platinum keys. This AU Arc will take the place of the Tower of Heaven Arc, so it will happen shortly after the Phantom Lord Arc, which will happen after the Galuna Island Arc, where we will see Deliora once again.**

 **If you have any comments or criticism, please PM me or leave a review, I always love to hear your thoughts.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Begins

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Shoutout to Turkay95 for figuring out the quote from chapter 5.**

 **The answer to the quote is:**

 **Gundam 00 season 2, episode 25, the very end of the episode were Setsuna F. Seiei, the series main protagonist and the crew of the Ptolemaios are headed back out into outer space in order to prepare for the Dialogues That Are To Come. Great series, lots of character development, good story, some of the absolute best Gundam Designs of all time in my opinion and one of my favorite anime characters of all time, Setsuna F. Seiei, he is just so cool and awesome. Check out the series, you will not regret it, I promise you that.**

 **And now for this chapters anime quote is: "The moment you think of giving up, think of the reason you held on for so long."**

 **Once again, if you figure out the quote first, you get a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Now, this chapter will mainly deal with Lucy beginning her training and then her first job as a Fairy Tail Wizard, so the Daybreak Job, which be somewhat the same as it was in cannon.**

 **Also, Lucy will be learning spells that she never did in the cannon and she will also be learning her Star Dress Forms soon, and her spirits will get the Battle Form soon.**

 **And don't worry, Erza will be returning in this chapter or the next, so be patient.**

 **And with that, let's get onto the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and operated by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **"Reading"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Training Begins.**

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, the vast globe of light was just starting to begin it's eternal journey across the sky as several loud noises was heard at Natsu's house.

Lucy was down on all fours, sweat dripping off f her forehead as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

She had been training with Natsu since 5:30 in the morning and it was now 7:45, meaning she had been enduring Natsu's insane training regime for over two hours now.

Natsu was standing twenty feet to her right, lifting a massive barbell set with the same amount of weight he had been lifting back at the hotel in Hargeon.

Natsu had set Lucy off by trying to lift 120 pounds, a good starting point for her training, and after a lot of trying, she eventually got it up.

Natsu had her continue to lift the barbell for over an hour, whenever she got too tired to continue, he would send a pulse of magic into her, this would revitalize her tired muscles and give her the energy to continue.

Then, when they were done with that, Natsu had her run for another hour with weights tied to her legs.

Now, he was letting her have a little break before they then moved onto the magic portion of the training regiment.

"That was insane! How do you do that everyday?" Lucy asked through the pants.

"Dragon Slayers have a lot more stamina then regular humans and we can train in much harsher conditions as well. This allows us to train up our bodies and power levels to a much higher degree then normal humans or even mages. Also, I have had years of doing much harder training regiments." Natsu replied with ease as he lifted the 200 tons of weight with ease.

Lucy gave a lit glare, but said nothing, she was desperate to stop the burning in her lungs right now.

After another ten minutes, Natsu then said, "Alright, break is over. Time to begin your magic training."

Lucy nodded and then stiffly stood up.

Natsu then got into a meditation position and Lucy followed his example, meanwhile Happy was doing his own training.

He was currently in his small form and had large weights tied to his arms and legs and was flying above the lake. This was designed to increase Happy's lifting strength in his small form, which was quite lacking in that area.

Natsu then said to Lucy, "Alright Lucy, what we are going to do is teach you how to channel your magic throughout your body and then learn how to lower that down to the lowest point imaginable and then you are going to do that all day long. The point of this training is to acclimate your body to the Celestial Spirit magic, that way when you open a Gate or use a Celestial Spirit spell, the cost to stamina and magic will be close to nil. This training style will also increase you magic container significantly given enough time, due to you using your magic all the time."

Lucy nodded and the sakura hair colored man said, "Now, pay very close attention to me and my magic. Watch how I channel it throughout my body and then try to replicate the process."

Lucy nodded once again and so, the Dragon Slayer closed his eyes and then began to channel his magic throughout his body, every vein, every cell in his body was now infused with magic, he currents of his magic moving throughout his body much like his blood was pumped throughout his body. The process was easy for Natsu, he had done this technique countless times throughout the years, either training himself or to show to his pupils so they too might learn how to do this simple, yet incredibly useful technique as well.

Lucy watched in awe as Natsu's body began to glow softly, a slight, almost invisible orange glow was surrounding himself now. But the really exciting thing was his magic, it flowed through him like water did in a calm river. The magic flow was calm, steady, and utterly at peace. There was not a hint of unease, not an ounce of instability, the magic was perfectly calm.

After watching Natsu do the technique for a few minutes to make sure she had it memorized, she then closed her eyes and began to focus on her magic.

Her magic felt a lot different from Natsu's, the difference between the two magics was significant.

Whereas Natsu's magic felt hot and excited, almost like a roaring campfire, Lucy's felt light and calm, like a night time star, unmoving and uncaring for the happening of the actions of men.

Lucy focused on that feeling, stretching out her feelings to wrap that feeling in her hands and then slowly began to spread that feeling throughout her body.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the meditative position, but eventually she felt a soft touch on her right shoulder.

She opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of her teacher and said, "What?"

Natsu pointed towards her hands and when Lucy looked down, she saw what Nasu was pointing at.

She had a very soft, almost invisible golden glow to her body. The glow was softer than even Natsu's, if someone other than a person with magic tried to see it, they would most likely miss it.

Natsu gave Lucy a proud look and said, "Good job Lucy. You're a natural at his. It took me a week to calm my mind down enough for me to get to this point and most of my other students took a day or two to get to this point as well, but you did it in only four hours."

"What?" Lucy asked, surprised and when she turned towards the sky, the sun was now fully into the sky, signally it was almost noon time.

"We will stop for lunch and then we will try and use that book I bought you to expand your repertoire of spells. Right now your entire combat style relays entirely upon your spirits direct help. I am going to change that fact. Over the course of my training, you shall not only learn new spells and increase your magical abilities, you are going to learn how to fight barehanded or with a weapon, but that training requires my girlfriends help." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and then asked, "Who is your girlfriend?"

Natsu smiled and said, "Only the best and greatest person I have ever met. I helped her grow stronger physically and emotionally, she gave me a reason to fight and someone to lean on when the weight of the world grew too great for me to handle. She is the strongest female member of the guild. She is the queen of the Fairies. She is, Titania Erza Scarlet."

Lucy gasped and said in shock, "Erza Scarlet, as in the woman who fought Ur Mikonavitch and beat her barely? She who has fought 3 S-Class monster at once and came out of that fight with only bruises and a few scratches, that Erza Scarlet?"

Natsu nodded and Lucy then asked, "What is she like?"

"Erza is a kind and caring individual. She loves Strawberry Cheesecake and will unleash an unholy amount of pain and suffering upon anyone who dares to harm her cheesecake. She is monstrously powerful, able to fight anyone of the S-Class Wizards in a one on one match. She had a hard childhood, but since has overcome her inner demons and grown into an amazing person who am thankful to whatever deity out there that allowed such a wonderful person to enter into my life." Natsu said with love and admiration in his voice.

"She sounds like a wonder person." Lucy said.

"She is. She may seem a bit unusual what with her always wearing a suit of armor around herself, but that is just because she likes to feel prepared to brawl at any given moment. She sometimes wears regular street clothes, but she likes her Heart Kreuz Armor is her favorite outfit and so she wears that most of the time." Natsu said as the two walked over to the lake, where Happy was struggling to stay in the air now.

"Yo Happy, take a break buddy." Natsu yelled up to him.

Happy slowly flew down to the ground, where he collapsed in a heap after all that time lifting such an impressive amount of weight.

Natsu sent a pulse of magic into his little buddy, who instantly perked right back up and together the two of them took off the weights from Happy's body and then the group of three went into Natsu's and Happy's house, where lunch was quickly prepared.

While the group was eating their simple lunch, Lucy asked Natsu, "So how did you and Erza meet each other?"

Natsu stopped eating as he developed a faraway look on his face.

Lucy grew uncomfortable with the silence and said, "Sorry if it brought up bad memories."

"No, it is okay. It's just...Erza really suffered as a child. When she was ten years old, some Zeref cultists came to her village, Rosemary, burned the place to the ground, killed a bunch of people and then kidnapped her and a bunch of children and took then to a place called the Tower of Heaven. I did some researching into the Tower of Heaven and I discovered that it was a device called the R-System, a device that uses a sacrifice to..." Natsu said as he struggled to get the right words out.

"To do, what?" Lucy asked, scared of the answer.

"To...raise someone from the dead." Natsu finally said, the awful truth behind the R-System finally spoken aloud.

Lucy gasped and said in scared voice, "It...could actually raise someone from the dead?"

Natsu nodded and said, "But to do so, the R-System needs an absurd amount of magical power and a human sacrifice. According to the records I read, the R-System was only activated successfully once and someone was in fact raised from the dead, but the cost was too great. The person who was raised from the dead eventually went insane because he somehow had memories of what is beyond death and being back here in this world was too much of a shock and they just couldn't handle it. I never could find out who was revived, but they were a very powerful wizard before their death and afterwards they only grew stronger."

Lucy was stunned, the sheer amount of knowledge she was just told was a lot to take in. There was a way to bring someone back from the dead? But the cost...the cost was much too high to such a thing.

"So, the Zeref Cultists took Erza to the Tower of Heaven to help in it's construction?' Lucy asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. She and the other children kidnapped were taken to be slaves at the Tower of Heaven to complete it's construction. It was horrible. Barely getting any food or water, working from before sunrise to late at night, horrible work conditions, many did not make it out of that awful place alive. After a year of living like this, Erza and a group of slaves were planning on throwing a revolt against their masters, but then, Erza heard something." Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked, completely entranced by this tale.

"A voice in her head. It said not to worry, help was coming, so she told the other slaves to hold off the revolution for a few more days until the voice said it was time. Several days later, massive explosions rocked the facility and a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and began to destroy the Zeref Cultists. One by one, the Zeref Cultists fell and the slaves were freed from the cells and eventually, after a long day of fighting, the slaves left the Tower as the mysterious figure destroyed the Tower and left the beaten Zeref Cultists to the Rune Knights so they may be tried for their actions. After that, Erza, the mysterious person and an elderly man by the name of Rob all went to Fairy tail." Natsu said.

"Really? So, who was the mysterious person?" Lucy asked.

"I know who he is." Natsu said with a smile.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

"I know him very well. He is me. I was the mysterious person. I destroyed the Tower of Heaven and freed Erza and the other slaves. And to this day, I regret no a single one of my actions that day. The Zeref Cultists are now in a maximum security prison, each and every single one of them have life in prison, no chance of parole." Natsu said.

Lucy gasped, Natsu had destroyed the Tower of Heaven? But there was something that was bugging her.

"Hey Natsu? If you were the one to destroy the Tower of Heaven, how did you communicate with Erza if the two of you had never met before?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see, the thing about Dragon Slayers is that sometimes we form a Telepathic Bond with a random person. That person is destined to be a very important person in that Dragon Slayers life, whether it is as a friend, an enemy or as a mate, that person is going to help shape that Dragon Slayers future. It had only happened a total of three times in recorded history. There is no reason or purpose behind it, it just happens. The Bond also increases the targets affection towards each other. Me and Erza discussed it at length after about a year of the bond's forming and we decided we were far too young to get into anything serious, so we waited up until about 2 years ago to finally get into a serious relationship. I gotta say, Erza is the best thing that ever happened to me and us waiting to start a serious relationship was probably the smartest thing we could have done, but I have never been happier to have her as my girlfriend." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Lucy nodded and then asked, "So what is there a limit to the bond? Like distance or weather?"

"We have yet to encounter any limits to bond. Even when one of us is unconscious, the other one is able to feel and know where we are at any given time." Natsu said.

"Ah, sounds like a very useful tool to have." Lucy stated as the group of three placed their plates in the sink.

"It is. I can't tell you how many times me and Erza have used the bond to find each other when we are in a pickle." Natsu said.

The three of them then went back out onto the training arena.

Natsu turned towards Lucy and said, "Take out the book please."

Lucy nodded and then ran over to the table where she had left the book and brought it back to where Natsu and Happy stood.

Natsu and Lucy then began to read the book and quickly found some simple spells Lucy could learn.

Celestial Spirit magic is a Holder Type magic, the user must have Celestial Spirit keys in order to summon Celestial Spirits.

However, the author of the book Lucy had in her hands had discovered a way to change that little fact, he had discovered a way to channel Celestial Spirit magic into its purest form, allowing him to send blasts of pure Celestial Spirit energy out from his hands in a number of different ways. However several of the most powerful of these energy spells were lost as several sections of those pages had become unreadable, but the most basic version was still legible.

The book gave very detailed instructions on how to channel and use this raw energy, even showing diagrams of how the energy was supposed to move and act as the spells was both charged up and used.

The spell Lucy was trying to learn was called Celestial Spirit Star Blast, a very simple spell that requires the user to concentrate Celestial Spirit magic in the palm of their hands and then send the blast outwards as a softball sized ball of energy. Over time the spell will become more powerful, eventually allowing the user to shoot out three blasts of energy from the same hand at once, causing moderate damage each time the blast hit, and due to the sheer number of blasts being shot out, the spell has the power to do serious damage in a short amount of time.

To start out, Lucy simply closed her eyes and focused on her magic that was flowing throughout her body.

She raised her left hand, opened it and showed her palm, spread out her fingers and pointed the palm of her hand towards a tree at the far side of the training arena.

She then began to slowly pour her magic into the palm of her hand, which manifested itself as a small ball of gold energy with bolts of yellow energy crackling off of itself.

Lucy slowly began to increase the size of the ball until it was as big as the palm of her hand and then sent a push towards the energy, sending it flying off of her palm and into the bark of the tree, causing a small explosion that left some scorch marks along the bark of the tree, but otherwise did nothing.

Lucy sighed, she had done her absolute best and all she did was cause some small scorch marks, that was pathetic.

Natsu placed his hand onto her left shoulder and said, "Good job Lucy. For a first time use of a new spell, that was pretty good."

"But all I did was cause some scorch marks." Lucy said.

"That was a brand new spell you learned a grand total of ten minutes ago. Trust me, no one gets a spell down the first time they use it. It takes me dozens of times to fully master new spells, same as with everyone else. No one ever started out great. They all started out as horrible, but through hard work and determination, they became amazing. Let me show you." Natsu said as he then walked a few steps forwards.

Natsu then planted his feet into the ground, clenched his fists, took in a deep breath and then with a thunderous voice, yelled out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"  
**

A massive jet of flames came rushing forth from Natsu's maw, the temperature of the surrounding area was sent fifty degrees hotter, steam was now coming from every crevice as the massive jet of flames blew up nearly every tree in front of Natsu for 300 meters.

Lucy was in awe of the power that had just been shown to her when Natsu said, "That is the result of over a decade of intense training, both under the tutelage of the mightiest Fire Dragon that has ever lived and by my own training regiment. You have had a little training, but not a lot. Am I right?"

Lucy nodded and Natsu continued with, "So with such little training, you can summon a Zodiac spirit no problem, a feat for any Celestial Spirit mage. You are gonna go far Lucy, but only if you push yourself and not get discouraged everytime something goes wrong."

Lucy thought for a few seconds and realized Natsu was right, she could do this, but not if she didn't push on after things went wrong.

Lucy then closed her eyes once again and tried once again at Celestial Spirit Star Blast, this time adding even more power to the blast.

To her surprise, the ball formed faster and easier than last time and so within 9 minutes and 50 seconds, she fired a slightly bigger and stronger blast that broke the bark of the tree a little.

Natsu smiled and said, "See what I mean? The more you practice a combat spell, the faster and easier it gets to use the spell. Using combat spells is like using a muscle, the more use you put it through, the better it gets. Now, practice that spell until I tell you to stop."

Lucy nodded and then went back to practicing, doing the spell over and over until it basically became automatic for Lucy.

After two hours of practice, Lucy could make and fire a Celestial Spirit Star Blast in just over 5 minutes, halving the time it took to create and fire the spell by half. An impressive feat for someone to accomplish after practicing the spell for only two hours, no matter how simple the spell is.

Lucy was panting really hard now, the constant stress of creating and firing the spells was incredible for someone who had as little training as Lucy did.

Natsu patted her on the back and said, "Good job Lucy. We will stop for the day and start again tomorrow. Then, after that, we will do your very first jbo."

Lucy's face lit up and she said, "Really?!" excitedly.

Natsu chuckled and said, "Yep. You are a Fairy Tail Mage now, and you also have an apartment to pay for, so you need to do a job and you could use the experience. We will do an easy job, B-Class or possibly A-Class if you're feeling up to it."

Lucy nodded and Natsu then said, "So, go rest up and get a good night's sleep. Come back here tomorrow same time as today and we'll continue your training. Then, the day after tomorrow, we will do your very first mission."

Lucy nodded and then said, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Lucy then waking back to her house, her large book underneath her left arm.

Natsu then turned towards Happy and said, "So, what was your analysis of Lucy Happy?"

Happy was silent for a few seconds before he said, "She is extremely weak, has pitiful amounts of magic, has no combat style whatsoever, is slightly naive, has a weak amount of determination and overall is a very weak wizard."

Natsu nodded towards his furry companion, that was his conclusion of Lucy as well.

"But." Happy continued, Natsu listening in.

"She showed an extreme ability to learn, able to learn and master the basic of your magic mapping technique and also a new combat spell within only a day, and was able to lift 120 lbs for a short while. She may be extremely weak right now, but she showed a frightening high ability to improve herself. Given time and the proper motivation, she may become an S-Class wizard. Possibly within a years time if we truly push her to the absolute limits." Happy concluded.

Natsu nodded and said, "I concur. I saw within Lucy that spark, the same spark I saw within Cana, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Minerva, Yukino, Mira and of course, Erza. They all have this...thing within them that allows them to grow to absolutely phenomenally high levels of power very easily. However, if she ever reaches her full potential is all up to her. She could do a thousand push ups and not grow at all. She has to have the will and the confidence to push forwards. I think I should try a gentler approach with Lucy then what I did with you and the others."

Happy nodded his head and then Natsu said, "Let's get some some more training in before we stop for the night."'

Happy nodded and the two of them then began to train in 40 times Earth gravity, pushing their bodies to the absolute limits before they turned in for the night.

The next day...

Lucy was back at training now, her muscles screaming out in pain as she lifted the 120 lbs of weight up for the two hundredth time that day.

Several feet from her Natsu was using his infamous barbell set at 200 tons of weight once again, while Happy was in his Battle Form and was doing one armed push ups with a massive boulder on his back.

Lucy had thought long and hard about what Natsu had said and had also thought about the mages life in general.

A mage's life is not all candy canes and butterflies, there is danger at literally every turn, they place themselves in danger literally every second of every day they practice magic. If she is to not only survive on her chosen career path, but to also make her mother proud, she must take her training seriously and diligently.

So, Lucy made a vow last night: to become a S-Class wizard in two years time, train every single day and to become powerful enough to make her mother proud.

From now on, there was no quitting, no complaining, no half measures.

From now on, she would give 110% to her training.

Since she had come in an hour ago to train with Natsu and Happy, she had not complained once, not given any sign of giving up, only raw determination was burning in her eyes.

Natsu had seen the change in the girl and he knew that her newfound resolve would probably not last very long.

A single day and a lecture managed to change Lucy into a diligent wizard? No way.

Not that she never find that level of determination, but Lucy needed a real reason to fight for, a real reason to become stronger.

Natsu's reason for fighting is to become strong enough to kill Acnologia, of which he has never seen or heard a whisper of since Igneel told him in that letter all those years ago and Natsu's other reason for fighting and becoming stronger is to keep all of his friends safe from all that might wish them harm.

Happy's reason for fighting and growing stronger was the same as Natsu's, to protect everyone he loves and keep them safe from harm.

Most of the mages in Fairy Tail had the exact same reason for fighting and growing stronger, they all want to keep each other safe from harm.

Lucy's reason for fighting and growing stronger wasn't exactly a bad reason, but whether or not she truly believed in that reason, whether or not she was willing to suffer for those reason was yet to be seen.

Natsu then turned to Lucy and said, "Put down the weights, time for the running portion."

Lucy nodded and then put down the weights, meanwhile Natsu had gotten out both his and Lucy's leg weights they would be using while running.

Natsu put his on, while Lucy put hers on and after the weights were on, the two of them began to run at a slow pace, while Happy had gotten the boulder off of him and had taken out his Trident and had begun to practice his training drills Erza had given him to train up his weapon skills.

While running, Natsu and Lucy had begun to talk about Yukino and Minerva's arrival at the guild.

"So, how did Minerva and Yukino join the guild?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was silent for a few moments, memories of the time three years ago when he met both of the girls.

 _Flashback..._ (P.S. Flashback's will not be happening a lot in this story.)

 _Natsu swore for the three thousandth time today as he tried to get through the forest he was in._

 _Somehow, even with his incredible senses, Natsu had gotten himself hopelessly lost in a forest._

 _He moved not so quietly through the undergrowth when he heard someone crying._

 _Abandoning any previous thoughts, Natsu began to charge through the jungle, the force of which he hit trees at this speed sent some of the trees flying, others just exploded into countless tiny pieces._

 _After a few minutes of recklessly charging through the forest, Natsu eventually found the source of the cry, a teenage girl around his age, wearing a lite blue dress, the back of her hair up in two buns, tears going down her face._

 _Natsu slowly approached the small girl, who had began to back away from Natsu out of fear._

 _"It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." Natsu said as he continue to slowly approach the frightened girl._

 _Just then, a monstrous wolf creature came bursting out of the bushes, and leapt at the girl, who tried to shield her face from the attack._

 _She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come._

 _And waited._

 _And waited._

 _Eventually, she opened her eyes and saw the wolf was now being held back by the strange boy's single hand._

 _Natsu then roared out, **"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!"  
**_

 _A massive purple bolt of lightning came out of his mouth and struck the wolf in the head, causing said head to be disintegrated within seconds._

 _The girl gasped, never had she seen such a showing of power before._

 _The boy dropped the dead body to the floor and then turned back towards the girl._

 _NAtsu then got down onto his knees to be on eye level with the girl and gently said, "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. My name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"_

 _The girl was silent for a few seconds before she said, "My name is Minerva Orland."_

 _Natsu smiled and said, "That's a pretty name. Can I ask you how you got out in this forest?"_

 _Minerva's eyes began to water and she began to say, "M-my dad took me out here. He s-said I was too weak and then said until I was strong enough to not come out."_

 _Natsu was silent for a few seconds before he stood up, turned away from Minerva and then took a deep breath._

 _Natsu then screamed out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"**_

 _A absolutely goliath jet of flames came roaring out of Natsu's mouth and destroyed a massive swath of the forest in a few seconds._

 _Several nearby monsters ran off in fear from the fire and the roar, that roar had not been heard around these parts in centuries, but every single creature in nature instinctively knew the roar of a dragon and all feared the wrath of an angry one, so all the monsters within a mile of the two humans ran as far away as their legs could carry them, none of them daring to face the monster that roar belonged to._

 _Natsu then turned back to the now terrified Minerva and said, "Sorry about that. I just needed to destroy something after hearing that. No child should be abandoned."  
_

 _Minerva now had tears running down her face as she remembered all the physical and emotional beatings her father had given her for being too weak._

 _"B-but, he is right. I-i am so w-weak." Minerva said before Natsu cut her off._

 _"Doesn't matter. My foster dad was a million times stronger than I was and yet he loved me as if I was his own flesh and blood. He taught me everything I know and never once did he strike me or give me more than I could handle. That is what a dad should do. Give their children love and kindness, regardless of anything." Natsu said._

 _Natsu then walked over to Minerva and placed his right hand on her shoulder and said, "You aren't weak. I can sense the magical power within you, it is nothing short of incredible and you are only 16 years old, you got time to grow and become even stronger. If your father can't see the incredible young woman you are, he is nothing short of an idiot and an asshole." and Natsu then gave her his patented "Natsu smile", the one that could make any sad person happy, or so he claimed._

 _Minerva now really couldn't stop the tears from falling to the ground and with incredible speed, gave Natsu a hug._

 _Natsu was briefly stunned by the hug, but he eventually gave one back to Minerva and gently rubbed her back as she cried all the tears that had been held back all these years._

 _After a few minutes, natsu let go of Minerva and then said, "Feeling better?"_

 _Minerva nodded and then Natsu went over to the carcass of the dead wolf monster he had slain and then began to skin it so they could eat it, since it was starting to become nighttime and that meant travelling out of the forest was out of the question._

 _After about an hour, the two of them had a roaring fire going and some cooked wolf monster meat that didn't actually taste too bad, just give it some seasonings and it tastes just like cow flesh._

 _Minerva then asked her new friend, "So who was your foster dad?"_

 _Natsu then smiled and said, "My foster dad was Igneel, King of all Fire Dragons."  
_

 _Minerva then said, "Weird name."_

 _"Yeah, not if you're a dragon." Natsu said._

 _Minerva then said, "So wait, you are saying your dad was a dragon?"_

 _Natsu nodded and not two seconds later Minerva gave a loud girly squeal of excitement and said, "Dragons are my favorite creatures! So what was he like? How big was he? Could he destroy mountains? How many dragon have you met?"_

 _Natsu then held up his hand and said, "In order of questions, Igneel was kind, caring, but he also had a massive ego, but he truly cared about me, so all in all, he was a pretty cool dad. Igneel was about 150 feet long at my estimate, he could obliterate mountains with ease and I have met two dragons, including Igneel."_

 _Minerva's eyes lit up and she said, "Really? Who was the other dragon?"_

 _"He was Thundreas, King of all Lightning Dragons and my Uncle." Natsu said with a proud smile, he was proud to be the son of Igneel and the nephew of Thundreas, those were titles he wore with pride._

 _Minerva's excitement grew even more and long into the night, the two of them talked, Natsu regaling Minerva with tales of Igneels and Thundreas's past battles._

 _Eventually, the two of them fell asleep, Minerva sleeping with a peaceful look on her face for the first time in a very long time._

 _Once morning came, Natsu and Minerva cleaned up and then began their trek out of the forest._

 _After a few hours, Natsu and Minerva got out of the forest, but now they were completely lost, for they had come out of the forest to a point in which neither of them remembered._

 _With nothing better to do, the two of them began to walk in a random direction and they eventually found the road and followed it to a small town._

 _Natsu approached an apple merchant and said, "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where the train station is?"_

 _The apple merchant nodded and said, "Sure. The train station is on the other side of town. For five jewels I can can give you a map."_

 _Natsu nodded and handed over the jewels and was given a map._

 _Natsu opened it and saw that the merchant was telling the truth, the train station was on the other side of town, but due to the town being small, it would only be a five minute walk there._

 _Natsu turned towards Minerva and said, "I found the train station. C'mon."  
_

 _Minerva nodded, but Natsu noticed she was acting a bit nervously and said, "You okay?"_

 _Minerva then said, "Are you sure your guild is going to accept me?"_

 _Natsu nodded and said, "Fairy Tail is the best place in the world and the best guild in the world as well. We are only humans, so we make mistakes, but we accept everyone into our family, regardless of past actions everyone is allowed into the guild."_

 _Minerva smiled and said, "Thanks, Natsu."_

 _Natsu smiled and said, "It was nothing."  
_

 _The two of them were about to go to the train station, when they heard the same merchant that sold them the map yell out, "Stop! Thief!"  
_

 _They turned around and saw a girl around their ages with a torn and dirty light blue t-shirt, with equally torn and damaged black pants and shoes that were barely holding together running away from the merchant, an apple in her hands._

 _The girl ducked down an alley, followed quickly by the merchant._

 _Natsu then ran after the two of them, Minerva closely behind him._

 _Natsu turned down the alley and saw the girl cornered by the merchant._

 _"Alright you good for nothing street rat, now I got you." The merchant snarled out as he reached for the girl._

 _"Go away!" She yelled out as she kicked out at him._

 _"Sir!" Natsu yelled over to the merchant, who turned towards Natsu. "Please explain to me what is going on." he said as lightning began to crackle up his arm, letting the merchant now that he was not in fact asking._

 _"This street rat stole one of my apples!" The merchant said._

 _Natsu then said, "So you chased her and were planning to what? Hit her? Turn her into the authorities? All for stealing a single apple that she desperately needs?"_

 _Natsu was right, the girl had clearly not eaten properly in a long time, had not had a clean shower in a while as well._

 _Natsu then took out a hundred jewels and said, "Here, since you clearly value money over human lives."_

 _Natsu roughly put the jewels into the merchants hands and then gently took hold of the girls hand and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

 _Natsu then began to use his magic to radiate a calm and gentle aura, hoping it would calm the girl down and too Natsu's great joy, it worked._

 _Natsu then gently helped the girl to her feet and then led her away from the merchant and out of the alley, followed closely by Minerva._

 _After walking a little ways, Natsu then turned towards the girl and let go of her hand and said, "My name is Natsu Dragneel. This is Minerva Orland, what's your name?"_

 _The girl was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "My name is Yukino Agria."_

 _"Nice name. So, why did you steal that apple?" Natsu asked._

 _Yukino looked down in shame and said, "Well, after my parents died and my sister was taken away from me, I have been living on the street and I have had a hard time getting food."_

 _Natsu was quiet and said, "Follow me."_

 _Natsu led the two girls for a few streets, looking for something and said, "Aha! Found it!"_

 _Natsu had led them to a clothing store and said, "Go and get something. I will pay for it."_

 _Yukino blinked in shock and said, "Why would you do something like this?"_

 _Natsu gave her a calm smile and said, "Because it is the right thing to do."_

 _Natsu and the two girls entered the shop and after twenty minutes of looking at the clothes, Yukino and Minerva came out wearing much different outfits._

 _Yukino was now wearing a white sleeveless top, held up by a brown belt, had pair of black pants, with brown boots on, while Minerva had on a light blue top, dark blue jeans, some black sneakers and a black belt on._

 _Natsu then said, "Well Yukino, how do you feel?"_

 _Yukino then said, "A lot better than I have felt in a long time."_

 _Natsu nodded and then said, "How would you like to join my guild, Fairy Tail?"_

 _Yukino looked at Natsu in shock and said, "You are apart of Fairy Tail?"_

 _Natsu nodded with a smile and said, "Yep." and showed off his bright red Fairy Tail mark of his right shoulder._

 _Yuino then said, "How did you know I am a mage?"_

 _Natsu then said, "You have an above average magic power level, no normal people have that power level."_

 _Yukino nodded at his explanation and then shyly asked, "Are you sure they would accept me?"_

 _"I am positive. We Fairy Tail mages never turn people away." Natsu said._

 _Yukino thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded and then Natsu smiled and took his two new friends hands and then ran over to where the train station was._

 _After a twenty minute wait for the train, the three of them got onto the train and went to Fairy Tail._

 _Time Skip..._

 _It has been three hours since he train left for Fairy Tail right now the train was just starting to pull into the Magnolia station._

 _Yukino and Minerva had both taken the time to get some showers so they would be presentable to Fairy Tail, while Natsu had drifted off to sleep._

 _He may not have his motion sickness anymore, but that doesn't mean he likes the train, trains are just so boring in his opinion._

 _After the train had stopped, the three departed from the train and were now walking towards the Fairy Tail guild hall._

 _Just as they were approaching, Natsu put out his arms and said, "Let me go first."_

 _Natsu then raised his right leg and smashed the doors open and shouted out, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!"  
_

 _Immediately, the once rambunctious guild was now stone quiet._

 _Natsu nodded and then turned towards his new friends and said, "Come on."_

 _The two girls walked into view of the guild and Yukino shyly said, "Hello."_

 _Before the men could start doing their usual shenanigans, Natsu leveled his meanest, darkest look he could muster at them and the males all stood still, when Natsu gave you that glare you stayed put and hoped he would beat you into an inch of your life._

 _Natsu then said, "These two are Yukino Agria and Minerva Orland. You are all to treat them like family members and if I hear you flirted with either of them..."_

 _Natsu then began to radiate a dark aura and his eyes turned crimson and he said with a dark voice, **"I will inflict great harm upon you. Capiche?"**_

 _The men all nodded, not wanting to test Natsu's legendary short patience._

 _Natsu then turned towards the two girls and said, "Follow me."_

 _Natsu led the two girls up to Makarov's office and said, "Master, I have two potential guild members for you."_

 _Makarov looked up from his paperwork and saw Yukino and Minerva and said, 'So you do Natsu."_

 _Makarov jumped up_ _onto his desk to get a better look at the two girls and said, "Yep, very good potential guild members. So, you two want to join Fairy Tail?"_

 _The two nodded, both too nervous to speak and Makarov then said, "Well, with your magic power, there is only one logical conclusion."_

 _Makarov went silent for a few seconds, the tension in the room growing and then he said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

 _The two girls were stunned, that was it?!_

 _Sensing their confusion, Makarov then said, "All members of Fairy Tail are like family. We never turn down potential members for our family. Natsu, please go get these two girls their marks and then we shall celebrate our new family members!"_

 _Natsu nodded and then led the two girls downstairs, where he got the magic stamper and then said, "Where do you want you guild marks and what color?_

 _Yukino said, "The left side of my stomach and indigo please."_

 _Minerva said, "The right side of my neck please and in orange."_

 _Natsu nodded and then placed the stamper on those selected areas and after a few seconds, two new Fairy tail marks were now on the young women._

 _Makarov then shouted out, "Listen up you brats! We now have two new members of our family! Let's give them a Fairy tail welcome!"  
_

 _The entire guild roared in agreement and soon the booze was flowing, the guild members laughing and introducing themselves to their new members and ultimately, everyone was having a blast._

 _Yukino and Minerva smiled, their time in this place was going to be amazing._

 _Flashback end..._

Natsu was so deep in thought, he stopped running and just stood still for a few minutes before Lucy walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of him, snapping him out of his memories.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Lucy then said, "I asked you how Yukino and Minerva joined Fairy Tail and you just spaced out for a few minutes." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded and said, "Well, to answer your question, I was doing a job three years ago and somehow got hopelessly lost in a forest when I found Minerva all alone crying. Apparently her father abandoned her all alone in the forest because she was too "weak." I got angry and blew up a massive portion of the forest in my rage, scaring Minerva. After I apologized, I made camp there and stayed with Minerva throughout the night. When morning came, I took Minerva out of the forest and asked her if she wanted to come back to Fairy tail with me. She accepted and we made our way over to a small town. Once there, we got a map to the town's train station and were about to go there when we heard a commotion. We turned around and saw Yukino stealing an apple because she had no money to pay for her food, the merchant she stole it from hot on her tail. Me and Minerva followed the two of them and one Yukino was corned in an alley, I approached the merchant and payed for the apple and then led Yukino out of the alley. I then talked with Yukino for a bit and then took the two girls to a clothing shop to get them some better clothes. After that, I asked Yukino if she wanted to join me and Minerva on our way back to Fairy Tail and she said yes. So, then me, Minerva and Yukino all got on the train and went to Fairy Tail. Makarov let both Minerva and Yukino join the guild and the rest is history."

Lucy nodded and then the two of them got back to their training, which went from early in the morning into late in the afternoon.

Lucy was now panting very hard, she had been practicing her Celestial Spirit Star Blast and has gotten proficient with the spell to the point where she could fire a Star Blast off every five seconds, halving the speed of the spell once again, but she had encountered a problem: She could only fire 5 of them before she burned through her magic supply. She had gotten so focused on firing off the spell off quickly that she forgot to increase her magic container to compensate for the increased consumption of the Star Blasts due to how many she was firing out.

Natsu had seen the problem and told her, "After our job tomorrow, we are going to be spending most of the next few training sessions focused mostly on increasing the size of your magic container."

Lucy nodded and Natsu said, "Well, that's it for today. Go rest and get a good night's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Lucy nodded and then got up and got her book and then stiffly walked back home, her muscles may have been screaming out in pain from the workout, but Lucy never felt better in her heart.

Natsu and Happy watched the blonde walk home and Natsu then turned to Happy and said, "Did you get the job?"

Happy nodded and then went over to a table and showed a piece of paper that said the job was to infiltrate Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy the book Daybreak. The reward for this job is 200,000 jewels, a good price for such an easy job.

The sakura hair colored dragon slayer then said, "For Lucy's first job, this will be easy."

Happy nodded and the two of them then went on to train for a little while longer and then the two of them went to bed.

The next day...

Natu, Happy and Lucy were all inside a charidge as they rode out to the clients home.

"So, what is the job?" Lucy asked Natsu and Happy.

Happy explained the job to Lucy saying, "The job is to infiltrate the Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy a single book by the name of Daybreak. The reward for the job is 200,000 jewels."

Lucy nodded, it was a simple job, one they should be able to complete with no difficulties.

After a little while longer, the group of three arrived at the client's home, which was a massive mansion.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We are the Fairy Tail mages. We are responding to job request you sent out." Lucy shouted out.

"Shhh! Quiet!" A voice said over the speakers. "Come around to the back!"

Lucy, Happy and Natsu were all suspicious now, but they complied with the clients wishes and went around to the back and entered into the home.

A few minutes later and the group of wizards were standing in front of the client.

"Thank you all for accepting my request. My name is Kaby Melon and this is my wife." Kaby said, introducing himself and his wife to the group.

"Hello. My name is Lucy, this is Happy and Natsu. We are happy to accept your request. What can you tell us of the Everlue mansion?" Lucy asked.

"The Everlue mansion is at least 5 stories tall and is 500 feet across. Everlue has increased his security recently, he now has at least 11 maids at his place at all times to defend the mansion. One of them is a massive maid at least 8 feet tall and has immense strength. She is the greatest obstacle to completing the job there is. If you are to successfully complete the job, I will pay you three with 2 million jewels." Kaby said as he opened a briefcase and showed all the money.

Lucy gasped at the sight of so much money, but Natsu's sense of danger was now pinged and asked, "Why such an increase in reward?"

"I cannot allow that book, Daybreak to exist any longer. Please, go and destroy it." Kaby pleaded.

Natsu was suspicious, but he didn't sense any malicious intent from Kaby, so he wasn't planning on betraying them, but something felt off about this job.

Lucy nodded and said, "You can count on us sir!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

Natsu nodded and then stood up and said, "Come on Happy, Lucy. We got a book to destroy."

His two companions nodded and the three of them left the mansion and headed towards Duke Everlue's mansion.

"Do you think they will complete the jo?" Kaby's wife asked.

Kaby let out a long sigh, the weight of all his years suddenly never more apparent than at this moment and said, "I can only hope so."

With our heroes...

Natsu and Happy were currently hiding behind several large bushes on the Everlue property as Lucy, now dressed in maids outfit that they had bought at a store and then Lucy changed into in the dressing room, was now walking towards the front door of the mansion.

Suddenly, a massive woman with short pink hair dressed in a maid's outfit burst from the ground and landed in front of Lucy, scaring the poor girl half to death.

"What do you want?" The massive maid asked.

Lucy recomposed herself and said, "I am here to ask for a job as Everlue's maid."

Then, a short balding man with a horrible looking moustache came out of nowhere and said, "I am Duke Everlue. Let me check you out."

Everlue looked over Lucy for a few seconds, Lucy's hope of getting in and out of the mansion with the book quickly rose.

"Rejected! Get lost ugly!" Everlue said as a small white sign with the word, "Ugly" written on it pierced Lucy's chest.

"I only accept the fairest of the fair!" Everlue continued as several extremely ugly maids were seen behind him.

Natsu saw the maids and although he doesn't like to judge people based on their appearances, but he couldn't help himself when he thought, _"BY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IN THIS WORLD, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS ARE THOSE ABOMINATIONS?!"_

The giant maid then picked Lucy up and said, "You heard him, get lost ugly!"

The giant maid then threw Lucy into the air as another sign with "Ugly" written on it pierced Lucy again.

Happy quickly flew up and caught Lucy before she could impact the ground and brought her to where Natsu was.

Lucy then began to bawl her eyes out in a comic fashion and Natsu began to awkwardly rub her back while trying to placate the upset girl.

Natsu then said, "Time for plan I?"

Happy nodded and Lucy asked, "What is plan I?"

"Infiltrate." Natsu said as he created a Dragon Glyph on Happy and Lucy's right shoulders.

This Dragon Glyph was a simple serpentine dragon with a aura of lightning surrounding itself.

Then, both Happy and Lucy disappeared from view, while Natsu used his Fire Invisibility to cloak himself from view as well.

However, they were all unaware of the security lacrima behind them, allowing those inside the mansion to see what just happened.

Everlue frowned, these mages might be a problem.

"Vanish Brothers!" He yelled out.

Two men then entered into the room and he said, "You two are to extra vigilant tonight, we have mages trying to infiltrate the building."

The larger of the two nodded and said, "They will not get past us."

Everlue smiled, completely confident that the mages outside would fail.

How quickly his joy and confidence would evaporate.

With our heroes...

Happy, Lucy and Natsu were currently cutting a hole into one of the mansion's many windows, Natsu's fire being fine-tuned to the point it cut through the glass with ease, while not making any noise.

Natsu cut the entire pan of glass out and then quickly grabbed it before it could fall and then placed it onto the roof.

Natsu then climbed into the room, followed quickly by Lucy and Happy.

"This is so weird." Lucy whispered as the trio entered into the building.

Even though Lucy herself couldn't see herself anymore, she just knew where her arms and legs where, it was a bit disconcerting.

"Quiet, we don't want to be heard." Happy said as he quietly walked out into the hall.

The three mages quickly and quietly walked through the halls, making sure not to make any noise, until they came to the library.

Once there, Natsu turned off the Dragon Glyphs and his Fire Invisibility due to the headache he was getting.

He could hold the Fire Invisibility for many hours, or any individual Dragon Glyph, but Fire Invisibility and two Dragon Glyphs at once, along with straining his senses to the max to try and find the security in this place? That was one massive headache that even the Fire Dragon prince couldn't handle.

The three of them quickly split off and tried to find the book and after a few minutes, Natsu found it.

"I got it." He said to happy, who went and flew over to Lucy, who them came on down from the latter she was on and joined the other two.

Natsu showed them a golden colored book with the name "Daybreak" on it and placed it on a pedestal as he prepared to destroy the book.

"Wait!" Lucy said as she took the book and read the author's name and said, "This book was written by Kemu Zaelon."

"Really, I have read a few of his books. I didn't know he wrote a book called Daybreak." Happy said.

"Yeah, and that makes me suspicious." Lucy said as she took out a pair of gale force reading glasses and began to read the book.

Natsu nodded and said, "Hurry up. I don't sense anyone coming yet, but that can change in a second. Try and figure out why I am sensing some magic coming from the book."

Lucy nodded and Happy said, "Do you think the book has magic?"

"There is two possible explanations for why I am sensing magic emanating from the book. Number 1: The book has had a spell placed on it by a medium powered wizard. Or 2: The book is sentient and is currently absorbing the souls of it's readers to gain strength before it launches its plan to conquer the world."

Lucy gave Natsu a weird look and Natsu then said, "It happened once. I once found a book that had gained sentience and absorbed the souls of its readers to gain power and was about to launch a plan to absorb all souls in Earthland, but I burned it before it got its chance to. The book was really weak to, it would have never been able to absorb souls that aren't within twenty feet of itself. It was sad really, but that incident has given me a reason to check my books for magical power before I read them."

Before Lucy could respond, a loud obnoxious voice cried out, "Stop right there, peasants!"

The group turned and saw Everlue standing there with all his maids and two new guys and he then said, "Give me back my book, now!"

Lucy finished reading the book and said, "Never. This book belongs to Kaby. Get him!"

Natsu and Happy nodded and within seconds, Happy was in his Battle Form, while Natsu had several bolts of lightning coming off of his body.

Happy and Natsu then charged towards the maids and the two new guys, while Everlue went towards Lucy.

Natsu and the massive maid reached each other first, Natsu's electric covered fist smashing into the massive maids larger fist.

The blast of electricity that came from Natsu's fist smashing into the massive maids knocked everyone away from Natsu.

Natsu then quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of the massive maid, his other fist cocked back and ready to strike, lightning crackling all around the fist.

Natsu let the fist fly, striking the maid in the face, knocking her out and flinging her backwards into the wall.

Meanwhile, Happy had already dealt with all of the other maids with ease, never once having to use his blades, these maids had no magic and so were almost too easy to beat.

Natsu and Happy then turned towards the Vanish brothers, the smaller one taking out a massive frying pan and said to his brother, "Do you know what is the main weakness of a mage?"

"The inability to be anything less than awesome?" Natsu asked.

"Not having enough fish?" Happy asked.

The Vanish brothers sweatdropped and the taller one said, "No. It is their bodies. They spend so much time training their minds, they neglect their bodies. We mercenaries on the other hand train our bodies to the peak. And with our magic nullifying pan, we are unbeatable."

Natsu then turned towards Happy and said, "I do believe he just said they would beat us."

Happy nodded and said, "Yes, I do believe he would say they would."

"Let's prove them wrong." Natsu said.

Happy nodded and then he and Natsu charged towards the Vanish brothers, the Vanish brothers unaware of who they picked a fight with.

With Lucy...

Lucy was currently fighting Everlue and she had to admit, Everlue may be a filthy pervert, but his Diver magic was a good way to cause mages to overextend themselves.

He had dodged all of Lucy's attempts to counter attack himself, but Everlue couldn't land a good decisive hit either.

Lucy decided it was time to end this and pulled out one of keys and yelled out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

A golden glow appeared and from the glow a figure appeared.

The figure was clothed in traditional Samurai armor, a large silver breastplate on his chest with the symbol of Cancer on the center and he wore a silver samurai helmet that had a metal plates arranged like the claws of a crab on the forehead part, while he face was covered with a silver faceplate, his emerald green eyes could still be seen peering through the armor. He wore large shoulder pads, had silver gauntlets on his arms, while a single red ribbon was tied around each of his elbows. He silver waist armor and a silver metal combat skirt on, where a black katana seathe was strapped onto his hip. He had silver leg armor, while he knee guards had a black Cancer symbol on them and finally, on the right side of his back was a flag pole, with a golden flag at the top with a black Cancer symbol on it.

"Greetings, Aijin Lucy. What can I do for you today?" Cancer said in a respectful tone of voice.

"Cancer, I need you help! This guy is way to tricky for me to catch." Lucy said.

"Say no more. I shall deal with him." Cancer said as he drew his katana.

The katana's blade was silver, with a golden line going down the center, the grip was made of black leather, the pommel having a golden crab on the end and a single red ribbon tied to the grip.

Cancer got into a defensive position and waited.

When Everlue suddenly jumped out of the ground, Cancer was already moving.

With blindenling fast movements, Cancer struck Everlue three times before anyone could blink.

The defeated Duke flew backwards from the force of the blows, utterly unconscious.

Cancer then sheathed his katana and said, "You shall not touch my Aijin. I will protect her, until they day I can no longer protect her."

Lucy smiled and hugged Cancer and said, "Thanks Cancer!"

Cancer turned towards his master and said, "If you do not require me anymore, I shall be taking my leave."

Lucy nodded and Cancer disappeared in a golden flash of light.

A few seconds later, Natsu and Happy appeared, the beaten and unconscious bodies of the Vanish brothers in their hands.

"Nice job Lucy." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

Lucy nodded and then noticed a single golden key near the fallen bookshelves.

She picked it up and saw the symbol on the key that this was Virgo the maiden's key.

 _"Huh, I wonder how Virgo's key got inside this mansion."_ Lucy thought as she placed the key on her key ring.

Natsu and Happy had contacted the authorities after they found records of Everlue's criminal acts in his room.

After Everlue and the Vanish brothers were taken away by the authorities, Happy, Natsu and Lucy all went back to Kaby's house with Daybreak in their possession.

"Why did you not destroy the book?!" Kaby asked extremely angerally.

"Because, I found out the book's secret." Lucy said as she used her magic to remove the spell placed on the book.

Suddenly, golden words began to fill the room, the words "Dear Kaby" most prominent.

"I read the book and found out that your father, Zekua Melon, was forced to write this book by Duke Everlue under the threat that his citizenship would have been revoked if he did not do as the Duke said. He wrote the book, but then placed a spell on the book to explain everything to you." Lucy said to Kaby.

Kaby, realizing what the book really represented, broke down crying and gently held the book, vowing to never allow harm to come to it.

After that, the mages prepared to set out, but Natsu refused the money.

When asked why, Natsu said, "We didn't do as the request asked. We never destroyed the book, so if we take the money, we would be tarnishing the good name of Fairy Tail."

Natsu, happy and Lucy all then went home, their actions of getting Kaby his father's last book to him filling their hearts with joy.

Once they got back to Magnolia, it was near night time, so Happy and Natsu walked Lucy back to her apartment.

"Well, that was an unusual first job." Lucy said.

"Yep. Most first jobs don't have half of that drama. Well, we will see you tomorrow at the guild Lucy." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and said, "Sure."

Natsu and Happy left Lucy's apartment, all of them unaware that tomorrow, they would not be able to relax like they wanted to, for tomorrow is the day that will see the birth of Fairy tail's strongest team, the team that will determine the course of the future of the entire world.

Tomorrow is the day that Team Natsu will be born.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a long chapter!**

 **Over 11 thousands words, the longest chapter in this stories history, I am impressed with myself.**

 **But you guys are even more impressive. I never expected to get even a tenth of the views, likes and other support I have gotten from you guys. You guys are the best in the world.**

 **Like always, if you have a criticism or a comment, please PM me or leave a review, I always love reading your guys thoughts.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, Signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lullaby Arc: Part 1

**Hello to all!**

 **This chapter shall start the very first arc in this story, the Lullaby Arc.**

 **In this chapter we shall see the rise of Team Natsu and the beginning of the Lullaby Arc.**

 **We shall also see several of the other S-Class wizards in this chapter as well.**

 **This Arc should follow cannon a lot, with a few minor, to a few major changes.**

 **And that is everything, if you have a comment or a complaint, PM or leave a review.**

 **As always, disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **"Reading"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Lullaby Arc: Part One: Formation of Team Natsu.**

The day had just began, the sun was just starting to shine as a man was walking towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

He was a man of 6 feet 2 inches, with a muscular physique to him, but not overly build like Natsu was, he was much slimmer in muscle mass that our favorite pyromaniac. This man has a body build more akin to an Olympic swimmer, muscular with a six pack, but not overly so. He has dark blue eyes and has long dark blue hair. He is currently wearing a dark blue T-shirt, has on golden wrist guards, has black jeans on held up by a dark brown belt that has a silver snowflake as the belt buckle and lastly brown shoes. On his left hand's middle finger is silver ring, the middle of the ring is a extremely light blue gem in the shape of a snowflake, while on his neck is a silver necklace that appears to be a sword with a red ruby in the middle.

He walked calmly and slowly as he approached the building when he heard the voice of our favorite dragon slayer.

"So Happy, do you think Cana, Yukino, Minerva, Gray, Laxus, Mystogan, Ur, or Erza will be back today?" Natsu asked his blue furred partner.

"Why don't you look over here flame brain?" The man called out.

Natsu turned towards the man and grew a massive smirk as he shouted out, "Hey there Popsicle. How was the last job?"

The man smirked and said, "Those losers were no match for me."

Natsu nodded and said, "So, were is Ur?"

"Ur took a small trip to the Magic Council to go see Ultear. She said she would be back within three days." Gray said.

"Ah. Any word on Cana and her group?" Natsu asked as the two walked towards the guild.

"Nope. They must still be on that Wyvern extermination mission. I have taken on enough of those assholes to know they don't go down easy." Gray said.

"I keep on forgetting that not everyone has the power to obliterate entire nests of Wyverns at once." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he flew up onto Natsu's head.

"Hey Happy. Natsu didn't do anything stupid while I was gone did he?" Gray asked the Exceed.

"Well, he did take on another apprentice. Her name is Lucy, she is a Celestial Spirit mage." Happy said.

"Seriously, another apprentice. Dude, you have taken on and trained more wizards than anyone else. Why take on another?" Gray asked.

"She has the spark. She has the same thing I saw in you, Cana and everyone else I trained. She has the potential to become an amazing wizard. In only to days, she learned and mostly mastered her first combat spell. It took you and the others a lot longer to do the same. She has a frightening high ability to adapt and improve." Natsu said to his old friend.

Gray nodded at his old friends explanation and then noticed that they were at the door to the guild hall.

Natsu pushed the doors open and saw that for now it was just Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane in the guild, while Makarov was now at the guild masters meeting in Clover Town.

Elfman saw Gray and said, "Gray! It's been too long! How have you been?"

"Been good. That three month S-Class mission to get rid of that cult was dull. The cultists were idiots, barely had any power and just let me in with the intention of killing me later. The only real threat was that monster they were planning to release, but thankfully I stopped them before they could release it. Honestly it was more of a waste of time than anything else." Gray said as he sat down at the bar, to the left of Elfman while Natsu sat on Elfman right and Happy flew onto the counter.

"Only a real man could have taken on an entire cult and called it dull." Elfman said as he handed Gray a mug of his favorite drink.

Gray gulped in down in one gulp and said, "So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Elfman shook his head and said, "Besides Macao nearly dying on Mt. Hakobe, nothing really. Oh, we did get a new member by the name of Lucy though."

"Already heard about her from Natsu. I heard from Natsu she is a Celestial Spirit mage. Anything about her that is interesting, like she has a metal arm?"

Natsu shook his head and said, "She has really low levels of magic, but an unnaturally high ability to improve, like I told you outside. She got the magic mapping technique down inside of a day."

Gray spit out his drink and started chocking a bit before he calmed down and said, "She got the magic mapping technique down in under a day? It took me several days before I got that technique down."

Elfman nodded and said, "Same for me. This girl sounds very promising. I think we found our future next S-Class wizard."

Natsu nodded and said, "I am determined to get her to the S-Class trials this year. I consider it a challenge for myself. Objective: Get Lucy to S-Class level in a years time. Think I can do it?"

Gray placed his hand on his chin and said, "Depends. Basing what you told me, by getting the magic mapping ability down so quickly, she will be able to improve me magic container by quite a bit in a short amount of time. Do you intend on unlocking her Second Origin anytime soon?"

Natsu shook his head and said, "I don't plan on unlocking her Second Origin until she is able to summon and hold three Zodiac Gates open at once with no difficulty. Until then, she will not have her Second Origin unlocked. But once she gets to that point, her training will increase at a massive rate. We all now how unlocking your Second Origin doubles or even triples the person's ability to grow and improve. With Lucy's high ability to grow, I worry that unlocking her Second Origin too early might make her improve too quickly and she might hurt herself with power she can't control."

Gray nodded and said, "True that."

The three of the guys then went into some guy talk as several other members began to come into the guild.

Eventually, a familiar buxom blonde Celestial Spirit mage came walking into the guild hall.

She then saw her good friend Levy McGarden talking to the other members of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy.

Lucy walked over and began to talk to Levy for a bit before she walked over to the request board to see what was available.

"Let's see. Stop Bandits, Translate an ancient Tome, Search for a lost dog, Fight lava monsters? Wow, I never knew that job requests could be so varied." Lucy observed as Natsu walked over.

"Yep. As the strongest guild in all of Fiore, we get practically every single type of job you can imagine. Be it finding lost animals, destroying cursed objects, clearing out ancient ruins or just plain old clean up jobs, we do them all." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and went back to looking for a good one and said, "So, what jobs do you usually do Natsu?"

"Well, since I have a super natural sense of smell, I sometimes track down escaped criminals, I also like to destroy Dark Guilds, plus I like fighting monsters, but every now and again I like some simple and calm jobs like finding a lost animal." Natsu said to his friend.

"Dark Guilds? What are those?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned towards Reedus and said, "Can I borrow your Light Pen?"

"Oui." Reedus said as he handed Natsu said object.

Natsu then drew a diagram of different rectangles with several different names on them and said, "The magical world is controlled by the Magic Council that works in Era. They are one step below the government and it is their job to keep peace in the magical world. If a wizard breaks one of their laws, the council will then place that wizard on trial. Below the council are the different Guild Master Leagues which are local groups that work together. Then there are the individual Guild Masters. It is their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other Guild Masters on a regular basis. This is how order is kept in the magical world. However, sometimes the council will take away a Guild's right to legally work. A guild that is allowed by the council to work and submits to the council's authority is called a Light Guild. A neutral guild is a guild that although the council allows them to work, they do not submit to the councils authority. They walk on the knifes edge of being declared a Dark Guild. A Dark Guild is a guild that the Magic Council has declared as a threat to the peace of the magical world. They often take assassination jobs or demolition jobs. They are most of the times comprised of people who love and revel in the pain and misery of others, but some of their members are just confused people who need help and are actually good people, but the world and society beat them down so many times that they just decided to push back."

Lucy nodded and said, "That is a lot of information to absorb."

"Yeah, it is a little complicated, but it works, for the most part. Recently there has been a rise in the number of Dark Guilds." Natsu said with a frown.

Gray walked over and said, "He's right. In the past six months I have destroyed more Dark Guilds then I did all last year. That is cause for concern."

Lucy turned towards the Ice Devil Slayer and said, "I am sorry, I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am Lucy."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray said as he shook Lucy's hand.

"Wait, Gray Fullbuster? As in the ex-student of Natsu Dragneel? The guy that took down 7 different criminal organizations in only a years time? The guy who uses the coldest Ice Magic of them all?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Yep. That's me." Gray said with a smile.

"Wow. Fairy Tail has quite a few really powerful wizards." Lucy observed.

"Yeah. Like I said before, we have the most S-Class mages of any wizarding guild." Natsu said.

"So, I heard you and Natsu took a job to take down Duke Everlue. I also heard how you did on your first job as a Fairy tail wizard. Not bad for a newbie." Gray said.

"Thanks, but I didn't do much. It was all Cancer's work." Lucy said while rubbing her fingers together nervously.

"Ah, don't be modest. You did great for your first job." Natsu said.

"Yeah. For someone of your training and power level to do as good as you did, nothing short of extraordinary." Gray said.

Lucy looked a bit more confident and said, "Yeah, I guess I did good, but Cancer and my other Spirits do all the hard work."

Gray was about to say something when suddenly the guild doors were thrown open and in came a orange haired man with a light blue colored fur jacket who shouted out, "Everyone get ready she's back! Erza is back!"

For a few seconds the guild was quiet before almost everyone began running everywhere to get the guild cleaned up.

"Erza Scarlet is here?" Lucy asked with a hint of excitement.

"Oh yeah! Finally I get to see my girlfriend again!" Natsu said while bouncing on his feet.

"Calm down flame brain." Gray said as he lean up against one of the pillars.

"So, Erza is back?" Mira asked as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Mira, please don't attack her. She is just getting back from a mission." Lisanna asked her older sister, practically pleading with the older platinum haired Strauss sibling.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ginger. Too badly." Mira said with a glint in her eye.

Further conversation was cut off as loud footsteps were heard approaching the guild hall.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open and in came a 6 foot 3 inch tall women with long scarlet hair and a massive decorated monster horn in her hands.

The women had lower back length scarlet hair, deep brown eyes, was wearing a custom made suit of armor on her body that had the mark of the Heart Kreutz on the right side of the armor's breastplate. Her attire also consisted of a knee length light blue skirt, black boots and diamond shaped earrings. On her forearms was metal gauntlets, the middle of each gauntlet having a metal wing made to look like the wings of a fairy on each elbow joint.

She lowered the giant horn to the ground and said, "I have returned. Can someone please tell me where Makarov is?"

Lisanna smiled brightly at the scarlet haired women and said, "Makarov is currently at the Guild Meeting at Clover Erza."

Erza nodded and said, "I see. That is unfortunate. I had something I wanted to discuss with him. Very well."

"So, you came back Tin Can?" Mira said to Erza as she radiated a dark aura.

"Of course I did. Such a mission might have been the death of a weak demon slut like yourself. But for me, it was easy." Erza said back to Mira as she faced her childhood rival and Era started radiating a red aura.

The other guild members were starting to get nervous, Erza and Mira might get along well with the others in the guild, but towards each other, they are like cats and dogs, can't stay in the same room for more than a minute before they start fighting.

But thankfully, Natsu stepped in between the ladies and said, "Now now you two. Do I have to get involved in this?"

Natsu then began to radiate is own aura, which was easily larger than Erza's or Mira's.

The two women backed down, they both knew that although they had gotten magnitudes stronger, Natsu was still in a league all of his own.

Mira then went behind the bar while Erza walked over to Natsu.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself. I haven't seen you in over a month." Natsu said as he gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Well, I did take a S-Class mission and not all of us can blow up cities with a punch or track monsters for a dozen miles with no problems." Erza said.

"I am very proud of you. You and Mystogan are the only two that can match me when I am not using Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said.

Erza then gave him a kiss on the lips, one which he returned and once they broke apart she said, "Speaking of which, where is Mystogan?"

"He went on a SS-Class mission, so we won't see him for a while. Hey, let me introduce you to my new student!" Natsu said with glee.

Erza sighed and said, "Really? Another one? Save some for the rest of us S-Class mages, you are starting to make us look bad."

"First come, first served. Go out and look around, I am sure you will find a good student." Natsu said as he gently led Erza towards Lucy.

"Lucy, this is my girlfriend, S-Class mage and Strongest female mage in the guild. Erza Scarlet." Natsu said as he introduced Lucy to Erza.

"H-hi. I am Lucy, newest Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail." Lucy said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

She had seen and sensed the amount of power Erza radiated off when she activated her aura, while no where near the level of Natsu, it outclassed Happy by a mile and was nearly the same level as Mira, who also held quite a bit of strength.

"So, you are Lucy, the newest mage and also Natsu's new student." Erza said as she studied Lucy.

Lucy began to shuffle slightly nervously due to Erza's stare, but after a few minutes Erza said, "Nice to meet you."

Erza reached out her hand to shake Lucy's, which Lucy took and shook, trying to make a good first impression on her teacher's girlfriend.

"So, what do you think of our guild so far Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde.

"Well, it is certainly never dull around here. Also everyone I have met in the guild has been super friendly and nice to me, not only that, but they have all been super helpful in getting me whipped into acceptable mage standards." Lucy said.

Erza nodded and said, "Yes, although they can be a bit rambunctious, they are still family. Oh, I almost forgot. Gray. Natsu."

Both men gave their attention to Erza as she said, "I learned something troubling the other day and I had planned to speak to the master about it, he is currently off at the conference. Normally I would have handled the matter myself, but my gut told me to come and ask for assistance. You two are the strongest mages here currently, I need you help."

The entire guild was quiet, Erza had asked for help? Inconceivable! (Loved that from the Princess Bride.)

Gray raised his right eyebrow and said, "This sounds serious. What do you need help with?"

"I think it would be better if we discussed this a more private location." Erza said.

Natsu nodded and said, "Let's head for my house. Oh, before I forget. I got you and Mira some presents."

Mira walked over as Natsu opened his pocket dimension and took out the Demon Soul from Mira and the Magma Sword for Erza.

Natsu handed the yellow/black orb that was the Demon Soul to Mira, who almost immediately absorbed it, while he handed Erza the Magma sword.

The Magma sword was a rather interesting sword. It was three feet long, had a jet black blade with magma lines crisscross all over the blade, while the edging of the blade itself was made up of magma held together by a simple spell. The cross guard of the sword was a simple black line that curved upwards on the bottom and backwards on the top. The handle of the blade was a simple leather enwrapped handle, while the pommel was a simple silver five sided star with a emerald green jewel was embedded in the middle.

Erza gave the sword a few testing swings before she nodded and said, "This is a good sword. Judging from the crisscrossing lines, I guess that this is a cursed sword that controls magma or lava."

Natsu nodded and said, "Although the cruse is harmless to both user and target. The curse is that the blade can control magma, it doesn't effect anyone at all."

Erza nodded and then requiped the cursed blade away into her pocket dimension and said, "Let's go to your house so we may discuss what I found out."

Natsu nodded and then he, Erza, Happy and Gray all started to head for Natsu's house, when Natsu said, "Yo Luce! Come on! You still got today's training!"

Mira gasped and said, "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy all working together on a single job? This is without a doubt the strongest team in Fairy Tail history!"

Lucy started to sweat nervously at that information, she had known Natsu was the strongest of all Fairy Tail mages, but now she was also apart of Fairy tail strongest team? Why her, she wasn't that powerful.

The group of five went to Natsu's house and Natsu said, "So, what's up?"

"While on my job, I overheard a conversation between three men. They were mages from the Eisenwald guild based on their guild marks that I could see, talking about a item called Lullaby and how they were going to get their revenge on the guild masters. I would normally take all three down and be done with it, but I didn't want the possibility that one of them might get away and take the item in question underground with them. If they disappear, the threat possessed by that magical item will continue on." Erza explained.

"Good thinking. We don't know if they had the item and if news was heard that someone knew of their plans, the entire guild would go to ground and it would be almost impossible to find them. They would wait and then strike again when we least expect it. And this time, there would be no one to know when they were making their move. Did they say when they are planning on using this Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"Yes, they talked a little about something big going down tomorrow, but that's all I could overhear." Erza said.

"So, tomorrow we shall make our move and catch them in the act, allowing us to legally take them down. Good thinking." Natsu said.

Erza nodded and said, "So, until tomorrow, I suggest the five of us work out together, just to try and get a feel for how the others work. It has been well over a year since you me and Gray worked on a job together and we have never worked together with Lucy or Happy. We need to get a feel for how they fight."

Natsu nodded and said, "I also have a new spell that I want Lucy to learn."

Natsu led the group out onto the training arena and said, "Go and start your training guys. I will start teaching Lucy her new spell."

Erza nodded and then glowed golden as her clothes also began to glow and eventually disappear and in their place Erza was now wearing a new outfit.

Erza now had on a grey tank top with grey sweatpants on and a blue headband on.

Erza then went and used the barbell set while it was 30 times it regular weight and she was now also under 30 times Erza gravity.

Gray himself had put on some weights on his lower half and begun to do chin ups while under 25 times regular gravity and the weights on 25 times regular gravity.

Happy was currently focused on increasing his magic containers and was meditating while doing the magic mapping technique.

Natsu and Lucy were in the middle of arena and Natsu said, "Now Lucy, you mostly have the Celestial Star Blast almost 100% down, now we are going to focus on another of your problem areas. You have extremely poor defenses, what I am going to teach you is how to change that fact."

Natsu then opened Lucy's celestial spirit book he had asked her to give to him so he could show her what he was going to be teaching her today.

Natsu opened the book and flipped through the pages until he got to what he wanted.

The page had a diagram of a shield that stands in front of the user made up of interlocking star shaped blocks.

"This is Celestial Star Bunker. It is a large shield that is approximately 8 feet tall by 11 feet wide and a foot thick. It can be changed into the shape of a sphere for better protection, but that costs more magic to make and maintain and you are immobile while the shield is active, while the other version is mobile, but offers a lot less protection, due to it only facing one direction. you are going to learn how to create the simplified version today and we shall learn the sphere design another day." Natsu said to his student, who nodded her head.

"Now, concentrate on your magic, submerge yourself within it." Natsu instructed his student.

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic, submerging her consciousness in the waves of her own power.

"Now, imagine a wall in front of yourself, made up of stars." Natsu continued on.

Lucy concentrated on the mental image in her head and slowly, ever so slowly, two small tendrils of golden light came off of Lucy and began to merge together a few feet in front of Lucy, building and creating star shaped blocks of see through golden light interconnected together to form a large wall in front of Lucy.

Natsu smiled and said, "Good job Lucy."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the wall in front of her.

Lucy smiled and then said, "How long did that take me?"

"About an hour. Let's stop that for now, you have the basics for the spell down, you just need to practice it. For now, let's concentrate on increasing your magic containers and the efficiency of your magic as a whole." Natsu said as he got into a meditative position and began the magic mapping technique.

Lucy closed her eyes and did as Natsu was doing.

Soon, they were joined by Erza, Gray and Happy, all five of them in a circle and using the technique.

They could all feel it, the raw amount of magic power circulating through the air.

It was like an ocean of power, but it wasn't just the result of one person, all of them were creating the ocean.

The ocean felt warm like Natsu, calm like Erza, hopeful like Happy, curious like Lucy and determined like Gray, a true fusion of their inner selves given form.

The waves of power from their efforts wrapped around them like a warm blanket on a cold knight, giving them warmth that they never knew that they wanted.

This went on for quite some time, no one would ever know for how long the five of them stayed that way before they all stopped using the technique and the ocean of power disappeared.

The sun was about an hour or two from setting, showing that they had been meditating in that technique for quite some time now.

"Hey Natsu." Gray said.

"What?" Natsu asked his friend.

"Fight me." Gray said.

Natsu gave a feral grin and said, "Sure, why not? Let's see how powerful you have become."

Natsu and Gray walked to opposite sides of the arena, while Erza, Lucy and Happy walked closer to the house.

Gray and Natsu get in their battle stances, steam starting to come off of Natsu while a purple mist started to come off of Gray.

Lucy turned towards happy and asks him, "What magic does Gray use?"

"Gray once used pure Ice Make Magic, but after he freed his master from a piece of Ice that held a demon, his magic transformed itself into Ice Devil Slayer magic, which gives him the ability to resist even the coldest temperatures, he can eat ice to get his strength back, has increased strength, durability and speed due to being a devil slayer and he can cause black markings to go over his body to better protect himself from demonic energies." Happy explained to the shocked Lucy.

"So wait. There are other types of Slayer magic besides Dragon?" Lucy asked.

"Aye. The ones I know that exist are God Slayer magic, Dragon Slayer magic and Devil Slayer magic. There could be others, but I have never seen them." Happy said.

"So, how many Slayers do you know?" Lucy asked.

"I know Natsu is a Lightning-Fire Dragon Slayer, while Gray is an Ice Devil Slayer and Laxus is a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and that is all the slayers in know of. There could be more, but I have never met them." Happy said.

"This battle is between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. The battle shall continue until one side is unable to continue. No fatal spells or aiming for vulnerable areas. Understood?" Erza said.

Both nodded their heads and then Erza shouted out, "BATTLE BEGIN!"

Right off the bat, both sides opened their mouths and began to channel their magic into their mouths.

Gray had purple ice forming in his mouth while Natsu had a large amount of fire in his jaws ready to fire.

With voices like thunder, the two of them shouted out,

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

 **"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!"  
**

A massive stream of orange/red fire came roaring out from Natsu's maw, while a large stream of purple ice came out of Gray's.

The two powerful spells clashed in the middle, causing a massive steam cloud to be formed, blocking both of the fighters from view.

Not to be deterred, both contestants focused on their senses to determine the location of their opponent.

Natsu shouted out, **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** while Gray shouted out, **"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST!"**

Natsu's flame infused right fist struck Gray's ice covered fist, causing a large explosion that blew back all of the smoke, showing themselves to Erza, Lucy and Happy once more.

The two jumped backwards and began to walk around, like two predators circling each other.

Then, the two of them disappeared and then reappeared in front of each other, Natsu blocking Gray's left hook with his right hand.

Gray then began to unleash a blistering barrage of punches, all of which Natsu stopped with just his right index finger.

"What's going on happy? Before Gray was matching Natsu's blows, now he can't even get a punch in." Lucy asked.

"Natsu is using a little bit of his Lightning Dragon Slayer abilities to move his hand and finger fast as lightning and Natsu has always been a lot stronger when it comes to phsyical strength then Gray has been." Happy explained.

"Alright Natsu, I guess you asked for it!" Gray shouted out as he jumped backwards.

Gray then yelled out, **"ICE DEVIL'S GLACIER CANNON!"**

Gray's purple ice then formed into a massive bazooka that he placed onto his shoulder and then sent a massive blast of pure purple ice towards Natsu.

Natsu clenched his right hand and then threw it forwards, creating a large beam of fire that struck the stream of ice and melted it with ease, causing yet another screen of steam.

Natsu charged forwards, his right fist cocked backwards as he reached Gray.

But, when the fist struck Gray, Gray shattered like ice!

"Gray!" Lucy shouted out in shock, thinking Natsu had killed him.

 _"An ice clone?"_ Natsu thought with shock as he then heard a familiar voice shout out, **"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!"**

Natsu tuned around just in time for a massive arrow of ice to strike his chest with incredible force, sending him flying backwards.

Natsu stopped himself by digging his feet into the ground, causing small trenches to be formed from where he skidded backwards.

Natsu then looked up and saw the smirking face of one Gray Fullbuster about 150 feet from him.

"That was a good idea Gray. Use the smoke as cover to create a Ice Clone for me to attack and then attack me when I wasn't prepared for it. Not bad. I guess I got to take this seriously now." Natsu said as his grin became predatory.

Gray then began to panic slightly, he knew his limits and how incredibly powerful Natsu is, if Natsu was to go completely all out, he would lose without a doubt.

Natsu then disappeared once again and then reappeared in front of Gray.

Before Gray could respond, Natsu buried his lightning infused left fist deep into Gray's gut, sending the Ice Mage flying backwards.

Gray rolled over several times before he stopped and laid thee for a few seconds before he started to get back up.

"That was a nasty punch you got there Natsu. I see that you still got it." Gray said.

"Yep. I may not be training as intensely as I did with Igneel, but I haven't rusted yet." Natsu said as he raised his lit right hand up. "But enough talk and enough testing each other. Let's go all out."

Gray smirked and said, "I couldn't agree more."

Gray then clenched his hands and began to scream out as his power level bean to rise dramatically.

On his right arm a strange black tattoo began to form, going from the bottom of his wrist all the way past his elbow.

Gray now had a thick purple aura surrounding himself and his eyes began to glow purple.

"Well Natsu, let's get this show on the road." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu nodded and he too began to scream out as he clenched his fists and began to power up.

After ten seconds of screaming Natsu stopped and stared at Gray with his slightly changed eyes.

Natsu's eyes were now a bit more narrowed, like a lizard's, and also instead of being completely obsidian, his eyes were now golden with lighter golden streaks going through his eyes. (Setsuna's eyes whenever he accessed his Innovator powers.)

 _"Okay, I am using about 85% of my base forms power. It's incredible that Gray forced me to go this far in just a few years of mastering his Devil Slayer powers. He will one day force me to use all 100% of my power, not just the base forms."_ Natsu thought.

The two men stood still for a few minutes, not twitching a single muscle at all as they studied each other for a few minutes before they attacked.

The two men disappeared once again and then reappeared in the middle of the arena, arms moving almost faster then the eye could fallow, the blows and counter blows happening in almost instantly.

This went on for a minute before the two of them disappeared and reappeared all over the arena randomly, the force of their blows causing small shock-waves to appear.

Natsu and Gray then reappeared ten feet above the arena, Gray's left leg extended and hitting Natsu's raised left arm.

The two of them back flipped back onto the arena floor, their feet touching the floor with not a hint of struggle in them.

Natsu then said, "You have gotten a lot better Gray. You can almost stand toe-to-toe to me."

Gray smiled and said, "Of course I did Natsu. I have to keep up with you."

Natsu smirked and said, "I think you are a few years too early if you think you can stand up to my true strength."

Gray then said, "Whatever. Let's end this."

"Ladies first." Natsu said with a smirk as he saw how irritated Gray was getting.

 **"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONG SWORD!"** Gray yelled out as he summoned his ice to create a ethereal long sword that went into his open right palm.

Gray then dashed forwards and tried to slash Natsu, who ducked, dodged and weaved his way out of the strikes with almost impossible ease, but for a man who can move fast as lightning, even with Gray's increased speed Natsu saw those strikes coming from a mile away.

Gray, growing a bit frustrated, created another sword for his left hand and then doubled the intensity of the strikes, but even that was unable to get Natsu.

After a few minutes of dodging, Natsu decided to end this by shouting out, **"Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fang!"**

Natsu's left fist grew covered in purple lighting and swiped it in front of him, destroying both of Gray's swords in seconds, leaving the Ice mage open for Natsu's second attack, which was **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

A large pillar of fire came out of Natsu's mouth and struck Gray point blank, sending the Ice mage flying backwards.

Gray slowly got up just in time to hear Natsu yell out, **"Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

Natsu's right fist was not only covered in crimson flames, but also in purple lightning, dramatically increasing the power of the spell.

Natsu reared his fist back and Gray knew he had seconds to act before the spell was unleashed and he would be defeated.

Calling upon his power, Gray then yelled out, **"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"**

Gray's purple ice then began to form into a purple flowed shaped shield, just in time because Natsu then finished the spell and send the lightning infused giant fireball straight at the shield.

The fireball hit the shield, causing not only fire, but lightning to strike the shield and although the shield was powerful, it wasn't strong enough to stop the lightning empowered fireball completely, allowing a large amount of the spell power to strike Gray.

Gray was hit by the power of the fire and lighting, causing him to yell out in pain, while the force of the explosion had sent a large amount of air flying outwards, causing Lucy, Erza and Happy to be moved several feet backwards.

After a few minutes the dust cleared and Gray could be see standing, but barely.

Gray looked at Natsu and said, "That was a good spar. Let's do that again sometime."

Gray then began to fall forwards, but Natsu caught him and then led him over to a chair where he could rest for a bit.

Natsu then deactivated the Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer mode and sent a pulse of magic into Gray to not only replenish his magic, but also to accelerate the healing process for his injuries he received fighting Natsu.

Erza, Lucy and Happy all came running over and Lucy said, "Are you gonna be alright Gray?"

"Yeah. By morning it will be as if nothing happened to me." He said as he popped his right shoulder and began to rotate his arm.

"That was an excellent match Gray. You stood well up against Natsu. Before hand you could barely take a single hit from him and now you were able to keep pace with him throughout the course of the fight and you took several very powerful spells before you could no longer fight. I will say tough you need to reign in that temper. If you had kept your cool, you could have kept on fighting for a while." Erza said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know my temper is my weak point and I need to work on that. But still, I did a very good job." Gray said with a hint of pride in his voice.

The group of friends all rolled their eyes and Natsu said, "Well, I think we should call it in. We all need our sleep if we are to stop whatever Eisenwald has planned tomorrow."

The group all nodded and then they all went their ways back to their homes, ready to get some sleep and stop whatever Eisenwald has planned.

The next morning...

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray were all by the train station now, all waiting on Erza to show up so they could begin their mission.

Right now Natsu has on a pair of rectangular glasses and was reading an book he had bought in Crocus that held a collection of poems or famous sayings from across history. One of his favorites was, _"Then out spoke brave Horatius, the Captain of the Gate: To every man upon this earth death cometh sooner or later. And how can men die better then facing fearful odds, for the ashes of his fathers, and the Temples of his gods?"_ (This quote comes from Lays of Ancient Rome Thomas Babington Macaulay. I do not claim any ownership)

Natsu was rather fascinated by this quote, it spoke to him on a personal level. He loved fighting, more specifically he loved to fight up against enemies that were much stronger than him. However there were few people who could match or even exceed his own strength, which is why he lowered his power to their level, to prolong the fight and give himself a better fight. He only did this however when there was no threat to anyone else, if there even a chance anyone could be hurt, he took down the threat with ruthless efficiency. He was a battle maniac, but he never would place his love of fighting over the safety of his loved ones.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Lucy calling for him and didn't react until she lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn towards her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was saying, what was the form you used during the last moments of your fight with Gray? Your flames were crimson and also your lightning was enhancing your attack." Lucy asked.

"Oh, that is my Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer form. It is a power up form I got quite a while back after I ate some lightning. That incident is what gave me the ability to use Lightning Dragon Slayer magic freely, and it also showed me how to combine my lightning and my fire together into a form where every attack I use, the target is not only struck with my powerful flames, they are attacked by my lightning, making each and every one of my attacks much more powerful and dangerous." Natsu said with a smile.

"So, how many power ups do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Well let's see. I got the Fire Drive, the Thunder Drive, Dragon Force, the Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer Form and also Fire Dragon King's mode, so it total I got 5 power ups that I can use at a moments notice to greatly enhance all my stats in a fight. But due to my incredible strength just in base form, I hardly ever use any of the power up forms." Natsu explained with a smile.

"That's so cool." Lucy said with stars in her eyes.

Natsu chuckled a little seeing his friend act this way and said, "It is a little cool. So, have you been reading that book I gave you?"

Lucy nodded and showed him that she had brought the book along and said, "I have learned a lot about Celestial Spirit magic. Did you know that Celestial Spirit mages can form a special contract with their spirits so that they can create a form called Star Dress Forms?"

"No I did not. What is that?" Natsu asked, quite intrigued.

"Well, Star Dress Forms are special made so that only the summoner of a Zodiac Spirit can use them. The Star Dresses are special because they allow the user to take on some of the power of the Zodiac they are based off of. For example, if I was to create and use Star Dress Cancer Form, I would now have a specially constructed Samurai suit just like he does and I would gain most of his abilities, so I would be able to swing the katana almost as well as Cancer can, while also being able to move as fast as he can. If I were to use Star Dress Taurus Form, I would then be clothed in something similar to what Taurus wears, plus I would gain his immense strength, and I would also have a giant battle axe I could then use." Lucy said with the excitement clear in her voice.

"Really? Hm, sounds like you just found what our next section of training is going to go over" Natsu said.

"Apparently there is also something called the Battle Form for Zodiac Spirits. It is where the summoner sends a pulse of magic into the Zodiac in question and then the Zodiac will change. They will have a new appearance, gain new magics, while still having their regular personalities. It is also a very useful ability to have." Lucy said.

"Wow, who knew that Celestial Spirit mages had the potential to become so freaking powerful." Natsu said.

"I know right? I always thought that although Zodiacs are powerful, that Celestial Spirit magic itself was rather weak. But now I am finding out that me and everyone else was just thinking too unilaterally. There are so many ways to increase your power with Celestial Spirit magic." Lucy said as she turned through the pages of her book.

"Well, when you think about it, it makes sense. Celestial Spirit magic is literally using the power of the heavens, so it would make sense that there is a lot of different ways to get stronger. There is really no right or wrong way to be a Celestial Spirit mage, there are certainly better, faster ways, but in the end there is no right or wrong. I guess that's the same thing for all magics." Natsu said.

"You got that right. Look at my Ice Make Magic. Although Ur and Leon both have different ways of using the magic, I could probably beat Leon and give Ur and run for her money, just because I am not using just Ice Make Magic. I guess when you just specialize in one way of magic, you become rigid and stale. But when you combine magics together, you get something new and a lot more powerful." Gray said as he petted Happy, who was sleeping in his lap.

"You got that right. I mean, can you imagine how weak I would have been if I had just worked only in Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu said while requipping his glasses and book away.

"Yeah, or if I had never gotten my Ice Devil Slayer magic? I probably would have had my annoying stripping habit still and you probably would have been an idiot, Happy would probably just have been our incredibly cute, but useless mascot, while all the other S-Class mages would have never gotten their needed training." Gray said with a smile.

"Yeah. Imagine you being the stripper, me the adorable moron, Lucy the blonde cheerleader, Happy the irresistible mascot and Erza the strict disciplinarian." Natsu said as the three of them all then shared one giant imagination bubble.

Inside, there was a less muscular and smaller Natsu with a black and golden open vest with white baggy pants fighting a Gray who was also less muscular and was currently only in his boxers and then a smaller and more violent Erza sent them flying into unconsciousness with a single hit, while a wimpier Lucy was using a completely useless Happy as a shield.

The three stopped imagining that and Natsu said, "Those are thoughts best left never thought."

"Agreed. I praise the ever lasting sun that I don't have that stupid stripping habit anymore." Gray said with a shudder of what could have happened to him if he had kept that habit.

He could only imagine the dreams of perpetual pain and horror Erza would have unleashed upon him if he had kept that habit.

"You had a stripping habit?" Lucy asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, it was so bad I would strip into my underwear in a second, and I wouldn't notice that I would do it. It was horrible. But Natsu then placed a long lasting Dragon Glyph on me that prevents me from stripping unless I say, "Glyph off." Gray said.

"Eventually, he trained his body to not have to strip anymore, so I took the Glyph off of him and since then, not once has he striped. Thank goodness. I can only imagine what everyone would think about Fairy Tail if he had kept that habit." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but that can never happen, so let just forget it." Gray said.

Just then, Erza appeared in her usual custom made Heart Kreuz armor.

"Sorry I took so long. I was busy repairing one of my armors that had gotten damaged in my last mission and I lost track of time." Erza said.

"It's alright. We weren't waiting long. Now, let's get his mission on the road." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, lets go and bust some Dark mages heads. It never get's old." Gray said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said, suddenly awake, scaring Lucy with his ability to randomly wake up.

"Remember, our job is to retrieve Lullaby and arrest any and all Eisenwald guild members." Erza said as the group got onto the train.

"Yeah yeah Erza we remember. We aren't little kids anymore. I have been an S-Class wizard for years now and Natsu has been one longer than anyone of us here." Gray said as he sat down in one of the seats, with Lucy sitting to his right.

"Just reminding you. We can not afford any mistakes. Eisenwald is not playing around and so, we must not as well." Erza said as she waited for Natsu to slid into his seat first.

"We know what's at stake." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy said as he flew down onto Erza's lap.

"Well then, let's hope we can stop Eisenwald before they do anything." Erza said as the train started moving, unaware that there was several Eisenwald members on the train.

Several hours later and the train has stopped.

Erza, Happy, Gray and Lucy all got off the train, completely forgetting about Natsu, who had fallen asleep due to the trains rocking.

Natsu may not have his motion sickness anymore, but now he found it really easy to fall asleep while on transportation.

Natsu woke up just in time to see that he was all alone and the train was leaving a station.

 _"Wait, those guys forgot about me? Wow, really S-Class material. Oh well, they are just human after all."_ Natsu thought.

Natsu was just about to get up and leave the train when a man came over and said, "May I sit down here?"

Natsu looked up and say a man of about average height with black eyes and black hair he ties in a short, tight ponytail. He was currently wearing a white shirt with a high collar and a intricate symbol on the back over a plain red undershirt. He has a pair of aquamarine pants on, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

Natsu immediately felt that this man held something with dark magic reeking off of it.

Suddenly thinking it would be best to talk with this man, Natsu said, "But of course."

The man sat down and said, "Are you a mage?"

Natsu raised his right eyebrow and said, "Is there a problem?"

The man chuckled and said, "No, but I can sense you have a lot of power. Are you apart of a guild?"

"No not currently. I am on a journey to get stronger before I try and get into a guild." Natsu said, using his acting skills to play the part of a new, inexperienced mage.

"Well, a mage of your power would be most welcome into Eisenwald. What do you say?" The man said.

Natsu then pretended to think about ti and then said, "Okay, no one else has given me an offer. I accept. What do I do now?"

The man smiled and said, "Well, since you are new, go to our Guild Hall. Here is it's location."

The man handed Natsu a map and Natsu said "Thank you. May I ask your name?"

The man then said, "My name is Kageyama."

Natsu then stood up and said, "Okay Kageyama, I will head to the Guild. When can I expect the Guild master?"

"Our leader Erigor is currently in the middle of an operation that is only known to his inner circle. I can't say anything more due to you just joining." Kageyama said.

"Okay. I understand. I shall see you at the Guild." Natsu said as he struck his hand out for a hand shake.

Kageyama shook his hand and then the train suddenly stopped, causing something to be flung out of his pocket.

It was a simple wooden flute that had a three eyed skull head at the top, but it was reeking of dark magic.

Kageyama quickly put the flute back into his pocket and the got up and walked into the forwards train cars.

Natsu was tempted to go and take the flute, but he knew it was better to wait.

Especially since he had placed a tracking glyph onto Kageyama's hand, allowing him to track the man across the continent if necessary.

Natsu then went to the last train car and saw a magic mobile trying to catch up to the train.

He quickly located his friends magical signatures in the magic mobile and then jumped off the train.

He ignited the souls his shoes and flew forwards, headed directly for the magic mobile.

The magic mobile stopped driving and his friends got out of the vehicle and approached him as he set down.

"Natsu. Sorry we forgot you." Lucy said.

"It is nothing. I got news. I found a member of Eisenwald." Natsu said.

The group grew silent and Erza said, "Explain."

"Well, I woke up and saw I was alone and figured you guys forgot to wake me up when a black haired guy came over and began to talk to me. He said he is a member of Eisenwald and that they would love to have a mage like me in the forces. Playing along I said yes and he was kind enough to give me a map to their guild, plus he told me Erigor, the guilds current leader in the middle of an operation. Then the train stopped a flute with a three eyes skull came out of his pocket. The flute was reeking of Dark magic and he was quick to hide it. I then placed a tracking glyph when we shook hands, so we can track him and he should lead us to were Erigor is currently headed." Natsu explained to his friends.

Erza nodded her head and said, "Good job Natsu. So, where are they headed."

"Well, the only other stop on that train that comes to mind is the Oshibana train station." Natsu said.

"That's good. Everyone get in the magic mobile. We are going to go to Oshibana train station." Erza said.

The group of five all got inside the magic mobile and drove off, headed towards Oshibana town as quickly as they possibly could.

On the train...

Kageyama was in a good mood, he had just gotten Eisenwald a new recruit, he had broken the seal on the Demonic Flute Lullaby so they could use it on those pesky guild masters at Clover Town. He literally could not see how this day could get any better.

Kageyama then entered another train car and saw his leader, Erigor was standing in the middle of the car, waiting for him.

Erigor was a extremely tall, lean-built yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, some of it spiking upwards while some of it fall over his left eye in tufts and goes down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and his face is partially elongated and his ears are somewhat pointed and he lacks eyebrows. His eyes are circled with a black line, below each is a simple tattoo of a vertical line intersected by three horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, these ones being larger, more intricate and blue motifs which take on spiraling forms and decorate his shoulders, stomach, pectorals and back. He is currently wearing a torn japanese-like clothing like that of a grim reaper. His chest is bare, showing all of his tattoos, while he wears long, worn skirt, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by a even shorter and darker cloth tied up as a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, dark gloves with a silver "X" on the back, bandages wrapped around his forearms and geta sandals.

Erigor's signature weapon, his massive scythe was currently in his right hand.

"Master Erigor. I have unlocked Lullaby's seal." Kageyama said as he handed the flute to Erigor.

Erigor took the flute and inspected it for a minute before he laughed and said, "Good work Kageyama."

Kageyama then said, "I also was able to recruit a new mage to our ranks."

Erigor gave Kageyama a look and said, "Continue."

"He is immensely powerful, easily on your level or even higher. He appears to be new to magical world, he said he was on a trip to gain more strength before he joined a guild." Kageyama said.

"Good thing you snatched this mage up before any of the other Dark Guild's managed to get their dirty hands on him. I shall inspect him when we return to the Guild after the mission. If he is as powerful as you say he is, he shall be a very important asset in all the chaos we shall create with the Guild Masters deaths." Erigor said as he placed the flute in his belt.

"I live to serve Master. may I ask how far we are from the station?" Kageyama asked.

"We are about an hour away from the station. Once there, we shall use the speaker system as a means of creating a vast amount of chaos and with the magic council scrambling to contain the situation, we shall sneak our way over to Clover and then play the flute, killing all of the Guild Masters. Oh I can see it now! The Magic Council in complete disarray as their precious Guild Masters are now dead! They will be in too much chaos to pay attention to us! We will be able to get away anything!" Erigor said as he began to laugh manically.

Erigor then ordered the Eisenwald members he brought with him to take over the train and to go full speed to the Oshibana train station.

The Eisenwald members were only too happy to comply with Erigor's orders. They too felt his rage at the magic council for taking away their rights as mages.

However, they had underestimated the power of the Legal mages and this shall be their under doing, for driving towards Oshibana station are five mages that shall stand against the Eisenwald guild and fight until the bitter end to keep not only their master safe and sound, but also all the innocent people safe as well.

As long as those five mages are alive and fighting, Eisenwald shall never win.

Those five mages will stand against anyone, be they a devil from hell, an angel from the Heavens or even a god, these five shall stand up for what they believe is right and keep everyone they care about safe.

To all who wish to do Fairy Tail harm, beware the wrath of Team Natsu.

* * *

 **And like that, the first chapter of the Lullaby Arc bits the dust.**

 **This Arc will only be three chapters long, while other Arcs will be much longer.**

 **And also, ERZA IS BACK! I have wanted to bring in older Erza, but I felt it would be best to bring her in like they did in the show.**

 **Also, the formation of Team Natsu has began.**

 **On another note. I have heard your thoughts and I have decided to act upon them.**

 **Natsu will not be the guy that one shots everything, the other members of Team Natsu will have their moments to shine and get stronger, but mostly this story will focus on events happening to Natsu himself.**

 **If you have any advice or thoughts, please PM me or leave a review, always appreciated.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lullaby Arc: Part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is the second part of the Lullaby Arc which shall deal with the fight in Oshibana station.**

 **No has told the saying, so no shout out.**

 **The reveal is:**

 **Natsu Dragneel said, "The moment you think of giving up, remember why you held on for so long."**

 **I thought for sure you guys would have gotten that one, but whatever.**

 **Here is this chapter's quote, which is not an anime quote.**

 **"The greatest enemy is one that has nothing left to loose."**

 **Once again, try and figure out who said the quote and I shall reward you with a shout out.**

 **To my reader YourFellowOtaku, I always listen to my readers, you guys are the reason I even started typing this story and the reason I have continued on and am determined to finish this story.**

 **As for the Guest who asked for Mystogen to a powerhouse, thanks for that idea. I had never thought about Mystogen, but when you gave me that idea, it helped me come up with my future plans for this story.**

 **Here's a little spoiler: Mystogen in this story is NOT Jellal from Edolas. I am not even going to do the Edolas Arc. I felt that the entire plot for that particular Arc was stupid and all that really came from that Arc was Mystogen left the guild, Lisanna coming back home and Lucy getting her magic whip, other than that, no lasting impact on Fairy Tail.**

 **The Tower of Heaven Arc, although I didn't like that one, at least had long lasting effects on people. Erza faced her past and started to become more open with her feelings and started to live her life at last, Natsu got his first taste of Dragon Force and showed just how powerful he could become, Juvia finally joined the Guild and started her quest to win over Gray, Milliana and the other survivors of the Tower of Heaven began their journey to find their way in the world.**

 **Sorry for the rant. Bottom line is: I have given Mystogen a completely different backstory, look and hidden powers that will be revealed in the final Arc that is to come after the Tartaros Arc. The final Arc I have planned for this story will take the place of the Alvarez War Arc and the Avatar Arc and it will be completely all my own creation, so we will just see how that Arc is received, but I have long planned out that particular Arc and can't wait to see how people think of it.**

 **Sorry for the long intro, here is the chapter after the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and operated by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **"Reading"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Lullaby Arc: Part 2: Rumble At Oshibana Station.**

The sounds of punches being thrown and breaking bones echoed throughout Oshibana station as the members of the Dark Guild Eisenwald commenced their operation to take over the station.

Within a few minutes, the small security team that was stationed at the station were all defeated and the station now firmly belonged to Eisenwald.

Erigor walked through the halls of the station with his massive scythe over his left shoulder, a massive smile on his face as he looked over the devastation.

Then, he heard the sounds of metal footsteps.

He turned and saw two squads of Rune Knights charging towards the Eisenwald members.

The Eisenwald member quickly defeated the Rune Knights without any difficulty.

Erigor was quite bored, there was no one who could put up a half decent fight in this area.

He had no idea that coming into the town was a certain magic mobile, one carrying the Prince of all Fire Dragons, the Ice Devil Slayer, the Knight, the Strongest Exceed, and the Star Princess.

Meanwhile...

Natsu held on while inside the cab as Erza drove like a mad woman, nearly crashing the magic mobile 11 times in the past three minutes.

Lucy was hugging Happy with all of her might as her left hand had a death grip on the door, the wood actually starting to break from the force of Lucy's death grip.

Gray, much to irk of the other three, had thought ahead and had frozen his legs and back to the car, so the violent swings and near accidents of the car did little to the Ice Make Devil Slayer.

Erza was in the driver seat, her right arm having a cuff on it called the SE-Plug or Self Energy Plug and this is what powers a magical vehicle. The SE-Plug wraps around a mages arm and ten converts their magical energy into fuel, thus allowing the vehicle to move.

Erza was most of the time a reasonable person and a careful driver, but with the news that Eisenwald has Lullaby and is on their way to Oshibana station, where thousands of people are, she threw all caution to the wind and was driving as if her life depended on it, this is why her driving right now can be considered a threat to all citizens.

"Erza! Slow down! You are inflating the SE-Plug!" Natsu yelled out as he placed his hands on the door to keep himself up.

"How can you know that? You are in the back!" Erza shouted back at him.

"You are driving like you just robbed a bank and the cops are after us, so there is no way in hell you are not inflating the SE-Plug." Natsu replied as the car did yet another impossibly tight turn that almost toppled them.

Lucy still hadn't moved at all, her right arm squeezing the life out of Happy, her left arm firmly locked on the door. She eyes were still open, wide with fear and her body stiff as a board.

"Guys! I think Erza's bad driving has broken Lucy!" Happy shouted out as he waved his right fluffy arm in front of Lucy's face, with no reaction.

"Are you criticizing my driving?" Erza said with a demonic tone in her voice.

"Aye Sir! You can't drive to save your life!" happy said without an ounce of fear in his voice, he knew that although Erza might threaten him, she would never hurt him, Natsu would be very angry at her if she hurt his best buddy/son/partner in crime.

"No fish for you." Erza said as she focused on he road.

"Ha! The joke is on you Erza! I already placed a week's worth of fish into my pocket dimension!" Happy said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Ha! I knew that you would do something like this so I went and took the fish out of your pocket dimension!" Erza said back with a smug look on her face.

"Ha ha! I knew you would do that so I buried a safe full of fish in the backyard!" Happy countered.

"Ha ha! I saw you bury that safe so I dug it back up and blew it up!" Erza countered Happy's counter.

"Ha ha ha! I have a back up-back up-back-up plan! I have bought and hidden a hundred separate fish all over the forest back home!" Happy said with the biggest grin on his face.

Erza scowled and said, "Well played cat, well played. You win this round, but ultimate victory will be mine."

Gray then whispered to Natsu, "This is very sad."

"Yep. But very entertaining to see the mighty Titania Erza fighting and being outwitted by a blue flying cat with a serious fish eating addiction." Natsu replied to his childhood friend.

Just then the magic mobile hit something and the magic mobile jerked a little as the voice of an old man yelled out, "My cabbages!"

Apparently a merchant had been taking his cabbage cart across the street as Erza came barreling across, causing the magic mobile to hit the cabbages and destroy the cart, but the merchant was perfectly fine, if a little bit upset about his cabbages if the fact that he is now in a fetal position and sobbing loudly in the middle of the street is any indication.

"Erza?! What the heck was that?!" Natsu shouted out towards his girlfriend.

"That was nothing. Go back to your conversation!" Erza shouted back at him, unwilling to let her boyfriend know that she almost hit a guy and destroyed all of his cabbages.

"That didn't feel like nothing! What happened?!" Gray asked.

"I said it was nothing!" Erza shouted towards her friend.

"She broke something. She is never this defensive unless she broke something." Happy stated.

"Shut up Happy or so help me I will burn the forest to the ground with all of your precious fish!" Erza roared towards the blue furred cat, who looked unimpressed with her rage.

"Please Erza, we all know you won't do anything because I am Natsu's best friend/son/partner in crime. As long as I am those things, you can't touch me." Happy said with that damn arrogant tone he used to take Erza to her earthly limits.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." Erza growled out as her anger towards a certain blue furred fish destroying monster called Happy grew beyond earthly limitations.

"Buddy, I think you should stop pushing Erza's buttons, she just might snap, just like she did to poor Jimmy." Natsu said as he, Gray and Happy all shivered as they thought back to what happened to poor Jimmy.

That day had been forever etched into the minds of everyone who had been present for the punishment of Jimmy for destroying Erza's cake.

"Erza! How far are we from the station?" Natsu asked, hoping to defuse the situation.

"We are about a mile out! Get ready!" Was his reply from the red haired knight.

"Alright! Time to bust some heads!" Natsu said with a feral grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! Let's put the hurt on these guys." Gray said as his maliciously rubbed his hands together like a psychotic killer would.

Lucy stilled had yet to say anything still, her eyes glazed over and not moving.

A few minutes later, the magic mobile screeched to a halt in front of the Oshibana station.

Erza jumped out of the car, while Natsu and Gray quickly followed her.

Lucy was just now starting to get, her legs starting to shake and she said, "Erza?"

Erza turned towards Lucy and said, "Yes?"

Lucy then reached out and grabbed Erza by the breastplate, pulled her over and looked her dead in the eye and she slowly said, "Never. Do. That. Ever. Again. Clear?"

Erza nodded, a little afraid of Lucy now.

Lucy let go of Erza and started marching towards the station, the other members of Fairy Tail all frozen by Lucy's little display.

Happy was walking towards the group, having finally been let go by Lucy after the magic mobile stopped.

"Natsu?" Happy said.

"Yes my son?" Natsu replied.

"I am scared of Lucy." Happy said.

"We all are Happy. We all are." Natsu said.

After the four other members of Fairy Tail got over the shock of seeing Lucy threaten Erza, they charged into the Oshibana station, intent on taking it back from the Dark Guild.

They met up with Lucy and after a few minutes of searching found the unconscious bodies of a number of Rune Knights.

"Are they...?" Lucy asked, afraid of the answer.

Natsu bent down and checked for a pulse and then said, "This one is still alive, just unconscious. Probably the same for the rest of them."

After checking all the Rune Knights and finding out that the Rune Knights were still alive, the group continued forwards.

After few minutes of looking, the group of Fairy Tail mages found themselves in a massive room, where the mages of the Dark Guild Eisenwald were all gathered together.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." A voice rang out.

There, on one of the train cars, sat Erigor.

"Erigor. The Ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. What are you planning?" Erza shouted out.

"Oh look. The ginger is angry at me!" Erigor mocked before a battle axe was thrown and missed his face by an centimeter and got logged in the wall with the entire axe head was in the wall with only the handle sticking out.

Everyone stared at Erza, who had another battle axe in her left hand, already to be thrown at hyper-sonic speed at the next person who calls her "Ginger."

"Anyone else want to try me?" Erza said with a deathly glare at anyone in her vicinity.

Everyone of the Eisenwald members paled a little at the glare Erza was leveling at everyone, save for Erigor, who smirked ever more so.

"What are you planning Erigor? What do you want?" Natsu asked with a glare on his face.

"Ask yourself this: What does this station have that none that no other train station has?" Erigor said as he floated over to one of the Oshibana train station's speakers.

Erza gasped and said, "You plan on using Lullaby with the speaker system? That'll kill everyone within their radius! Hundreds will be dead at least!"

"Exactly! This is just the start! Soon, the great purge will happen! We shall kill of the ignorant people who got all of our rights revoked." Erigor said with an insane grin on his face.

Suddenly, the temperature in the building began to rapidly change.

On the right side, the temperature began to rapidly rise, while on the left side, it dropped like an anvil thrown from a building.

Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy all had massive glares on their faces and where starting to radiate their auras, creating an intimidating sight for all of dark guild members to see.

Natsu's bright orange aura was mixed with Happy's light blue aura, Erza's bright red aura was in the middle, Lucy's golden aura and Gray's purple aura was mixing together as well.

Erza stood at the front of the group, Gray on her left, Natsu on her right, with Happy and Lucy in the back.

 **Cue Song: Terminator-II Main Theme Song: Minute: 2:07-to-2:26**

Natsu and Gray looked at Erza, Erza without looking back said two words that sentenced the Dark Mages of Eisenwald to the worst beating they have ever received, "Get them."

Natsu blurred out of existence and reappeared with his fist firmly logged into a Eisenwald Mages gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of his lung, while a trail of saliva and a little bit of blood came out of his mouth.

Gray got into his Ice make stance and shouted out, **"Ice Make: Lances!"**

Gray sent a large number of purple lances made of ice flying towards the Eisenwald members, who were too stunned by Natsu's incredibly fast punch and were hit by the lances, knocking out a number of them.

Erza had requiped two swords out and was currently slicing and dicing Eisenwald members like a lawn mower through grass, until she noticed two Eisenwald members running out of the room.

"Natsu! Gray! Two Eisenwald members have fled the room and Erigor is gone! Go and stop them!" She yelled over to her two guild mates.

Natsu and gray nodded and then speed out of room, intent on stopping their targets.

This left Lucy, Happy and Erza to fight off the remaining eighty or so Dark Guild members.

"So, we have about eighty or so Eisenwald members against the three of us? Hardly seems fair." Happy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Agreed. Maybe if there was a hundred and eighty, then it might be a fair fight. Regardless, we must stop them." Erza said as she held her two swords across her chest.

"Aye Sir! Let's do this!" Happy said as he concentrated on his battle form and with a puff of Transformation magic, Happy the tiny blue Exceed took his bow once more and once again, Happy the giant battle tiger took his place.

Happy twisted his neck and heard the satisfying pop and then rotated his left arm and said, "I feel like a little wager is on order Erza."

"Name the stakes." She said with a grin on her face, one that sent a shiver of fear down Lucy's spine.

"Winner is the person who beats the most Eisenwald members first. Loser has to do one embarrassing thing that the winner names. There are limits, but we can name those later. Agreed?" Happy asked.

"You are on cat." Erza said as she shook Happy's left hand.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" A Eisenwald member shouted out as he charged the two.

Only to be hit by a golden blast of magic in the right side of his chest.

Happy and Erza turned and saw the smoking left palm of one smirking Lucy Heartfilia as she twirled a golden key on her right hand and said, "Looks like I am ahead of both of you."

Lucy then shouted out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

A loud golden flash and now Cancer was once again standing by Lucy's side.

"What do you require, Aijin?" He said in his usual strong voice. (Imagine Genji's voice from Overwatch.)

"Cancer, mind helping me win a wager and defeat the most Eisenwald members first?" Lucy asked as she took out her whip and charged up another Celestial Star Blast in her left hand.

"It would be my pleasure." Cancer said as he took out his katana.

"Ah! A challenger! I like this girl!" Happy said as he clenched his fists and from each wrist came a large blade.

"I must admit. I never thought Lucy would get in on our little bet. I guess she does have the Fairy Tail spirit. But no matter! I will defeat both you and her!" Erza said as a competitive smirk crossed her face.

 **Cue Song: Erza No Theme**

Erza then closed her eyes as her two swords disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Erza's entire form then began to glow golden as her regular Heart Kreuz armor disappeared piece by piece.

For a few seconds Erza's golden form stood still and then suddenly, new pieces of armor began to wrap themselves around Erza's body.

Within seconds, Erza's golden form was once again encased in armor and then the golden glow disappeared, showing the world what had happened.

Erza was now clothed in a different set of armor.

The entire armor was seemingly made up of silver metal, with the breastplate being made up of silver feathers for her chest, with a large silver metal flower in the middle of her chest. The armor covered almost all of her body, with her head and face being the exception, but the armor itself didn't seem to weigh that much to Erza, but she was capable of training in much harsher gravity settings, so it was no wonder that the weight of the armor meant nothing to Erza. The armor on her forearms was large silver gauntlets that have large metal feather shapes at the end held by silver metal straps connected to shoulder guards that have silver metal feathers shapes on them as well. Her waist has a long skirt and is decorated by large, decorated plates that resemble feathers, which cover a large part of her silver metal boots that have metal feathers on the back of the heels. She has a neck guard made up of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings and on her back are two pairs of large metal wings made of metal feathers that get longer and larger as they near the edges.

Erza opened her eyes and shouted out, **"Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**

All of the Eisenwald members were frozen in fear, they had felt the amount of magic Erza had released when she changed armors and it was terrifying.

This was what Erza wanted, she used this opportunity to use this armors strengths.

Erza flew into the air and summoned twenty different swords that flew around Erza in a massive circle formation.

"Dance my blades!" Erza shouted out as the blades rotated around Erza faster and faster until she shouted out, **"Circle Throw!"**

The blades flew forth, striking and knocking out a massive amount of the Eisenwald members in seconds.

Seeing this got Lucy and Cancer out of their shocked state and they began to fight the mages once more.

Cancer and Lucy had a battle plan: Cancer would use his superior speed and knock out as many of the Eisenwald mages as fast as he could, while Lucy would use her whip to knock out any approaching Eisenwald members and hen use her Celestial Star Blast as a way to knock out groups of enemies by aiming towards the floor, causing explosions that would knock out groups of mages at once.

It was working too, due to Cancer's insane speed, he could strike without the Eisenwald mages ever able to react, while Lucy's simple whip was quite effective at knocking out the Eisenwald mages with a single blow to the face due to the intense pain the blows gave and the Celestial Star Blasts were really good at knocking out groups of enemies at once.

Happy was doing possibly the best out of the three, due to his insane raw strength, he just bulldozed his way through the ranks. Running at high speed, he impacted the Eisenwald mages with enough force to send them flying, sometimes into other Eisenwald members and knocked them out along with them. His large wrist blades also did good work at knocking out Eisenwald mages with ease.

Erza had landed on the ground and was carving through these Eisenwald mages with great ease.

 **"Blumenblatt!"** Erza shouted out as she requiped a large number of swords behind her and struck several Eisenwald members, her swords following behind her and acting as second strikes, knocking out several other Eisenwald members.

Happy grabbed a Eisenwald mage and roared out as he reared his arm back and threw the man forwards, anime ears coming out of the man's eyes as he flew forwards and crashed into five other Eisenwald mages, knocking them all out at once.

"Strike!" Happy yelled out with a hint of glee in his voice as he saw the results of his efforts.

Lucy scowled, her small lead at the beginning of this contest was meaning nothing right now as Happy and Erza were quickly decimating the Eisenwald members with ease.

Lucy then swung her whip in a tight right swing that struck three Eisenwald members right in the face, causing massive amounts of pain.

Lucy's right hand glowed golden once more, and she unleashed yet another Celestial Star Blast into another group of Eisenwald mages, causing them to fly backwards from the force of the explosion.

Lucy as beginning to pant from exhaustion, her Celestial Star Blasts still took a lot out of her and holding open a Golden Zodiac gate was still draining, not a lot, but it still took a little effort to keep the gate open.

Lucy dodged a punch from a Dark Guild member and then kneed him in his pride and joy and as he bent over in pain, she gave him a punch to the throat and knocked him out.

Erza saw now there was only about twenty Eisenwald members left and said, "Let's end this."

Happy nodded as his right fist struck yet another Eisenwald members in his back, causing the guy to go flying off into one of the support pillars. "It's time to declare a victor." He said.

Lucy nodded and said, "Cancer, go all out!"

Cancer nodded and said, "Very well Aijin."

Erza summoned tightened her hold on the blades and shouted out, **"TRINITY SWORD!"  
**

Happy roared out as he grabbed a large Eisenwald mage and then threw him at his fellow Eisenwald members.

Lucy gathered her remaining magic power and shot forth her largest Celestial Star Blast yet at the Eisenwald members, while Cancer was literally just a blur now, slicing through the Eisenwald mages with incredible ease.

The spells hit their mark, causing a large explosion that covered the inside of the station with smoke.

After a few minutes, all of the smoke disappeared and from the smoke, the unconscious bodies of the Eisenwald mages was visible to all.

For a few seconds no one spoke, the only sound is Lucy's heavy breathing.

Then Happy said, "I do believe that is a draw because none of us know who actually got the most."

Erza nodded and said, "Agreed. This time it is draw."

Lucy nodded and said, "Yep. Too bad. I was wondering what embarrassing thing I could make Happy do."

Happy gave Lucy a look of betrayal and said, "Lucy! How could you?!"

"Sorry Happy. We maybe friends, but making you do embarrassing things it just too good of an opportunity to pass up." Lucy said.

Lucy then turned towards Cancer and said, "Thanks for the help Cancer."

Cancer nodded and said, "If you need me, call. I shall answer."

Cancer then disappeared in a golden flash and already, Lucy looked as if a drain had just disappeared.

Lucy then began to use the magic mapping technique to help accelerate the replenishing of her magic reserves.

Erza and happy were doing the same thing and happy said, "I hope Natsu and Gray are having as much luck as we are."

 **Meanwhile...**

Natsu and Gray were both running down the hallway that held the most recent trace of Erigor's sent, but the Wind mage had scattered his scent, so it was almost impossible to find him.

"Dammit! That Wind user has scattered his scent! It will be almost impossible to find him just using my nose!" Natsu said in anger.

"Well, let's think. Erigor said he was going to broadcast Lullaby using the speakers, meaning he should be heading towards the Broadcast room." Gray said.

"Yeah, that's right. But let's not forget two other Eisenwald mages ran away as well. We should split up and try to stop them. You head for the Broadcast room, I am going to go and try to find Erigor." Natsu said.

"Agreed. Good luck match stick." Gray said.

"Show him Fairy Tail's strength Popsicle." Natsu said back.

Natsu then ran forwards, while Gray turned left, following the signs towards the speaker room.

 **With Gray...**

Gray ran towards the Broadcast room and once there, he saw to his shock, that no one was there!

"What the hell is going on?! Erigor said they were going to broadcast the Lullaby curse using the speakers here at the station to kill everyone around the station! He need's to be here at the broadcast room to do so! So why isn't he here? Unless...he never planner to us the speakers?!" Gray asked in shock.

"So, if he never actually planned on using the stations speakers, then why did he lead his entire guild here? Why did he take over the station? Unless... this is all a diversion?! Get us here to the station, keep us here and then sneak away while all eyes are on the station, allowing him to attack his real target?! But where? Where could he go to use Lullaby to it's maximum amount of destruction?" Gray wondered.

Unknown to Gray, a man was in the ceiling of the room, watching him.

He was a tanner man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin and dark lines surrounding his black eyes. He wore a distinctive jacket, yellow on the lower part, black on the top part and the sleeves, while the tight hood has black and yellow stripes going across it. Underneath his signature jacket is a light shirt, dark green pants and simple shoes.

This man is Ryule, a mage of Eisenwald and actually one of their stronger members as well and his job is too delay the Fairy Tail long enough for Eisenwald to enact their plan.

Ryule smirked, today is the day he and his fellow guild members shall get their revenge on the Light Guilds.

Ryule lifted his right arm and the black bands on his fingers began to extend silently as he prepared to strike Gray.

Ryule then struck, his black bands extending in long flat cables that he used to strike gray, but Gray wasn't an S-Class mage for nothing and he grabbed the cables in mid air as if they were nothing.

Ryule was shocked, but didn't have time to react, because gray then yanked on the cables, causing Ryule to be yanked from his purchase in the ceiling and make an extremely painful landing on the ground.

"Look what I found. Now, tell me where Erigor is and I won't hurt you too badly." Gray said as he glared at the Dark Mage in front of him.

Ryule got up and glared at Gray and said, "Make me."

Gray gave Ryule a feral grin and said, "I was hoping you would say that."

Gray clenched his fist and ice covered over his hand and he shouted, **"Ice Make Hammer!"**

A large purple hammer was now in Gray's left hand and he charged forwards towards Ryule, who used his cables to get away.

Ryule then did something Gray wasn't expecting: his cables glowed red down their length and caught on fire.

Ryule gave Gray a smirk and said, "Didn't expect that did you? I now my Urumi magic is very versatile magic, but lacking in power, so I learned how to conduct fire magic down the length of the cables, allowing me to strike my enemies with much greater force and to also burn them, and that is not all I can do."

Several other cables also became covered in ice and a few of them were also now sparking with lightning, further astonishing Gray.

"Yeah that's right. After I learned how to conduct fire, I also learned how to make lightning and ice cover my cables, allowing me even more options in a fight and increasing my power. DO you now see? You can't win against me. I am one of Eisenwald's strongest...AGGHHH!" Ryule ranted before a large purple hammer struck him in the face, causing him to fly backwards until he used his cables to stop him.

Gray then said, "So what if you can conduct three different elements along your cables? I know a guy that can use Fire and Lightning and he is not only a lot stronger than you are, he is also a lot more versatile than you are. Just because you have a few tricks up your sleeve doesn't make you invincible."

Ryule grit his teeth and said, "Just die!"

He lashed out with his fire cables, the long bright red cables reaching out to strike Gray's left side.

Ryule was a pretty fast guy, but Natsu could move at the speed of lightning and he trained Gray, so Gray had extensive experience in fighting opponents who are much faster then him, but Ryule was much slower than Gray, so the strike never reached Gray.

He simply titled to the right and the strike missed him, allowing Gray to raise his left hand, which had the purple Ice Hammer in the palm, and fling the hammer into Ryule's face.

Ryule fell backwards as the hammer struck his face, causing him to become disoriented as Gray charged forwards.

Ryule extended his other cables and sent lightning and ice into those ones and swung them at Gray's face.

Gray ducked down to avoid the cables, but Ryule shot his foot out, making Gray jump backwards to avoid the foot.

Ryule extended his other cables and wrapped them around some pipping in the ceiling and pulled himself to his feet.

Ryule snarled and whipped out his flaming cables and sent them towards Gray.

Gray coated his left arm in ice and used the ice covered arm as a shield which blocked the cables from hurting him.

Ryule tried something different.

He wrapped his cables around a large box and then flung it at Gray, using his cables to give the box much more force then it should have.

Gray easily destroyed the box using an ice covered fist, but Ryule used this chance to get close and whipped his lightning covered cables at Gray from close range.

Gray then shouted out, **"Ice Make: Sword's!"**

Two large purple swords where now in Gray's palms and he put them in the cables path, so when the cables struck, all they did was wrap around the swords and the lightning went into swords, causing them to explode.

Gray then sent his right fist into Ryule's chest, causing the man to stumble a few feet backwards.

Ryule as unprepared for the right hook Gray sent into his face, or the punch into his gut, causing him to bend over, which let Gray smash his knee into Ryule's face.

Ryule stumbled backwards, blood coming out of his broken nose.

Ryule was in intense pain, but he was still able to fight, shown by as he finally got a strike in as he slashed his lightning coated cables into Gray's chest, causing the Ice Make Devil Slayer to go stumble back from the intense pain the lightning gave him.

Gray growled, he had been holding back a lot of his strength for fear that he just might kill Ryule if he used to much power, but now he has too stop this and find out where Erigor is.

Gray dodged yet another lightning coated cable attack and was about to attack when Ryule showed his final trick.

The sables segmented and broke apart into inch long cable pieces that had lightning, fire or ice covering them.

"What the hell?" Gray asked in shock.

"Surprise? I knew that this would come in handy one day. I created a technique where I segment my cables then use Telepathy magic to use them to attack from all sorts of directions. Give up now?" Ryule said with a smirk.

"Never! You guys are threat to everyone's safety and must be defeated!" Gray said.

Ryule growled and sent five separate pieces of his cables flying towards Gray, who manage to duck and weave through them.

From there, Ryule sent an additional five pieces to back up the five he already was using.

Gray ducked underneath a fire cable piece, only to be struck in the back with a lightning cable piece.

Gray growled when he saw several ice cable pieces and grew a smirk.

He jumped and grabbed three of them and then began to eat the ice off of the cable pieces.

This replenished his strength and healed up his bruises and cuts, for that was all Ryule had managed to do, almost nothing.

Gray then ran over to one of the walls and then jumped onto it and used it as a springboard to propel himself towards Ryule at greater velocity.

Ryule only smirked and just as gray's fist was about to hit him, ten fire and lightning cable pieces came over and joined together to form circle in front of Ryule's face.

The shield burnt and shocked Gray, but Gray had faced Natsu's fire and lightning and survived, these flames and lightning were nothing compared to Natsu's power.

However, the shield served it's purpose and sent Gray backwards.

Gray then looked back at Ryule and saw a large number of sweat drops on his face and realized something.

Ryule hadn't mastered this technique of using his cable pieces to attack separately and it was taking it's toll on Ryule.

Gray knew Ryule would eventually wear himself out, so he decided to play defensively.

Gray then created to large circular shields on his arms and used them to block the incoming cable pieces, which got lodged in the shields and were unable to get out of the ice as Gray then froze the cable pieces stuck in his shields.

Gray then smashed his shields, causing the frozen cable pieces to be shattered as well, which meant less cable pieces for Ryule to use later on.

After Ryule lost 25 of his cable pieces this way, he tried to come up with a better strategy, but Gray was now charging him once again.

Ryule smirked, confident his cable piece shield would do the job once again.

Gray jumped up into the air and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!"**

Gray's right fist was coated in stronger ice as Ryule's remaining cable pieces formed together once again.

Gray's right fist struck the shield and broke through it with ease, shocking Ryule who barely had anytime to think before Gray's fist struck him in the face and sent him flying backwards.

Ryule struck the wall with great force, causing the wall to crack and a inch deep crater to form around Ryule.

Ryule slumped to the floor, but was yanked upwards by Gray who said, "Alright, start talking. Where is Erigor?"

Ryule laughed and said, "Erigor has already won. By delaying you, he has had the time he needs to create his Wind Wall spell. You are unable to get out of the station now, so Erigor has all the time he needs to get to your precious Guild Master's and kill them all."

Gray gasped and snarled out to Ryule, "You guys are trying to kill the Guild Master's?! So your target is Clover!"

Ryule smirked and said, "Yes it is. This is the day all of the Guild Masters die."

Gray growled out as Ice began to form onto Ryule's clothing.

"W-what are you doing?" Ryule asked as his body began to freeze over.

"Let me tell you something. Those Guild Masters maybe a bunch of old mages with more than a few bad habits, but they are the closest thing to parents we got. So when you mess with one of them, you mess with all of us. When I get my hands on the rest of your guild..." Gray said as the purple ice covered nearly all of Ryule at this point.

"I am going to show them how Fairy tail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild." Gray finished as the ice finished covering all of Ryule now.

Gray then ran off, intent on finding Natsu and Erza and telling them what he had learned. They needed to get to Clover town as fast as possible, if they wanted to save their master in time.

 **Meanwhile, with Erza during the last few minutes of the fight...**

Erza opened her eyes after using the magic mapping technique to regain all of her lost magic, so now she was able to fight at one hundred percent again.

Erza then said to Happy and Lucy, "Stay here. make sure none of these Eisenwald members get out of here."

The two nodded and then Erza ran off to try and warn the populous of the impending danger.

Normally, she would have not worried, but Natsu had just told her he had not found Erigor yet and it was most likely that Erigor had Lullaby. So with Erigor still running around, the danger to the innocent civilians surrounding the station was too great to allow, so she had to warn them.

"I knew I should have one this sooner, but I felt for sure Natsu or Gray would have found Erigor by now. No time for beating yourself up Erza. Just go and warn the populous and then beat yourself up later." Erza muttered to herself.

Erza ran out onto one of the balconies that showed the entire city.

She then raised the megaphone she had found along the way to her mouth and said through the booming megaphone, "Attention everyone! The Oshibana station has been taken over by the Dark Guild Eisenwald, of which are trying to use the station's loudspeaker system to kill all of you using a dark spell! I beg you! Run as fast as you can and get as far away from here as you can immediately!"

The gathered crowed almost immediately broke up and began to to run as fast as they could to get away from the station as quickly as they could.

Erza allowed a smile to cross her face, now even if Eisenwald got the loudspeaker system, they wouldn't be able to kill as many people as they would have.

But then, a giant wind began to blow as a massive tornado began to form around the station.

"What is this?" Erza asked in confusion as the tornado finished forming.

"This is just me ensuring you will not ruin my plans." A voice said from Erza's left.

Erza twirled around and standing on a streetlight stood Erigor with a highly annoying grin on his face.

"Erigor! What is this?" Erza shouted out at the wind mage.

"This is my Wind Wall spell. It completely cuts off whatever it surrounds from the outside world. The outside world can get in, but things inside are completely unable to get out, for if they try they will get cut to ribbons by the sharp winds." Erigor explained with his stupid grin on his face. **(Seriously, am I the only one who just wanted to punch that stupid grin off of Erigor watching the Lullaby Arc?)**

Erza snarled and summoned another of her battle axes and threw it at Erigor, only for it to be reflected backwards into the wall to the left of Erza.

Erza looked over and saw that the axe had taken a lot of damage from the winds in the few seconds it had made contact with the Wind Wall, so she knew that she and her friends were indeed trapped inside the station.

"I must be gone now. I have wasted enough time on you pathetic Fairy tail flies." Erigor said as he flew away.

Erza growled and then ran back into the station, trying desperately to establish contact with Natsu and let him know what had just transpired.

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**

Natsu had been charging through the station, trying desperately to find any trace of Erigor, but coming up with nothing.

"Damn him. I hate Wind Mages, they can scatter their scent all over the place making it take too damn long to find them!" Natsu growled out as he futilely tried to find Erigor.

Behind him was a shadow and out of the shadow Kageyama's head came out and stared at Natsu with hatred.

"So, you just deceived me to get some information about Eisenwald eh? Well, no one makes a fool out of Kageyama and get's away with it!" Kageyama thought with hatred clearly in his voice.

Kageyama then whispered, **"Shadow Orochi!"**

Kageyama's shadow then began to change shape into the form of a large number of snakes that stealthily moved towards Natsu, intent on attacking him.

All the snakes leapt out towards Natsu, but when they were about to reach him, they all were destroyed in a second.

Natsu was now facing towards Kageyama, his left fist having purple lightning crackling all over it.

"Well well well. If it isn't my new friend Kageyama. Let's do this!" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"You bastard! You used me to find out where we were planning to attack!" Kageyama yelled out as he got out of his shadow.

"Well, you were planning on attacking and killing a bunch of innocent people, so of course I intervened. I can't just stand by and let good innocent people get killed, not while I have the power to stop it." Natsu said as his left fist was now engulfed in bright orange flames.

"Shut up! **KNUCKLE SHADOW!"** Kageyama shouted out as a large dark purple magic circle appeared below his feet.

Another dark purple magic circle appeared underneath Natsu and several purple shadow's of fists came out and struck Natsu, or they would have, had Natsu not tapped into his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and moved out of the way at the speed of lightning.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Claws Fang!"**

Natsu swiped his left fist in an arc, sending a wave of scorching fire towards Kageyama, who yelled out, **"Guard Shadow!"**

Several tendrils of shadow formed in front of Kageyama, which exploded when the fire reached the shadows, but the spell preformed what it was supposed to, they did indeed prevent Kageyama from getting hurt by Natsu's flames.

Kageyama then said, "Well, if my regular magic can't hurt you, let's see if you can stand this!"

Kageyama's hands then created blood red magic circle's in front of his hands, which he punched through and suddenly to Natsu's right a blood red magic circle appeared and a shadow fist came out and narrowly missed Natsu.

"What was that?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"That is my secondary magic. I call it Portal Magic. By creating a portal in front of a magic spell, I can redirect spells anyway I wish. For instance, if a spell is coming towards me, I can open a portal and send that spell back at the user, while if I create a Portal in front of one of my spells, I can send it to multiple locations, all with the same amount of power." Kageyama said with an arrogent smile on his face.

Kageyama then created a number or portals around him and began to punch them in a random pattern. (like what Aniraza did in Dragon Ball Super)

The shadow fists the portals created came at Natsu from every direction, but due to him using his lightning speed, he managed to block or dodge ever single punch.

Kageyama then created a larger magic portal in front of him, while five separate portals were created around Natsu.

Kageyama then shouted out, **"Shadow Orochi!"**

Once again, Kageyama's shadow changed and morphed into a mess of snakes, all of which went into the blood red portal in front of them and then from each of the five portals surrounding Natsu came a equally large mess of snakes that launched themselves at Natsu.

Natsu simply turned up his magic destroying aura that always surrounded him and all of the snakes were destroyed just by merely touching the barrier, leaving Natsu completely fine.

Natsu then decided to go on the offensive and charged towards Kageyama, who simply placed his palm towards Natsu and created a portal in front of Natsu.

Natsu went inside the portal and was sent headfirst into the floor a few feet away from Kageyama, who shouted out, **"Shadow Ball!"**

Kageyama then generated a basketball sized ball of dark purple shadows that he sent flying towards Natsu.

Natsu got off the floor and caught the Shadow ball with his bare hands and then crushed it into particles that just disappeared. (What Jiren did to Hit's attack during episode 111 of Dragon Ball Super.)

Kageyama then shouted out, **"Shadow Sneak!"**

Kageyama's shadow separated from Kageyama and then disappeared into the portal Kageyama created for it.

Six different portals appeared surrounding Natsu and from each of these portals came a shadow in the shape of a man with blades for arms and they all tried to attack Natsu.

Natsu raised his hands which were lit on fire and smashed his right hand into the nearest shadow, causing the whole thing to explode.

Two shadows tried to attack Natsu from behind, but Natsu twisted around and shouted out, **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**

Natsu's left leg lit on fire and he twisted his body around, causing his leg to smash into the two shadows and destroy them.

The remaining three shadows all came at Natsu from different angles, each one trying to kill Natsu.

Natsu ducked underneath one shadow and smashed hit left fist into the shadow's gut.

The lit fist came out of the shadow's back and the shadow was destroyed.

Natsu rolled to his left to avoid a strike from one of the two remaining shadows.

Natsu lit his right leg on fire and bisected the shadow along it's waist and caused the shadow to explode.

Natsu then jumped up to avoid the swings of the final shadow.

Natsu lit his hand on fire once more and smashed it into the shadow's skull, which caused the entire shadow to be destroyed.

Kageyama capitalized on this chance and shouted out, **"Shadow Ball!"**

Kageyama created another ball of shadows and then sent that ball through a portal.

Seven other portals were created surrounding Natsu and out of those portals came the Shadow Balls.

Natsu ducked and weaved his way through the Shadow Balls, which when they missed Natsu, where swallowed up by portals and then the Shadow Balls were sent from new portals back at Natsu, who dodged them once again and the whole cycle went on.

After a few minutes of dodging, Natsu then suddenly reached out and grabbed two Shadow Ball and then threw them at Kageyama, who eye's widened and jumped out of the way.

The two Shadow Balls collided with each other and caused a large explosion.

Natsu used his lightning speed to kick, grab or dodged the other Shadow Balls and destroy them with little damage to the station.

"I figured out your portal magic's greatest flaw: You just stay stationary and concentrate on the portals or they will dissemble and what is in them will randomly appear somewhere." Natsu said to Kageyama, who was glaring at Natsu.

"Shut up and take this!" Kageyama snarled out towards Natsu as he raised his hands up and pointed his palms towards Natsu.

 **"Crescent Shadow!"** A pair of purple magic circle appeared before Kageyama's hands and a large number of dark purple crescent shaped shadow's came firing out in a sporadic pattern towards Natsu. (Unfezant's version of Air Cutter from the Pokemon Anime.)

Natsu raised his hands and then began to punch the crescent waves as they reached him and with each punch, a crescent wave was destroyed.

After that, Kageyama then shouted out, **"Shadow Whip!"**

Kageyama created two purple magic circles in front of his palms and two tendrils of shadow came out of them.

Kageyama struck with his left whip, aimed towards Natsu's head, but the Fire Dragon Slayer ducked down and then left to the side to avoid the slash from the right whip.

Kageyama lashed out again, but Natsu just ignited his left arm and when shadow whip came down, it wrapped around his arm and was destroyed by the fire and then Natsu generated a foot wide circle of fire that he threw as a discus aimed at the other shadow whip, which it hit and destroyed that Shadow Whip as well.

Kageyama snarled and shouted out, **"Shadow Grenade!"**

Kageyama then created a number of small purple orbs that left his glowing palm and surrounded Natsu. (One Piece Firefly attack.)

The orbs all detonated at the same time, each one creating a massive explosion that didn't befit it's small size, but ultimately, this attack proved fruitless.

Natsu simply inhaled the fire created by the explosion seconds after the fire was released, not only heal what little wounds he did have, but also replenishing his magic reserves back to full.

Kageyama was starting to gash his teeth together so hard that Natsu thought that he would crack them when Kageyama shouted out, "That's it!"

Kageyama then summoned three Shadow Ball's per hand and then made them start to spin around, creating large circle's of pure shadow in front of each hand.

Kageyama was bent backwards as he continued to feed energy to the two pools of shadow and then shouted out, **"SHADOW GOD'S UNHOLY BEAM!"**

Kageyama then bent forwards, the two pools of shadow's spinning clockwise as they spat out their energy which came out in the form as two giant beams of shadow that merged together to form a clockwise spinning beam of shadow energy that was going towards Natsu.

Natsu simply stood his ground and then moved his left leg forwards, cocked his crimson fire covered right fist backwards and then sent the fist forwards, where it struck the beam of shadow straight on.

The fist exploded as a geyser of crimson fire went flying forwards, completely engulfing and destroying the beam of shadow's with utter ease.

The geyser of fire then engulfed Kageyama, who screamed out as the fire washed over him and carried him backwards, through several walls until he stopped about three hundred feet away from where he once stood.

Natsu looked around and saw that actually he and Kageyama did little damage, the most was from his last move that scorched the floor and blew away several walls, but nothing much.

Natsu then walked forwards and when he reached Kageyama he said, "Alright. Start talking. Where is Erigor?"

Kageyama smirked and said, "Erigor is probably far away from here by now. This was all a trap! We knew someone was going to find out, so we planned to come here to lure our would be capture here and then Erigor would unleash his spell Wind Wall. Wind Wall is a spell that creates a massive tornado that completely cuts off the target from the outside world. People on the outside can get in alright, but anything on the inside is trapped because trying to get out will get them all cut up by the razor sharp winds."

Natsu growled and said, "So, if you had this planned out all along, where is Erigor going really?"

"He is headed towards Clover Town and more specifically..." Kageyama began, but was cut off when Natsu said, "The Guild master meeting." in horror.

"Exactly. Imagine all the terror and confusion that will be unleashed when the precious Guild Masters suddenly all die. In the midst of all that terror and confusion, we shall reap the benefits and finally have our revenge for having our rights revoked." Kageyama said with a smirk.

Then, the hands holding him up lit on fire, the flames being the purest crimson red.

Kageyama looked into Natsu's eyes, but all he saw was pools of pure rage. Natsu's eyes were slitted once more, becoming like a dragons and they were now golden with streaks of lighter gold going through them once more.

"You dare make a threat against my master? Against the man who took me in when I had no home? Against the man who showed me a place where I could make friends, get stronger, has given me love, kindness and compassion for these past years and not asking a thing in return? You dare make a threat against the one man I would willingly bow to? I will only bow to Makarov and Igneel and anyone who dares to make a threat against either of them, will learn my rage!" Natsu roared out as the crimson flames grew even stronger.

Natsu was about to beat the ever living stuffing out of Kageyama when he heard in his head, _"_ _Natsu? Can you hear me?_ _"_

 _"_ _Loud and clear, as always. What's up Erza?_ _"_ Natsu asked back to his girlfriend telepathically.

 _"_ _Natsu, there is a large tornado surrounding the station that I can not break through. Do you know where the name named Kageyama is?_ _"_ Erza asked him.

 _"_ _Yeah I got him. Why?_ _"_ Natsu asked her.

 _"_ _Because, after interrogating one of the Eisenwald members, I have learned that Kageyama has the ability to dispel magic. We need him to dispel the Wind Wall surrounding the station so we can get out and stop Erigor._ _"_ Erza explained.

 _"_ _Got it. I will meet you back up in the main hall. Have Lucy and happy meet us there as well. Hopefully Gray will come along, but when he notices the sound of the tornado leaving, he should eventually meet us._ _"_ Natsu said back.

 _"_ _Sounds like a plan. See you soon._ _"_ Erza said.

 _"_ _See you soon._ _"_ Natsu said as he got back to the real world.

"Looks like your lucky day Kageyama." Natsu said with a feral grin on his face that made Kageyama start shaking.

"What do you mean?" He said nervously.

"You'll see." Natsu said ominously as he dragged the struggling dark mage by his collar down towards the foyer.

 **Several minutes later...**

Natsu dragged Kageyama into the main foyer, where the unconscious bodies of his fellow guild mates all were tied up to the support pillars.

Natsu dragged Kageyama over to the main door where the Wind Wall could be clearly seen and that is where Happy, Lucy and Erza all where.

Gray then came running out from one of the upper levels and saw everyone down on the floor, so he created a ice slide and slid down to where his guild mates were waiting.

"Hey popsicle. You get your guy?" Natsu asked his friend.

"Yep. He is frozen over, so he won't be going anywhere soon." Gray replied back to Natsu.

"Nice." Natsu said as the two slayers reached their friends.

Erza then approached Kageyama and then requiped out one of her swords and said, "You shall dispel the Wind Wall for us. Now."

Kageyama laughed and said, "Why should I?"

Natsu then turned him around and looked him dead in the eye and said, "Because, it is only for your ability to dispel the barrier that I haven't broken both of your legs. Want me to rectify that little fact?"

Kageyama paled a little at the sheer anger that voice held and said, "Sure, I would be happy to take the barrier down."

Natsu then said, "Don't even think of double crossing us. We will be watching and if you try anything, I will break your legs."

Kageyama walked forwards until he was standing only ten feet away from the Wind Wall.

He raised his hands and was about to dispel the barrier when a knife came flying out of nowhere and struck Kageyama straight in the back.

Kageyama staggered forwards and turned around to see one of his guild mates had thrown the knife and he said, "Why Karaka?" before he slumped forwards as his blood seeped out.

Natsu roared and grabbed Karaka by the collar and yelled, "Why did you do that?! He was your Guild Mate!"

Natsu then smashed Karaka's face into the wall and knocked him out due to his rage.

Erza had already reached Kageyama and yelled, "Natsu, get over here and use your flames to seal the wound!"

Natsu disappeared in a flash of purple lightning and reappeared once again and then lit his hand on fire and placed it on Kageyama's wound, sealing it both on the outside and the inside, thus preventing internal bleeding.

"Dammit! There is no way he can Dispel the Wind Wall! Not in his condition." Gray said in frustration.

Happy then asked Lucy, "Lucy, can you think of any way we can get out of the station?"

"I don't know. We can't go through the winds without dying and none of us have the ability to Dispel." Lucy said.

"Natsu, what about your flames, can't you burn the magic in the winds away?" Gray asked.

"Nope. If I raised my flames to the point where they would burn the magic in the winds away, we would all asphyxiate. I might be able to walk through the Wind Wall by myself, but I don't want to run the risk." Natsu said. "If only we had a way to dig underneath the Wind Wall."

"Dig. Dig. Dig. Dig!" Lucy yelled out.

"Yes Lucy, if only we could dig our way out. But there is no way we can dig that fast." Gray said in irritation.

"No! My newest spirit Virgo the Maiden can dig through the ground and get us out of here!" Lucy said with excitement.

'Really? Then why didn't you do that before hand?" Era asked

"I kinda forgot. I have only had her for about two day's now, and I forgot to make a contract with her." Lucy said as she sheepishly rubbed her two index fingers together nervously.

"Doesn't matter. Caller Virgo and get her to dig us a tunnel Lucy, we are running out of time to save Makarov." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded, then grabbed her newest golden key and shouted out, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A familiar golden glow erupted and from this glow a new figure emerged.

The figure was of a petite young women with short pink hair in spiky strands that went down to her shoulders. She wore a typical french maid's costume, while shackles where on her wrist's and ankles. Her iris's were robin blue, while a black line surrounded the blue iris's.

"Greeting's mistress." Virgo said in a quiet, respectful voice.

Lucy smiled and said, "Hello Virgo. I am Lucy, your new summoner. I am afraid I can't make a contract with you right now, I need you to dig a tunnel so we can get out of this Wind Wall."

Virgo nodded and said, "As you wish mistress."

Lucy then said, "Could you call me something other than Mistress?"

"How about Your Majesty?" Virgo asked.

"No." Lucy deadpanned.

"What about Princess?" Virgo asked.

"I like that one." Lucy said.

"Very well, Princess." Virgo said as she dug a hole down and underneath the Wind Wall.

A few seconds alter Virgo jumped back out and said, "All done."

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy said and then jumped down the hole.

Lucy was quickly followed by Gray, and Happy.

Erza then saw Natsu lifting Kageyama onto his back and she said, "Why are you bringing him?"

"I feel bad that the man was betrayed by one of his Guild Mates. I thin we should keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't die." Natsu said.

Erza nodded and then jumped down the hole, followed quickly by Natsu.

The two came out on the other side of the Wind Wall, where Happy, Lucy and Gray had already brought their magic mobile over.

Natsu placed Kageyama in the back and said to Erza, "I am going after Erigor. I am the fastest of all of us and will be able to reach him the quickest."

Erza nodded and said, "Go."

Natsu then transformed into purple lightning and took off towards Clover Town.

Erza got in the magic mobile river seat while Happy, Lucy and Gray all got in the cab with Kageyama and they took off towards Clover Town as well.

Meanwhile...

Erigor was flying over a large canyon, a large smile on his face.

 _"Soon. Soon those despicable Guild Masters shall be dead and my revenge shall have begun."_ Erigor thought.

Unbeknownst to the insane Dark mage, the flute in his pocket was listening to his plans and had thoughts of it's own.

 _"This fool doesn't know what he is about to unleash. He shall soon know, Lullaby is it's own master. The souls of those mages will be mine."_ Lullaby thought.

What neither of them knew is this, in order to kill the Guild Master, the two of them will have to go over the cold dead bodies of the Fairy Tail members, for there is no way they shall allow the person that gave them a family to die.

Not until every bone in their body is broken and every ounce of blood is squeezed from their bodies.

Until that moment, they shall fight for their master and anyone who threatens him, they shall see first hand how Fairy Tail can be scarier than any Dark Guild.

* * *

 **And there we are!**

 **Another chapter is done.**

 **I have a request for you guys: Can you draw me some fan art of the new costume designs I made for Natsu and Gray, I would love to see what you guys create.**

 **Beyond that, I have nothing else to say other than this: If you have any comments or criticism, please leave a comment or a review, it is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time everyone.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lullaby Arc: Part 3

**Hello to all!**

 **And the winner of the quote is:**

 **Brotnovmic.**

 **The quote is from Eragor by Christopher Paolini.**

 **I had originally intended to give you guys until chapter ten because of how soon I have released chapter nine after chapter 8, but Brotnovmic got the quote in only about four hours or less, so I threw that plan out the window, but that is pleasant surprise. It is nice to see you guys put up with my silly little game, so thanks.**

 **This chapter's quote is: Death is not the end. Death can never the end. Death is the road. Life is the traveler. The Soul is the Guide.**

 **Same rules as always. You can tell me where the quote comes from first, I give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Not much to say other than this is the conclusion of the Lullaby Arc and the Gallaluna Island Arc shall begin on chapter 11, so prepare for that and the death of Deliora, whom I have not forgotten, as many people have claimed I have.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **"Dragon/Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Dragon/Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **"Reading"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Lullaby Arc: Part Three: Death of Lullaby.**

There, in a mountainous area surrounded by a large number of forests, stands the small town of Clover Town.

This is a rather small town, mostly unimportant, save for the fact that on the very edge of the town is a red bricked large mansion with four towers.

This is the Guild Master's Building, where all of the Legal Guild Masters all gather together on a regular basis to discuss everything of concern in the magical world.

Inside the building, Master Makarov sat on a table, his usual green jester's hat still on his head, while his light orange jacket, light green undershirt and tan pants with his light blue sneakers were on as always.

Makarov was currently eating a large chicken leg, meanwhile another one of his fellow legal guild masters started talking to him.

"So, how has your Guild been Makey?" Asked a sort, bald man.

This is Master Bob, current Guild master and founder of Blue Pegasus guild. Master Bob is a short, elderly man who is currently wearing a purple spaghetti shirt accessorized with gold and fuchsia hoop necklace and vertically striped pink and purple shorts. he has on red lipstick, has two pink circles on his cheeks that always make him look like he is blushing and finally, he has on his back small white angel wings.

"It has been okay Bob. Natsu has taken on yet another apprentice. If he keeps this up, he might as well quit being a Guild member and just apply to be a teacher at some academy. We also have a new member by the name of Lucy and she is Natsu's newest apprentice." Makarov said to his old friend.

"Really? Another one? That boy of your's Makarov. He has trained more people in the art of magic than any non-Guild Master I have ever seen. Have you considered making him your replacement when it is time to retire?" Bob asked.

"I have considered asking Natsu to take over, but Natsu is too in love with freedom. He loves being on the road, doing quests, helping others and doing something. He would hate the job of Guild Master, just sitting around and doing paper work all day would more than likely be his definition of hell. He has the heart to be a Guild master and he more than has the power to be one as well, but he just hates not being able to be on the road, he spends almost all of his time on the road, doing jobs and help training his friends. No, I will not ask him to be my replacement. I will ask someone else to be my replacement. I already have several candidates in mind: Laxus, Mirajane and Erza are the most prominent. Ur and Gildarts said right to my face: "No, we are never going to be Guild masters." Yukino, Cana and Minerva also expressed their intention of never being Guild Masters. Lisanna and Elfman, although they are S-Class, do not have the mentality to be Guild Masters. Lisanna is too trusting and Elfman will fight anyone and everything if he thinks of them as a threat to his family, so those two are out. Mystogen doesn't ever come to the Guild, so he is out as well and Gray is just like Natsu, he loves being on the road to much to be a effective Guild Master, so logically, only Erza, Laxus and Mirajane are the logical replacements for me." Makarov said to his long time friend.

"I see. Laxus has really changed, hasn't he?" Bob said to Makarov.

"Yep. After Natsu obliterated him with his own element, Laxus had a reality check. He can still be an asshole some of the time, but he does respect his Guild mates and he will fight for their safety if the situation calls for it. He also has experience commanding the Thunder God Tribe, so he knows how to lead his men. He, unlike Natsu and Gray, can stand doing paperwork, but just barely and he too likes being on the road, so if I do decide to make him my successor, he will need some more grooming for the position. Erza on the other hand is strict, she knows when to lay down punishment, but at the same time, she is also kind and compassionate and when she does screw up, she immediately tries to make thing right. She does have a really bad habit of beating people up if they destroy her Strawberry cake, so a little more grooming for her as well if I did make her my successor. Mirajane has the power to be a Guild Master and she has the heart to be one as well, but she has a sadistic side when it comes to her friends, so once again, grooming to better prepare her for the position if she was made to be my successor. All in all, there is no one I could leave the Guild to right at this second. The one I want to leave it too is Laxus, but as I said before, he needs grooming. I think if I were to pass away, I think Natsu would take control until a permanent new Guild Master could be found." Makarov said.

"What are you two talking about?" A new voice asked.

Standing a few feet to the right of Makarov stood the Founder and Current Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine.

Goldmine was a slim man who appeared to be in his late fifties or sixties. His mildly square head was covered in winkles, specifically around his mouth, under his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his age he still had a full head of hair, which goes down to his shoulders and was a dark golden-green color. He wore a pair of awesome looking sunglasses that made him look like a secret agent. He wore a simply dark blue t-shirt and pair of pants, but he also wore a dark hat that was traditionally worn by warlocks. There was a red ring around the base where a large number of metal spikes came out, while the top of the hat is torn. Around his neck is a collar that has a near identical spiked set to that of his hat.

"We are talking about Makey's possible replacement." Bob said to his friend.

"Ah, already thinking about retirement aye Makarov? To be truthful, I have also started to consider retirement. This Guild Master position is alright, but these last few years have really seemed to stress me out more than usual. Maybe it's time to hand the reins over to the next generation." Goldmine said to Makarov.

"I know, but there isn't anyone who is 100% ready to take over the responsibilities of being a Guild Master." Makarov said.

"Well, if you are going to wait for someone who is 100% ready to handle being a Guild Master, you are going to be waiting for a thousands years. No one is ever truly ready to be a Guild Master. Being a Guild master isn't something anyone can ever truly be ready for, it is a process, we become better at the job and being Guild masters, but no Guild Master ever started out that way. You, me and Bob all started out as pretty bad Guild Masters. That is evident by all the mistakes I wish I never made. If I could go back, I would not change a thing. It is those mistakes that made me a better Guild Master and a man. What I am trying to say Makarov is this, when you pick your successor, pick the one who has the best heart, he is going to be the best Guild Master. Just food for thought." Goldmine said as he started eating his food.

Makarov digested that thought, _"Maybe he is right. No one ever truly ready for this job, there is just no way to be ready for it. Just pick the one with the greatest heart eh? You have given me much to think about, my old friend."_

Just then, a small light blue bird came flying into the building and said, "Message for Master Makarov, Message from master Makarov."

Makarov waved his hand and the bird flew over and said, "Master Makarov, you have a message from Mirajane."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at that little tidbit, Mirajane almost never contacted him unless it was important.

Makarov took the letter and then broke the seal, making a 3 inch tall hologram of Mirajane appear.

"Hey look! It is Mirajane, she's our cover-girl. Ain't she a cutie?" Makarov said with a perverted smile on his face.

Bob and goldmine sighed, it seemed that no matter how much time passed, Makarov would still have that perverted habit of his.

It had landed him in jail more than a few times and it seemed that it would not be stopping anytime soon.

"Master Makarov, I have big news! Erza came back yesterday and she, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy all went to attack the Eisenwald Guild based on the fact that they had overheard that Eisenwald was planning something big. They just might be the strongest Team in all of Fairy Tail! Just thought I would give you a heads up." The recording of Mirajane said before she disappeared.

Makarov began to sweat in nervousness, Natsu, Gray and Erza were all S-Class mages, each one capable of destroying a city if they wanted to and with all three of them working together, they just might be able to take over the world if they tried hard enough. Add in Happy, near S-Class in strength and Lucy, who although wasn't as powerful as the other, she still had the ability to cause massive damage with her spirits if she wanted to.

 _"Remember Makarov. This is Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy, they know not to go all out, everything will be alright."_ Makarov thought to himself.

 _"Please don't destroy anything that I will have to pay for."_ Makarov prayed to whatever deity who was listening to him.

 **Elsewhere...**

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Kageyama were all in the magic mobile, driving towards Clover as fast as the magic mobile was capable of going, but they all knew that the magic mobile wasn't fast enough to get to Clover before Erigor would.

It was simple facts: Erigor is a wind mage and was in the air, meaning he could cover a lot more ground a lot faster than the magic mobile could due to him not having to worry about the terrain to slow him down.

Also, Magic mobiles are not extremely fast. The greatest speed ever accomplished by a magic mobile was 125 miles per hour and that was a custom model designed to go as fast as it could and the magic mobile they were currently in was no where even close to that magic mobile.

"C'mon you stupid machine! Faster!" Erza yelled out.

Kageyama laughed and said, "There is no way you are going to reach Clover in time to stop Erigor. The Guild Master's are as good as dead."

Lucy looked over at Kageyama with a glare and said, "Don't underestimate Natsu. He will beat Erigor without any effort."

"Yeah right, Erigor is the strongest member of Eisenwald and his Storm Mail armor is unbeatable. No one has ever broken through that spell, not even me." Kageyama said.

"Natsu isn't just some random member of Fairy tail. He is the strongest member of Fairy Tail. I am sure you have heard of the Salamander." Gray said.

"Yeah, everyone has heard about him. He is the guy with flames so hot, nothing can stop them. Wait, are you telling me...?" Kageyama asked as realization dawned in him.

"Yeah, Natsu is the Salamander. Erigor's little winds won't do anything to impede Natsu's flames and if those don't work, Natsu's lightning will take care of Erigor." Lucy said.

"Erigor sill has a head start. He will reach the town and play the flute before your friend has a chance to beat him." Kageyama said with a smirk.

"Natsu is moving as fast as lightning, Erigor is moving a lot slower. Natsu will stop him. Now my question for you is why?" Lucy said with a firm tone.

"Why what?" Kageyama asked, confused.

"Why did you try to kill all those innocent people? They have done nothing to you and you tried to kill them all." Lucy asked as she clenched her hands.

"They were ignorant of our suffering. They live their lives unaware of the pain we went through, so they deserve to die for their ignorance." Kageyama said before Lucy slapped him really hard with her left hand.

Erza, Gray and Happy all winced at the sound of the impact, right before Lucy began talking again.

"Killing innocent people will not help get your rights back. All that will happen because you did those actions is further the council's decision to make you guys criminals. The council will do everything in it's power to wipe you and every Dark Guild off the face of Earthland without any hint of mercy. You would just cause more pain and suffering for everyone if you kill innocent people for nothing more than your selfish reasons. You had your rights taken away from you for a reason, so you should just accept the punishment and move forwards. If you do something wrong, you have to acknowledge what you did was wrong and work to fix it, that it the only way you are going to get your rights back." Lucy said with fire in her eyes.

Kageyama was stunned, not only from the legendary slap that he had gotten, which was probably going to leave a permanent mark on his face, but also Lucy's words rang of the truth, Eisenwald had taken too many assassination jobs and they had been getting a lot more violent and had pushed the law far too many times to not be considered a Dark guild and yet they said that the Council had been unfair and unjust, so they immediately go and search for a way to get their revenge. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Eisenwald had only further proved that the Council had been in the right to take away their rights.

Gray then said, "Lucy is right. You focus way too much on life and death. There is a lot more to life then the beginning and the ending. You need to focus on the positives. Life is so much more than pain, and hardships. There is joy and love to experience as well. When you find yourself in a bad situation, you can do one of two things. One: Complain about it or Two: Do something about it. You and your friends chose to complain about your situation and then take it out on everyone else for the bad choices you made. You just proved the Council was right all along."

Kageyama went silent and the rest of the magic mobile went silent as well, the only wounds was the sound of the wind howling by them as they sped towards Clover.

 **Meanwhile, back at the canyon...**

 _"It is almost time."_ Erigor thought as he flew forwards, his insane smile still on his face.

It had been almost thirty minutes since he had left the Oshibana train station and he was only about another twenty minutes away from Clover town by air.

Normally he could make the trip much quicker, but he had expended a large amount of his magical power to create that Wind Wall surrounding the station earlier, so he was trying to conserve as much magical power as he could right now.

He was flying along when a sound like thunder erupted around him and then a sharp pain erupted from his lower back.

Erigor gasped as the sharp pain drove out all of his wind and sent him flying into the train tracks underneath him.

Erigor groaned as he pulled himself up, whatever the hell jut happened?

He turned upwards just in time to see a combat boot coming right at his face, the owner looking quite angry.

The kick to his face sent Erigor flying backwards, Erigor skipped like a stone several times before he rolled to a stop 150 feet away from where he had originally first landed.

Erigor got up once more and saw the angry and glaring face of one Natsu Dragneel, purple lightning crackling all over his body.

Erigor grinned and was about to say something when he felt something drive into his stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain.

That something turned out to be Natsu, who had a right fist buried in Erigor's gut.

Natsu then grabbed Erigor by the collar of his shirt and flung him across the tracks, causing the Grim Reaper cosplayer to smack his face right into the train track, and roll a bit before he got back up once more.

Erigor was really pissed right now, he had a broken nose, a bruised stomach and who knows what else and this little punk had done all of that and had the audacity to just stand there.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled out towards Natsu.

Natsu was silent as he started walking towards Erigor, crimson flames surrounding his hands.

"Who am I?" Natsu said.

"Yes, who are you?" Erigor said as he had his scythe drawn.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. I am also known as..." Natsu said as he closed his eyes.

"The Salamander!" Natsu said as he eyes shot open, showing that they were now like a dragon's eyes, being slitted and also golden with lighter shades of gold streaking through the iris.

Erigor gasped and then began to chuckle and said, "So, the infamous Salamander stands before me? I must say, never thought I would fight you one-on-one."

"Oh trust me Erigor, it won't be a fight." Natsu said as he got into his fighting position.

"Really? You are going to use fire against me? Everyone knows that wind trumps fire." Erigor taunted as he too got into his fighting position.

"My flames aren't ordinary flames. They are fire that transcends fire." Natsu said back.

"Whatever. My win." Erigor said.

For a few seconds neither of the mages moved, they just stood still, silently studying each other for possible weaknesses.

Then they moved, both sides moving faster than the eye could follow.

When they reappeared, Natsu had his left fist driven right into Erigor's face, twisting Erigor's face backwards, while Erigor's fist had missed hitting Natsu.

Erigor was flung backwards by the force of the blow and Natsu moved in to attack.

Natsu brought his foot up and then drove his foot down into Erigor's back, making the Dark Mage cry out in pain and driving the man down into the tracks, which caused a small indent to be formed from the force of Erigor hitting the track.

Erigor snarled out and shouted, **"Magic Wind Palm!"**

Erigor clapped his hands together and a massive tornado appeared, headed directly towards Natsu.

Natsu then roared out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu opened his maw and a large tornado of crimson fire came rushing forth, headed directly towards the tornado Erigor had unleashed.

When wind and fire met, a massive explosion rocked the canyon, large gales from the force of the wind tornado and the fire tornado meeting rushing for miles away.

When the dust cleared, it showed that both parties were unharmed, but Erigor seemed shocked and rather quite afraid.

"How? How did you flames destroy my winds?" Erigor asked in fear.

"Simple. My crimson flames are flames that destroy everything, they are some of the strongest and most destructive flames ever created. Wind does nothing to them, neither does water or ground. Surrender Erigor and I might go easy on you." Natsu said.

Erigor snarled and said, "Never!"

Erigor then shouted, **"Storm Blast!"**

Erigor raised his left hand and gathered his winds there until he had a 1 and a half tall sphere of winds that he then shot towards Natsu.

Natsu sighed and raised his crimson flame covered fist up and yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cataclysm Fist!"**

Natsu then swung his fist forwards, and struck the Storm Blast, causing the spell to blow up, the winds gathered in the spell sent to all four corners of Earth.

Natsu then looked over at Erigor and saw that the man had gotten up and was now flying int eh air, where he made several gestures with his hands and yelled out, **"Storm Bringer!"** and suddenly, a magic circle appeared underneath his feet.

Thinking fast Natsu yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Inferno Overload!"**

Natsu's entire form became covered in intense crimson flames and then the flames exploded, destroying the winds as they began to form a massive tornado around him.

Erigor grit his teeth, this brat was really starting to push his buttons. If a long rang attack wasn't going to work, then he would get up close and personal!

Erigor then shouted out, **"Storm Mail!"** and began to spin his scythe around a circle, causing a massive purple magic circle to appear that created a large armor set around Erigor made out of wind.

Natsu could sense that the spell Erigor just used could a very annoying trick to deal with and he had no time to deal with this idiot anymore, Gramp's life was on the line, so he decided to just take the crazy Dark Wizard down now.

Erigor seemed to want to end this as well because he was channeling all of his magic into this final attack as well.

 **"Emera Beam!"** Erigor roared out as he made an X using his two index and middle fingers in front of himself and created a large magic circle from which an enormous tornado came rushing towards Natsu.

Natsu seemed unconcerned and shouted out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Solar Blitz Assault!"**

Natsu crossed his arm, clocked them in intense crimson flames and then roared out as hundreds of small crimson ball of magic came rushing out towards the massive tornado.

The small ball detonated along the tornado's path, causing the tornado to dissipate and then the remaining crimson balls went and struck Erigor.

The crimson balls detonated all around the mad man, causing him to be tossed to and fro as the powerful spell beat him into unconsciousness.

The powerful explosion ripped the Storm Mail from Erigor's body, leaving him to face the powerful explosion all alone.

Erigor screamed out in pain as the last of the crimson balls exploded around him.

A few more seconds of incredible pain, the explosion finally ended, allowing Erigor to slump forwards a little due to his fatigue.

Erigor looked back at Natsu to see him flying towards Erigor, crimson flames coming out of the souls of his shoes.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Hammer Strike!"** Natsu roared out as his entire right arm became cloaked in crimson flames and he cocked his right arm back.

Erigor could only watch as Natsu's right arm came forwards and smashed into his gut, causing a large explosion that sent him hurtling into the train tracks, where he stayed, because he was now too beat up to move.

Just before he fell unconscious, Erigor thought, _"The stories are true! There are real DRAGON SLAYERS left!"_

Natsu sighed as the familiar feeling of his crimson flames left him.

Natsu loved being in Crimson Fire Dragon Slayer mode, the crimson flames were much stronger then his regular flames and they looked just like Igneel's scales, so they reminded him of his adopted father who was currently inside him creating antibodies.

But, Makarov had forbidden Natsu from using the mode, or from using Dragon Force, Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer mode and especially Fire Dragon King's mode due to how Natsu could kill someone with those levels of power. He could use the Fire Drive and the Lightning Drive and he could go full base mode against someone, but unless he was 100% certain they could survive it, he was not allowed to go beyond those levels.

That was the price of being so strong, he could kill someone if he wasn't careful, he even held back when he was fighting Gray a few days ago. The only person he could go all out on now was Igneel.

Natsu sighed, he search for a worthy opponent would continue on, but for fight now, he had something to do.

Natsu reached Erigor's unconscious body and reached down towards the familiar three eyed skull headed flute called Lullaby.

He picked up the cursed item and then heard the familiar sounds of a magic mobile approaching.

He turned around and saw Erza driving the magic mobile towards him and waved over at her.

After a minute, the magic mobile finally reached Natsu and Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy all got out of the car.

"Natsu! You beat Erigor!" Lucy said happily.

"Yep. He wasn't even a problem when I used my crimson flames." Natsu said with a smile.

"Well done everyone. We not only saved everyone at the station, we have taken down Eisenwald and have appropriated the cursed flute of Lullaby. This is reason for a celebration when we get back to Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Agreed." Gray said.

 _"Incredible, they actually defeated Erigor."_ Kageyama thought in shock.

Kageyama then saw Lullaby in Natsu's hand and got an idea.

He slowly moved up and got into the driver seat and placed the SE-Plug onto his wrist, all while willing his shadow into a hand.

Kageyama then gunned the engine and sent the car flying towards the group of light mags, all of whom jumped out of the way.

Kageyama shadow hand shot out and grabbed Lullaby and thus the dark mage made a spectacular getaway.

"See you suckers!" Kageyama shouted out as he drove away at high speeds.

By the time the light mages were back on their feet, he was long gone, probably using his shadow form to scatter his scent so he wasn't traceable.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air for a few seconds before Natsu said, "In my defense, he was in dire need of help."

"Quick, we have to get to Clover town as fast as we can before he does if we want to save the Guild Master's!" Erza said.

"Aye Sir!" The other four legal mages said as they saluted Erza for a few seconds before all five mages began running as fast as they could towards Clover Town.

 **Time Skip...**

Nighttime had fallen when Kageyama stood behind a tree that was on a hill overlooking the Guild Master Building, the bandages he got when the Fairy Tail mages helped him visible.

 _"This is it. They should be able to hear the Lullaby song from up here."_ Kageyama thought.

Then, he heard someone cough from behind him

Spinning around, he saw the Master of Fairy Tail standing behind him.

"Are you alright young man? Those bandages look fresh, you shouldn't be out here with such wounds." He said.

"It is alright sir. I am perfectly alright. Hey, would you mind if I played my flute? They wouldn't let me play it in the hospital and it would mean a lot of someone of your stature heard me play." Kageyama said as he pulled out Lullaby.

"Very well, but please do be quick about it. The Guild Master meeting should be finishing up soon and I need t be there for when it does." Makarov said.

Kageyama raised the flute up to his lips, his thoughts were about what others had said to him regarding this whole plan.

 _"This is it."_ He thought, just before memories passed through his head.

 _"Who would want to join a legal guild anyway, they suck!"_ Rayule has said to him.

 _"This is our revenge, against those who took away our rights and forced us to live in the shadows!"_ Erigor passionately said.

Here he had the Guild master of the greatest of the legal guilds, Master Makarov dead to his rights, there was no way that Makarov could stop him from plying the flute before it killed him.

Yet, for some reason, he found himself unable to play he flute.

Kageyama had truly believed that up until this moment, what he was doing was for the good of all Dark Guilds, revenge against those who had taken away their rights, forcing them to fight to survive.

But, then he remembered all the horrible things he had done to do so.

How many people had been outside Oshibana, innocent people, all with faults, dreams, hopes and so much more than he would ever now. How many of those good people had he been willing to kill, just so he could get his revenge against the legal guilds.

All of time in a Dark guild, he had hated the average citizens of Fiore. How dare they enjoy the privileges of a regular life while he had to scrounge around in the dirt to make a living?!

But, perhaps it was his anger that had made him blind this entire time. Perhaps, he had let his anger over the fact his rights had been revoked that had transformed him into a monster, a monster that would kill indiscriminately, just to satisfy his irrational thirst for vengeance.

He thought that the rest of Eisenwald would help him with his goal, but just a few hours ago, Karaka had tried to kill him. He was his Guild mate and yet Karaka intentionally attempted to end his life.

If it hadn't been for those Fairy Tail mages sealing his wounds, he would have bled to death.

And yet, the first chance he got, he betrayed their trust, stole their vehicle and ran off to kill the man who had given them a home.

Sure, he didn't like those mages, but they had done more for him and showed more concern for his well being then anyone in Eisenwald ever had.

That gave him pause for his actions. Even if he killed Makarov, would it truly lead to a better world for him and the other Dark mages, or would it simply increase the anger Dark Mages already faced?

Would he have any lasting impact on the world or would he simply be remembered as the man who killed Fairy Tail's master and thus confirmed what everyone thought of the Dark Guilds.

The next set of voices in his head were of the Fairy Tail mages.

 _"Killing innocent people won't get your rights back!"_ Lucy said in his head.

 _"You need to focus on the positives."_ The memory of Gray's words ringing in his head.

 _"Natsu! Get over here and use your flames to heal him!"_ Why did Erza show so much concern for a man who had devoted his life to ending hers?

 _"Why did you do that? He was your Guild Mate!"_ Natsu's roar of anger towards Karaka's actions still were lodged in his head.

These Fairy Tail Mages were unlike anyone he had ever met before in his life. They knew full well he had done, and yet they had gone out of their way to save his life, and they even punished the man who had tried to kill him.

Kageyama's head was full of noises and voices and it was all very confusing, everything he had ever done, was it all a lie? Was it all a mistake?

While Kageyama was thinking, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and happy had finally arrived at Clover Town and had come directly to the stop the felt the Dark Magic coming from.

"There he is!" Gray said as they saw Kageyama standing a few feet away from Master Makarov.

"Master!" Lucy said in fear for Makarov's life.

"Watch!" A voice said from behind them.

They all twirled around and saw Master Bob standing behind them.

"Hey, Master Bob! It's been a while!" Natsu said with a smile as he shook the short bald man's hand.

"Oh Natsu it is so good to see you again! And oh look! If it isn't little Happy! How have you been?" Bob asked the blue furred Exceed, who smiled up at him.

"I have been fine. How have you been Master Bob?" Happy asked.

"Well I have been alright. Oh Erza! You have really changed since last I saw you!" Bob said.

"Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"That is Master Bob, founder and current Guild Master of Blue Pegasus." Erza answered as she shook Bob's hand.

Meanwhile, Kageyama still hadn't moved and the flute hadn't been played yet.

"Can you hurry it up? I haven't got all night." Makarov said.

Kageyama then move the flute closer to his lips.

"Oh no! Master!" Lucy said in fear.

"Could you keep it down? We are about to get to the good part." Goldmine said.

"He's apart of Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy said.

"Yep. He is their Guild Master, Goldmine." Erza said back.

Kageyama, although the flute was mere inches from his lips, found it impossible to play it.

"Well?" Makarov asked.

Kageyama still did not move, the conflict in his soul, heart and mind was still raging on.

"Nothing is going to change." Makarov said.

Kageyama was stunned so much he lowered the flute from his mouth as Makarov continued.

"The weak shall forever remain weak. Now maybe that is just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing." Makarov said.

The fellow Guild Masters and Fairy Tail members stood still and listened as Makarov's speech continued on.

"I mean, we humans are weak creatures. Our insecurities are why we even have guilds to begin with. And they are why we have friends." Makarov said as he stared directly in Kageyama's eyes, no beyond that, Makarov stared right into his soul.

"When we are surrounded by allies, it is easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way. IF we are clumsy then we may bump it things. But as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forwards. Our inner strength emerges on it's own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way." Makarov said, passion rolling off each and every word, piercing the darkness that had set in on Kageyama's heart. **(This is one of my favorite speeches in all of Fairy Tail.)**

Silence then fell as the wind blew leaves around the two men, as if nature herself had quieted down to see what would happen next.

Kageyama then tossed Lullaby to the ground, the three eye skull flute clattered to the ground.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy all stared at Makarov in awe, the man had just stopped a Dark mages using nothing, but his words. He was truly a Guild Master, a person who knows when to use force and when a time for words is needed.

"That was incredible." Lucy said in awe.

"No, that was Master Makarov." Natsu said with pride in his voice, this is the side of his master he loved seeing. It was the side of a great leader, the side of the man he swore to help, no matter the cost, this is why, Natsu swore his loyalty to Makarov, not because of his strength, but because of his heart.

"I surrender." Kageyama said as he bowed before Makarov, his face in the ground.

"Master!" Erza shouted out in relief as she, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy all ran towards Makarov.

"Huh? What are you five doing here in Clover? The Guild Master meeting isn't over yet." Makarov asked in confusion.

"We had found out that Eisenwald had somehow managed to obtain the Cursed Flute Lullaby, so we went to destroy them, but when we got Oshibana, we found out it was all a trap to keep us there so we couldn't stop them from coming here to Clover to eliminate all the Guild Masters. We did manage to stop all of Eisenwald, including their Ace Erigor, but then Kageyama, the man you just talked down, stole our vehicle and got here to Clover. However, with him now no longer a threat, Eisenwald has finally been eliminated." Erza explained.

"I see. Good job you five. We have a little time before the Guild Master meeting is over, so come along." Makarov said.

 **"That's it!"** A monstrous voice shouted out.

The Lullaby flute began to wobble and twitch violently as it emitted a massive dark purple magic circle.

The magic circle began to send forth massive bolts of purple lightning everywhere as massive gales of wind blew everywhere.

For a few minutes the magic circle stayed the same and then the circle disappeared and in it's place stood something much different.

There now stood a massive monster, easily 120 feet tall, with a wooden appearance. Which was logical since it came from a flute. The monster had two large arms, two massive legs, a large chest and a head that has three large purple glowing eyes with two large wooden horns coming from the forehead.

 **"I have waited long enough. I shall come forth to devour you myself."** The now monstrous Lullaby said.

"What is that thing? Erigor never mentioned a monster!" Kageyama said in disbelief.

"Oh my. We are in a pickle now." Master Bob said.

"It must be a Demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine said.

The numerous Guild Masters all ran for their lives, each one trying to get as far away from the Demon as quickly as possible.

"Why did Lullaby change into a monster?" Lucy asked in fear.

"That is Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It is forbidden black magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty." Goldmine said, the severity of the situation practically oozing off of his words.

"Living magic?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Wasn't Zeref responsible for creating Deliora as well?" Gray asked.

"Yes he was. Zeref is the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But I never thought in my wildest dreams that his dark legacy would pop up again in this day." Master Bob said.

 **"Now then. Who's delectable souls shall I dine on first?"** Lullaby said as he looked at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Go ahead, try it, I dare you. Try it and we are going to see how long a giant wood monster takes to be turned into ash." Natsu said as he started powering up to his maximum, causing several small stones to be lifted from the ground.

"Yeah, no giant wood demon is going to stop us." Gray agreed as he started powering up as well.

"You shall not take another step, not while I still stand." Erza added, her own magical power leaking off.

"Let's break some wood." Happy said as he transformed into his Battle Tiger mode.

Lucy started powering up as well, she might not be as powerful as the other, but darn it if she isn't going to do her best.

Several platoons of Rune Knights were at Clover and were ready to fight.

"Okay men, we are not going to let a wood monster scare away the Fiore Army. Charge!" Their commander yelled out.

"Yes Sir!" His men yelled out.

 **"You doubt my power?! I shall prove it to you!"** Lullaby yelled out as he opened his mouth. A massive purple seal appeared in front of his mouth and Lullaby shot a beam of pure magical power out of the seal.

The beam struck a nearby mountain and in a giant flash of light, the entire mountain was reduced to nothing more than a giant crater.

The Rune Knights were stunned in disbelief and most were now terrified.

"Sir? Are we scared yet?" A Knight asked his commanding officer.

"Now men retreat! Run for your lives!" He yelled out as the Rune Knights turned and ran away.

"That was pathetic." Lucy deadpanned.

 **"I have no need for those pathetic humans. I prefer the taste of a Wizard's soul and I shall consume all of yours."** Lullaby said as he turned back towards the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Like I said before, I would like to see you try. Bring it on big guy, we'll burn you to the ground." Natsu said.

All the Guild masters looked over at the five Fairy Tail Wizards, all of them wondering if they would make it out of this battle alive.

Lullaby bent his arms above his head and then roared out as a truly massive magic circle appeared above him.

Lullaby's roar reached for miles away and all who heard it complained that their ears were starting to hurt now.

"What is that horrible noise?" One of the Guild master's asked.

"That is Lullaby's song. It is going to attack." Goldmine said.

Makarov just grinned up at the massive demon, he knew that his children would not fail him.

 **Cue Song: Mahou Taisen**

"Ready?" Erza asked her four companions.

"Ready!" They all said back.

"Then let's do this!" Erza said as she charged forth, followed quickly by Happy, Natsu and Gray. Lucy stayed behind to fire Celestial Star Blasts at the Demon from a distance, due to her lacking the psychical strength needed to harm the Demon.

 **"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** Erza shouted out as a familiar golden glow wrapped around her body and in a few seconds, a familiar armor was now protecting Erza once more.

Erza flew up and summoned two swords in her hands and slashed across the demons chest, causing damage to the beast.

Gray had taken up position in front of the demon and was in his stance when he yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Rage!"**

A large blast of purple ice struck the chest of the demon, the ice shards tearing into the demon and then exploding, causing horrendous amounts of damage.

Natsu punched his fists together, causing his magic circle to appear and said, "My turn. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Natsu leapt into the air, his right fist cocked backwards as he flew forwards, a familiar orange flames surrounded his fist.

Natsu smashed his fist into Lullaby's face, causing the demon to loose control of the giant magic circle and said magic circle collapsed.

Happy activated his wrist blades and slashed at the creatures leg, causing a large "X" shape to be torn through the leg and weakening the demon's stance in one go.

Lucy roared out as both her hands glowed golden and then she tossed two Celestial Star Blasts forwards, each one striking the same place, the upper right shoulder.

When the blasts hit, large section of the demons arm was blown off due to Celestial Spirit magic being light magic in nature and thus did a lot of damage to creatures of darkness like demons.

The Guild Masters were stunned, never before had they seen a Demon of Zeref being so thoroughly trashed before by only five mages.

"Did you see that red headed girl? I never knew one could requip armor or so quickly!" One female Guild master said

"What about that Ice mage? He did tremendous amounts of damage to the demon with only one spell!" Another said.

"How is that girl using her Celestial Spirit magic as a caster type magic? I thought that it could only be used as a holder type magic." Another said in confusion.

"Did you see that cat? He tore through the leg as if it wasn't there!" Yet another said in disbelief.

"You are all forgetting about the pink haired guy. He punched the demon in the face and caused the huge thing to take several steps back!" Another one said.

Makarov grinned and said, "That's my kids out there."

 **"You are making me angry!"** Lullaby roared out as he struck the hill were Erza, Happy, Natsu and Gray were all standing on, only for said mages to jump out of the way with no damage done to them.

Erza flew up and struck Lullaby's right forearm with amazing speed, causing the arm to lose some of it's power due to the damage.

Gray summoned his purple ice and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"**

His purple ice transformed into the shape of a massive purple long bow and Gray notched an arrow, pulled back and sent a large purple ice arrow into Lullaby's left eye, which when the arrow struck, exploded.

Lullaby roared out in white hot agony, his left eye completely gone and now he couldn't see from that side, allowing a blank spot from whence the Fairy Tail mages could strike.

Natsu leapt into the air and shouted out, **"Lightning Dragon's Warhammer!"**

Natsu placed both hands above his head as purple lightning collected around his hand and when he had enough, he smashed the electrified fists down into Lullaby's face, causing large surge of electricity to go through the demon, causing the demon to stumble backwards as the electricity went tearing through his veins.

Happy used this to his advantage, summoning his trident.

The Trident was long as Happy was tall, with the top having three one foot long spikes at the top. The whole thing was golden in color and had a red jewel at the base.

Happy twirled the trident around and then threw it with all of his might towards the demon.

The trident went into the demon's skin and then out the other side, causing a nice and neat hole to be formed.

Lucy smiled and said, "Thanks Happy!"

Lucy created another Celestial Star Blast and threw it sideways like a softball at the opening and she hit it perfect.

The Star Blast exploded inside the demon, causing even greater amounts of damage then before, since the explosion happened inside the demon.

"What incredible combination attacks! They are so powerful!" Kageyama said in wonder.

"Yep and they are in sync." Master Bob said from his right.

"Incredible, for five mages to work together so well and preform flawless attacks like that one after the other is nothing soft of astonishing." Goldmine said.

 _"Eisenwald never stood a chance, not while these three stood in our way."_ Kageyama thought as he realized how hopeless Eisenwald's dreams had truly been.

Lullaby roared out as the magic circle finally was completed, a bright light now inside it's mouth as it's horrible roar hurt everyone's ears.

The more Lullaby roared, the more the plant life surrounding it would die, it was clear that Lullaby was sucking the life out of all the surrounding plants to fuel itself.

 **"Just one note and your souls shall be mine!"** Lullaby said as crossed his right arm across his chest.

Lullaby let out his horrible roar once more, everyone covering their ears as they prepared for Lullaby's attack.

But nothing came out of Lullaby, just a weak pathetic wheezing sound.

"What happened?" Kageyama asked.

"Nothing did." Master Bob replied to him.

 **"I don't understand. Why can't I play my melody?"** Lullaby asked.

"It must have been from all of those attacks!" Kageyama said in realization.

"Yes, those attacks must have messed up it's airways." Goldmine said.

"All that build up for this? Talk about pathetic." Kageyama said.

 **"You dare mock me?!"** Lullaby roared out as he kicked a mountain into dust.

"Now it is really mad!" A Guild master said in fear as he ran away.

Lullaby looked over to where the Guild Master stood and sent a blast of magic from it's eyes.

Master Bob and Goldmine stood fine, not a hint of fear.

For, standing about fifty yards in front of the Guild Masters was one Gray Fullbuster, who was in his maker stance.

 **"Ice Make: Shield!"** Gray yelled out as his purple ice took form, creating a massive flower shaped shield in front of the Guild master's within only a few seconds.

The fire from Lullaby's blast hit, but the shield was unaffected.

"Oh wow. That boy's maker magic is incredible!" A Guild Master said in awe.

Lullaby stood watching the flames that surrounded the Guild Masters suddenly flew up as if they had a mind of their own.

They all flew off into the awaiting maw of one Natsu Dragneel, who ate the flames and got his strength back.

"Ready to go big guy?" Natsu asked with an annoying grin on his face.

 **"What are you? You aren't human. You're a monster!"** Lullaby roared out as he punched towards Natsu, who simply jumped up and onto the arm and began to run up said arm.

"Oh like you can talk." Natsu said as he ran up the arm.

 **"Stop running up me!"** Lullaby roared out.

 **"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"** Erza yelled out.

Erza now wore a black armor with silver edging to it. Her shoulder guards had large pads overlapping one another and had a large silver cross on them. Her breastplate covered her entire chest area and down to her thighs, while a massive silver cross was on her stomach area. Her hips had two large plates flanking them, while her legs had black metal armor on them with silver edging to each of the plates. Her forearms were covered with black armor as well silver edging, while several gems surrounded her large collar. Finally, on her back she had a massive pair of wings reminiscent of a dragons.

"Oh wow! That's the Black Wing Armor and that amplifies the power of the user's attacks!" A Guild master said.

 **"Ice Make: Saucer!"** Gray yelled out as he down on one knee and slammed his right hand down onto his left open palm, creating a purple magic circle, where ice was collected and transformed into the shape of a buzz saw and was sent flying towards Lullaby.

The buzz saw pierced and tore a massive hole in Deliora's left side, causing the demon to stumble backwards.

Lucy gathered her remaining Star Blasts and threw them towards the demon, striking the Demon's back and blowing holes in said Demon's back.

Happy slashed the back of the demon's right leg, causing the demon's stance to weaken even more so.

Erza flew forwards and slashed Lullaby's left cheek wide open with her blades, leaving the demon in pain.

"Now Natsu!" Erza shouted over to the Dragon Slayer.

"Finish him!" Gray shouted over to his friend.

"Do it Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him.

"End this!" Happy said as he ran towards the others.

"Got it. **With the flames on my left hand and the flames on my right hand, when you put them together you get...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"** Natsu roared out as he summoned a massive fireball above his head.

Natsu then threw the ball of fire into the demon's face, causing a massive explosion that blew the demon onto his back.

Natsu landed onto the ground and said, "Well, that's one extra fried demon."

"Good job everyone, Lullaby is defeated." Erza said with a smile on her face as she requiped back into the Heart Kreuz Armor.

 **"Not yet!"** A familiar voice said.

They all turned around and were shocked to see Lullaby getting back up, all of his wound still plainly visible.

 **"I have had enough! If I can't kill you using my Curse, I shall just kill you with my strength!"** Lullaby roared out.

Natsu and the others then saw something strange, a black mist was going into Lullaby's chest were his heart would be if he was a human.

The mist felt unnatural and dark. And that wasn't the only thing that was happening.

Lullaby himself was changing.

Were as he was 120 feet before hand, now he was 175 feet tall and had gained a lot of bulk. Each one of his limbs were now completely thick like oak trees and now his skin had dark black markings that were shaped like six interconnecting rings that glowed ominously on his forearms, lower legs, across his chest and on his back. His shoulders now had several dark purple glowing spikes coming out of his skin, and on his back he had six massive purple glowing spikes as well. His legs were much thicker now and he had three massive toes, each one ending with a large black claws, as his fingers also grew black claws as well. His head changed as well. He now had two enormous horns coming from his forehead, while a single dark purple glowing jewel was placed smack dab in the middle of his forehead. He now had several black spikes going from his chin that looked like a goatee and finally, his three eyes were all healed up and were now even larger and glowed even more ominously.

"What the heck just happened to Lullaby?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Guys, can you feel his power? He is leagues above himself when he first appeared." Gray said as he powered back up to his maximum power, they were going to need his Ice Devil Slayer Magic if they were going to win the day.

"Yeah, it must have been that black mist. Could you feel it? It was twisted and unnatural, clearly that was Black magic." Natsu said as he powered up to his maximum as well.

"That means a Black Wizard must be nearby." Erza said as she requiped back into her Black Wing Armor.

"We can worry about that later. Right now we have to stop Lullaby. It appears that he isn't fully transformed right now, meaning if we can finish him off quickly, we have a chance of ending him." Happy said as he went into his Battle Tiger for the third time today.

"Lucy, go to where the Guild Masters are. You are too exhausted to help us right now. Happy, go with her and keep them all safe." Natsu said as purple lightning started crackling off his body.

"Okay, but come back safe you guys." Lucy said before she ran over to were the Guild masters were.

"You better come back Natsu or else." Happy said as he too ran to were the Guild Master's stood.

"Let's end this. Gray, use your Ice Devil Slayer magic on his joints, that should break his limbs off and reduce the threat Lullaby poses." Erza said.

"Got it. I will start with his legs, got those out of the way and he won't be able to fight back properly." Gray said as he Ice Devil Slayer mark grew all the way up to his elbow, showing that he was at his maximum.

"Natsu, go into Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon Slayer mode, we need it's power. You and I shall attack him and keep him distracted from Gray." Erza said.

"Got it." Natsu said as he began to draw on the familiar power of his hybrid form's power.

Natsu began to yell out as crimson flames surrounded his form and purple lightning surrounded him as well.

Natsu finished yelling as a wave of magic erupted from his body, pushing Erza and Gray backwards from the sheer force of the modes activation.

Natsu grinned, it had been far too long since he had last been in this form, it felt good. Tt was like riding a bicycle, now matter how long it has been, you never forget.

Natsu turned towards Lullaby, Erza to his left, Gray to his right.

 **Cue Music: Natsu no Theme**

"Let's end this!" Natsu roared out as he transformed into lightning and disappeared, Erza flying as fast as she could towards the demon as well, while Gray ran towards the demon's right leg.

 **"Crimson-Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared out as he raised his crimson flamed purple lightning infused right fist upwards and then smashed it directly into the demon's face, causing a massive explosion that rocked the demon and made the demon cry out in pain.

Lullaby tried to hit Natsu, but he disappeared in a flash of lightning before Lullaby could.

Erza flew along the chest of the demon, her sword plunged as far as it would go into the demon's chest as she flew along, creating a large gash mark going from side to side across his chest, causing yet another cry of pain from he demon.

Gray reached the leg of Lullaby and shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Glacier Cannon!"**

Gray slammed his left hand onto the open palm of his right hand and a familiar purple magic circle appeared and from it came a massive purple ice cannon that Gray put o his right shoulder and then fired the cannon at Lullaby's right knee cap.

The massive ice chunk went into Lullaby's kneecap and then blew up, nearly separating the demon's leg from is body.

Lullaby roared out and then the dark purple spikes on his shoulder's glowed and from them came numerous beams of purple lightning that nearly struck the three Fairy Tail Mages.

The three mages dodged the lightning and Natsu used this chance to get in close to Lullaby and shouted out, **"Crimson-Lightning Fire Dragon's Cannon Blaster!"**

Natsu may not have been training as intensely as Igneel forced him to train, but he did train and he eventually learned how to use all his spells while in the Crimson-Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer mode, allowing him access to every spell he knew save for the Fire Dragon King spells. This dramatically increased his overall danger level, due to him now being not limited to only 5 spells while in this form.

Natsu cocked his left fist backwards, where a magic circle appeared and then threw the fist forwards and from from the magic circle came a large crimson dragon that was surrounded by purple lightning.

The crimson dragon roared out as it drove forwards and smashed into Lullaby, the purple lightning striking Lullaby with incredible ferocity.

Lullaby had crossed his arms in an "X" formation, where the dark markings on his arms began to glow and created a dark shield of sorts to block Natsu's attack.

Unfortunately, Natsu's attack was so powerful it broke through the shield and still struck Lullaby.

Lullaby screeched out as white hot agony flowed through out his body as the attack not only burned, but electrocuted him.

Eventually the dragon detonated, causing a massive explosion that sent massive gales of hot air everywhere for miles everywhere.

Once the dust settled, Lullaby was still shown standing, although black scorch marks were all over the demon.

 **"You are a monster."** Lullaby weakly said.

"You are one to talk." Natsu said back.

 **"I shall kill you and everyone here!"** Lullaby roared out as once again, the black mist began to seep it's way into Lullaby.

This time, Lullaby didn't transform into yet another more powerful form, but all his wounds were healed.

Lullaby then crossed his arms then roared out as the dark spikes on his shoulders sent countless spikes of purple lightning into the sky.

The lightning came back down with a vengeance, tearing apart the land for miles in every direction, the mages and the guild masters were forced to move out of the way avoid all that power.

Lullaby then swiped his right arm across, sending ball of dark energy the size of humans in a sporadic patter flying towards Gray.

Gray was too quick and nimble to be hit, but the balls created massive explosion everywhere and they were starting to get dangerously close to Guild Masters.

Lucy saw several incoming blasts of dark energy and she got ready.

 **Cue song: Lightning-Flame Dragon Roaring**

Lucy raised both of hands to the sky and gathered her energy.

The Guild Masters saw what she was doing, so they raised their hands and gave her their energy to use.

Lucy's eyes began to glow a fierce golden hue, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, she felt unstoppable.

Lucy gathered all that energy and roared out, **"CELESTIAL STAR BUNKER!"**

The golden energy flowed out of Lucy and created a massive fifty foot tall backwards curved wall around herself and the Guild Masters.

The dark energy bolts struck the shield, but the shield held firm, not even moving from the force of the impacts.

"Good job Lucy." Happy said.

Lucy nodded at Happy, joyous that she had done something of importance to help the team.

Lullaby roared out in anger that he hadn't managed to kill a single mage and that anger made giant purple aura appear around him.

This aura wasn't like Gray's, like the black mist this aura was twisted, dark and malevolent.

Lullaby then roared out once again and this time, hundreds of the dark blasts and dozens of purple lightning blasts came out of his body, creating hundreds of explosions all around him.

Lullaby continued this for a while, the thick barrage of magic blasts keeping everyone far away from him.

Natsu then saw an opening, Lullaby was starting to tire out and he took this chance to unleash once of his strongest attack, Gray and Erza joined with him, each one of them launching one of their attacks.

 **Cue Song: Salamander**

 **"Crimson-Lightning Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"** Natsu yelled out as his right hand was firmly coated with purple lightning, while his left hand became densely coated with crimson flames.

Natsu swung both of his arms in an arc that generated a massive tornado of crimson fire and purple lightning that raced forth towards Lullaby.

Gray yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Arctic Chill!"**

Gray cupped his hands by his right side, a massive purple glow appearing in between his hands.

After a few seconds, he threw his hands out and a massive beam of purple ice came rushing forth, nearly the same size as Natsu's attack.

 **"Requip! Mother Gaia Armor!"** Erza shouted out as yet another armor was displayed.

This is one of Erza's strongest armor, Natsu gave it to her for her 18th birthday and when she saw it she immediately fell in love with it.

The Mother Gaia armor was a complex armor. The breastplate and stomach armor were both light brown like dirt, while her shoulder pads were silver and were shaped in the shape of Fiore, while the kneecaps were silver as well and shaped like the country of Alveraz. Her leg armor is snow white like that of a mountain top, while her gauntlets are colored white as well, but are spiky like that of a mountain range. On her back is a sky blue cape with white fluffy edging like that of clouds and finally she has a tiara on her head that is green like that of a forest and is in the shape of tree branches.

Erza summoned the Mother Gaia Armor's main weapon, a specially crafted spear that allowed her to control the very earth itself.

The spear is about 3 and a half feet long, as a silver blade sat at the top, while a crystal is underneath the blade. The crystal is every color of the rainbow and changes colors every single second as well. The handle of the spear is silver and finally, there are two red ribbons on the end of it.

Erza then smashed the tip of the spear to the ground and a multi colored magical circle appeared below Lullaby, right before four spiked land masses erupted from the ground and stabbed Lullaby.

As Lullaby was roaring in pain from Erza's attack, Natsu's and Gray's combined attack's struck Lullaby and caused a truly massive explosion.

Yet another massive gale tore through the land from the devastating attack.

When the dust cleared, the mages were all shocked to see that Lullaby was still standing.

Enormous gashes were torn into his chest and he was missing his right arm, but the demon of Zeref was still not dead.

Lullaby then snarled out and said, **"DIE!"**

Lullaby then began to gather all of his power into one final attack, and then opened his mouth right towards were Lucy, Happy and the Guild Master's were.

Natsu saw this and transformed into lightning, hoping to get there in time before Lullaby unleashed his attack.

Lullaby's attack began to form, his largest magic circle yet was forming and powering up.

Natsu transformed back into his regular mode and knew he had to go all out now.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson-Lightning Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus: Apocalyptic Firestorm!"**

Natsu roared out as his crimson fire purple lightning covered form became much more intense and five large magical circle's appeared before him and then moved in front on him and began to spin.

Lullaby roared out and sent a massive purple beam of raw dark magic towards the mages.

Natsu roared out as well as his five magical circles sent out their own beams of crimson fire and purple lightning that all joined into one massive beam of pure crimson fire and purple lightning that was equally as large as Lullaby's.

The two massive beams of raw destruction met in the middle and when they collided, a massive gale force bigger than any seen today tore through the area.

The beams struggled, each side willing more power into their respective beams, each one trying to beat the other, but suddenly the two beams then just detonated, causing a horrific explosion.

The mages all shielded themselves, Gray with his Ice Devil make Magic, Erza using the land itself and the Guild masters and Happy were shielded by Lucy's Celestial Star Bunker.

Natsu just stood firm, he had taken attacks of this caliber before when he was underneath Igneel's tutelage.

When the explosion settled down, a 300 foot wide crater had been formed.

Lullaby was still standing, but just barely, the massive demon starting sway side to side.

"Gray, do it now!" Erza ordered.

"On it!" Gray nodded as he ran towards the demon.

Once he was close enough, Gray yelled out the move that would finish Lullaby for good. **"Ice Devil's Seven Slice Dance!"**

Two purple blades of demonic ice came out of Gray's arms and swung them into Lullaby's chest, carving into the demon's flash.

Gray twisted around and brought the blades down once more, carving into Lullaby even more.

Gray did so once again, Lullaby unable to stop the mage from killing him.

With one final swing, Gray slashed open Lullaby's heart, causing the massive demon to begin to shake.

Gray used Lullaby as a springboard to get away as the massive demon exploded.

Gray turned and looked, as did everyone, at the sight of Lullaby's energy transforming into a massive beam of light and then disappearing.

However, a large trail of purple mist came from Lullaby fell and Gray knew what this was: Demon Blood.

Gray allowed the purple mist to envelop his Demon tattoo and immediately, he felt a rush of new power unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Natsu had told Gray that as a slayer, if he allowed the blood of demons he slayed to cover his Demon tattoo, his power would immediately double.

Speaking of Natsu, said man was running over to Gray, followed quickly by Makarov, Erza, Happy and Lucy.

Natsu arrived first and said, "Good job buddy."

"Thanks man. Boy that demon was hard to fight." Gray said.

"That it was, but as always, Fairy Tail took him down!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you guys also destroyed Clover!" Makarov yelled out.

They all turned and saw that what he said was true, almost all of Clover had been destroyed.

"Luckily there are magical bunkers and all the citizens managed to get into them in time, but Clover is destroyed!" Makarov continued.

"Now now Makarov. Is that any way to say thanks to the people who killed Lullaby?" A familiar voice said.

Spinning around, they all came face to face with the smiling face of one Ultear Milkovich.

"Ultear! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face as he gave her a hug.

"Well, after my meeting with my mother, who is going back to Fairy Tail I might add, I came to talk to the Guild Masters about some new policies and imagine my surprise to see my favorite mages battling a massive demon and destroying not only the demon, but also most of Clover. You are slipping Natsu." Ultear teased.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously, but Ultear simply raised her hand and a light blue glow erupted.

To everyone shock, save for Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza, the town begin to repair itself!

It was almost like watching a movie in reverse, everything was moving back into its regular place.

After a few minutes, Ultear said, "There, all done. Now, try not to blow up anymore cities?"

To everyone's shock, Clover was completely repaired, as if nothing had happened to it.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I can use a Lost Form of Magic called Arc of Time Magic. It allows me to fast forwards and reverse an inanimate objects time, allowing me to destroy or repair any inanimate objects, just as long as they have never been alive." Ultear explained.

Makarov bowed to Ultear and said, "Thank you. Now I don't have to pay for the repairs."

Ultear giggled and said, "It was nothing. Now, let's go talk those policy changes and end the meeting."

"Of course, right this way." Makarov said as he led Ultear to the newly repaired Guild Master meeting hall.

As for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy, they were all headed that way as well.

"That was so cool! I can't believe we just did that!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu laughed as he hooked his right arm into Erza's left and said, "Get used to it. We Fairy Tail mages do crazy stuff like this all the time, save for fact we do a lot less damage then that."

"Well, I think we should go get something to eat at the Guild Master Meeting Hall and then go do bed. We have had a long day and need our rest." Erza said.

The other agreed and went their way towards the Guild Master Meeting Hall, but Natsu still had one thought on his mind.

 _"What was that black mist that powered Lullaby and then healed him? It was so dark and twisted, I have never felt anything even close to that in my life. Something is going on."_ Natsu thought, unaware of how right he was.

 **Far, far away...**

One a tropical Island, there was a figure.

It was impossible to tell anything about this figure due to the shadows, but one thing was noticeable: his blood red eyes.

"So, you still killed Lullaby, even after I gave it a massive boost in power and then healed him all up. You have grown stronger than I ever could have imagined Natsu. I wonder, when the time comes, if you will be able to do what I wish." He said.

The figure then walked into the jungle, not able to be seen anymore due to the darkness.

Who is this figure and what is his connection to Natsu? What shall happen next now that this new figure has revealed himself? Only time shall tell.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap!**

 **Boy, over 12,400 words. Boy am I tired, but happy that the very first Arc of this story.**

 **What did you guys think of Super Lullaby's form? I like it. I would love to see you guys make some fan art of him, that would be so epic.**

 **I just want to thank you guys for all the support and all the love you guys have been giving me. That is the only reason I have motivated myself to continue this story. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

 **As always, if you have any comments or criticism, leave a review or PM me, I love to hear your guy's thoughts.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Intermission

**Hello everyone!**

 **We have finished the Lullaby Arc and are now going to go to Galaluna Island Arc in the next chapter, so this one is the in between bit.**

 **And the winner of the previous chapter's quote is...**

 **DARTH ERAGON!**

 **He found out that Sri Chinmoy said, "Death is not the end. Death can never be the end. Death is the road. Life is the traveler. The Soul is the Guide."**

 **Good job man, so this shout out is for you.**

 **The quote for this chapter is:**

 **"He was brilliant and we trusted him, but he lied to us and twisted and tortured us and used us! Manipulated us for his own purposes and for what?! For this?! This...shadow?! He needs to pay."**

 **Same rules as always, tell me where this quote is from and who said it and I shall give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **That is all I can think of, so, on with the chapter.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **["Dragon/Demon Talking"]**

 _ **["Dragon/Demon Thinking"]**_

 _ **{Reading}**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Intermission.**

The sun was already starting to move across the sky once again as Lucy started writing her letter to her dead mother.

She and the rest of the team, plus Makarov had come back home to Magnolia yesterday after the conference was over and now she had the chance to write once more.

 _"I can't believe I was there for such incredible events! I witnessed and was apart of the legendary battle between myself Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray against Lullaby, who although we beat pretty easily, he then showed us a second, more powerful form. I was then tasked with protecting the Guild Masters along with Happy. I then saw Gray, Natsu and Erza unleashed attacks with power greater than I could have ever imagined against Lullaby, who took them all and then retaliated with incredible attacks of his own. He then sent the largest magical blast I have ever seen towards myself and the Guild masters, but then Natsu appeared and counted the Demon's blast with his own. Gray then swooped in and finally killed the beast, ending the life of the Demon all by himself."_ Lucy wrote down on the paper.

 _"It was then we found out we had inadvertently destroyed the town Clover by mistake! A whole town! There was hardly anything left! Luckily all the citizens were in magical bunkers and the council woman Ultear Milkovich used her magic called Arc of Time to repair the entire town within seconds! She is at least as powerful as Erza! Or maybe a little more, Id on't know, I haven't seen the true depths of her power yet."_ Lucy continued on.

 _"It still is hard to believe the things that I saw and did on that mission, but I am happy I was able to help not only stop a notorious Dark Guild, but I also helped in the battle against a massive near 200 foot tall wood monster that could destroy mountains with ease. I guess that is just the kind of things that Fairy Tail's strongest team will do on a daily basis. If so, I will face all of these monsters and horrors head on, for you mamma. I will write to you again soon. Love, Lucy."_

Lucy signed the letter and then placed it inside of an envelope and then placed that envelope alongside a large number of other letter's.

Lucy then walked into her living room when she heard someone knocking at her front door.

Lucy went over and opened the door, to see one Gray Fullbuster standing outside.

"Hey Lucy." Gray greeted.

"Hey Gray, what brings you over here?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see your new place and to tell you to come to the guild. Natsu and Erza are having a sparing match." Gray said.

"Really?" Lucy asked, shocked that two of her team mates were sparing in front of the guild without telling anyone they would do so.

"Yep. Erza wants to see how she stakes up to her boyfriend. We all know Natsu is going to win, but then again, it is just a sparing match, so there really is no winner or loser." Gray thoughtfully said as he scratched his chin.

"Hold on just for a second, I need to get something." Lucy said as she closed the door.

Gray heard Lucy running and a few other sounds and a minute later, Lucy came back outside, a camera in her hands now.

"Alright, I am ready!" Lucy said.

"Why do you have a camera?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I wanted to take a picture for my scrapbook. I want to have a lot of pictures to remember all of my adventures with Fairy Tail." Lucy replied.

"Makes sense. Let's go." Gray said.

Lucy nodded and the two of them quickly set off for Fairy Tail, both of them wanting to see the sparing match between Erza Titania and Natsu Dragneel.

After a few minutes, they came to the Guild Hall and sure enough, in the arena behind the guild hall made for sparring matches, they see a large crowd of mages watching the battle and Natsu was on the right side of the battlefield, while Erza is on the left.

Natsu had a grin on his face, his lips curled upwards, showing off his fearsome canines.

Erza had a serene smile on her face as well, but anyone who had known her long enough knew that she was analyzing the battle and planning out her future moves already.

"Been a while since we did this Erza." Natsu said as his aura started to lightly flare up.

"Indeed. Five months since we tested each other's strength." Erza replied as her own aura was starting to leak out.

Lucy and Gray went to the front of the crowd, right where Lisanna and Mira were standing and Lucy said, "Okay, what's happened?"

Mira turned around and said, "Oh, nothing yet. They are sizing each other up before they begin."

"Why are Natsu and Erza even doing this? This seems like a waste of time and energy for members of the strongest team to be fighting each other." Lucy said.

"Well, Erza and Natsu like to fight against each other to see how much they have improved and they both just like to fight." Lisanna said as Makarov stepped out into the middle of the battlefield.

"This is a match between Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. The match shall continue on until one side is unable to battle, one side gives up or I call the match off. Understood?" Makarov asked.

Both Natsu and Erza nodded their heads and Makarov said, "Alright then."

Makarov walked back to the crowd, turned back towards the field and yelled out, "Battle Begin!"

Quick as lightning, Erza shouted out, **"Requip!"**

A familiar golden glow wrapped around Erza as her Heart Kreuz armor came off and a new armor was placed on her.

A few seconds later, the glow vanished and a new armor was on Erza.

Erza was now in an armor that was mainly composed of red, black and orange armored pieces, the orange pieces in the shape of flames, while the other pieces in the shape of dragon limbs. The breastplate was connected to several other pieces of armor that covered her shoulders, her entirety of her stomach and chest area from attacks. Her gauntlets were red mostly, with flame armored pieces on her knuckles and wrists, while black scale markings were on her gauntlet's middle and the gauntlets were completed with sharp claws. The armor's grooves were red as well, with flame shaped armor pieces for the knee caps, and the toes of the armor were in the shape of two large dragon talons. The rest of her leg's were covered in red armor that was connected to the waist via a series of armored pieces in the shape of flames. The armor was completed by a golden collar around Erza's neck with black flame marks, her hair was held in two pigtails by two horn hair clips and finally, there was two dragon like wings on the armor's back.

Erza opened her eyes and summoned the suit's sword, which was a simple dark red broadsword that had a little sliver of black in the middle of the black and orange flame markings on the hand guard.

"So, Flame Empress Armor huh?" Natsu said as he lit his fists on fire.

"Yes, I figured that this should allow me to keep up with you a for a bit." Erza said as she got in her fighting form as well.

"What is that armor Gray?" Lucy asked her friend.

"That is Erza's Flame Empress armor. Not only does it grant her the ability to fight with fire, she is also 50% more resistant to fire typed attacks." Gray explained.

"So that means the effectiveness of Erza's attacks are going to be cut in half?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. It is one of Erza's go to armors, not her best, but it does provide a number of benefits." Gray said.

"If that's the way you want to play this, I can play!" Natsu said as his fiery fists began to change into crimson red.

Soon, Natsu's entire aura changed from it's regular orange color into crimson red.

Natsu opened up his eyes and once again, they had changed from their regular obsidian color into a golden color with lighter stands of gold shooting through the iris.

"What is the deal with the crimson flames? I have seen Natsu change the color of his flames a few times, but he never explained the significance of the flames?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Natsu has explained to me that his Crimson Flames are flames that transcend flames. The flames are so strong water will do nothing to stop the flames unless they are completely enveloped by the water, wind does nothing and earth will not put the flames out unless they are completely enveloped, same as water. His crimson flames are a lot stronger then his regular flames and Natsu himself is faster and stronger when using them. Due to how strong he is regularly, Makarov has forbidden Natsu from using these flames unless his opponent is strong enough to survive the flames." Happy explained to Lucy, having appeared from nowhere, causing Lucy to jump into the air from fright.

"Happy?! Where did you come from?" Lucy asked as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

"I was always here. You just never looked down to see me." He simply said as he started eating a tuna.

Turning back towards the fight, Lucy saw Natsu and Erza staring at each other until suddenly, they moved.

Natsu blurred out of existence once more, as did Erza and the two crashed into each other on the far left side of the field.

Natsu had his right hand out, his palm open to block the flaming sword of Erza.

Natsu then roared out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Natsu opened his mouth and a deadly stream of crimson flames came rushing forth from his mouth.

Erza simply took the blow, knowing full well that the Flame Empress armor was more than capable of withstanding such a roar from Natsu. It would take something much more powerful to hurt her.

The flames enveloped Erza's form, causing Lucy to gasp out of shock, when Gray placed his right hand on Lucy's shoulders and said, "Hold on. Just wait."

Lucy trusted Gray so she waited and sure enough, after twenty seconds the crimson flames vanished and showed that Erza was completely unharmed by the flames.

"That was pretty good Natsu." Erza complemented.

"You're really good yourself. You took a Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar right to the face and did't bash an eyelash. Gray wouldn't have been able to pull off a similar feat. You've really grown since we first met." Natsu said, pride practically oozing off his voice for the woman his girlfriend has become.

"Of course I did. No are we going to talk or are we gonna rock?" Erza asked.

"As you wish." Natsu said, right before he delivered a brutal right fist to the side of Erza's face.

Erza moved a few steps back from the force of the punch, allowing Natsu to raise his left fist as he yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Cataclysm Fist!"**

Natsu threw his left fist forwards, a large amount of crimson flames surrounding the fist as it raced towards Erza.

Erza saw the incoming fist and ducked down to her right to avoid the fist.

As she ducked down, she slashed her sword in an upwards left arc, cutting across Natsu chest.

Natsu of course took no damage from the blade, but it did move him back a couple of steps due to the force of the blade and this allowed Erza to jump backward to get out of Natsu's reach.

Erza raised her lit flaming sword and slashed it in an arc, sending a thin wave of fire at the ground near Natsu's feet, hoping to get an explosion that would send Natsu into the air, where she could do some real damage.

But alas, Natsu simply grinned and began to suck in air, forcing the wave of fire to be sucked into his gut and turned into raw power.

Erza scowled and then charged, her flaming sword poised and ready to attack.

Natsu saw her coming and prepared.

Erza jumped into the air and placed the sword behind her head, hoping the extra momentum and the use of gravity would give the sword some extra power.

Natsu raised both of his arms in an "X" just as the blade was swung downwards.

The blade struck the arms, but otherwise did nothing harm the dragon slayer.

Natsu then countered by trying to hit Erza with his left knee, but the red haired knight had already dodged to the right and had rolled behind Natsu.

Before Natsu could prepare himself, Erza had already requiped away her fire sword and had instead a very different weapon.

The weapon in question was a massive hammer.

The hammer was larger than Erza is tall by only a couple inches. The hammer is steel grey, while the handle is shaped in a zigzag pattern . The head of the hammer is composed of a series of cylinder shaped blocks, with the front part being larger than then rest, with lit brown plating on the front. Emblazoned on the front of the hammerhead is the Fairy Tail symbol, colored black and proudly displayed for all to see.

Erza swung the hammer in a wide left arc and hit Natsu directly in the chest, due to him turning around to attack Erza, not expecting her to switch to one the few weapons in her arsenal that can take down the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Natsu was sent flying across the battlefield, a little pile of blood and spit had been sent out of hit mouth when that beast of a weapon struck him in the chest.

Natsu coughed a few times before he got back on his feet, his right hand clutching the spot where the hammer had struck him.

"Not a bad strategy Erza. Get me overconfident and then strike me with one of your best weapons right when I don't expect it. I am impressed." Natsu said with a slight grimace when he moved a little to change his stance.

"Thanks Natsu. Now, are you gonna surrender or are you gonna have to be pounded into unconsciousness?" Erza asked, lifting up her massive hammer.

"You know my answer already." Natsu said.

"Indeed I do." Erza said back, shifting her stance with massive hammer held at a left angle.

"What is that massive hammer Erza is using?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"That's the Holy Hammer. The Holy Hammer is an ancient weapon constructed a hundred years ago by an unknown blacksmith to be used by a agent of Justice. According to legend, that same man took on an army using that same hammer and won. He died when he was betrayed by his best friend and the hammer was lost to time. Erza was helping an excavation job in some ancient ruins and found the hammer in a forgotten and broken down section of the temple. The hammer was in the hands of a skeleton, presumably the previous user. After burying the skeleton and finally placing him to rest, the main archaeologist said Erza would be best to use the hammer since if they took it, the hammer would just sit around and collect dust, while Erza can put it to a better use." Happy said.

"Wow. How powerful is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I did see Erza destroy a 25 ton boulder with a single sing of that hammer once, plus she also collapsed an entire guild hall that belong to the Dark Guild Naked Mummy as well, so in my expert opinion, I can logically deduce that the hammer is pretty freaking powerful." Happy said.

"Really? I could have gathered that from just looking at the thing. I mean, it is bigger than Erza is tall!" Lucy said.

"Hey, you asked, I gave an answer." Happy said.

"Quiet you two! You are making me miss the fight!" Gray said.

The two bickering mages turned back towards the fight and saw Natsu was playing a defensive game, he was ducking and dodging the hammer while also counter attacking, slowing wearing down Erza.

Erza growled and smashed the hammer down, creating yet another large crater, only to see that Natsu dodged yet again.

"Stay still!" She yelled at him.

"Why would I do that? It allows me to see the lovely shade of red your face becomes when you are angry." Natsu countered.

Erza's face grew even redder, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

Erza swung the hammer to the right, hoping it would strike Natsu in his left side, but the dragon slayer simply jumped over the hammer and then launched yet another tornado of fire directly into Erza's face, causing a small explosion that blew Erza backwards.

While Erza was stunned, Natsu capitalized on his advantage and used the flames on his feet to give him a boost.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Hammer Strike!"** Natsu yelled out as his entire left forearm became engulfed in flames.

Natsu then reared his left forearm backwards and then threw it forwards, nailing Erza in the face and causing yet another explosion causing Erza to be sent flying backward.

Erza twisted around while in mid air so she would land on her feet and then wiped away the small trail of blood from her bottom lip.

"This is really fun Erza, we should do this more often." Natsu said excitedly.

"I agree, but I don't think we could afford to do so." Erza said as she waved her hands towards all the damage done to the arena by their little sparing match.

"Ah, we're S-Class mages, we'll manage." Natsu said as he waved his left hand, but then winced once again from where the Holy Hammer struck him.

"Damn, that hammer hits like a train." Natsu said as he held that section of his chest.

"I think we should call this one a draw." Erza said.

"I agree." Natsu replied.

Erza then requiped her Heart Kreuz armor back on and then Natsu went out of Crimson Fire Dragon Slayer mode.

The two of them walked back to the crowd, who were all cheering for seeing such a great, if short match.

They all knew that if they went both went all out, Natsu would have destroyed Erza, but Natsu likes to fight his enemies on even ground, which is why he held back, so it mainly came down to a test of skill, in which they were mainly even.

Natsu then opened one of the pouches he added to his belt, took out a small reddish-orange crystal and began to eat it, causing him to gain back all of his strength and his wounds and bruises were all healed up.

What Natsu just ate is a Lacrima crystal. Lacrima's are magical crystals that can be used as power sources or holders of certain types of magic. Natsu just ate a fire Lacrima, which allowed him to create fire by eating it, so he got his strength back and got all his wounds healed up at the same time. A very helpful little tool to have at all times, you never know when having one of things may just save your life.

Suddenly, a frog man, a messenger from the council said, "Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel!"

Said two mages turned back towards the frog man and said, "Yes?"

The Frog man approached and said, "The Council has summoned you to Era to give a report on what happened at Clover and Oshibana station during the whole Eisenwald mess."

The two mages nodded and Natsu said, "Lead the way."

The council's messenger nodded and then turned around and lead Natsu and Erza towards the carriage that would take them to Era.

The crowd of Fairy Tail mages all filed back into the Guild Hall, where they all sat around, drank beer and talked, but they weren't as lively as before.

"Why did the council only ask for Erza and Natsu, shouldn't they have asked for you, me or Happy?" Lucy asked Gray.

"They asked for Natsu and Erza because those two are basically the diplomats for Fairy Tail. They are both respectful and calm enough to get through the questioning process without exploding. The Council also has had the most experience with Natsu and Erza, so they should be able to get through the questioning quicker than any of the rest of us." Gray responded.

"Oh, I see." Lucy said.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens. We are now a little in hot water due to you, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza all blowing up Clover." Makarov said as he drunk from his mug.

Let it be known that although Makarov is very forgiving, he can hold a grudge for a long time and if you do blow up a city by accident, he will hold it over your head for years.

"Come on master! Ultear already fixed the city so we don't have to pay to repair it, I don't see why you are still upset about us accidentally blowing up Clover." Gray exclaimed in exasperation.

"That many be the case, but you five were mostly responsible for destroying a city. I have to hold that over your heads. Do you know how often I get a chance to mock Natsu? Not very often." Makarov said with a malicious grin on his face.

Gray sighed and said to Mira, "So, when is Cana, Minerva and Yukino due back from their job?"

"Don't know. Their last message said they were done and were currently coming back home, but they should have been back already." Mira replied.

"Hm. They probably found some bandits to trash or some people in need of help. That is just like them to go out of their way to help others and make the rest of us worried about them." Lisanna said.

"That's because they're men!" Elfman shouted out.

"Aren't they women though?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yes they are, Elfman just has the really annoying habit of shouting out "MEN!" or talking about how "real men" do things. it is annoying, but he is a really nice guy once you get to know him." Gray said.

"Let's just hope everything goes smoothly for Natsu and Erza, we don't need to be on the council's bad side." Makarov said as he started to drink from his mug once again.

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu and Erza...**

Natsu stared out of the right side of the carriage as they finally approached Erza after a two hour drive.

Erza was to his left, her right hand interlocked with his own as she stared out of the left side of the carriage.

Another ten minutes and they were finally up at the top of the hill where the Magic Council Building lay.

Natsu and Erza disembarked and followed the frog man messenger as he led them to the council meeting room.

A few minutes and Natsu and Erza were finally standing before the Magic Council.

"Greeting Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. A pleasure to have you before us once again." The Chairman said.

"Mister Chairman. Good to see you once again as well." Erza said politely.

"Now, you know why you are here. We would like to know the events that happened during the Eisenwald incident." Org said.

"Certainly Org. About two days ago, Erza Scarlet came back from an S-Class job and asked for mine, Happy's, Gray Fullbuster's, and Lucy Heartfilia's assistance. We all agreed and then Erza told us during her last job that she had overheard several members of Eisenwald talking about "Lullaby" a item that they had found and were going to use to get their revenge against the council for taking away their rights as a guild. She chose to come back to Fairy Tail and get help to make sure that when Eisenwald did do something, they would all be arrested so we wouldn't have to deal with them again." Natsu began to explain to the Council.

"A wise decision. If she had tried to take them back when she had first overheard them, one might have escaped and made all of Eisenwald go to ground." Jellal observed.

"Indeed. Please, continue." Org asked.

"The day after I returned to Fairy Tail, myself, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy all got onto a train and went to the town where Eisenwald is located. However, Natsu stayed on he train due to him falling asleep and he met a man by the name of Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald and actually one of their stronger mages." Erza continued.

"Natsu, could you please tell us what happened when you met Kageyama?" Ultear asked.

"Indeed. Kageyama approached me and due to my cloak couldn't see my Fairy Tail mark, so he tried to recruit me to Eisenwald. I accepted, in the intent of placing a tracking mark on him so I could locate him at a later date. The train then suddenly came to a stop and a strange looking three eye skull headed flute came out of his breast pocket. I didn't know it at the time, but that was Lullaby, the death flute. I then went to the back of the train and flew off towards my fellow Guild Mates, who had noticed my disappearance and had gotten a magic mobile and were after train." Natsu explained.

"Once we reunited with Natsu, me and the others all went towards the Oshibana station, the only possible location along the train tracks. Once we reached Oshibana station, we found two squads of Rune Knights unconscious. After checking them over to make sure they were okay, our team then went into the main lobby and found nearly all of the Eisenwald guild there, waiting for us. After a few words between myself and Erigor, Erigor left, along with the two other best mages, Rayule and Kageyama. Gray and Natsu went after Rayule and Kageyama, while myself, Lucy, and Happy took on the remaining members of Eisenwald. After about ten minutes of fighting them, the Eisenwald mages were defeated and rendered unconscious." Erza reported.

"Myself and Gray eventually split up to cover more ground in order to try and get to Erigor. Gray went to the broadcast system to stop Erigor from broad casting Lullaby using the stations P.A. system, but found the room empty. He was then attacked by Rayule and after a short battle, Rayule was defeated. As for myself, I had searched a large portion of the building, but found nothing when I was ambushed by Kageyama. After a few minutes, I defeated Kageyama when Erza contacted me." Natsu continued on.

"I had grabbed a mega phone and had told the populous to get as far away from the train station as they could in hopes of keeping Erigor from killing them all. After I was done giving my message, a massive tornado surrounded the station. Erigor then appeared and told me that he had engineered this trap to keep us busy as he went to Clover in the attempts of killing all the Guild Masters. I then remembered that Kageyama was a magic dispeler and so I contacted Natsu and told him to bring Kageyama to the Wind Wall so he could dispel it. But, as he was about to, a member of Eisenwald known as Karaka came up behind him and stabbed him with a knife." Erza told the council.

"I then knocked Karaka out cold and then sealed Kageyama's wounds, but he was in no condition to dispel. But then, Lucy used her newest Zodiac, Virgo the Maiden to dig through the ground and get us out. I then went off to stop Erigor due to me being a lot faster then the others, who use the magic mobile to try and get to Clover. After a little while, I reached Erigor and we fought on the train tracks, were I easily overpowered him and rendered him unconscious. Erza and the others then arrived and we congratulated each other for another mission well done when Kageyama, who we had taken with us, grabbed Lullaby and took off. We went after him on foot and when we got to Clover, we found Master Makarov talking to Kageyama and we watched as Master Makarov talked Kageyama into surrendering." Natsu said.

"It was this point that the Lullaby Flute began to glow and shake and then suddenly it transformed into a massive wooden demon. Lullaby then attacked, but myself, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray all fought back and after a little bit we knocked the demon on it's back after inflicting horrible amounts of damage to the demon when something of concern happened." Erza said, slight hesitance in her voice.

"What?" Org asked.

"There was a black mist that appeared that came out of nowhere and covered Lullaby and when it vanished, Lullaby was now larger, more resistant to damage and even stronger then before. I sent Lucy and Happy to go keep the Guild Master's safe while me, Gray and Erza all fought the demon. It was a hard fight due to the demons massive increase in power and then once we inflicted incredible amounts of damage once again, the black mist came back and healed all the wounds the demon had suffered. Lullaby and myself then fought and I eventually blew the demon's arm off with the help of Gray and Erza. The demon then gathered all of it's remaining power into one final blast and I had to counter with my strongest attack, which led to a truly incredible explosion. Lullaby then came out of the smoke, nearly dead, but still alive. Gray then finished the demon off and that is when we noticed that Clover had been hit hard by our battle with Lullaby. Luckily, Councilor Ultear was there and fixed all the damage. We all then went into the Guild Master Meeting Hall and that it the end of our report." Natsu concluded.

"Thank you for giving us this report." Jellal said.

"You're welcome. But there is something that concerns me." Natsu said.

"And that is?" Ultear asked.

"The black mist. It is easily the most malevolent, dangerous and dark thing I have ever felt in my entire life. I only felt hatred, and darkness from that mist and it's effects on Lullaby are also a concern if more demons come out. If they too come in contact with the black mist, we may face a danger not seen since the Dragon Civil War." Natsu said.

"I concur. This black mist is a great cause for concern. Only black mages are capable of doing something like this. But, without the ability to know what kind of dark magic the black mist was, it is impossible to find out who created it." Ultear said.

"Indeed. However, I suggest we be on the look out for anymore instances for the usage of black magic. We must find out who did that, for if they are still out there, they pose a massive threat to the security of all of Fiore." Jellal added.

"Agreed. But, the main purpose for this meeting has been achieved, so I propose we end this meeting here and now." Org said.

"Agreed." Was heard from all the council members and they all left the room, save for Jellal and Ultear.

Jellal walked over to the two mages, a massive smile on his face, while Ultear walked behind him.

"Hey." Erza said as she gave Jellal a massive hug.

"Hey." Jellal said back as he hugged his childhood friend.

"It's been far too long Jellal. You really should take more breaks." Erza said.

"Uh. You sound just like Ultear, I am perfectly fine working the way I am." Jellal said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me young man!" Erza said as she playfully swatted Jellal's right shoulder.

"Yes mom. I'll just go to my room MOM." Jellal said, earning him another swat on the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't push her buttons Jellal. She will tickle you until you pass out from a lack of oxygen." Natsu warned the blue haired man with a massive smile on his face.

"You started that little incident. I just fought until I was sure my dastardly foe couldn't fight anymore." Erza defended herself.

"Honestly, you three are acting like children." Ultear said, but her face too had a smile on it as well.

"Don't act like you are so mature yourself, Mrs. "I'll attack Natsu with a bucket of ice water when he isn't looking" Natsu said while poking Ultear in her left side.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ultear said with an innocent expression on her face.

"Yeah right." Natsu said, his tone clearly dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay. Let's all go talk back in my office room." Jellal suggested.

The three other mages all nodded their heads and made their way down the halls until they reached Jellal's office room.

"So man, how has life as the 9th wizard Saint treating you?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I have had an inhuman amount of paperwork to do every single day, so it is really boring most of the time. Although, I do get calls to action every now and again, so sometimes I get to fight and actually use my powers, but it isn't a lot." Jellal answered.

"I feel you man. I hardly ever get to cut loose and use my real powers, but when I do, man oh man do I love that feeling of energy, of raw power coursing through my veins." Natsu said, as he sat down in one of the chairs, Erza sitting down to his right and Ultear on his left.

"You are just a battle maniac, I am just trying to stay sane." Jellal countered.

"Poking at friends aside, how is Crime Sorciere?" Natsu asked, all playfulness disappearing from his voice.

"They are okay. Cobra and Racer still butt heads every now and again, but for the most part, they are working together rather well." Jellal answered.

"How is Milliana, Wally, Sho and Simon?" Erza asked.

"Well, Milliana told me she just joined a Guild called Mermaid Heel. Wally, Simon and Sho have all joined Crime Sorciere as informants, they are currently trying to find any information that they can about Tartaros, but they have been having little to no success getting anything about that guild." Jellal told her.

"Tartaros didn't become the strongest Dark Guild in the world for nothing, they know how to hide themselves, those three are going to have hell trying to find anything about Tartaros." Natsu said.

"Indeed, but they insisted on trying." Jellal said.

"Oh, Ultear, how is Meredy?" Natsu asked.

"She is doing well, she is quickly growing in power. She will soon be S-Class." Ultear, pride clearly able to be heard in her voice.

"She is growing up so fast. Starting to make me feel old." Natsu said, remembering the day he first met Meredy.

She was so down due to her parents being killed in an attack done by Grimoire Heart. Over time however, she started to open up and began to show her feelings once more and since then, she had become a dedicated young woman whose dream is to take down every single Dark Guild in the world and her first step is taking down Grimoire Heart.

"Does Master Hades have anything big planned soon?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, he has been sending agents in quiet infiltration missions to get the keys to restoring Zeref for a while now and he nearly has them all and then he is going to go to where Zeref lays." Ultear said.

"Which is where?" Erza asked.

"I do not know. Master Hades is keeping that information to himself and is refusing to tell anyone." Ultear answered with a shake of her head.

"This is troubling. Hades is intending to wake up the darkest and most powerful wizard the world has ever known and we don't know where he intends to do so." Natsu said.

"I will continue to try and get he location off of Hades, but we most likely will not know where he intends to do this until he is actually doing it." Ultear said.

"Unfortunately. Anything else we need to discuss before me and Erza head off back to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Phantom Lord is starting to become a concern for myself and the other council members." Jellal started.

"They have become increasingly violent and have done quite a few jobs that have us beginning to consider marking them as a Dark Guild. We tell you this because it is our fear that Phantom Lord will try and get Fairy Tail to start a war against them and hurt someone." Ultear finished for him.

"We will keep our eyes out. We have always not been on the best terms with Phantom Lord. I guess things are going to start coming to their inevitable conclusion." Natsu said, shaking his head.

"I agree. Though we should start keeping a much closer eye on Phantom until this all blows over." Erza said.

"Agreed. I guess we should get back to the Guild Hall now, the others are going to be waiting for us." Natsu said as he stood up.

Natsu and Erza gave Ultear and Jellal hugs and then departed back to their guild.

Later...

It was several hours later, the time was around 4:00 in the afternoon when Natsu and Erza got back to the Guild hall, where they heard loud cheering and sounds of beer drinking, mugs shattering and just general chaos from within.

Curious, they opened the door and saw a massive guild brawl had erupted while they had been gone.

A mug was suddenly tossed directly towards Natsu's face, which he caught without any trouble.

Natsu sighed and then chucked it back into the crowd and heard a satisfying crack as it hit someone's head.

He grinned as he heard the shout of pain from the impact and then heard a voice say, "Hey Natsu! Nice throw!"

Natsu smiled and turned around and saw three very familiar faces at a table not to far from the bar itself.

The woman on the far left of the table was a slim young lady with a slight tan and ample bust. She had mid length dark brown hair, brown eyes and he Fairy Tail symbol was on the bottom lower part of her abdomen. She was currently wearing a long sleeved white shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top showing a bit of her cleavage, while three silver bands were on each of her wrists. She had on black pants held up by a pink belt, dark boots, and a white shoulder bag.

The woman in the middle of the table was a slender, well endowed young woman with short, light blue hair with some of the fringes framing her face and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a white cloak clasped together by a dark blue star shaped clip and has feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flares at her feet, where it divides into sections, each held by a bow. She also wore thigh high white socks with blue edging.

The last woman was sitting at the far right of the table. She was a slim young woman with long glassy black hair and green eyes. She was currently wearing a short sleeved dark blue t-shirt, while wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with white fluff on the edges. She has on dark blue shorts, thigh high black leggings, a brown belt and dark boots, while she also has on elbow length blue wrappings on her forearms. She has on a necklace with a sapphire in it's center while gold cable styled chain pieces wrap around her neck and the sapphire.

"Cana, Yukino, Minerva! You guys are back!" Natsu said excitedly as he walked over to them.

"Yep. We just got back about three hours ago." Cana said as she started chugging a barrel of beer.

"Same old Cana." Natsu sighed at the familiar sight of Cana drinking enough beer and alcohol to kill an horse.

"Cana, you should stop drinking so much." Yukino admonished the lush as she crossed her arms.

"Let her be. If she wants to kill her liver, who are we to stop her?" Minerva said as she waved her hand.

"She is right though Cana. You should stop drinking so much." Natsu said as he sat down at their table, Erza sitting down to his right.

"I agree. The amount of alcohol you drink is a grave concern Cana." Erza said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Ah, you guys worry to much." Cana said, placing the barrel of alcohol down by her side.

"Hey!" Lucy said as she walked over.

"Oh, Lucy. Have you met Cana, Yukino and Minerva?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I did. They are very nice, especially Yukino." Lucy said, causing said Yukino to start feeling flustered.

"Ah, thanks Lucy." She said.

"No prob. You want to do a joint training exercise?" Lucy asked Yukino.

"Sure. How does tomorrow sound? I am feeling a bit tired after coming back from a job." Yukino said.

"That sounds great." Lucy said with a big smile on her face as sh walked away.

"Lucy seems nice enough." Yukino said.

"She is a little on the weak side isn't she? She doesn't have very impressive magic reserves." Minerva said.

"She might be a little weak right now, but I am positive you saw the potential within those eyes. She will become an incredible wizard one day." Natsu countered.

"Maybe." Minerva said.

"So, how was your job?" Erza asked the three ladies in front of her.

"Well..." Cana began telling Natsu and Erza.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Who's hair brained idea was it to take this stupid job?!" Cana yelled out over the roar of the mighty blizzard that was raging around them._

 _The team of three females were all dressed in winter version's of their regular clothes and were currently at the top of an unnamed mountain range that had been reported to have a group of Wyverns that needed to be exterminated._

 _Wyverns are not dragons, despite their dragon like appearance. Wyverns and Dragons are easily able to be told apart from each other. Wyverns are generally lacking backlegs or forelegs and are most commonly have their forearms and wings merged together. Wyverns are capable of using elemental attacks, but they are limited only to breathe attacks and they only come in a few different types: Blizzardverns, Fireverns, and a few others. Dragons are also much, much larger than any Wyvern is capable of growing._

 _The Wyverns the group was called to exterminate were Blizzardverns, large Wyverns capable of growing 35 feet tall with a length of around 85 feet and a wingspan of over a hundred feet. Blizzardverns are capable of firing off massive blizzard attacks that can freeze a person solid in a few seconds and Blizzardverns have very sharp talons and teeth, making them extremely tough and hard to kill._

 _Even though they were herbivorous, this group of six Blizzardverns were constantly attacking the travelers on the mountain, which was actually quite busy due to the large amounts of gold found deep within the mountain._

 _The Blizzardverns would attack the miners and were preventing mining operations to get underway, so the mining company had put out a request to get rid of the Blizzardverns before they kill somebody._

 _"Well, you wanted more money to pay off your tab at the guild and this quest seemed like the quickest one to do, so, this job was actually your idea technically." Yukino replied._

 _Cana began to mutter cruses as she realized Yukino was right and she couldn't blame anyone, but herself for this mess._

 _"Let's just do this job and go and collect the reward." Cana said as group of three approached a plateau on the mountain._

 _At the back of the plateau was a massive forty foot tall cave opening, this is were the Blizzardverns came from most likely._

 _Cana took point, with Minerva and Yukino being close behind her, ready to attack at a moments notice._

 _Yukino had one of her golden keys out, while Minerva's hands were glowing with rainbow colored energy as her Territory magic flared up and finally Cana had one of her cards drawn and ready to go._

 _They cautiously stepped into the cave, making sure to their eyes open at all times for the Blizzardverns._

 _After a few minutes of making their way through the caverns, they finally reached an open cavern which, laying at the very back of the cavern, lay six large Blizzardverns._

 _The Blizzardverns were around the same size, 20 feet tall, 55 feet long with a wing span of more than 80 feet. They were covered in pale white scales that were all over the bodies, save for the underside of the bellies, which were light gray in color._

 _Yukino raised two of her golden keys and said, "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish and Gate of the Heavenly Scales."_

 _A golden flash erupted as three new figures emerged._

 _The first figure was a young looking women with dark glossy hair, some of which was tied up in a bun. She had a light silver crown with a massive dark jewel in the middle of the crown on her forehead. She has two fish fin like protrusions the sides of her head. She wore a light blue jacket with dark blue markings on the sleeves and she wore a matching pair of pants with similar markings. On the front and shoulders of her jacket are white fish scales. In the middle of her dark purple belt was a light blue heart belt buckle._

 _The second figure was a dark skinned young man who was about an inch or more smaller than the first figure. He has light blue eyes, has black fish fins on the sides of his head, and a matching crown to the first figure. He had lighter and shorter hair then the first figure, being a shade of light purple and he has a sea shell as a necklace. He had on a pair of light blue pants with black scales as a belt that goes down on the outer side of his pants. He has a black and white bracelet under each of his biceps and another set on each of his wrists, along with a set of bandages. He has a large ribbon tied on the left side of his body, which holds up the pole arm for his trident._

 _The third figure was a curvaceous young women with her dark hair tied up ox style. She currently wore a striped and frilled bikini with a matching loincloth tied together with pom poms. She wore numerous bangles on her arms and legs, while wearing dark sandals. She has a zigzagged red and yellow headband and covering her face is a cloth with the symbol of Libra on the bottom of the cloth. She has two scales underneath her hands that had three strings that tied onto her fingers like that of a puppeteer._

 _The first two figures were the Paired Fish, Pisces, mother and son, while the third figure was Lira, the Heavenly Scales._

 _"Libra, Pisces, see those Blizzardverns? Can you help us get rid of them?" Yukino whispered to her spirits._

 _The three spirits nodded and Yukino said, "Libra, increase their gravity so they will have a hard time maneuvering, while Pisces, you go and attack one of the Blizzardverns."_

 _The spirits nodded and then the mother and son charged at one of the Blizzardverns, while all of the Blizzardverns were suddenly pulled to the floor as if they were magnets being attracted to each other._

 _The Blizzardverns were not sure what was happening, but they did know they were under attack, so they began to try and get up off the floor, they knew a downed creature was a dead creature in a fight._

 _Cana then drew several of her cards and shouted out, **"Explosion Cards!"** as shetossed them at two of the Blizzardverns, each one of the cards striking the Blizzardverns and causing a medium sized explosion per each card strike._

 _Minerva then said, **"Portal Barrage."**  
_

 _A rainbow colored portal opened up and a rainbow colored blast came bursting forth, striking several of the Blizzardverns._

 _Minerva had learned Territory magic, had learned two of the powerful Yakuma 18 War Gods Magic, but she still wanted something more to increase her power, so she had began to experiment and learned she could create portals of space using Territory and then send blasts of space energy out of the portals as a form of combat magic._

 _The Blizzardverns were hurt, but they were most certainly not defeated or dead just yet, and they began to start fighting against the Gravity Change magic Libra had used against them and slowly, but surly, the Blizzardverns began to stand up._

 _One of them began to slowly and sluggishly move towards Cana, who simply took out three different cards, "Lightning", "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers", placed them against each other, and called out, **"Thunderbolt's Fate!,"** which caused a massive burst of electricity that struck all the Blizzardverns, causing them to howl out in pain and agony._

 _The Son took out his trident and stabbed it into the hide of a Blizzardvern, while the Mother used her water power to blast a Blizzardvern into the adjacent wall of the cavern._

 _Minerva opened another set of portals and said **"Portal Barrage"** once more, causing yet another set of rainbow blasts to strike a Blizzardvern in the head, causing several explosion that knocked the Blizzardvern to it's knees._

 _The Son and the Mother jumped into the air together and created a large symbol of Pisces that sent a massive blast of water into two of Blizzardverns, throwing them into the wall and holding them there._

 _Cana used this opportunity to attack the two Blizzardverns by using a new spell. She took out the cards, "Heaven", "Reverse Death", and "Mountain" and called out, **"Summoned Lightning!"**_

 _A large green lightning bolt came out of the cards and struck the Blizzardverns, who had been struck by the water and so conducted the electricity a lot better._

 _The two Blizzardvern's screamed out in pain for a few seconds before they fell still, their hearts stopped._

 _"Nice, that's two down and four more to go!" Cana said, ecstatic._

 _Minerva's rainbow glowing raised and pointed towards a Blizzardvern, who suddenly found itself within a rainbow colored translucent orb that then disappeared and reappeared at the top of the cavern._

 _The unlucky Blizzardvern fell to the ground and hit it's head, causing a sharp "snap!" to go through the air as that Blizzardvern lay still._

 _"Make that three down, three to go." Minerva said as she crossed her arms._

 _Yukino then said, "Pisces, double team the Blizzardvern to the left, Libra, cause that other Blizzardvern to go flying!"_

 _The mother and the son nodded and then started attacking one of the Blizzardvern's, where the son rammed his trident into the Blizzardvern's left eye, causing a blind spot so that the team could attack without fear of the Blizzardvern seeing them, while the Mother smashed her left foot into the top of the Blizzardvern's head, causing it to be buried into the ground._

 _Libra meanwhile had waved her right hand to the left, causing a Blizzardvern to be sent flying into the side of the cavern, where it created a large crater in the side of the all just from it's impact, which began to widen as the force of the gravity began to increase even more. (What happened when Kagura was sent flying by Libra in the Grand Magic Games.)_

 _Cana then took out a very special card that had a picture of a metal helmet with four large spikes on a crown coming from the helmet's forehead._

 ** _"Card Summon: Barbatos, the Devil Slayer!"_** _Cana yelled out as she tossed the card to the floor, where it lay for a second before a large blue glow erupted._

 _From the glow, a figure began to emerge and when it stopped emerging, it's true form was reveled._

 _The figure was 11 feet tall, had large amounts of armor all over it's body, which was colored mostly white, while there was certain sections of blue armor on either side of the top of it's chest, while there was a section of blue on both shoulders, while there was a patch of red in the middle of it's chest and a portion on the figure's crotch area. On the back was a large spike with a golden tip. The arms were enlarged and elongated like that of a beast and each of the figure's fingers were tipped with a massive golden claw. The figure had several air vents all over its body, while there was a strange green symbol on each of the figure's kneecaps. On the figures large feet was two massive golden claws. Finally, the head had a large red chin spike, a crown with four golden spikes, green reflectors that acted as eyes and finally, on the middle of his chest was a white symbol of a flower. **(Gundam Barbatos Lupas Rex.)**_

 _The figure was crouched down, not emitting a sound._

 _It slowly began to raise itself to it's feet, the hands flexing in and out as the figure continued to rise up._

 _Eventually, it was standing at it's maximum height and suddenly, the green reflectors glowed brightly as the figure vented hot air from it's air vents._

 ** _["I have awakened."]_** _Barbatos_ _said in a deep voice that reverberated throughout the cavern._

 _He then turned towards Cana and said, **["What do you wish me to do?"]**_

 _"Can you kill these remaining Blizzardverns for us? That would be a huge help." Cana asked._

 ** _["I shall slay these beasts, summoner."]_** _Barbatos said as he turned towards a Blizzardvern that was currently charging towards him._

 _Barbatos then reached to his right and suddenly a golden glow erupted._

 _When the glow vanished, a truly massive mace was now in Barbatos's right hand._

 _Barbatos wrapped his right hand around the pole arm of the mace and then his left hand lower then his right as he sifted his stance to the right._

 _when the Blizzardvern was in range, Barbatos swung the mace with all of his strength at the Blizzardvern._

 _When the mace connected with the Blizzardvern's chest, the sickening crack and crunch of bones was heard as the force of the mace snapped and broke all of the bones in the Blizzardvern's chest and also pulverized most of the Blizzardvern's internal organs just from the sheer amount of force the mace impacted with._

 _The now dead Blizzardvern's body was flung with incredible force into the side of the cavern, where it smashed into the wall and then slumped to the ground, a massive mace shaped indent now in it's body._

 _Barbatos placed the mace on the back of his waist, where the mace's pole arm went into the head of the ace, making it much more compact and easier to carry._

 _Barbatos then saw another Blizzardvern, the one which had the mother and son Pisces attacking it._

 _Barbatos's back spike then came out of his back, showing the spike had a black connection tube to the spike._

 _The spike then shot off at incredible speed towards the Blizzardvern._

 _ **["Pisces, get out of the way!"]** Barbatos shouted out to the two parts of the Zodiac spirit._

 _The mother and son Pisces did as they were told without question and not a second later the spike came crashing into the Blizzardvern's chest, where it's heart was located._

 _The Blizzardvern screeched out only for a second as the spike tore through it's body and more importantly, it's heart._

 _The Blizzardvern twitched for a few seconds before it's body lay still and then Barbatos's spike came out of it's heart and went back into Barbatos's back._

 _"That's another two down, only one last Blizzardvern and then we can go home." Cana said happily._

 _The last Blizzardvern was held in it's now large crater in the side of the wall it had been in before._

 _Barbatos raised on of his arms as a slot on his wrist opened up._

 _Several large blasts of magic came out of Barbatos's wrist blaster that he used to blow massive holes into the last Blizzardvern._

 _The now dead Blizzardvern was let to drop to Earth, hitting the ground and causing a cloud of snow to come up from it's impact site._

 _"Why didn't we just do that from the beginning?" Minerva asked._

 _"Because I don't want to become dependent on Barbatos or my other card summons to fight, got to keep my regular skills sharp." Cana said._

 _"Whatever. Let's just get out of here and tell our client the Blizzardvern's are dead." Minerva said._

 _Cana nodded and then took up Barbatos's summon card and said, "Thanks for the help Barbatos."_

 _Barbatos nodded and said, ["Call me if you need my help."]_

 _Cana then raised Barbatos's card up and a blue glow erupted from the card and enveloped Barbatos, causing the metal entity to vanish back into his card._

 _Yukino turned towards mother and son Pisces and said, "Thanks for all of your work."_

 _"You welcome Yukino." The mother Pisces said with a little bow towards Yukino._

 _"It was fun!" The son said._

 _Yukino smiled towards the two of them and then raised Pisces Key and sent them back towards the spirit world in a flash of gold._

 _She then turned towards Libra and said, "Thanks to you as well Libra."_

 _"Think nothing of it Yukino." Libra said as she too returned to the spirit world._

 _"Alright, let's go get that reward!" Cana said with a grin._

 _Her two companions sighed and then the group of three turned and walked back down the mountain to claim the reward._

 _End of flashback..._

"And that is how the job went." Yukino said with a smile.

"I still can't believe that you managed to befriend Barbatos and then get his summoning card. He is in the top 20 strongest beings this world has ever seen!" Natsu said with a little pout.

"Hey, you snooze, you loose. And besides, I am just that awesome." Cana said with a smirk.

"So, if you guys completed the job so quickly, why did it take you guys longer than usual to get back here?" Erza asked.

"Oh, that was all Cana's fault, she went out and spent 150 jewels on beer and spent two hours talking with the patrons of a bar along the way." Minerva said, a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"That sounds like Cana. Well, better get back home, I need to get some training in before bed." Natsu said as he got up.

"Agreed. See you all tomorrow!" Erza said to everyone.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Mira said happily.

Natsu and Erza then left the guild and headed towards Natsu home, unaware of events happening on a certain island they would be visiting tomorrow.

 **On Galaluna Island...**

A mysterious figure walked forwards towards a massive purple piece of ice and inside the piece of ice was Deliora, the demon of destruction.

The figure walked up to the ice and then placed it's right hand onto the ice.

A familiar black mist came put out it's hand and went into the ice and into Deliora.

Deliora's eyes flashed purple before going dim once more.

"Now Natsu, let's see if you can beat the improved version of the Demon of Destruction." The figure said before the disappeared in a flash of black mist.

What did the figure do to Deliora? And what shall these events lead to? It is impossible to know for now. Events are happening that are changing the course of the future in ways never before seen.

* * *

 **And that is that!**

 **What did you guys thin of the new powers I gave to Yukino, Minerva and Cana?**

 **Cana will be showing more of these Card Summons in later chapters, so be prepared for hat and Yukino will be learning several of the spells Lucy has learned and also how to use Battle Form and Star Dress Form.**

 **If you guys have any questions or concerns, please PM me or leave a review, that is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, Signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Galuna Island Arc: Part 1

**Hello All!**

 **The winner of the quote is:**

 **CurraeBawse.**

 **He correctly guessed that the quote came Red Vs. Blue by Roosterteeth. It was season 10, episode 22, when Epsilon and Carolina find the Director of Project Freelancer and talk to him, but then just leave a pistol with the Director and leave the broken man to kill himself. I love Red Vs. Blue, it was an amazing show that although stared out as just a stupid comedy show, it quickly grew into an amazing show with lots of plot, character development and sad and great moments. I would highly recommend it to anyone who loves good shows with good plot twists, it is an amazing show.**

 **The quote for this chapter is:**

 **"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched-they must be felt with the heart."**

 **Same rules as always, tell me who said the quote and I shall give you a shout out in the nest chapter.**

 **Now, onto this chapter, it is the beginning of the Galuna Island Arc, which will mostly follow canon, with a few minor/major changes.**

 **As always, if you have concerns or comments, PM me or leave a review, it is always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimed: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **["Dragon/Demon Talking"]**

 _ **["Dragon/Demon Thinking"]**_

 _ **{Reading}**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Galuna Island Arc: Part One: Journey to the Island.**

The early morning dawn was shattered by the sounds of large explosions.

Lucy swore as she dodged Natsu's right hook to her face, while charging up her Star Blast and shot him straight in the stomach, causing a minor explosion to push Natsu backwards while Lucy was blown backwards from the explosion.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy had been training together for several hours now, Natsu was personally pushing Lucy to beyond her limits to try and get her ready to create a Star Dress form.

Contrary to popular belief, creating and using a Star Dress form is not something that can be done on a whim. The user must be prepared both physically and mentally for the strain that the Star Dress forms place upon their users.

So, that is what Natsu was doing, pushing her to the breaking point and then beyond them to toughen her body to the point where she will be able to use a Star Dress form.

Lucy back flipped, gathered energy into her palms and created two large Star Blasts and then shot them at Natsu, who simply jumped over then energy blasts and then disappeared.

Lucy jumped to her right as Natsu reappeared and smashed his left down into the ground where Lucy was just standing, causing a large hole to be created from the force of the punch.

Natsu turned his head towards where Lucy was standing, only to see Lucy charging up and extra large Star Blast that was three times the size of her regular Star Blast.

Lucy threw the extra large magical blast towards Natsu, who covered his hands in flames and then smashed it into the oncoming ball of energy, destroying it completely.

Lucy then had to dodge again as Natsu disappeared and reappeared, this time his right foot smashing into the ground to create the newest hole in his training arena.

Lucy gathered her energy and created a golden glowing shield that was on her forearm and covered most of her body.

Just in time too, due to the burst of orange flames striking the shield soon after.

Lucy grit her teeth as the flames roared around her, forcing her backwards.

Lucy's arm began to waver as the flames continued to push her back, causing two lines in the ground to be formed as the flames pushed her back.

Eventually the flames cut out and Lucy dropped the shield, extremely tired.

Natsu then came in, fist cocked backwards and ready to punch.

Lucy then smirked and yelled out as she placed both hands on either side of her head and a golden glow erupted outwards.

Natsu screamed in pain as the golden flash blinded him.

He would be fine, his healing factor of his magic would heal the damage done to his eyes, but until then he could no longer see Lucy.

No longer able to see, natsu smashed into the ground as both hands covered his eyes, now raw with incredible pain from that golden flash.

Lucy used this opportunity, creating and then throwing a golden blast straight into Natsu's chest, causing a explosion that flung him backwards.

Natsu quickly got back onto his feet and fell into his normal stance, even though he was now unable to see Lucy using his eyes, he could still fight using other means.

Natsu stretched out with his senses, his hearing, his smell.

He could hear Lucy's heartbeat, he could smell her scent.

Even without his eyes, he could fight and fight he would.

Lucy smiled, she felt sure she could finally beat Natsu now and so created another Star Blast and then threw it at Natsu.

Who suddenly ducked down and under the blast as it was coming towards him.

Lucy was shocked, how could he still dodge and move when he was devoid of his ability to see?

Her few moments of hesitation was all Natsu required as he flew forth, fist once again on fire and ready to punch

Lucy ducked underneath his fist and threw her own left hook towards his face.

Natsu moved his head out of the way and brought his left knee up in an attempt to knee Lucy.

She stopped his knee with one of her own and sent her right fist towards Natsu's chest.

Natsu leaned backwards, causing Lucy to overextend and leave herself open.

Natsu then slammed both of his fists onto Lucy's back, causing her to cry out in pain and hit the floor.

Lucy then knocked Natsu's legs from out underneath him and while he was on the floor jumped up and elbowed him in the chest.

Natsu grunted in pain then sent his left fist into Lucy's stomach, causing her to fly a few feet back from Natsu, allowing him to get back onto his feet once more.

Natsu then said, "Not bad Lucy. I really wasn't expecting that flash of gold to be coming. Nice job."

Lucy smiled, even though her chest really hurt and said, "Well, you did say strike in a way you enemy will least expect it and to strike where he least expects it as well."

"Exactly. Be unpredictable. Strike in the weirdest and more unusual ways and you will more often then not be able to beat your opponent." Natsu said while still smiling.

The two smile at each other for a few more seconds before Lucy made the first move.

She charged forwards, a Star Blast in each hand. She probably intended on hit Natsu point blank with them to try and get him off balance.

Too bad Natsu could hear her still and even though he was blinded, he was still a master at close combat.

Lucy fired both of the blast ten feet from Natsu, an incredibly short distance which meant the likely hood of him countering was low.

Which made it all the more shocking when he simply swiped his hand in front of him and knocked both blasts away from him.

Natsu smirked as he sensed Lucy's confusion and used this to his advantage as he lit his right hand of fire and then threw it forwards, creating a large stream of fire that shot towards Lucy at incredible speed.

Lucy dodged to the right, which allowed Natsu to come within striking distance.

Natsu threw his right fist forwards, just missing Lucy's face, while Lucy's left leg caught him directly in the middle of his chest, causing him to bend a little from the pain, which allowed Lucy to launch her right fist into Natsu;s face.

Natsu moved back from the blows, allowing Lucy to launch several other attacks.

Lucy's hands started glowing golden as she threw her right fist forwards, which was blocked by Natsu's left palm.

The golden fist struck hard, pushing Natsu backwards from the the force of the blow, even surprising Lucy by how powerful it was.

Natsu used this surprise to send is left fist into Lucy's stomach, causing the girl to gasp and hold her stomach for a few seconds, allowing Natsu to send another fist directly into her face.

Lucy reeled back from the blows, which allowed Natsu to send both his right and left fist into her stomach as well.

Lucy then decided it was time to counteract and launched her left knee into Natsu's stomach, while her knee was covered in golden energy, which dramatically increased the power of the blow.

Natsu's air was forced from his lung by the powerful kick and Lucy capitalized on his inability to act, sending both her left and right fists into Natsu's face, making Natsu too disoriented to move or even act.

Lucy then spun her leg, whose foot was wrapped in golden energy and then smashed Natsu in the chest with the glowing foot, causing Natsu to be sent flying backwards and across the training arena.

Natsu got up and said, "Wow Lucy I am impressed. You learned how to channel your Celestial Magic in your hands, feet, arms and legs just like I do with my Dragon Slayer magic without me ever knowing. That's real talent right there."

Lucy smile and said, "Yep. I watched you use your Dragon Slayer magic and then practiced while at my house. At first all I could do was wrap my forearms in energy, due to most of my caster type spells use my arms, so learning how to channel it into one specific spot of my body like my feet, legs and knees was a bit interesting, but I eventually learned how to. That magic mapping technique really helped me along."

"I told you it was the most important thing I was going to teach you. That technique is the corner stone from which most S-Class mages get their power and also learn most of their more power combat techniques as well through it. I can honestly say that the magic mapping technique is the most important and useful technique a wizard can learn if they want to improve themselves." Natsu said.

"Agreed. Now, can we get back to me kicking your butt?" Lucy asked with a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"Don't get cocky now, I am still only using 35% of my base forms power. Erza can take me at 100% of the Crimson Fire Dragon Slayer mode, which doubles my power, so you are far from her league and Gray, due to killing Lullaby and bathing in his demon blood, can easily take me using 70% of the Crimson Fire Dragon mode, so both Gray and Erza are more than double your strength, while Happy can take me using 50% of my power when he uses his Battle Tiger mode. You have a long way's to go before you are S-Class material." Natsu said sternly, making sure to keep his student humble.

He had seen too many good wizards die due to the fact they thought they were invincible.

"Okay, okay. I get it, don't get overconfident. Now, can we get back to sparing?" Lucy asked, shifting back into her combat stance.

"Very well." Natsu said as he increased his power just a little to 40% of the base form's power.

When both Natsu and Lucy charged towards each other, it showed.

Natsu was there a fraction ahead of Lucy. he punched a little bit harder, dodged just a tiny bit faster.

He was slowly beginning to wear her out by dodging her blows, striking when he did dodge and then moving out of the way.

After about ten minutes of dodging and weaving, Lucy was beginning to tire.

Her blows were getting sloppier, and the ones she did connect with were not doing the level of damage they did before hand, not to mention she was getting hit a lot more now.

Lucy then decided to go all out and concentrated all of her magic into her right fist and roared out as she charged forwards, a fiercely glowing golden hand cocked back and ready to punch.

Natsu sensed the power of that spell and so he cocked his own left fist backwards and concentrated a large amount of fire into the fist and roared out as well.

The two combatants threw their fists forwards and in the middle of the arena, the fists connected.

A massive shock wave erupted as the two spells detonated against each other, pushing both Natsu and Lucy backwards from the force of the blast.

Natsu seemed to be welded to the floor, he was lifted not an inch from the force of the blast and instead he created massive skid marks from were his boots were scrapped along the floor of the arena.

Lucy on the other hand was flung backwards and landed on the other side of the arena in a heap.

Lucy was panting hard, all of her energy spent and used in that last spell, so she was too tired to even move right now.

Natsu then walked over to where Lucy lay, panting and reached out and offered her his right hand.

Lucy took it without a moments hesitation and was pulled up by Natsu.

"Good job Lucy, you have gotten much better since we began. If you keep this up, you will become an S-Class mage in no time." Natsu said.

"Thanks. Boy am I tired." Lucy said as she began to stiffly walk with Natsu.

Natsu sent a pulse of magic into her, healing some of her wounds and also decreasing the tiredness of her sore muscles.

Lucy nodded towards Natsu and the two of them walked to where Erza and Gray were battling.

Gray had become much faster and stronger since he bathed in Lullaby's blood, now he was able to keep up with Erza for the most part, although it was still clearly visible that Erza was still much stronger then Gray.

Gray ducked underneath the left swipe from Erza's regular blade.

Gray then shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!"**

Gray's right fist was now coated in a layer of purple ice, which he then threw towards Erza's face.

Erza simply moved her head to the right, allowing the fist to miss her.

Erza then retaliated with a kick to Gray's left shin, making it harder for him to move using that leg.

Gray then coated both hands with purple ice and tried to punch Erza, but Erza was much to fast to be hit or hurt by Gray.

Erza then jumped backwards and yelled out, **"Requip!"**

Erza's entire form became engulfed in golden light, which when it faded away, revealed Erza was now back in her Black Wing Armor and she had also sent away her magma sword and took out the Black Wing's regular sword.

Gray smirked and then shouted out **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword** " and then generated ice to create two purple ethereal ice blades once more.

The two then charged towards each other, there blades held at the ready.

Erza swung her blade in a left arc, which Gray countered by placing his swords in a "X" fashion, catching the blade before it struck him.

Both Erza and Gray appeared to struggle against each other for a few moments before Erza overpowered Gray and managed to lob Gray backwards, his two swords clanging to the ground near him.

Gray quickly got back into his fighting stance as Erza came flying towards him, her blade poised and ready to strike.

Gray patiently waited for Erza to get close and then when she struck, Gray quickly got underneath the blade then shouted out, **"Ice Devil's RAGE!"**

The point blank rage spell struck Erza straight in the chest and sent her flying backwards, the power behind the spell hitting her hard.

Erza quickly flipped back onto her feet just in time to see Gray taking another deep breathe as he prepared another rage spell.

Thinking quickly, Erza shouted out, **"Requip!"**

Another golden light erupted from Erza as her Black Wing Armor vanished and now she had donned the Flame Empress Armor once again.

Erza summoned her fire and magma swords, seeing as they were the best things to fight Gray with.

Erza's flames sword ignited, while the magma sword glowed ominously bleed red in it's cracks as magma swirled around the sword.

Gray launched a swirling mass of ice towards Erza, who simply crossed her swords in an "X" and then launched a crescent shape of fire and magma outwards towards the ice.

The fire and magma easily destroyed the ice and stopped the spell from reaching Erza.

Erza then flew upwards and away from Gray, knowing that in close quarters Gray's toughness was going to hamper her ability to beat him.

Out of the five mages training here, Natsu was definitely the strongest, Erza was the most versatile, Gray could take the most, barely beating out Natsu, Happy was the fastest, even in his battle mode and Lucy showed the possibility of become the groups most unique member.

Gray saw she wasn't going to stay on the ground, he knew he had to get rid of her wings and bring her to the ground, as long as she is in the sky he has no ability to win.

Gray then had to dodged several crescent shaped blasts of fire and magma Erza had sent his way, causing large explosion that rocked the field for a bit, but they also created several dusts clouds Gray could hid in.

Gray tried to hide in the dust clouds for a long as he could, but they all disappeared within a few seconds, leaving Gray out in the open once more.

Erza smiled deviously at him as she raised her flaming blade once more.

Erza's fire blade then began to glow more brightly and also the flames became even more erratic.

Erza then roared out as she sent a large crescent shaped wave of fire at Gray.

Gray then yelled out, **"Ice Make: Shield!"**

Gray slammed his right hand into the open palm of his left hand as purple ice coalesced around his hands and then created a massive flower shaped shield in front of him, which managed to stop the wave of fire that wrapped around the shield and made it look like Gray was in the middle of a ocean of fire.

Gray waited until the wave of fire ended and then shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Glacier Cannon!"**

A familiar large purple cannon was formed and then Gray heaved it onto his left shoulder.

Gray then used the targeting reticle he created to get a good lock on Erza and then clicked the trigger, causing a massive blast of purple ice to come roaring forth from the cannon and headed straight towards Erza.

Erza saw the incoming blast and quickly raised her magma sword.

She then pointed the blade at the incoming blast of ice and the blade's ominously glowing blood red veins of mama glowed even more ominously blood red and then a blast of red magma came out of the blade and struck the blast of ice, causing a massive steam cloud to obscure the two combatants from view.

"Wow, both Gray and Erza sure seem like they are enjoying fighting each other." Lucy commented.

"Indeed. Those two love to fight each other. They have known each other since childhood and are close as friends can get. They also like to see what they are made of so they often spar against each other." Natsu said, smiling.

Erza knew trying to see through the steam cloud was going to be a fruitless endeavor, so she closed her eyes and tried to locate Gray's magical power, while also cloaking her's from being located.

Erza had actually stumbled across the ability to sense other magical powers with pin point accuracy and taught that ability to everyone in the guild. Gray was the one to take that ability and then found a way to counter it, the magic cloaking ability.

Since they couldn't actually cloak, cloaking from all magic detectors was the next best thing.

Gray had once described the ability as, "Placing a blanket over the bright light that is your magic."

The magic cloaking abilities greatest flaw was the fact that by cloaking your magical power also led to a decrease in the ability to use magic.

You are attempting to use something that is being covered over all while trying not to take the cover off, that is why using the magic cloaking ability led to a decrease in the ability to use magic.

Back to the fight, Erza was now inside the steam cloud, silently flying inside the cloud all while trying to find Gray without Gray finding her.

What she didn't see was the small, almost invisible purple glow that came from behind her.

Without warning, a massive beam of ice struck Erza straight in the chest and sent her flying outside the steam cloud and the beam of ice also blew away the steam loud, letting it be seen that Gray had managed to get behind Erza and then launched a sneak attack against her.

Erza got up quickly, the blow to the back only causing a slight grimace of pain to cross her face.

"Not bad Gray, that was a very clever plan." Erza complemented.

"Thanks. The real problem was making sure to not be seen by you and to not make any noise. That whole sneak attack was all a matter of luck." Gray admitted.

"Well, it seems as if luck favors you this day." Erza said as she got back int her stance again.

"Yeah, it seems if luck is favoring today." Gray replied. "Want to take this to the next level?"

Erza's grew a predatory smirk and said, "Why not?"

Erza then yelled out as her bright red aura appeared around her and began to grow more intense and dense.

Gray also began to yell out as his own purple aura too grew intenser and denser, along with the fact his demon tattoo had transformed into it's battle mode and was now up to his elbow once again.

With both Erza and Gray now at the their maximum power, the battle was starting to get intense.

"Wow, Gray's power really is double what it was before we went on the Lullaby mission. So this is what happens when a slayer baths in the blood of one of the things they are supposed to slay." Lucy said, feeling the raw power Gray was radiating.

Gray's power was immense, not nearly as high as Erza's and by no means even close to Natsu's level, but he was still pretty dang powerful.

"Yeah. And if he ever slays another demon his power is going to double again, from this point. Using my power as a base, at his maximum he can equal me at 170%, or 70% of the Crimson Fire Dragon Mode. Another demon to his count and suddenly he now equals 340% of my base form, or me using both of my Dragon Drive's at once while in the Crimson Fire Dragon mode. I guess I should really step up my training if I want to keep my title of strongest man in Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"I guess. So wait, how many times does the Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon mode boost you? And also Dragon Force and Dragon King's mode?" Lucy asked, becoming very curious.

"The Crimson Lightning Fire Dragon mode boosts Natsu's power by 9 times his base form, Dragon Force boosts his power ten times base form and Fire Dragon King's mode boosts his power by over 35 times as much. Natsu has yet to figure out how to combine all his power ups together into a singular mode." Happy said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the heck out of Lucy.

"Will you stop appearing out od nowhere?! You are going to give me a heart attack!" Lucy said, holding her chest as she started to breathe to try and get her heart rate down.

"No. It's too much fun." Happy said with a smile on his face as he started eating a fish he had gotten within seconds.

"I swear you are trying to kill me." Lucy said, a bit peeved at the blue furred flying, talking cat.

"Look! Gray and Erza are still fighting." Natsu said, not even turning towards the two of them.

The two bickering mages turned back towards the match they are seeing and saw Gray had yet another purple ethereal blade in his right hand and a circular flower shield on his left forearm that he used to keep one of Erza's blades busy.

Grey currently had his blade locked by the flame blade and the shield blocking the magma blade and was currently headbutting Erza, trying to push the flaming red head back and gain some ground against her, but was failing miserably to do so.

Erza then raised her right knee and smashed Gray in the stomach, sending the Ice Make Devil Slayer flying backwards from the force of the blow.

Erza then continued onwards, rushing towards Gray with both of her blades ready.

Gray however wasn't going to lay down and just admit defeat, he was a lot stronger than that.

Gray got up within seconds and shouted out, **"Ice Devil's RAGE!"**

A rather large blast of purple ice came rushing forth from the student of Ur, tearing up the ground it crossed and striking Erza with the force of an angry hurricane.

Erza, having used her swords to try and block the blast from Gray by generating a dome of hot air, was slowly being pushed backwards by the beam of ice, creating lines from where her clawed boots had tried to find purchase, but ultimately failed to keep her from moving.

After a little bit, the beam died down and Erza moved the swords out from in front of her.

Big mistake, because Gray was now within striking distance and he already had his ice covered fist cocked backwards and ready to fire.

Gray roared out as he swung his fist forwards and nailed Erza in the right cheek, causing the red haired girl to go flying backwards.

Erza righted herself while in mid flight and launched herself forwards, her armored body close to the ground as she flew towards Gray.

Gray simply shifted his body and when Erza was close to him he yelled out, **"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"**

Gray smashed both of his hands onto the ground and suddenly a large number of purple ice spikes came out and entombed Erza, covering her over in large purple ice.

All was silent for a few seconds before suddenly all of the ice pillars were destroyed in a large explosion of fire and magma, revealing Erza was alright and completely unharmed by that spell.

Gray cursed, nothing he was doing was putting a dent into Erza.

"But" He said said to himself, "That's what makes these sparing matches so much fun."

Gray then had to dodge three quick slashes in rapid succession made by Erza, followed by two quick point blank fire and magma blasts, both of which he barely managed to dodge.

But, he didn't dodge the kick from Erza's right leg that struck him the middle of his chest and sent him flying backwards.

Gray righted himself and landed on his feet and quickly put a hand on where Erza had kicked him, that last one had hurt and he was starting to run out of steam and ideas to try and win this match, meanwhile Erza only had a few scratches and bruises on her form, showing that Erza was much stronger then Gray.

Gray decided he had to go all out now, and use his strongest move and hope to Mavis it worked.

Gray placed both of his hands by his side and began to say, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth..."**

Erza recognized that stance and knew Gray was going all out know and she had to end this match now.

Summoning all of her power, the flame sword in her right hand ignited, creating a massive three foot long blade of fie beyond the actual blade itself, meaning the blade was now technically six feet long. The magma sword in her left hand also began to glow brighter and more ominously as magma was now swirling around the blade itself and also making the blade six feet long as well.

Erza then charged forth, her blades held in an "X" formation across her chest.

Gray then roared out, **"ARCTIC CHILL!"** as a massive purple beam nearly five times the size of his last Ice Devil's rage was brought into existence and sent directly towards Erza.

The beam of purple ice and Erza met in the middle of the arena, Erza's two blades trying to cut through the strongest move in gray's arsenal.

For a few seconds they were deadlocked, but then began to slowly move forwards, each and every inch a desperately fought battle.

Eventually Gray ran out of magic power and Erza then surged forth.

Faster than the eye could follow, Erza had reached Gray, both of her blades now held in a scissor fashion against Gray's neck.

"Do you yield?" Erza asked.

"I yield." Gray answered as he powered down, his demon tattoo growing back to the three bands on his right arm.

Erza nodded and then requiped her Flame Empress armor away along with her two swords.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy all approached as Erza pulled Gray back onto his feet.

"That was a great sparing match. You two did great." Natsu congratulated both Gray and Erza with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks. Erza hits like a truck, my stomach stills hurts." Gray said as he placed his hand on his stomach while several jolts of pain went through his stomach.

"Yeah, my girlfriend has a monstrous punch doesn't she?" Natsu said with a smile.

Erza gave a proud smile and said, "But of course. What did you expect from Titania Erza, the Strongest Female in Fairy Tail."

"That was very cool how you cut through Gray's strongest attack." Lucy said.

"It was nothing, Remind me to tell you of the time I cut Laxus's Lightning Dragon's Roar attack in half using a single sword." Erza said.

"Alright, that was a good sparing match. Let's get our wounds all healed up, do a joint magic mapping and then let's go do an S-Class mission!" Natsu said excitedly.

"An S-Class mission? I'm not an S-Class wizard." Lucy said, worried about what might happen to her if she took this mission.

"Don't worry Lucy. You will have me, Erza, Gray and Happy all to keep you safe. I think this will be a good experience for you to know how S-Class jobs go." Natsu said.

"Still, can you try to find the easiest S-Class job possible?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. What, you think we will throw you off the deep end and expect you to swim? No, we'll start out small and then work our way up. Besides, I haven't done an S-Class job in a while and I want to have a challenge." Natsu said.

"Okay, I guess." Lucy said, a large amount of uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry. You will be safe and it will be a good learning experience for you." Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and then Natsu took a clear small ball from his requip pocket nd dropped it on both training fields.

Instantly the fields were brought back to their prime conditions.

The small balls Natsu dropped were actually time capsules Ultear had given him to help repair the damages that were done on jobs.

Handy little things, but they can only restore the condition of one object per capsule, so if a number of things is broken, a large number of the time capsules are needed.

Natsu then sent pulses of magic into Erza, Happy, and Gray and saw all of their bruises heal up.

Natsu's healing pulse was very limited, it could only heal bruises and small cuts, he could heal himself by eating fire, but healing others, only bruises and cuts, nothing more.

Team Natsu then walked into the center of the training arena he and Lucy had sparred in and sat down in a circle going Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and then Happy.

The five closed their eyes and began to focus on the magic flowing throughout their bodies.

One by one, the groups individual aura's began to manifest themselves.

The colors of their aura's began to slowly melt together and form a large circle of silver energy above their heads.

Time for the group began to slow down as they slowly lost themselves to the feeling of their magical power's flowing throughout their bodies.

The never ending limits of magic never failed to create a sense of awe in each and every person that did the magic mapping technique.

When they did the technique and got lost in the feeling, they could truly get a small sense of how small and insignificant they were compared to the vastness of magic.

Magic went on and on for eternity, they were just small bits of light that shined and then went out forever.

It was a humbling and enlightening experience the first time one got lost in the waves and tides of magic.

You never get use to it, you never grow tired of it, or that was the way Natsu saw it.

The way he saw it, one could spend eternity staring into the expanse of magic and one would not truly had even begun to understand the impossible force that was magic.

With the right technique, one could truly do anything with magic.

Grow large as a skyscraper, stop time, summon creatures of unimaginable power, destroy mountains with a flick of the wrist, the list went on and on.

Magic might not be the ultimate power in the multiverse, but of all powers in the infinity of other worlds, magic truly had the most versatility. There truly was no end to how one can use magic, the limit is only what the user can imagine.

Back to Team Natsu, they did their joint magic mapping exercise for well over two hours before they all stopped and the ball of combined magical energies dispersed back into magical particles that floated down to the ground like snowflakes, creating an impossibly incredible scene that most never see, but those that do are never failed to be impressed.

Lucy held out her right hand and saw three silver magical particles land on her palm and when each one did, she felt a small tingle go down through her spine that just made her feel happier and livelier.

Natsu then said, "okay guys, let's go get cleaned up and then head on over to the guild."

The group nodded and then went to Natsu's house, where after showering, the group went to the guild.

Once at the Guild Hall, they saw yet another guild fight had broke out, with chairs, tables and people yet once again were being tossed around like they were balls.

Natsu ducked underneath a mug and then sidestepped to avoid a large chair that smashed against the wall to his left and promptly broke apart.

Natsu then heard Elfman say, "Hey guys!"

Team Natsu all turned and saw Elfman sitting at the bar while Lisanna and Mirajane were cleaning mugs and plates.

The team all went over to the bar and Natsu said, "Hey guys. How you doing?"

"Not bad. I am thinking about taking an S-Class job with Lisanna and Mirajane in a day or so." Elfman said.

"Really? Me and my team are actually here to get an S-Class job so we can show Lucy what it's like to go on S-Class jobs." Natsu said.

"Really? Don't you think that it's a little early to be taking your apprentice on an S-Class job?" Elfman asked.

"Have to agree with my older brother Natsu. Lucy only joined about a week or so ago. She hasn't had the time needed to get a large amount of training in." Lisanna said in agreement with her brother.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Natsu? It is a little bit early to be taking your student on a job of this caliber." Mirajane added.

"Don't worry guys. She will be having us there to protect her. She will be fine. We are also going to take the easiest job on the request board." Natsu said.

"She will be just fine. She has the strongest man and woman in the guild, plus the Ice Make Devil Slayer, in addition to Happy to keep her safe." Gray said.

"I also agree that this will be good training for Lucy. One can never learn how to act and work on an S-Class job soon enough." Erza added.

"Besides, don't forget she did pretty large amounts of damage to Lullaby and came out of that fight A-okay. Lullaby's second form was definitely S-Class in strength alone." Happy finished as he ate a fish.

"I guess it's okay, as long as Lucy agrees to this." Mirajane said as all the mages turned towards Lucy.

Lucy was silent for a few minutes before she said, "I want to see if I can handle an S-Class job."

"Very well, I am off to choose a job." Natsu said as he walked away.

Natsu went over to the stair case and walked up the stairs to the second floor and over to the S-Class job request board.

After searching the board for several minutes, he came across a job that picked his interest.

 **{Help wanted to break curse.**

 **Location: Galuna Island.**

 **Objective: Break curse that lies on the island.**

 **Reward: 7 million jewels and a Golden Zodiac Key.}**

Natsu smirked, this was the perfect job.

Natsu took the job request and then went down to the first floor and saw Makarov talking to the other members of Team Natsu.

"Hey Makarov, me and my team are taking this S-Class mission." natsu said as he handed the flyer to Makarov.

After looking it over, Makarov then said, "Are you sure you want to take Lucy on this kind of a job? It might be dangerous."

"Makarov, everything we do is dangerous, we are mages, it's kind of what we do. We go and do dangerous things so no one else has too. besides, I think it might be a good learning experience for Lucy. If she ever has to break a curse in the future, now she can remember what we do one the island." Natsu said.

Makarov was silent for a few seconds before he said,"Okay, I authorize you to take this job, as long as the est of your team is okay doing it."

Natsu nodded and so he and Makarov then turned towards Tea, natsu and Natsu said, "Our job is to go to Galuna Island and break the curse on the island. Any objections?"

"Just one. Isn't that the isle of demons were no wizard has ever returned?" Gray asked.

"Gray, those tales are completely fabricated. They also say there are giant sixty tentacled monsters in those waters, yet I have gone in that area numerous times to get to Tenrou Island for the S-Class promotion trials and not once have I seen such a creature. Besides, it's a curse and those are really easy to break, this is the easiest S-Class job there is." Natsu said.

"I agree. This job doesn't sound that hard. What's the reward?" Erza asked.

"Seven million jewels and a golden Zodiac Key." natsu said.

Milliseconds later Lucy was in front of Natsu, surprising both Natsu and everyone seeing such a thing how the girl got there so fast, meanwhile Lucy was looking Natsu dead in the eye and saying, "Did you say Golden Zodiac Key?!"

Natsu nodded, still stunned and said, "The flyer didn't specify what Golden Zodiac Key it is, but the bonus reward is a Golden Zodiac Key."

Lucy then said, "We are taking this job. How soon can we get going?"

"Well I can be ready to go in an hour if need be, so I say we meet back up in two hours at the train station and get going to Hargeon, were we shall rent a boat and get to Galuna." Natsu said.

All were in agreement, so Team Natsu left the guild and went back to their houses to get ready.

Mirajane turned to Makarov and said, "Master, are you sure they should be doing that job? No one who has ever gone to do it has never returned."

Makarov took a long gulp from his mug and then said, "Mira, remember who Natsu is. He can take on and destroy almost anyone or thing in this world, he is the strongest member of the Guild. He and the others will complete this job, have some faith in them."

"I do, I am just worried they might get hurt." Mirajane said.

"Don't worry, they are some of the toughest and strongest members in the Guild, they will be fine." Makarov said as he took another long gulp.

 **Time skip, three hours...**

Team Natsu had gone back to their respective homes and had gotten all their needed supplies and then had met at the train station and had gotten a train to Hargeon, where they were currently and now they were looking for a boat willing to take them to Galuna.

"So, one of these guys must be willing to take us right? Let's go split up and find someone." Natsu said.

The others nodded and then went off to find a captain willing to get them to their target.

But, alas, problems arose.

"No way am I going near Galuna Island!"

"Galuna island?! Are you crazy?! I am not risking my boat by going anywhere near that cursed place!"

"You couldn't pay me enough to go within twenty miles of that Island!"

"No way in hell!"

Everyone here seemed much too afraid to go anywhere near the island, making getting to the island a little bit of a hassle.

"Well this is going well. We aren't even on the Island and things are going wrong." Gray said.

"I guess we are going to have to fly. Think you can fly all that way Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Possibly, but carrying Lucy or Gray is going to make it much more difficult to get to the island." Erza replied.

"I can carry both Gray and Lucy on my back while where flying, but that will make landing a very painful experience." Natsu said.

"Man, who would have thought getting to Galuna Island would be this hard." Lucy said.

"Hey, you guys want to go to Galuna Island?" A voice said.

Turning around they saw a dark skinned sailor looking at them from his small boat.

"Yeah, you see we are wizards who want to get to the Island to break the curse and we are having a hard time finding someone to take us there." Lucy explained.

"You guys are wizards? Show me your magic." The sailor said.

The group all raised their eyebrows at that one, but they did as the man asked, Natsu lighting one fish of fire, the other became covered in purple lightning, Gray hands were now emitting purple ice, while Lucy's hands glowed golden, Happy grew his white angelic wings and Erza summoned one of her swords.

The sailor stared at their magic for a few seconds before he said, "Okay, get in."

"Huh?" The group intelligently said.

"I am going to take you to Galuna Island." The man said as he prepared to take off.

Not questioning their strange luck, the group got onto the boat one by one and once they were all on board, the man untied the ropes and started sailing the boat towards the Island of Demons.

 **Time skip, several hours later...**

The group had been on the boat for several hours now and had not yet seen the island yet.

"So, Mister..." Lucy said, trying to get the boatman's name.

"My names Bobo." The man replied.

"So Mister Bobo, why are you so willing to take us to the Island?" Lucy asked.

"I used to live on the Island." Bobo revealed.

"So, what is the curse like?" Natsu asked, trying to get information on what they were about to face.

Bobo lifted his left arm and suddenly purple scales with black lines appeared over his entire forearm, while claws appeared where his finger nails used to be.

The Fairy Tail mages were stunned, they had never seen a curse like the one Bobo had just shown before and it was utterly mystifying.

Just then, Gray saw something out of the corner of his right eye and turned around and said, "Hey look! Land!"

The group turned towards Gray's direction and indeed, they saw a island starting to come into view.

"Galuna Island." Bobo said, confirming the groups suspicion on the island before them.

Just then, they heard a strange noise and turned around, just in time to see a massive tsunami coming towards them fast.

"Ah! Where did Bobo go?!" Lucy yelled out.

The group looked and sure enough, Bobo was missing.

Natsu turned towards the tsunami and roared out, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Out of Natsu's mouth came a large pillar of fire that scream forth and struck the tsunami and instantly began to evaporate the water of the tsunami in a certain place, splitting the tsunami into two separate large waves.

The two waves passed the boat by harmlessly.

Natsu then said, "Okay, now that the tsunami has passed us, lets go to the island!"

Natsu took the rudder and steered the ship towards Galuna island, the others trying to find Bobo, but not seeing any signs of the man.

The boat made it's way towards the island and towards a date with destiny.

 **Time skip...**

The boat had just reached the shore and the mages were finally out of the boat, having reached the island at long last.

One by one, the group of mages got off of the boat and landed onto the soft sands of the beaches surrounding the island.

"Okay, here we are on Galuna Island. First thing we have to do is find the village that sent the request. It should be somewhere in the interior of the island." Natsu said.

The rest of the team agreed and the started walking off in the direction that held the most recent smells of people.

After a little while they came to a massive wooden gate.

"That is an impressive gate. Let's see if anyone is home." Natsu said.

"Hey! Is anyone there?!" Natsu shouted out.

A second later two guards appeared at the top of the gate and one of them yelled down, "Who goes there?"

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail responding to the request you sent out." Erza answered.

"Oh, you're those wizards. We heard that you had taken the request, but you were taking so long to get here we thought you had gotten lost." The other guard said.

"It was nothing like that. May we enter so we can talk to the village chief?" Gray asked.

"Show us your Guild Marks to we are sure you are all Fairy Tail mages." The first guard said.

The group shrugged and showed of their guild marks.

Natsu showed his red right shoulder guild mark, while Gray lifted his shift to show his blue guild mark on his right pectoral, while Lucy simply lifted an showed her mark on her left hand, while Erza's light blue mark on her left lower arm was shown an finally Happy's lime green mark was shown on his back.

"Those marks are real, they must be Fairy Tail mages. Let's let them inside." The second guard said.

"Okay, maybe they can finally break the curse. Open the gate!" He yelled down to someone on the ground.

Several seconds later the bottom part of the gate started rising until there was a 15 foot tall opening that they could get through.

"Well that was easy. Now, let's go see what the curse is like." Natsu said.

The group of five entered into the village and saw people of all shapes and sizes watching them.

However, the strange thing is that everyone in the village were wearing full body cloaks that covered almost everything, leaving only a small slit in their faces so they could see and that was it.

There was a 4 foot tall man who had a large walking stick who said, "I am Moka, the village chief. I thank you for coming here to try and break our curse. But pleasantries aside, there is something you must see. Now my people!"

As one, the people of he village took off their cloaks and revealed their bodies.

Every single person in the village had a part of their body that was mutated or changed.

Some people had claws, others had their lower legs changed into something akin to a scaled birds foot.

"This is the same thing that happened to our guide." Gray said.

"Yeah, it is." Lucy said, looking at the people with pity.

Natsu was taking a few whiffs of the surrounding air and he smelled something akin to demon scent, but it was vastly different to Lullaby. he just caulked it up to whatever was effecting these people.

"As you can see, everyone here has suffered horrible disfigurement due to the curse. Not even the animals are safe from it." Moka continued.

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it is a curse? It could be some form of infectious disease." Gray asked, with Erza nodding at his logic.

"We have consulted many doctors and they all agree that no such disease exists. You see, all of our symptoms appeared at the same time the moon fell under an evil spell." Moka said.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"Since ancient times, the island has absorbed the light of the moon and has glowed almost as beautifully as the moon, but several years ago the moon began to glow an eerie purple glow." Moka explained.

"A purple moon?" Natsu asked, starting to get a feeling he might know what's happening.

Happy looked to the sky and said, "Look! The moon is coming from behind the clouds!"

Everyone looked up to the sky and saw that indeed, there was a purple moon now in the sky.

"That's creepy." Gray said as the purple light came over everyone.

"Stay back! The transformation is happening!" Moka said as all the villagers began to scream out as their bodies transformed.

After a few seconds, everyone in the village now looked like demons, with horns, claws and colored skins.

"I am sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said to the mages.

"Don't worry, we have all seen things way more frightening then you." Natsu said as he looked at the moon, studying it.

He could swear he had seen something like it, but where?

"As you can see, every night when the moon turns purple we undergo a transformation that turns us into horrific demons. If this isn't a curse then what is?" Moka asked.

"We will return back to normal once the morning comes, but there are some unfortunate souls that never do change back." Moka said.

"How sad." Lucy said.

"The fate for those that can't turn back is that we are forced to put them out of their misery." Moka said, unable to look the mages in the eyes.

Natsu walked up and placed his right hand on Moka's shoulder and said, "I am sorry. That must have been unbearably hard for you to do."

"You have no idea. My own son, Bobo was one the unlucky ones." Moka said, startling the Fairy Tail mages.

"Bobo, but he..." Lucy said, completely confused.

"I get how he disappeared now. He is actually a ghost because his soul can't find peace." Gray said.

"If you truly wish to help us, you must destroy the moon! Moka said, completely startling the Fairy Tail mages.

 **Time skip...**

"The moon looks really creepy, all purple like that." Happy said, looking at the moon from the window of the little hut the villagers were kind enough to let the Fairy Tail mages use.

"Happy, don't stay in the light for to long, you know what Moka said." Lucy said.

"So guys, what are we going to do? We can't destroy the moon." Gray said.

Natsu was silent, he had the book Thundreas had given him out and was looking through it using the Gale-force glasses for any clues.

"There must be another way to break the curse. Tomorrow we will look for it. We will search the island for any clues that might let us know the origins of the curse." Erza said.

"I found it!" Natsu said suddenly, from his chair.

"Found what?" Lucy asked.

"I found the source of the purple moon." Natsu said.

The others came over to Natsu and saw that the page he was on had a picture of a purple moon, exactly like the one currently in the sky.

"The spell is called Moon Drip. It focuses moon light and then shines directly onto an object. This spell is the most powerful form of Dispel magic there is, no spell can survive being hit by it. The spell was first created hundreds of years ago, where it was used to crack open the most powerful of seals there are. Eventually the spell was forgotten and hasn't been used since. But the calling card of that spell is a purple moon." Natsu explained.

"So someone is trying to beak open a seal?" Gray asked.

"No, Moon Drip is much more powerful then a simple seal cracker, it can, with enough time, break open any and all spells, no matter their power. I am more worried about what Moon Drip might be cracking open right now. There are some things that were never meant to opened." Natsu said, a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Erza asked, a little afraid, Natsu was almost never afraid and if something had him spooked, that means things are going wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that Moka said that the glow appeared several years ago and if moon drip has been going on for that long then whatever moon drip is cracking open must be protected by an absurdly powerful seal. There are only a few such seals I know of that are that powerful and the things they sealed away are the few things that scare me." Natsu said, causing Lucy's fear to spike.

"What do you think it is?" Lucy asked, completely terrified of the answer.

"I think and I am praying I am wrong, that it might be the Shadow Wraiths." Natsu said, confusing everyone present.

"I have never heard of them." Erza said, Grey, Lucy and Happy all agreeing.

"I am not surprised, they are little more than myth and legend, the stories mothers tell their children at night. The Shadow Wraiths are five powerful wizards that Zeref, the creator of Lullaby, experimented on. He bent the rules of life and death, unleashing unholy black magic upon them. The power of the black magic was so great that it destroyed their corporeal bodies and they became shadows, neither living nor dead. They feed of the life energy of living people and they are the ancestors of today's Wraiths that live in the shadows, but Shadow Wraiths are much stronger, Wizard Saint level, if not Heavenly King of Ishgar level. They served as Zeref's assassins and deadliest warriors, because how can you kill a shadow? They only way to defeat them was to trap them in specially engineered coffins that were lined with holy light, the opposite of the shadows. These coffins were then placed in the deepest and darkest mountain with all the tunnels collapsed and the most powerful of seals placed on both coffins and the mountain itself to keep the Shadow Wraiths from ever emerging once again. If whoever is using Moon Drip really has gotten the coffins, then we are all in danger." Natsu said.

The others were terrified now, these Shadow Wraiths sounded like something no one wants to face, ever.

"Are you sure that is what we face?" Erza asked.

"It is a possibility, there are few seals of strength that would require years of concentrated moon light to break." Natsu replied.

"So we might just be facing Shadow Wraiths, unkillable shadows with strength almost immeasurable. And you said this job would be safe." Lucy said, completely terrified now.

"They haven't cracked the seal yet, so if it is a Shadow Wraith we still have time to beat them." Natsu said.

"How can you be sure?" Gray asked.

"Well, for one thing a great explosion of black energy would erupt as the Shadow Wraith's power has been confined for centuries, a unbearable chill would do our backs as the Shadow Wraith was near and most importantly there would not be a living thing on this island if the Shadow Wraith was truly free." Natsu said.

"Okay, so we still have time to stop them, whoever is crazy enough to do something like this." Lucy said, a little bit relieved.

"Let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." Natsu said as he requiped the book away.

The group members all nodded and then went to their beds, intending to fall asleep.

Natsu however, stayed awake and kept watch throughout the night, the possibility of Shadow Wraiths being unleashed keeping him awake.

Eventually Natsu fell asleep, the purple light of the moon ominously hanging in the clouds.

 **Time skip, morning...**

Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza and Natsu were currently walking through the foliage, eyes trained all over, searching for any clues to breaking the curse.

"So Natsu, if it is Shadow Wraiths, is there anything we could do?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was silent for a few moments and then said, "It is possible your Celestial Star Blasts could do some damage, due to your magic being light in origin and has a hint of holy magic mixed in, so you would be able to do something, while my golden flames could possibly hurt them due to my golden flames destroying things with dark magic and Gray could possibly damage them with his Devil Slayer magic, which does have adverse effects on things with dark magic in them as well, but other then that, we would do nothing to the Shadow Wraiths and everything is guess work, due to no one who has ever seen a Shadow Wraith has lived to tell the tale."

The group fell into silence after that for a little while before a massive blue furred rat wearing a maid's outfit came charging at them

Quick as lightning Gray shouted out. **"Ice Make: Floor!"**

The rat slipped on the ice and fell onto it's back, knocking itself unconscious.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Lucy said.

"Hey, there are ruins over there." Erza said.

The group went into the ruins and looked at a room filled with moon shapes and the group looked around a little.

"The island was once called the Island of the moon." Lucy said.

"So, moon drip, moon island? Things are just getting weirder." Gray said.

Erza walked over a section of floor, which then collapsed the entire floor, causing the group to fall.

After a few seconds of screaming and falling, the group landed at the bottom of a cavern.

"Is everyone okay?" Natsu asked.

"I okay." Lucy said.

"Ditto." Gray said as he got up.

"Same here." Happy said as he jumped into the air.

"I am fine and I am sorry for getting us down here." Erza said.

"It's okay. We will just fly right back up right?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, just let me..." Natsu started before he trailed off, feeling a large source of magical power not to far from them.

He tuned towards the source of the magic and ran off towards it

"Hey Natsu, wait up." Erza said as the est of Team Natsu ran after him.

After a few minutes of running, they entered into a larger cavern and they all something that stopped them dead.

In the middle of the cavern was a massive fifty foot tall piece of light purple ice that had a massive black shape inside of it.

For Natsu, Gray and Erza, they were seeing a familiar face.

"What is it doing here? What is Deliora doing on this island? What is going on here?" Gray shouted out, disbelief all over his face.

With his cry of disbelief echoing all over the chamber, our heroes stared in shock at the massive demon, unable to believe what they are seeing.

What shall come next after finding out Deliora is on this island? Only time shall tell.

* * *

 **And we are done!**

 **That was a fun chapter to write, I especially loved creating the Shadow Wraiths.**

 **The Shadow Wraiths will be making an appearance in the final arc, where they shall play a major role, so we will not be seeing them for a long time.**

 **The next chapter will be out next Sunday as always and that is everything.**

 **If you have a comment or concern, leave a review or PM me, always appreciated.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Galuna Island Arc: Part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **And the winner of the previous quote is...**

 **Bloodstrain.**

 **He correctly guessed that the quote came from Helen Keller.**

 **And onto this weeks quote.**

 **"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength."**

 **As always, correctly tell you said the quote and I will give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Onto this chapter, this is the second chapter of the Galuna Island Arc and will deal with Team Natsu finding and confronting the man behind the attempt to unleash Deliora.**

 **This chapter will be some what the same as cannon, with a few obvious differences.**

 **As always, the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail and am not trying to claim that I do. Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **["Dragon/Demon Talking"]**

 _ **["Dragon/Demon Thinking"]**_

 _ **{Reading}**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Galuna Island Arc: Part Two: Reunion.**

Silence permeated the chamber as Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy all starred up at the large light purple chunk of ice that held the massive demon of destruction, Deliora.

"Okay, what is that thing?" Lucy asked, fear in her voice.

"That Lucy, is the Demon of Destruction, Deliora. Another of Zeref's creations. It, like Lullaby are Demon's created by Zeref's Living Magic. It went on a rampage across the Northern parts of Fiore about a decade ago. However, Ur, the Ice Make Mage who taught Gray his magic sealed the demon away using a forbidden spell known as Iced Shell and for a few years was actually apart of the ice that is currently holding the demon." Natsu said.

"She was apart of the ice?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, her body was actually turned into the ice that holds the demon. A few years back me, Gray, Erza and Gildarts all went and managed to free Ur from the ice while leaving said ice intact. That is actually how Gray got his Ice Devil Slayer magic." Natsu told the blonde.

"Oh." Lucy said, surprised at how Gray got his magic.

"How? How is it that Deliora is here?" Gray said as he glared at the ice, his hands shaking in anger as his magic started to flare outwards, showing that he was absolutely livid.

Natsu placed his hand on Gray's right shoulder and said, "I have no idea, but we are going to find out. This must be what all that Moon Drip Energy was being used to crack open. It was never a Shadow Wraith, it was always Deliora. This is good."

Gray whipped around, fury present in his eyes as he shouted out, "Good?! What could possibly be good about this?!"

"If Deliora is successfully released, at least we have someone who can put him down. If it was a shadow wraith, there would have been almost nothing we could have done to kill one of those things. So, yes Gray, it is a good thing we have Deliora before us and not a Shadow Wraith." Natsu said.

The two locked eyes, neither one of them backing down until Gray finally relented and looked away and said, "Sorry I snapped. It's just that seeing Deliora again is bringing up some bad memories."

"It's okay man. The thing I am wondering is who in the hell thought it was a good idea to even try and release Deliora." Natsu asked.

"That is a good question. Here's a better question: Who would even know where Deliora was? The Magic Council placed a no travel ban a mile radius around Deliora . No one should even know where he was." Erza said.

That got the group thinking, how did anyone even know where the block of ice that currently held one of the most dangerous Etherious Demon's in the world when almost no one was supposed to know Deliora was even still alive.

"It would have had to been someone who was present when Deliora was first placed under the effects of Iced Shell. There was no one supposed to be alive in that village after Deliora was finished with it, but I suppose someone could have lived and then waited until the time was right to get the block of ice out of there, but the real question is why did they take the demon? What is the purpose of all of this?"

"Revenge on the demon? Kill it for destroying that person's lives." Happy suggested.

"Possibility. We also must consider that the person trying to free Deliora is doing so with the intention of trying to get control of the demon." Erza said.

"That is stupid. No body can take control of a Demon, they are only designed to respond to commands from a higher ranking demon, they would soon kill a human in the blink of an eye then take order from them." Gray argued.

"Aye. No human has ever successfully commended a demon besides Zeref." Happy added.

"They just might be insane enough to try it. Never underestimate what the mind of a mad man might try to do." Natsu said.

"So, what do we do? Try and find these people? Lucy asked.

"I think we should try and lay low for a while and look for whoever is doing this quietly. Don't want to give away our position and the element of surprise right off the bat." Natsu said.

Just then, they heard several voices coming from the tunnel to their back.

"Hurry! Hide!" Natsu said as they all hide behind a pile of rocks.

A few minutes later and they saw who was talking.

It was a pair of weird looking men.

The one on the left was a lean built, muscular man of around 6 feet tall with some strange features on him. He had a pair of elongated canines, a pair of canine ears, a small dark nose and finally his lower face was colored differently from the rest of his body and resembled a canine's muzzle. He had small black eyes, shoulder length brown hair and dark eyebrows. He wore a pair of light blue pants with a black belt on, plus black combat boots with silver soles. On the left side of his pants was a white skull and crossbones symbol on a black patch.

To his right was a short, slim young man who was about 4 feet tall with a large bushy pair of eyebrows that curve downwards at the edges. He had black eyes and spiky dark blue hair. He wore a light green jacket with black sections on the sleeves outer edges and on the sides lower parts while a black belt with a rectangular silver belt buckle wrapped around the outside of the jacket to keep it closed. His pants were dark and loose and he had on plain light colored boots.

"You sure you heard noises down here? I don't want to be awake right now." The man with a canine muzzle said.

"I am positive. Are you sure Moon Drip didn't affect you?" The other said.

"These are purely decorative you jerk!" The other shouted at him.

The two men entered the chamber and saw there was nothing there and the canine one said, "See? Told you nothing was here."

"Yuka! Toby! I have bad news!" A feminine voice said.

A women then entered the chamber.

She was 5 foot 9 inches tall, slim and young looking. She had mid lower back length hair tied into pigtails, had robin blue eyes, and a curvaceous body. She had on dark purple hoop earrings, a choker tied as a ribbon, a purple and pink spaghetti dress that has light pink trimmings, thigh high leggings, high-heeled sandals, while also two thin and long white wings on her back.

"Angelica has been hurt!" The woman told the two men.

"Do you have to refer to your over sized rat as a person and not a thing?" Toby asked.

"Angelica is no mere thing! She is an agent of love!" The women said dramatically as she placed on her hands on her forehead.

"You're a weird one Sherry." Toby said as he sweat dropped.

"Never mind that! If Angelica was beaten, then that means that we do indeed have intruders inside the temple!" Yuka said.

"Then we must go and find them and defeat them! In the name of love!" Sherry said.

"Yes, let's go find them!" Toby yelled out.

The three left quickly, intent on finding the intruders, unaware that their target's were in the same room as they had been.

After a minute of waiting to see if they would come back, Natsu and the others left their hiding spots.

"Okay, who where those people?" Lucy asked.

"No idea, but whoever they are, they are not from the island, their scent is all wrong." Natsu said.

"They must have been apart of the group trying to free Deliora, they seemed pretty determined about finding us." Gray added.

"So, what do we do know that we are being hunted?" Happy asked.

"Well, we should go along the tunnel that is the opposite to the one they left in, that way we can minimize the possibility of us being found." Erza said.

"And after that? What should we be looking for or doing?" Lucy asked.

"We should be looking for the leader and try and find out what his plans are, that is key to this whole thing. We need to know, we need information, right now we are blind. We have no idea who we are fight, what their capabilities are or what their objective's are. Those are questions we need answers to if we wish to beat whoever is behind all of this. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything." Natsu said.

The others nodded and then started moving across the wide cavern, trying to find a way back up to the temple floors above their very heads.

After searching for hours through a winding mess of tunnels and dead ends, they finally found their way back up to the main floor just as night had fallen and the moon was starting to rise, causing a large purple beam to come from the moon and go down a circular symbol that was directly above Deliora, allowing the purple beam to strike the purple ice that held the mighty beast.

"They are starting the Moon drip again!" Lucy said.

"Quick! We need to get to the top! Their leader should be there!" Gray shouted out.

The group quickly started to ascend the temple, heading higher and higher as they tried to get to the top as quick as they could, desperately trying to get there before the ritual could be completed.

After a few minutes of running, they came to the top of the temple and quickly got behind a broken down pillar and started to pike out to get a look at what they were dealing with.

A large group of people dressed in white robes were standing in a large circle, each one of them chanting in perfect harmony as the purple light came down from the sky to strike the ice holding the massive demon.

The group then saw Toby, Sherry and Yuka all come out of another exit onto the top of the temple and with them was a fourth figure.

He was about 6 feet tall and was currently wearing a helmet with a large strand of hair at the back and has two large horns on the forehead. He wore a large white cloak with a wide collar, gold trimmings and fur patches on the coats shoulder pads. The coat is held closed by a belt that is made of stylized blocks in the shape of a snake. Below the cloak it was possible to see a dark blue high collared tunic that went down to his knees. He wore dark baggy pants tucked inside armored greaves composed of different metal plates and has knee guards.

"Reitei, we have failed to find the intruders!" Sherry said to the man.

"Where could they have come from? Ah. The village. They are responsible for this interruption. We must punish them. Go and destroy the village." Reitei said.

Gray froze when he heard that voice. _"No. It can't be!"_

"Yes sir!" Sherry, Yuka and Toby said all together.

Gray then leapt from their hiding place and yelled out, **"Ice Make: Javelins!"**

Gray's purple glowing hands were thrown forwards as a large number of 3 three foot long javelins were sent flying towards Reitei.

Reitei jumped out off the way and let all of the javelins strike the ground where he had been not a moment before.

"Erza, you, Lucy and Happy all go back to the village and keep them safe!" Natsu yelled out as he too jumped out.

Erza wanted to argue, but she knew that the mission and the safety of innocents came first before her our pride and feelings.

So, it was with great reluctance that Erza turned to Lucy and Happy and said, "You heard him, we have to go."

Lucy looked at the two males worried, but turned and ran towards the village, Happy leaping onto her back and popping out his wings and flying her towards the village.

Erza changed into the Black Wing armor, but before she took off, she turned and looked back at Natsu, a look of worry on her face.

She, Lucy and Happy were not worried about Reitei, he wasn't strong enough to hurt Natsu, but they could sense there was something in the shadows, something that could hurt him and that terrified her.

"Natsu, be safe." Erza muttered before she flew into the sky.

Natsu was facing towards a seemingly harmless mess of shadows before he said, "I know you are there, come out."

A second or two later and the shadows morphed.

They grew and twisted around each other before they finished transforming into a humanoid shape.

The mess of shapes was completely black, with two red glowing embers were there should be eyes and in the shadow's right hand was a three foot long great sword made entirely of shadows.

Natsu engulfed his right fist and took a offensive stance and stared at the shadow's, who took their own stance as well.

Neither did anything for a few seconds before Natsu charged forwards, his flaming orange fist cocked back and ready to punch.

The shadow being responded by shifting their stance and bringing their sword closer to his body.

When Natsu's fist flew forwards, the shadow being blocked the fist with his shadow sword.

Natsu leapt backward as the shadow being created another sword and swung at him, the blade of shadows just nicking a bang of his pink locks and as the blade touched the hair, the hair was destroyed in a second.

 _"The blade seems to cause whatever it cuts to die or degenerate instantly, so I have to avoid getting cut by that blade."_ Natsu thought as he dodged yet another swipe by the shadow being.

Natsu's left hand crackled with purple lighting and he shouted out, **"Electric Vortex!"**

Natsu cupped his hands as a purple sphere was created between his palms and once the sphere was big enough, Natsu threw the forwards.

The sphere broke open and formed a purple five sided star and reached the shadow being before it could move.

The shadow being didn't even react as the powerful blast of condensed plasma went right through it's person and struck the wall behind it.

 _"So, it isn't effected by my lightning dragon slayer magic huh? It is a being made of pure shadow, so it would stand to reason it wouldn't be hurt by almost anything. Maybe my golden flames?"_ Natsu thought.

Natsu lit both of his fists on fire, but now instead of their usual orange color, the flames were golden as scales just started to form on Natsu's arms, sides, and under his eyes.

Natsu then roared out as he charged forwards towards the shadow being.

The shadow being had both of his swords at his side and ready to block Natsu's attack, but what the being of shadow didn't expect was for Natsu to disappear in a flash of lightning and then reappear once again behind him.

Natsu threw both of his fists into the shadow's back, his fist going through the shadow, but causing the shadow to shriek in pain as the golden flames went through him.

Natsu smirked, he had found the shadow's weakness, the golden flames of Dragon Force, meaning this shadow was made of black magic, since the golden flames were ultra effective on things of darkness.

The shadows then melted away as if they had never been there.

Natsu expanded his senses, but couldn't track whatever it was he had just fought, it was long gone.

 _"What was that thing? I have never seen or fought anything like that thing? It wasn't a demon, but it did have a base of dark magic. A mystery for another day. Got to go see how Gray is doing."_ Natsu thought as he went back to where he had left Gray on the other side of the temple's top.

 **Meanwhile, with Gray...**

Gray and Reitei were staring at each other, neither one moving at all.

Even with the sounds of Natsu battling something, neither man moved an inch.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Gray said, "Remove that mask Lyon."

Reitei was silent for a few seconds before he reached up and took off the helmet, revealing his face.

He was a young looking man with blueish silver tinted spiky hair, dark slanted eyes surrounded back black lines and small black eyebrows.

"So Gray, it has been quite some time since last we saw of each other." Lyon said.

"Yep. You haven't changed much since then have you?" Gray asked as he got into his combat pose, his purple ice forming around his hands.

"Oh, I have changed far more then you could possibly imagine." Lyon said as he too got into his combat pose, his own light blue ice forming over his own hands.

Gray suddenly felt a bit apprehensive fighting Lyon.

It wasn't Lyon's magical power, Gray was a bit stronger, it was Lyon's ice itself.

It felt, dangerous, as of Lyon's ice wasn't normal Ice Make Magic.

"So, you can sense my Ice has changed since last we saw of each other?" Lyon said with a smug look on his face.

"What did you do?" Gray asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just got an upgrade, much like you did. I heard you have Devil Slaying magic. Trying to get strong enough to kill Deliora yourself?" Lyon asked, making Gray a lot angrier with his tone.

"I, unlike you, don't need to. I have buried my past where it belongs, in the past." Gray said.

"Your anger say otherwise." Lyon said, getting amusement with Gray's anger.

"Enough! What are you trying to do Lyon? Freeing Deliora? Have you gone insane? You know what that monster is capable of." Gray yelled at his old friend, hoping to get through his thick head.

"Indeed I do know what that monster is capable of. It is capable of killing Ur, our master. It is the one thing our dear master was never capable of killing, even with all of her power." Lyon said with his arrogant tone.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Gray pressed.

"Indeed. This is the part where I go into a long, boring monologue about my nefarious evil plot, and thus giving away my plans." Lyon said sarcastically

Lyon then yelled out, **"Ice Make: Eagles!"**

Lyon waved his hand as eight light blue eagles made of ice flew from his hand towards Gray.

Gray then yelled out, **"Ice Make: Shield!"**

Gray smacked his left palm with his right hand and created a large dome of light purple ice in the shape of a flower.

However, to Gray's shock, the eight Ice Eagles destroyed the Ice Shield, leaving him open to a counter attack, which Lyon acted upon.

 **"Ice Make: Arrow!"** Lyon shouted out as the long bow he had created using his magic sent a large light blue ice arrow towards Gray, who barely had anytime to react.

Gray leaned backwards, allowing the ice arrow to fly above his, the arrow flying over Gray by a mere three inches, nearly hitting Gray.

Gray then jumped to his left to avoid the following three ice arrows that struck around him, causing new holes to be blown in the ground.

Gray then shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Glacier Cannon!"**

A familiar light purple cannon formed onto Gray's left shoulder.

Gray then jumped out of his hiding spot, rolling a few feet to avoid the arrows Lyon sent at him.

Gray finally stopped rolling and then got onto one knee and took aim at Lyon.

Gray clicked the trigger as a large purple blast of ice came roaring at Lyon.

Lyon simply waved his hand and yelled out, **"Ice Make: Shield!"**

A familiar flowed shaped shield appeared in front of Lyon as the blue blast struck.

The light blue shield stayed strong, barely wavering as the purple ice struck it.

Once the blast was over, Lyon then said, "Impressed? I always knew Static Ice Make Magic was useful, but I never would have thought it would be this useful. I can see why you use it all the time."

"How did you lean Static Ice Make Magic? You always used Dynamic Ice Make Magic." Gray called back.

"I simply read on how to use the Static version of my magic, it really was quite simple when you put your mind to it." Lyon said.

"So, you can now use Static Ice Make. You really think that is going to kill Deliora?" Gray asked.

"Oh, I never intended to Static Ice Make to kill Deliora, I intend to use another thing I learned since we last met." Lyon smugly said.

"Whatever it is, it won't be enough. That demon took yours, mine and Ur's strongest spells and walked away like we threw pebbles at it." Gray said.

"I have changed greatly since then. Not only am I stronger, but my magic has evolved, just as yours has." Lyon calmly said back.

"Wait, you are a Devil Slayer?" Gray asked, shocked.

"No you idiot! I am not a Devil Slayer. I have a trick up my sleeve that you would never expect." Lyon said, pride and arrogance oozing off of his voice.

"Whatever. We gonna fight or are we gonna talk?" Gray asked as he got back into his fighting form.

"You are gonna regret your hasty nature." Lyon said as he took got back into fighting form.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Gray yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"**

Two ethereal purple blades formed into Gray's hands as he charged towards Lyon, who simply stayed still, completely calm.

Once Gray was close enough Lyon yelled out, **"Ice Make: Warhammer!"**

Lyon formed a massive double sided warhammer that was bigger then he was and tried to bring it down onto Gray's back.

Gray dodged to the right as the large warhammer smashed into the ground, causing said ground to rack and break apart as the hammer struck it.

Gray then closed the distance and slashed at Lyon, who jumped out of the way and yelled out, **"Ice Make: Ape!"**

A large light blue ape was formed and then roared out as it charged towards Gray.

Gray simply ran towards the ape and once he was within five feet, jumped up and sliced the ape's head off.

Gray landed and picked up a piece of ice and began to chew on it.

However, that is when he felt something wrong.

He wasn't getting his strength back from eating the ice, the ice itself tasted just like regular ice and wasn't replenishing his magic

Gray was so stunned he didn't see the new ice arrow until it struck him clear in the chest, causing him to go flying backwards.

Gray flew backwards and hit the ground hard, causing him to roll for a bit before he stopped.

Gray got up and groaned, tentatively holding the area when the ice arrow struck him and saw a large bruise forming.

Gray was even more shocked, he was resistant to all ice based attacks, so how did Lyon's attack hurt him so much?

Gray didn't have time to ponder this revelations as several more attacks were now coming towards him.

Gray jumped to the right as the attack struck, causing an explosion.

Gray got behind some debris and concentrated and creating a game plan to beat Lyon, who was much stronger then he had originally thought, his arrogance and pride coming back to bit him in the ass.

"Where is all that bravado Gray? Don't tell me you are beaten already?" Lyon taunted the man.

"Far from it!" Gray yelled out as he charged towards Lyon.

"Such a fool." Lyon said as he saw his former fellow student charging for him.

 **"Ice Make: Dragon!"** Lyon yelled out as he created a massive serpentine dragon of light blue ice.

The dragon roared and then moved towards Gray at lightning speed.

Gray yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!"**

Gray's right fist became cloaked in light purple ice and then Gray threw the fist forwards with all the force he could muster.

Gray's fist smashed into the ice dragon, the Ice Devil Slayer magic of Gray ultimately destroying Lyon's magic and destroying the Ice Dragon in a large explosion.

Gray ran through the explosion and before Lyon could react, Gray had already plunge his left fist deep into Lyon's stomach.

Lyon double over in pain, allowing Gray to smash his other fist into Lyon chin, causing the man to fly backwards and land harshly onto his back.

Gray went over and then roughly grabbed Lyon's coat and lifted him up and said, "Now talk. What are you planning to do?" Gray said.

"Tell me Gray. Do you ever get tired of losing?" Lyon asked.

Gray was confused then he felt a horrible pain coming from his stomach.

Looking down he saw Lyon's right hand had created a light blue blade that had gone right through Gray.

However, the blade wasn't just light blue, there was a golden aura around the blade.

Gray let go of Lyon as he grabbed the wound and tried to put pressure on it, stumbling away as he did so.

"You asked my how my magic has changed. Since you are going to die anyway, I will tell you. My magic has evolved into something new. I use Holy Ice make Magic, the direct opposite of Devil Slayer magic. My ice is created with holy energy within it, so Ice Devil's slayers like you cannot eat my ice to gain strength back and also it pierces the skin and hide of all Devil's. That is why my blade went through you so easy, since you now have the skin of a Devil for added protection." Lyon explained to the bleeding out Gray.

Lyon pushed Gray onto his back and then said, "But now, we must part ways. Goodbye Gray."

Lyon created a Ice Bow and aimed towards Gray's head, but then a large blast of golden flames struck Lyon in the back,sending Lyon flying away.

Natsu came running over to where Gray lay and said, "You are going to be okay man."

Natsu then placed his hand onto Gray's wound and pushed his flames into the wound, sealing the wound so Gray wouldn't bleed out.

Gray grit his teeth as Natsu's flames seared close the wound, a horribly painful process.

After a few seconds the wound was finally sealed shut and Gray let out a strained breathe as the pain finally left him.

Natsu signed in relief, Gray wouldn't die, but he needed to get Gray to the healers in the village to be completely sure Gray was not going to die.

Natsu gently placed Gray onto his right shoulder and the ran towards the edge of the temple, stopping to glare over at Lyon, who was standing and was glaring at Natsu as well.

"Let me tell you something Lyon. I am going back and when I get my hands on you, you are going to pay for hurting my friend." Natsu said and then flew into the air, using his flames.

Lyon glared at Natsu and said, "Oh, we will have a reckoning, Dragon Slayer, have no doubt about that. You are the greatest obstacle to my plan and I will not lt you stop me from completing my plans.

Lyon then turned around and walked back into one of the hallways leading away from the roof of the temple, and within moments was out of sight, leaving the now silent temple top as a witness to the battle he and Gray had just had.

Meanwhile...

Natsu had stopped flying after a minute so not to jostle Gray around as much and Natsu wasn't the best at flying when he had someone on his back, it messed up his flight patterns.

So, Natsu was walking as fast as he dared with a badly hurt Gray on his right shoulder, intent on getting back to the village as fast as he could.

"Hey Natsu?" Gray said.

"Yeah man?" Natsu asked.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." Gray said.

"No prob. We are guild mates, it's what we do." Natsu said.

Gray fell silent as Natsu continued his trek through the jungle and after a little while, they eventually came upon the village.

Natsu yelled out, "Hurry, get the gate open and get a doctor ready!"

The gate opened up as Natsu came in and he saw Lucy, Erza and Happy all there and running towards him.

"What happened Natsu?" Erza asked after she saw Gray.

"Gray managed to beat Lyon, Reitei's real name, but Lyon stabbed Gray. I managed to seal the wound, but I want him to be looked over by a medic." Natsu explained as he placed Gray down onto the ground.

A villager who had a bird clawed hand came over and after looking him over said, "He will live, but he needs to rest and be given medicine. Take him to my hut."

Natsu nodded and gently picked up Gray and took him to the hut.

After laying Gray down onto the hut's bed, left the hut and met with Erza, Lucy and Happy to talk to Moka.

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"We went searching around the island for clues when we found a deserted temple further along the island. When we went inside we noticed some strange markings so we investigated when the ground collapsed and we fell. When we got back up, we saw a massive demon encased in ice. Then we heard voices and hid and we heard that the voices belonged to a group that are planning on releasing the demon from the ice. We then searched the rest of the ruin for a way to the top of the temple and after we found one, the group had started a ritual called Moon Drip to break the demon free. We went to the top of the temple and fought the leader, but Gray was stabbed and I had a retreat to keep him alive." Natsu told him.

"A demon you say? This is bad. What do they plan on doing now?" Moka asked.

"Their leader sent them to the village to try and kill you all, we don't know how. You should start getting everyone here ready for evacuation." Erza said.

"Agreed. Although tit pains me to leave my son's grave, the lives of the rest of the village comes first." Moka said.

Just then, a loud noise was heard and then Happy said, "Hey Natsu? Quick questions. Do rat's fly?"

Natsu looked at this little buddy with confusion all over his face. "Rat's don't fly."

"That what's that one doing?" Happy asked.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Moka all turned towards where Happy was pointing and they gasped in shock.

Flying over the trees by using it's tail as a rotor blade was a massive light blue rat from earlier. On it's back was Sherry, Toby and Yuka, while a large silver bucket was in it's hands.

"It took a lot longer then I expected to create the Nuke 'Em Jelly we needed." Sherry said.

"But now we have it and now the villagers shall die." Toby said.

As the rat flew closer, a drop of jelly struck near Lucy, causing the ground to melt.

Natsu's eyes widened and he yelled out, "They have acid! Everyone get to the center of the village!"

All the villagers quickly ran to the center of the village and Gray was also taken from the medical hut to the center of the village as well.

Sherry then said, "Good, they are all in one place. Angelica, drop the jelly."

Angelica chittered as she threw the bucket forwards, the Nuke 'Em Jelly flying outwards towards the village.

Natsu then roared out as he went into the Crimson Fire Dragon Mode and to add even more power, Natsu yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Fire Drive!"**

His flames grew even more power and intense as a crimson ed aura of fire enveloped Natsu.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Magma Core Implosion!"** Natsu roared out as a large ball of crimson/orange fire was formed above his head and then Natsu threw it towards the approaching blanket of acid.

When Natsu's attack hit the acid, the attack detonated, releasing all of the energy at once, causing a large explosion that instantly evaporated all of acid in a large area, plus also pushing the rest of the acid away.

By the time the acid actually hit the ground, the acid ate a large circular ring around the village, but everyone inside was safe and also none of the houses were destroyed either.

Lucy smiled and said, "Good job Natsu, you destroyed almost all of the acid."

Natsu nodded and said, "Just doing my job. How is Gray? He didn't get injured did he?"

Erza checked Gray over and said, "Gray is alright, not a drop hit him. Good job."

"Guys! Look!" Happy shouted out.

They all turned and saw Toby, Sherry and Yuka walking towards the village, Angelica having landed and torn the front gate off, allowing the enemy mages inside.

"Just look at them all. They are like Deliora's children. How revolting." Sherry said as she looked at the frightened villagers.

"Let's just hurry this up and kill them all already." Yuka said, impatience in his voice.

"Lucy, you and Happy take care of the giant rat, me and Erza will handle Toby and Yuka." Natsu said.

"On it. Happy!" Lucy said.

"Got it." Happy said as he deployed his angelic wings and took Lucy into the sky, headed right for the monstrous rat.

"You will leave Angelica alone!" Sherry yelled as she ran off to stop the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Sherry!" Toby yelled.

"Don't worry. We can deal with these two meddlesome mages ourselves." Yuka said.

Natsu powered out of Fire Drive mode, knowing if he used too much power he could kill these two, so he just used Crimson Fire Dragon mode.

Natsu then said, "Erza, you take the dog guy, bushy eyebrows is mine."

Erza nodded and requiped into her Flame Empress armor and summoned her fire sword.

"I am not a dog guy!" Toby screamed out.

"My eyebrows are perfectly normal!" Yuka yelled.

"Yeah whatever. Let's battle." Natsu said.

Yuka snarled and then he and Toby activated their magics.

Toby's finger nails grew two inches longer and were now neon green, while Yuka's hands glowed translucent blue.

Natsu hands were engulfed in crimson flames while Erza activated her own fire sword and got into her combat stance.

Natsu then charged forwards, flames shooting out of his feet to give him a boost as he ran towards Yuka.

Natsu threw a quick right hook towards Yuka, who simply placed his hand out and a translucent blue shield appeared and blocked the blow.

Natsu back-flipped and then roared out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A torrent of crimson flames came out of Natsu's maw and went towards Yuka, who placed both hands before him and made the shield in front of him even stronger.

The flames struck the shield, but couldn't break through and eventually died out.

Yuka then went on the offensive, creating a number of small translucent blue orbs that he sent flying towards Natsu.

Natsu jumped to his right and saw the orbs strike the ground and cause an explosion each time they struck the ground.

Yuka created another three orbs and sent then towards Natsu.

Natsu charged up his purple lightning and roared out, **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

The bolt of purple lightning struck the three orbs, but the orbs were completely fine and continued unimpeded towards Natsu.

Natsu accessed his inner lightning and dodged the orbs with ease and said, "What magic are you using?"

"I use Wave Magic, which allows me to nullify any magic that comes into contact with my magic, making me the anti-mage specialist. I was once apart of Lamia Scale? Surely you have heard of the Iron Rock Jura?" Yuka asked.

"Sure I have heard of Jura, I also fought he and beat him. Surely you must have heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?' natsu asked with a grin on his face.

Yuka suddenly felt very afraid, he had heard of the tales of the Salamander, the man who fought and beat all Ten Wizard Saints and even Gildart Clive of the West, someone even Jura couldn't beat.

"Regardless, I shall fight you." Yuka said as he regained his composure.

"Why? You know you can't beat me." Natsu asked.

"I must. I can't allow you to stop us from freeing Deliora." Yuka said.

"Can I ask you why you guys are trying to free Deliora?" Natsu asked.

"Because, that monster killed our families and destroyed our homes. We are going to free that monster so Lyon can kill it for us." Yuka said.

"Yuka, killing Deliora will not bring back those that were lost to the monster." Natsu said gently.

"No, but it will make me feel better. Enough talk, let's end this." Yuka said as he took hi combat stance once more.

Natsu sighed and with a heavy heart took his won combat stance once more.

Neither did anything for several seconds before Yuka let out a yelled as he created a large number of translucent blue balls of Wave Magic and then threw them at Natsu.

Natsu saw the incoming blasts and started using his lightning speed to dodge them all, trying to get closer to Yuka to land a blow against the man.

However, he wasn't paying close enough attention and one of the balls struck him in the right side of his chest, knocking him backwards and leaving him open for more attacks.

Yuka capitalized on this and sent several other blasts at Natsu.

Natsu saw the incoming blasts and rolled to his right, dodging the blasts.

Natsu then jumped to his feet and got back into his combat stance.

With long range attacks not working, Natsu knew he had use close range.

Natsu ran towards Yuka at incredible speeds, his fist cocked backwards and coated in Lightning.

Yuka saw the incoming fist and raised yet another large translucent barrier against Natsu.

Natsu fist struck the shield, but since he used to much force behind this punch, his fist was caught inside the shield, causing horrible amounts of pain to shoot up his arm.

Yuka then gathered energy for four other blasts and threw them into Natsu, causing an explosion each time the ball hit him.

"Fool! Now I shall blast you until you die! The great Salamander was in reality just hot air." Yuka taunted.

Natsu grit his teeth and then roared out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"**

A giant jet of crimson fire came roaring from Natsu's elbow and his trapped arm suddenly burst through the shield and struck Yuka in the face, causing the man to go flying backwards.

Yuka flew about twenty feet and then fell to the ground with a thud, a large red mark on his right cheek.

Yuka was stunned, no one had been able to break through his shield before and yet this man broke through his shield with almost no problems and all of his hits on Natsu did nothing more than leave some small mars on his clothes.

The difference in power was obvious and absolute, Natsu was just better then him.

Yuka then fell unconscious with one final thought on his mind.

 _"This is no ordinary man. He is indeed a DRAGON SLAYER!"_

Natsu sighed as he powered down, he could see where Yuka and the others were coming from, but they had let their quest for vengeance corrupt their hearts and turn them into monsters.

The salmon haired Dragon Slayer then turned towards Erza's fight.

 **Meanwhile, with Erza...**

Erza was facing Toby, who was currently in his combat stance, his long neon green finger nails out and ready.

"You should give up. My Paralyze Claws: Mega Jellyfish is able to kill a person in seconds from just one swipe." Toby boasted.

"Then I guess I will just have to make sure you don't get a swipe in." Erza said, trusting her armor to keep her safe.

Erza then gripped her sword and got into her combat stance, ready for anything Toby would throw at her.

The two stayed still for a few seconds before Toby ran at Erza. his long green claws outreached.

Erza deftly dodged the swipe and then slashed at Toby's chest, just missing him, but she did manage to cut several strands of hair off with extreme precision.

Toby then came in for another swipe, but Erza moved to her right, the claws coming with a few inches of her face.

Era retaliated with a swift and powerful kick to Toby's midsection, causing all the air to be knocked out of Toby's lungs while also causing a little bit of saliva and blood to be forced from his mouth.

Toby wheezed out and was unprepared for the powerful uppercut that Erza launched right into Toby's jaw, sending the man flying backwards.

Toby landed hard on his back and rolled head over heels for a few seconds before he stopped, his body hurting all over.

Toby then got up quickly and glared at Erza.

"That wasn't very fair, so I guess I will just use all my power." Toby said as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the soles of his feet began to glow neon green as small bolts of neon electricity started crackling over his person.

Suddenly Toby fazed out of existence and then next second he was to Erza's left, trying to get a swipe in.

Erza ducked down and let the attack pass over her and in retaliation, she tried to slash at Toby, who simply faded out of existence once again.

Erza then said, "If it is a speed battle you want, I shall be more then happy to comply."

Erza's entire form glowed golden as she changed armor's once again and when the golden glow ended, Erza was in a new armor.

Erza now wore a outfit that was composed of a black formfitting body suit that covered her entire body, while pads of green leather armor lay on top of the armor. The green leather armor was on her chest and went down to her waist, while her legs and forearms were also given green leather pads. On her shoulders she had green leather pads and on her feet she wore black boots. On her waist was a silver belt that held up her two short swords, each one having an elaborate hand guard shaped like a rapier, her hands had green leather gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles and to finish the armor her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a green helmet made of slimmed metal to help with wind resistance that had two upwards facing fins.

Erza then took out her two swords and said, "So, what do you think of my Flight armor?"

"Looks too fancy. What do you think you will be able to do now that I am using my Neon Burst?" Toby asked.

"Only this." Erza said, right before she disappeared.

"What?" Toby asked, right before he screamed out as Erza slashed him across the chest at incredible speeds and sent him flying.

Erza reappeared and then said, "That is this armors power, allowing me to fight and act at speeds considered ludicrous.

Toby grunted and got back and said, "Well then, this shall be an interesting battle."

"Indeed." Erza said.

The two of them then disappeared and reappeared with Toby's elongated claws blocking Erza's two swords.

The two then disappeared once again and then reappeared with Toby being flung across the battlefield from one of Erza's blows.

Toby struck several tress and broke them in half as he flew backwards.

Eventually Toby landed and once he did, he got right back up and ran back towards Erza.

Erza had to admit, she was impressed by Toby's resilience, even if he was really weak magically, he had a resistant body and a good determination, a few more years and he just might become a S-Class mage.

Erza was brought out of her musings as Toby ran towards her, his paralyzing claws ready to slash.

Erza brought her swords up and blocked the attack.

Erza then raised her leg and smashed Toby in the face with her foot, cause his head to fly upwards, spittle and blood flying outwards.

Erza then twisted her body around and smashed her leg into Toby's left side, sending the man flying once more from the sheer force of her blows.

Toby once again got right back up, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, for which he just whipped away and prepared to fight Erza once again.

"You are really strong." Toby complimented.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself." Erza said back to him.

"Let's finish this." Toby said as he powered up to his maximum.

Erza simply raised her power level to match Toby's and waited.

Toby roared out as he flew forwards, his claws glowing bright neon green.

Erza waited until he got closer and suddenly dodged to the right and brought her hands together and then brought them above her head.

Once Toby realized what was happening, it was too late.

Erza brought her fists down onto Toby's head with the force of a bomb, causing a slight shock wave to be formed from the sheer force she exerted when her fists struck Toby.

Toby's face was smashed into the ground, the sheer force causing a small crater to be formed.

Toby was unconscious and most likely now had a concussion, but other then that he was fine.

Erza glowed golden as her Flight Armor disappeared and her swords went back to their pocket dimension.

Erza turned and saw Natsu wrap up his own fight.

Natsu then walked over to Erza and said, "Good job. Now we just have to wait for Happy and Lucy to be done with their own fights.

"Shouldn't we go and try to find them?" Erza asked.

"No, we have to stay here and protect the village, we have no idea if Lyon has anymore minions to throw at us." Natsu said.

"I agree." Erza said.

Natsu then took the two beaten up and unconscious enemy mages and tied them to a tree.

Erza looked over to where Happy and Lucy had disappeared to and thought, _"Be safe you two."_

 **Meanwhile, with Happy and Lucy...**

Happy swore as he barrel rolled to the right to avoid another swipe from Angelica.

Lucy had gone off to take on Sherry by herself while Happy had stayed to stop Angelica.

Happy flew higher up into the sky and a large cloud erupted from the blue cat and Happy's Battle Tiger mode was once again present.

Happy flew forwards, his large white angelic wings moved closer to his body to provide less wind resistance.

Happy cocked his left fist backwards and aimed towards Angelica's face.

Once close enough, Happy sent his fist forwards and struck Angelica hard, causing a small shock wave to erupt from the collision.

Angelica stumbled backwards, completely disoriented from the immense strike to the face by the much smaller Happy.

Happy then flew underneath Angelica's head and launched a hard right hook to the rat's face, causing the rat to stumble even more so.

Angelica then whipped around and tried to bite Happy, but the light blue Exceed was much faster then the massive rat and quickly got out of the way of the strike.

Happy then requipped out his massive trident from it's pocket dimension.

Happy decided to end the battle as quickly as possible, so he flew over Angelica and went for the rat's tail.

Happy quickly grabbed the massive pink tail and then with all of his incredible strength, yanked on the tail.

The shear force of the yank pulled the massive rat above Happy's head and then Angelica was roughly thrown the ground, causing a massive crater to be formed when the huge rodent struck the ground and also a large dust could as well.

When the dust finally cleared, Happy was shown to be standing victorious nearby the massive rat, who was clearly unconscious from being slammed roughly into the ground.

Happy then heard several large explosions go off nearby where Lucy was supposed to be and said, "Wait for a few seconds, I am coming Lucy."

Happy then flew off towards the explosions as fast as he could, all the time thinking about his newest friend.

When he got there, he saw several large craters all over the area and not a sign of Lucy anywhere.

Just then he saw a battered and tired Lucy stumble into view, having come from the beach.

Her outfit was torn in many places, Happy could also see several cuts and bruises over the blondes body, but other then that, Lucy was fine.

"Hey Happy." Lucy said tiredly before she started to fall down.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled out as he flew towards Lucy and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Lucy groaned and said, "I won, but that was a tough fight."

"What happened?" Happy asked.

"Well..." Lucy said as she recalled the battle she had just fought a few minutes ago.

A few minutes ago...

Lucy ran through the jungle, trying to find Sherry before she could do anymore harm.

She then burst out onto an open field about 700 feet across and saw Sherry waiting there for her at the other end.

"So you came. I thought you would never get here. Now I shall defeat you in the name of love!" Sherry said.

Lucy sweat dropped a little and then shook her head and said, "We will just see."

Lucy then grabbed one of her golden keys and yelled out, **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"**

A golden glow erupted and from the golden glow came the familiar shape of Taurus, his signature axe on his back.

"Hello Lucy! What do you need?" Taurus asked.

"Can you help me beat this crazy girl?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing. Let's do this!" Taurus said as he grabbed his massive battle axe and got into his fighting stance.

"So, you are a Celestial Spirit mage? That makes defeating you all the easier." Sherry said with a smirk on her face.

"Arrogant much?" Lucy asked.

"It is not arrogant if you have the skills and the ability to back the claim up." Sherry said as a red and pink magic circle appeared before her hand as she then yelled out, **"Doll Attack: Puppeteer!"**

Taurus then twitched a little as a pink and red glow replaced his eyes.

"Taurus?" Lucy asked.

Sherry smirked and then said, "Attack her!"

Taurus then turned around and swung his massive battle axe at Lucy, who barely dodged out of the way by leaping to the right, the pace where she had just been standing now a crater from the force of the blow.

"Taurus? What the hell is going on?" Lucy yelled out, unable to believe one of her oldest and best friends had just betrayed her.

"I..I can't...c-control m-my body. R-run L-lucy." Taurus said through gritted teeth, as if he was fighting himself as his body then slowly started to walk towards Lucy.

"Surprised? My magic is Doll Attack. It allowed me to control anything and everything in my vicinity and turn them into my puppets. That includes Celestial Spirits. Your friend will now do anything I command him without hesitation. Can you bring yourself to fight your own friend?"Sherry said, a smug grin on her face.

Lucy grit her teeth as she had to dodged yet another powerful overhand swipe from Taurus, which cracked and broke a ten foot section of the ground.

"I should also tell you my Doll Attack gradually increases the power behind my Puppets. If you do not defeat him quickly, he will become strong enough to destroy mountains with a single swipe." Sherry said, feeling very proud of herself right now.

Lucy was really starting to panic right now, she didn't want to fight Taurus, but it seemed as if she had no choice right now.

"Forgive me Taurus." Lucy said as she charged up one of Celestial Star Blasts and then threw the attack right at Taurus's face.

Normally, Taurus would have no problem defending himself from such an attack, but right now with his mind being controlled his reaction time and speed and taken a massive nose dive, so the attack struck him right in the face with almost casual ease.

Taurus staggered backwards a few steps back from the blow and Lucy used the opportunity to attack with with two other Star Blasts, pushing the massive Zodiac Spirit backwards.

Taurus staggered backwards even more and was starting to pant a little, the power of the Star Blasts showing.

Lucy was about to knock Taurus out when several small pink magic blasts came out of nowhere and struck her in the back causing her to cry out in pain.

The blasts had come from Sherry, her finger tips glowing pink and smoke coming from the tips.

"How do you like my Finger Attack magic? I created it to supplement my Doll Attack magic." Sherry said, smirking all the while she talked.

Lucy was breathing hard, those magic blasts, although not anywhere close to her own Star Blasts in terms of power, where nothing to scoff at, not only did they do magic, they could be fired in massive amounts, allowing damage to be accumulated very quickly and they also were designed to sting after they hit the target, causing horrible jolts of pain from the target.

This allowed Sherry to attack with much greater ease, as the target would not be able to focus on the battle with the jolts of pain flaring up randomly.

Taurus got back up and then walked over to where Lucy lay and raised his massive Battle Ax, preparing to kill his master against his will.

Lucy saw Taurus raising his ax and quickly acted.

Just as Taurus brought the ax down, Lucy gathered her Celestial Magic in her arms and hands and then caught the blade of the ax with her hands.

This normally would have snapped her arms off and then left the ax able to continue on it's path, but her Celestial magic was augmenting her arms, allowing her do this with, even if it was with great effort.

Lucy knew she couldn't do this for very long, so she then gathered what little magic she could spare into her foot and said, "Sorry Taurus."

Lucy then kicked Taurus in the stomach with her foot, a small shock wave being sent outwards as the kick connected.

Taurus gasped as all the air in his lungs was driven out in one of the most painful ways possible, a little bit of saliva and blood coming out of his mouth.

Taurus placed both of his hands on the spot where Lucy had kicked him, allowing Lucy to finish her plan.

She focused a large portion of her magic into her fist and then said, "I am really sorry Taurus."

Lucy then delivered a massive right hook into the side of Taurus's face, causing the massive Bull to go flying about three feet backwards, where he landed with a thud, a massive bruise now on the side of his face.

Taurus started glowing golden, signaling he was going back to the Celestial Spirit world, but not before he said to Lucy, "Good job Lucy, you beat me. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Taurus then vanished in a golden flash and Lucy fell to her knees, a large amount of her magic now gone.

Lucy was on all fours, sweat building up on her forehead as she breathed deeply, trying to calm her heat down.

Lucy then heard foot steps and looked up to see Sherry walking towards her, a pink blade of energy in her hands.

Sherry smirked and said, "Very impressive, defeating a Zodiac Spirit is no easy feat. But now you are weakened and hurt. Just close your eyes and it will all be over very shortly."

Lucy continued to watch as Sherry walked closer, each step making Lucy grow just a bit more afraid.

Lucy then thought back to all that had happened to her since she joined Fairy Tail.

She had helped save Macao, she had gotten Daybreak back, had helped take down Eisenwald, did loads of damage to Lullaby and had come her to Galuna Island and this is how her life ended?

She thought back to all the friends she had made in her brief time at Fairy Tail, how each and ever single one of them was not only a amazing wizard, but also an amazing person.

She then thought back to her mother.

She remembered her mothers sweet embrace, her kind words, the gentle and warm aura the women radiated.

She remembered how as a child all Lucy wanted to be was a wizard like her mother and make her proud.

She had never been able to do that since her mother died an after that her father changed into another person.

Was this how it was going to end? Dying on a small island just after she had begun her adventure of becoming a amazing wizard.

 _"NO!"_ Lucy shouted in her mind.

Her hands clenched as Sherry closed the distance and was starting to raise the pink energy blade.

"Not here! Not now!" Lucy roared out as the blade started to fall towards Lucy.

Lucy then shot out her hand as a Star Blast charged up.

Lucy hand planted itself directly onto Sherry's stomach as the Star Blast finished charging.

The Star Blast detonated, causing a small explosion that sent Sherry flying backwards.

Sherry landed on her right side and rolled for a bit before she stopped.

Sherry groaned as she got back onto her feet and looked down.

The area when the Star Blast had hit was now bright red and hurt a lot, and the entire stomach area of her dress had been destroyed by that attack.

"You bitch!" Sherry roared out as both her hands glowed and then Sherry shouted out, **"Doll Attack: Wood Doll and Rock Doll!"**

A tree near Sherry glowed and then transformed, now having holes in it's bark in the shape of a face while arms and fours legs grew out it.

The rocks near Sherry also glowed and then combined together to form a large golem with four arms, a round head and two legs, while two sharp rocks came out of it's back.

Lucy charged up a Star Blast in each hand and threw them at the puppets, causing large holes to be blown in them, but the puppets were repaired within seconds.

Lucy cursed as she had to dodged a punch from the tree and then was nearly hit by the golem.

She sent her magic into her two fists and then struck the golem in the chest, causing the entire torso of the golem to be destroyed, along with the arms and head collapsing moments later. However rocks from all over the beach flew up and merged with the golem and healed up the damage.

Lucy knew she couldn't keep this up for long, she was going to run out of magic soon, she needed a plan.

She jumped into the air and back flipped to avoid the swipe of the tree, which hit the golem and broke the golem into tiny rock pebbles which reformed the golem within seconds.

Lucy saw Sherry and knew she had to take out Sherry, but Sherry would see her coming from a mile away and just run away and dodged her attacks.

Lucy then remembered the technique she used on Natsu and smacked herself in the face.

The problem with that technique was the fact that it was best used against Dragon Slayers or others with enhanced eyesight and the effect would pass quickly for regular mages, but it would have to do.

Lucy placed both of her hands on both sides of her head and yelled out as a massive golden glow erupted, blinding Sherry who screamed out.

Lucy then ran at Sherry, her right fist glowing with golden energy.

Lucy reached Sherry in seconds and then smashed her fist into Sherry's stomach, sending the pink haired women flying into the forest.

Sherry flew through several trees and then hit the forest floor, causing a little crater to be formed.

Sherry rubbed her eyes as her vision started to come back, although she couldn't really see colors that well.

She saw Lucy running towards her and charged up her Finger Attack magic and started to fire towards Lucy, who put up a small Celestial Bunker in front of her and continued to charged at Sherry.

Sherry started to pore more and more magic into her Finger Attack magic, the blasts becoming larger and larger, but Lucy pushed forwards.

Lucy was now starting to push all of her remaining magic into this one last attack.

Her left hand was now holding a two foot wide Star Blast and once she reached Sherry, Lucy slammed the golden ball into Sherry's chest.

A truly massive explosion erupted, blinding anyone looking at the fight.

After a few minute the dust settled and showed the victor.

Lucy was standing on her two legs, a large amount of the clothing torn and covered in shoot, while cut and bruises were all over her body.

Lucy opened her left eye and saw that Sherry was no where to be seen, but a trail of footprints told the tale that she had managed to get away.

Lucy smiled, she had beaten Sherry all by herself, her had won due to her won strength, she didn't have any help and yet she still won against a powerful foe.

She then grimaced as several large bolts of pain went through her body.

She then started limping out of the forest back the way she came, seeing the two creations Sherry created nothing more then piles of their respective element.

Back with Happy and Lucy...

Lucy was being led back to the village by Happy who she was leaning on.

After a few minutes they came back to the village.

Inside the village they saw the villagers talking to Natsu and Erza.

"Hey guys." Happy said.

They turned around and gasped when they saw Lucy's state.

Erza ran over and gently took up Lucy and led her to the healer tent, Natsu and Happy close by.

Erza gently laid Lucy on a cot and then doctor started healing her.

"Happy, what happened?" natsu asked.

Happy told them about the fight and Natsu smiled down at Lucy and said, "I knew you would get stronger, but I never expected you to ascend to this level so quickly. Keep this up and you just might be in the running for strongest female guild member."

Lucy tiredly nodded and then fell asleep, the doctor then told them to leave so she could heal both Lucy and Gray.

Just as Happy, Erza and Natsu left the hut they heard someone say, "Excuse me?"

They turned and saw one of the guards saying, "There is someone who says she is a member of Fairy Tail outside the gates."

The gates then opened and a figure walked in.

'What are you doing? I said wait until I gave the go ahead!" The guard yelled up to his partner.

"Sorry, I forgot." His partner yelled back.

The first guard face palmed and said, "Oh my hurting head."

All three mages looked at the figure who walked closer and once they saw the face, they all smiled.

The figure was a slim and curvaceous women. She had black pupils, chin length dark purple hair, and a purple choker on her throat. She currently wore a light green t-shirt, a tan jacket over the t-shirt, a white belt with a silver snowflake buckle, black pants with dark boots on and finally, she had two purple wrist bands on her wrists.

She gave a smirk to the Fairy tail mages and said, "Did you three miss me?"

Natsu smiled and "Ur, your timing could not be better."

How will Ur's presence on Galuna Island change the flow of time? Only the future knows.

 **Elsewhere...**

The same mysterious figure watched from back on the tropical island through a portal that showed the group.

"Ur, Wizard Saint and member of Fairy Tail and the one person who could actually keep up with Deliora for a little while. How will you effect my plans for Natsu to fight Deliora. I guess another upgrade to my old creation is needed." He said.

He raised his right hand and from it came a large amount of the black mist that changed Lullaby. The mist then went into the air, headed towards Galuna Island,

"I sure hope you are ready Natsu, for Deliora is going to be a vastly different challenge then Lullaby was ever capable of being. If you are strong enough to kill Deliora, then you may have a chance of killing me." The mysterious figure said.

He then walked away into the jungle and vanished once more from sight.

* * *

 **And boom! Another chapter completed.**

 **As for the little effect Happy had, I had originally had planned for Happy's fight with Angelica to be longer, but then I realized no one would want to see Happy fight a giant rat for a thousand plus words, so I scrapped that idea and went with what you see before you, I hope you enjoy it better then what I had originally planned.**

 **And finally Ur has returned!**

 **We are going to see her strength in the net chapter and let me tell you, she has not lost her touch after all the years.**

 **We are going to wrap up the Galuna Island Arc ext chapter and finally see Deliora free and upgraded.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a god day.**

 **As always, leave a comment, review or P.M., that is always appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Galuna Island Arc: Part 3

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am back with another chapter!**

 **Currently, no one has correctly told me who said the quote, so no shout out.**

 **The correct answer for that quote was Arnold Schwarzenegger.**

 **This weeks quote is actually from two different characters talking to each other.**

 **Here is the quote:**

 **"I'm sorry to put you in this position, but you are the only person besides Colonel Sheppard or General O'Neill who've actually fired a drone from that Chair."**

 **"Ironically, they're the two people I nearly killed when I did that."**

 **If you can accurately tell me who the two people talking in the quote are, I shall give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter shall be the end of the Galuna Island Arc, which shall transition right into the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **So, be prepared for awesomeness!**

 **As always, if you have a concern or criticism, please leave a comment, P.M. me or leave a review, it is always welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING"

 _"Talking Telepathically"_

 **"Attack!"**

 **["Dragon/Demon Talking"]**

 _ **["Dragon/Demon Thinking"]**_

 _ **{Reading}**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Galuna Arc: Part Three: Deliora.**

Hours had passed since Ur had arrived, nighttime was only about an hour or two away.

"So let me get this straight. You guys came to this island, saw the moon glowing purple, went and investigated a temple, found Deliora in the bottom of said temple. You then found out Lyon, my old student took said demon here for some reason, then fought Lyon. Gray as nearly killed and then Lyon sent his minions to kill everyone in this village. You guys stopped said minions from killing everyone and then I came. Did I miss anything?" Ur asked.

"No you pretty much got it all." Natsu said.

Ur clapped her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes, apparently deep in thought.

Natsu placed a hand onto Ur's left shoulder and said, "Ur, there is no way you could have predicted what would have happened."

"Lyon is still my old student and he tried to kill Gray, the person he has known since childhood. Gray and Lyon played together, fought together, lived together and trained together. Where did I go wrong Natsu?" Ur asked.

"Lyon is an adult now, he made his own choices and he choose to betray everything you taught him. It wasn't your fault. " Erza said.

"Still, I helped create who Lyon is. I need to fix the mess I created." Ur said.

"I am coming too." A familiar voice said.

The assemble mages all turned to see Gray standing at the front of the hut, bandages all over his chest.

"Gray?! Why are you up?!" Ur asked, worry in her voice.

"I am all better now. Remember I am a Devil Slayer, so I heal faster then regular people and on top of that, they have pretty good healers in the village." Gray said, showing that all his others wounds were now not there, as if they had never been present in the first place.

"Still, you sure you are all good now?" Natsu asked.

"I am positive." Gray answered.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Okay then."

Just then, Lucy came into the hut and said, "What's up?"

Lucy's clothes had been damaged from her fight with Sherry to the point where they were irrepairable, so the villagers had been kind enough to give her a new outfit.

Lucy now wore a brown leather vest over a short sleeved black t-shirt. Lucy wore a brown belt to hold up her green jeans, brown boots, a pair of spiked black knee guards, similar elbow guards and finally, she had a black fingerless gloves on. Her hair as currently up in a ponytail.

"Hey Lucy. How are you feeling?" Gray asked.

"I am all better. Feels like I never got into such an intense fight." Lucy answered, a happy tone in her voice.

"Good to see you are up and about Lucy." Happy said, having once again appeared out of nowhere, just to scare Lucy.

Lucy nearly jumped into the air when she heard Happy's voice and said, "Stop doing that to me cat!"

Happy smiled impishly up to Lucy and said, "Never, it is too much fun."

Lucy looked ready to kill the cat, but luckily Natsu managed to distract Lucy from her anger by saying, "So, who's up for going to stopping Lyon's plans?"

Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Ur all looked to each other and then back to Natsu and said, "What's the plan?"

Natsu smirked and said, "The plan is for me to go underneath the temple and then destroy all of the support pillars for the temple, this will cause the temple to tilt and the moon light will be unable to strike Deliora, leaving the monster still in the ice."

"Not a bad plan. It will render all of their plans null and void. What are your plans about Lyon and his followers?" Erza asked.

"Gray, I know you are going to go after Lyon, nothing I say will persuade you from fighting him again, so all I am going to say is be careful. Lucy, Erza, Ur, can you three take down Toby, Yuka, Sherry and the rest of Lyon's minions?" Natsu asked.

The three woman all looked to each other and then nodded and Ur said, "I'll help ,but I m going to have a chat with Lyon. A very firm chat."

"I don't doubt it. Happy, your with me to destroy the pillars. Once the pillars are destroyed, you and me are going to go and help the others take down their targets. Once Lyon and his band are no longer a threat, we are going to give a call to the Council to get Deliora out of here. Hopefully they'll send him somewhere where no one will be able to find him." Natsu said.

"Agreed. Let's go do this." Gray said.

The others all nodded and then left the hut and went to the front gate.

"Where are you going?" The guard asked.

"We are headed to stop Lyon. We will be back later to night." Natsu answered.

"Okay, be careful." The guard said as he went to open the gates.

Once they were open, the group quickly set off towards the temple, trying to get there before Lyon knew what was going on.

When they were at the temple, they all spilt away from each other to get to their targets.

Natsu and Happy went underneath the temple and once their, they began to destroy the pillars, causing the temple to start to tilt and thus making Moon Drip impossible.

 **Meanwhile, with Gray...**

Gray ran through the halls intent on stopping Lyon.

Gray came to an open room and saw Lyon, standing in the middle, his entire demeanor screaming that he was not afraid of Gray.

"So, you are still alive. I thought that wound I gave to your stomach would have been enough for you to kick the bucket." Lyon said, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Lyon, I am only going to say this once. Stop this insanity right now." Gray said, no room from argument in his voice.

"And how do you plan on stopping me? You are not back to full power yet and as I recall, I destroyed you with almost no effort." Lyon said.

"I am prepared this time." Gray said, getting into his combat stance.

Lyon got into his combat stance as well, his arrogant smile still on his face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Lyon shouted out, **"Holy Ice Make: Eagles!"**

A flight of eight light blue eagles made of ice with a slight golden glow came flying out of Lyon's left palm and flew directly towards Gray.

Gray smashed his two hands onto the ground and shouted out, **"Ice Devil Make: Shield!"**

A large purple dome made of ice surrounded Gray just as the ice eagles came down.

The ice eagles smashed into the dome and smashed the dome into dust, but the dust caused all the eagles to be destroyed as well, cancelling both spells.

Lyon wasted no time and yelled out, **"Holy Ice Make: Rhino!"**

Lyon pointed his right palm towards Gray, a large light blue ice rhino with a slight golden glow around it.

The rhino pawed at the ground and then charged towards Gray, it's horn lowered down, ready to stab Gray.

Gray however simply created a purple ice long bow and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"**

Gray pulled the string back as a large purple glow erupted from the arrow he had strung.

Gray then released the string, sending the arrow flying towards the rhino.

When the arrow struck the rhino, it caused a large explosion as the two spells cancelled each other out.

Lyon was seething, how was Gray able to match him to blow for blow? When they first fought, Lyon wiped the floor with Gray so what had changed?

Lyon then noticed that Gray had a intricate flame tattoo reaching all the way to his elbow on his right arm.

 _"Could that be it?"_ Lyon thought.

So deep in his thoughts was Lyon that he didn't notice Gray creating another arrow and firing it until it struck him right in the chest.

Lyon was blasted backwards from the force of the blow and smashed into the wall behind him, creating a small crater from the force of his impact.

Lyon then slid back down onto the floor, managing to keep himself up using his arms and legs as he panted a little from being hit by such a hard blow.

Lyon then looked up only to see Gray's right fist just about to hit him, the fist being covered in jagged and spiky purple ice.

Gray struck Lyon in the face with a devastating right uppercut, sending him flying upwards and back into the wall.

Lyon shook of his distortion in time to see Gray plant his right leg into his gut.

Lyon let out a wordless scream as the leg drove deep into his gut, causing all the air to be knocked out of his lungs, as well as propelling several strands of blood and spit from his mouth.

Lyon was in too much pain to do anything as Gray then drove his left fist back and gave Lyon a devastating left hook to the face, causing Lyon's head to be driven into the stone of the wall.

Lyon was now starting to see stars, unable to understand how Gray was beating the ever living daylights out of him.

Gray grabbed Lyon's shirt collar and then moved the nearly unconscious Holy Ice Make Mage close enough to deliver a monstrous headbutt to the face.

Lyon's nose broke, causing blood to go all over his face as Lyon fought to stay conscious.

Lyon fell down to the cold hard floor, his consciousness barely holding on.

"How? How did you manage to beat me?" Lyon asked Gray.

"Simple. I wasn't arrogant this time, I knew what the feeling of apprehension was when I first fought you and this time, I didn't allow my anger to blind me this time." Gray said, looking down at the beaten form of Lyon with pity in his eyes.

"How pathetic. Beaten by Gray of all people. I guess I wasn't ready to kill Deliora after all." Lyon said.

"Why, why do you want to release Deliora so badly?" Gray asked.

"Because Gray, I wanted to prove that I was better then Ur. Ur is a Wizard Saint, and yet she failed to kill Deliora. So, I thought that if I could kill Deliora, then it would prove without a doubt that I had grown beyond both you and Ur." Lyon explained.

"That's stupid Lyon. Even if you did manage to kill Deliora, Ur would still be able to destroy you without any trouble at all. She is called the Greatest Master of Ice that ever lived for a reason. She earned that title through her own strength." Gray said to Lyon, disbelief at Lyon's stupidity clear in his voice.

"Maybe." Lyon conceited, his voice filled with indifference as he stared up at the ceiling.

Just then, a massive tremor shook the temple as a massive roar was heard throughout the island.

"No." Gray said, fear clearly written in his voice as he looked down at the ground, towards Deliora.

"So, it seems our friends were too slow to stop my allies. They freed Deliora. Now, what shall you do in response?" Lyon asked Gray, curious what his former fellow student would do now.

"I am going to stand with my friends and we are going to kill Deliora." Gray said, just before he ran out of the room. He was desperately trying to get to the cavern where the massive Demon was last seen, hoping to get their before the demon got out.

Lyon laid on the ground and thought, _"What shall you do Gray, when you see that monster, alive and active once more?"_

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**

Natsu smashed a pillar to pieces with a fiery right hook, while Happy simply used his wrist blade to slash one in half.

The two of them had almost completely destroyed half of the pillars by now, soon the temple would be tilted and the ritual would be unable to be completed.

While they were destroying the pillars, a familiar purple beam came from the heavens and struck Deliora's prison, the ice melting once more.

The two Fairy Tail mages didn't know that the ritual had already began and now they had scant moments to tilt the temple before the Demon got free.

Just as they finished breaking the pillars, the ice melted away from around Deliora's head, freeing the demon for the first time in almost a decade.

Deliora would have died within seconds after leaving the ice shell if events were allowed to take their usual course.

However, the black mist that the mysterious stranger had given Deliora when he was here on the Island had restored Deliora to his normal state and power, allowing the monstrous demon to survive.

Deliora lifted his right leg and took his first step in years and then let loose a monstrous roar that shook the island, announcing that the demon was free once more.

Natsu and Happy both looked down the hall, from where the roar came from.

The two then looked towards each other and then they ran towards the chamber, preparing themselves for whatever they might find on the other side.

The two came into the chamber and to their dismay, Deliora was indeed free now and powerful as ever.

Natsu instantly assumed the Crimson fire Mode, knowing his base form wasn't going to cut it here.

The crimson flames surrounded the sakura haired Dragon Slayer, the intense head making several of the stones floating around him start sizzling.

The massive demon turned towards Natsu and roared towards him, the sheer volume of the demon's roar actually causing Natsu to be pushed back a step, as well as shatter several stones.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Rage!"**

A large blast of purple ice struck Deliora in his back, causing massive portions of the demon's back to be destroyed in an instant.

Gray jumped above the demon, twisted his body in mid air to face Deliora's chest and shouted out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"**

Gray created a light purple bow of ice, notched an arrow and then fired it directly into Deliora's chest, causing a large purple ice arrow to be lodged into Deliora's chest, which then exploded, causing large amounts of damage to the massive demon.

Gray landed right beside Natsu and said, "What's the plan?"

Natsu stared at Deliora and said, "The plan is to hit him hard and fast, make sure he can't heal those wounds. Aim for limbs, eyes or other vulnerable places and strike there. We are going to kill this demon, right here and now."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as he got ready to attack Deliora.

Gray nodded and was about to cast another spell when five golden sphere suddenly struck Deliora in the right side of his body, causing the large demon to stumble for a few steps as he let out a pained roar.

Lucy, Ur and Erza appeared from the right side of the cavern and ran over to where Natsu, Happy and Grey were.

"We are here." Erza said, still facing the demon, never taking her eyes off of it.

"Good. Attack the limbs or places where the hide is weaker. We have to kill this thing before it get's to the village." Natsu said to the group, a serious look and tone in his voice.

The group members nodded and got into their combat poses, each one of them bringing their power levels up to their maximum. Against a foe like Deliora, anything less then your absolute maximum was suicide.

Deliora turned towards the group of mages and gave an earth shattering roar that rattled the bones of everyone who heard it.

Natsu actually had to put his hands on his ears to keep him from getting hearing loss due to the absurd volume being emitted.

Deliora then began to charge up a ball of purple energy in his mouth. Once the ball was completely finished charging up, a massive purple beam of raw energy shot forth.

"Scatter!" Natsu yelled out as he jumped to the right.

The entire group jumped out of the way as the beam struck the wall behind them, causing a large explosion that destroyed part of the wall behind them.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Eternal Flames!"** Natsu yelled out, pointing his palms at Deliora as to beams of fire came rushing forth.

The fire struck Deliora, causing the massive to roar in agony as the fire ate through his hide.

Devil Slayer magic would have done more damage, but the eternal flames will continue to destroy Deliora's hide, not allowing him to regenerate in those areas.

 **"Ice Devil Make: Lances!"**

 **"Ice Make: Rose Garden!"**

 **"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**

 **"Celestial Star Blast!"**

As one, the other members of Fairy Tail launched their own attacks towards the massive demon. When the attacks struck Deliora, who raised his right arm in defense, there was an explosion that completely shielded Deliora from view.

When the smoke finally died down, Deliora was shown to have a large section of his right forearm destroyed.

However, the wounds quickly healed over, showing that this battle was only starting.

Deliora reared his left fist back, which was soon covered in a black and dark purple mesh of energy.

Deliora threw the fist forwards, causing all the members of Fairy Tail to jump out of the way.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cataclysm Fist!"** Natsu roared out as he smashed his right fist directly into Deliora's face, a large explosion erupting when his fist connected with the demon's face.

Gray jumped onto a ledge above Deliora, created a familiar purple bow of ice and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Super Destruction Bow!"**

The arrow he had notched had grown three times the size it was supposed to and then Gray let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew off and struck Deliora in the mid of his back, and when it punctured threw his skin, the arrow exploded, creating a large hole in his back, making the demon roar out in agony.

Lucy was running along the right side of the cavern's wall, shoot Celestial Star Blast's directly into Deliora's right side, creating several more explosions that rocked the demon.

Happy had deployed both of his wrist blades and charged forwards, hacking an "X" shape into Deliora's lower leg.

 **"Pentagram Sword!"** Erza shouted out as she flew directly towards Deliora's face.

With blinding speed, Erza sword had carved a large pentagram symbol into Deliora's face, causing the massive demon to howl out in pain and take a few steps backwards.

Natsu, seeing his chance, when disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared right behind Deliora's head and yelled out, **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Hammer Strike!"**

Natsu landed a massive right hook to the back of Deliora's neck that was so powerful it caused a shock wave to go blasting outwards.

Deliora's world exploded into pain from the monstrous level punch to the back of his neck, as his back was greatly damaged from the punch and now the demon was falling forwards.

Gray jumped up into the air and then slammed his right fist into his open left palm and yelled out, **"Ice Devil Make: Freeze Lances!"**

A large number of massive purple ice javelins went flying into Deliora's back, where they exploded once they made contact, causing horrific damage to the demon.

Lucy, seeing the open holes, took this opportunity and yelled out, **"Celestial Star Blast!"**

Aiming her palms towards the holes, she shot seven smaller Celestial Star Blasts into the open holes, but they didn't exploded once they were inside Deliora.

The holes sealed over as Deliora healed his wounds and got back up.

Deliora roared out in rage and then started shooting a thin purple beam of energy towards Erza.

Erza gracefully dodged out of the way and then yelled out, **"Blumenblatt!"**

Thirty golden portals appeared around Erza as thirty different swords appeared around her.

She then pointed the swords towards Deliora's right eye and then swords flew off towards their target.

With deadly precision and accuracy, the swords struck Deliora's right eye, carving into the delicate flesh that composed Deliora's eye.

Deliora screamed out in agony as he clutched the bleeding mess that was once his right eye.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, the ground launched their attacks at the massive demon.

 **"Crimson Fire Dragon's Cannon Blaster!"**

 **"Ice Devil Make: Saucer!"**

 **"Ice Make: War God's Lances!"**

 **"Celestial Star Blast!"**

 **"Circle Sword!"**

Natsu reared his right fist back as a bright red magic symbol appeared in front of his fist as he threw the fist forwards, causing a massive serpentine dragon to come roaring forth from the circle.

Gray got down on one knee and then slammed his right hand onto his left palm, causing a familiar light purple magic symbol to appear as a three foot tall spinning circular buzz saw went flying towards Deliora's open back.

Ur did the same motion that Grey did, but her spell's magic circle was light blue and from it came at least 50 different man sized lances that were intricately designed, with ribbons that fluttered in the air and they all went flying into Deliora's chest.

Lucy gathered enough energy for 3 Celestial Star Blast and threw the massive golden ball of energy into Deliora's chest.

Happy grabbed a massive broken piece of the ceiling and threw it directly at Deliora's head, since he didn't have any long range attacks.

Erza gathered ten swords around her and had then start spinning around her in a circular manner, creating a slight gust of wind and then Erza threw them all at Deliora's throat.

The attack connected one right after the other, creating massive explosions that rocked the battlefield from the force of their explosions.

When the dust cleared, Deliora was shown with his entire back having gaping holes in it, his chest had several massive gashes and his throat was now home to ten shiny new blades.

Deliora's wounds swiftly healed themselves, and then Deliora roared out.

Deliora started leaking a dark purple aura that was darker and much more malevolent then Lullaby's had even been.

Deliora charged up another park purple beam of energy and shot it out towards the Fairy Tail mages.

They all swiftly dodged out of the way, but the blast destroyed the entire remaining rock that separated Deliora from the outside of the temple.

Natsu knew that if Deliora got to the village, he would kill all the villagers.

"Guys! We have to stop him here and now! Go all out!" Natsu yelled out as he tapped into the power of Dragon Force.

Immediately, the temperature of the surrounding area skyrocketed.

Natsu's flames changed from their crimson red into the more powerful golden flames.

Gray tapped into his maximum power, his purple aura surrounding him.

Lucy's too went as far as she could, a golden aura forming around her person.

Ur unleashed all of her magic, causing fifty feet around her to immediately freeze over as her own snow white aura emerged.

Happy's azure aura was starting to shake loose a few stones, showing that he was behind the others in terms of raw strength.

The blood red aura of Erza was swirling around Erza like a tornado as she powered up to her peak.

Lucy was the first to move, pointing her hand towards Deliora and then closing it as if she was crushing something.

Without warning, there was seven massive explosions coming from Deliora's back, causing the large demon to scream it agony each time an explosion erupted from his back.

Natsu turned towards Lucy, intrigued by what his pupil had learned to do and said, "What did you do?"

Lucy smiled and said, "I saw that there were several large holes in Deliora's back, so I sent seven small Celestial Star Blast into Deliora's back and then had them slowly grown larger and larger by feeding off of Deliora's magic supply. Once I sensed they were as large as they were going to get, I had all seven detonate at once, increasing the damage."

The assembled mages looked impressed by the blonde haired. Erza nodded towards Lucy and said, "Brilliant idea. You will be S-Class in no time. But, back to the fight at hand.

They all looked back at Deliora, who was currently hunched over in pain from having nearly all of his back destroyed and breathing heavily.

"It looks like we are taxing his ability to repair damage. We have to strike now." Gray said, determination clearly written into his vice as she glared at the massive demon.

"Agreed. Aim your attacks for the back, more specifically where Lucy's bombs detonated. We are going to do the most amount of damage that way." Ur added.

"We are going to have to turn Deliora around for that." Happy said, adding his won two cents in.

"One of us could stay here and keep Deliora's attention on them while the rest of us run around to his back." Lucy proposed.

"That will be me. I am the strongest one here and stand the best chance of being able to take Deliora on by myself until the rest of you can get behind him." Natsu volunteered.

"I don't like this, but this is what we must do." Erza begrudgingly accepted stated, her not wanting for her boyfriend to possibly be hurt clear in her voice.

"Okay, let's move guys." Gray said as he took off, Lucy, Ur, and Happy all right behind him.

Erza hesitated for a few seconds before Natsu said, "Go. I can handle this."

Erza still hesitated, but then ran off to get to the others.

Natsu turned towards Deliora, who had risen back to his full height now and was really angry now.

"Alright you horror movie reject. Let's see what you got." Natsu said as he powered up to his maximum, his golden aura expanding around him.

 **(Cue Song: Raze 2-Rose as Nightfall.)**

Natsu and Deliora stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes meeting.

Man nor monster moved, the world was quiet and still.

Deliora made the first move by gathering a large beam of deadly energy in his mouth and then shooting it towards Natsu.

Natsu disappeared into thin air, his trademark purple lightning bolt flowing around him as he moved towards Deliora.

Natsu pushed a large amount of power into the soles of his feet as he his entire form was now covered in golden flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's Meteor Impact!"** Natsu roared out as his golden flame covered form hit Deliora directly in the chest.

Deliora skidded back a few steps from the sheer force of the attack, the golden flames eating through his chest armor was also not helping the massive demon in the least.

Deliora then hit Natsu with his left arm, sending the sakura haired colored man crashing into a wall.

Natsu groaned a little from being hit that hard and then saw Deliora's right fist coming directly towards him.

Thinking fast, Natsu yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Inferno Overload!"**

Natsu's flames intensified for a few seconds before they exploded, causing a large expanding ball of flames that hit Deliora.

Deliora moved back a few steps due to the attack, allowing Natsu the time he needed to get out of the rock he had been sent into.

Natsu cloaked himself in lightning once more and flew off towards Deliora, this time aiming to strike the demon in his mouth, hoping to blow the demon's head off.

Natsu reappeared a few feet away from Deliora and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Magma Core Implosion!"**

Natsu gathered the energy required for the spell in a second and then sent the giant ball of golden flames right into Deliora's face.

The ball exploded, sending a massive shock wave outwards as the flames tore into Deliora.

Deliora screamed out as he stumbled back a few steps, his hands clutching his face, trying to alleviate the horrible pain that was tearing across his face.

Natsu crossed his arms and began to funnel his power a bit of power into this spell.

Deliora removed his hands from his face and saw something.

The cavern was heating up rapidly as the golden flame covered form of Natsu continued to charge up his spell.

Natsu opened his eyes and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon Solar Blitz Assault!"**

A massive number of golden fire ball all went flying towards Deliora, who could only look at the incoming attack in horror.

The golden balls all struck Deliora with the ferocity of a rampaging tornado, massive pieces of his armor was melted or just simply obliterated due to sheer intensity of the flames.

When the attack died down, Deliora's form was shown, massive burn marks all over the demon's body, while the demon itself was in no condition to fight anymore.

Not that Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy or Ur cared, the demon must die for the safety of all.

 **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Glacier Cannon!"**

 **"Celestial Star Blast!"**

 **"Blumenblatt!"**

 **"Ice Make: Nature's Arrow!"**

One by one, Natsu's friends launched their own attacks to end the massive demon once and for all.

Gray had his trusty five foot long light purple ice bazooka on his right shoulder and and just sent a gigantic blast of purple ice towards Deliora's back.

Lucy had sent three Celestial Star Blast at the same place she had planted her charges, hoping that the hide was thinner there.

Ur had created a large light blue ice longbow and notched an intricately made arrow that seemed to have river streams, mountain ranges and valleys carved delicately into the arrow itself. Which had been sent into Deliora's back as well.

Erza had once again summoned a massive amount of swords that were currently flying and impaling themselves into Deliora's back.

Happy had grabbed the biggest pillar he could find, had sharpened one of the ends of the pillar into a deadly point and had thrown it with all of his might.

The attacks all hit and once again, another cloud of dust obscured Deliora.

When it settled down, Deliora was show to have horrific injuries all over his body, along with Happy's pillar going through his back and out the other side.

Deliora was not moving and seemed dead now.

The mages all cheered and started celebrating, when a familiar black mist came through the cracks underneath the cavern and entered into Deliora's body.

Erza saw this and yelled out, "Look out! It's the black mist!"

The mages all turned and saw she was correct, the black mist was back and was currently entering into Deliora's body.

Deliora started spasming violently as his armor and hide was repaired and he began to transform.

A massive dark purple and black glow developed Deliora so much that the demon couldn't be seen anymore.

When the glow died down, the terrifying second form of Deliora was revealed.

Deliora was now 250 feet tall and his hide was a mixture of light purple and silver. His muscles had bulged and enlarged, while he had also grown a massive tail that ended in three massive blades shaped like a deadly trident and covered in a mixture of black and silver armor. Deliora now had two spikes on his shoulders that curved upwards and were colored black at the base, but blood red at the ends. Deliora as now had thick dark purple armor on his chest, forearms, lower legs, along the tail and up his back, where a series of small stubby spikes came out. His head how had four massive silver/purple colored horns coming from his forehead, along with two large spikes coming from his chin. Now Deliora had two purple glowing demon marks on his cheeks, while his eyes glowed ominously purple now. His mane of hair went down to base of his tail and was colored silver with the fringes being black. Finally, in the middle of his forehead was a strange mark that glowed in a ominous mixture of blood red, dark purple, silver and black.

All of the mages felt terrified seeing the improved and definitely more powerful version of Deliora now in their midst. They had beaten Deliora with only a little bit of difficulty, but this new form seemed to radiate a power the old Deliora couldn't have possibly have reached.

Deliora turned towards the mages and unleashed his loudest roar yet, one that so loud it caused several stones to break apart.

Deliora then raised his right hand up and smashed it into the ground, causing a large purple energy wave to go racing towards the group of mages.

"Scatter!" Natsu yelled as the group all had to jump to get out of the way as the energy wave destroyed anything in it's path.

 **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"** Gray yelled out as he fired a purple ice arrow directly into Deliora's chest, where the arrow pierced the skin and then exploded.

But, when the smoke cleared, there was no damage to the mighty demon, he healed so fast there was almost no time for the mages to capitalize on the sudden weakness in the demon.

With stunning swiftness, Deliora had already reared back it's left fist and smashed it into Gray, sending the Ice Devil Slayer flying backwards into a wall with tremendous force.

"Gray!" Lucy called out, worried for her friend.

"Lucy look out!" Happy yelled out.

Lucy looked up and saw Deliora was about to smash his other fist into Lucy.

Lucy braced herself for the pain, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she turned and saw Natsu had caught the fist, but was struggling to keep the massive fist still.

"Lucy, go check on Gray and see if he is okay." Natsu said as he strained against the incredible force of Deliora's punch.

Lucy nodded and then took off for where Gray had been sent flying into by Deliora's punch.

Natsu ignited his golden flames around his body as he yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

A giant tornado of golden flames came out of his maw, striking Deliora clean in the face and causing a small smokescreen that kept the beast's face from being seen, as well as causing Deliora to stop push his fist against Natsu, allowing the sakura hair colored Dragon Slayer to get away.

As everyone expected, Deliora appeared to be completely unharmed when he reappeared from the smoke completely unharmed.

 **"Requip! Mother Gaia Armor!"** Erza shouted out as her entire form was covered in golden energy.

Within seconds, Erza was now wearing one of her most powerful armors.

She twirled her spear in a circle and then stabbed in the bottom of the spear into the flooring of the cavern.

Suddenly, two giant orange glowing spikes of rock erupted in front of Deliora.

However, the spikes broke apart as the struck Deliora, not being able to pierce the demon's hide.

The orange glowing parts of the spikes exploded, causing the entire cavern to be covered in a large cloud of dust.

With their target no longer in their sight, Natsu, Erza, Ur and Happy were now taking extra care, Deliora had shown the ability to move with incredible speed for something of his incredible size.

Happy suddenly screamed out in pain as a large tail blindsided him, sending the blue furred exceed into the caverns left side, where he lay, unconscious and buried under a pile of rubble he created with his body.

Natsu, not wanting this to continue any longer, gathered his power and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Inferno Overload!"**

With his entire form now covered in golden flames, Natsu sent a powerful blast of flames out in a large circle that got rid of the dust and made it possible to see in the cavern.

Only to see Deliora literally about to bring his left foot down onto Natsu.

Natsu quickly dodged out of the way with his Lightning Dragon Slayer powers, safely away from the massive demon.

Deliora turned directly towards Natsu and opened his mouth, where a sphere of dark purple and black energy was gathered in seconds.

Deliora then sent a 50 foot wide beam of dark purple and black energy towards Natsu, who had no time to respond to the attack.

Seeing that he couldn't dodge the attack, Natsu crossed his left and right arms across his chest and boosted a massive portion of power into a shield of flames in front of him.

When the beam hit the golden shield, it caused a massive gust of air to be sent all over the cavern as the shield struggled to keep the beam of energy back from striking Natsu.

After about 35 seconds, the beam finally started to die down, allowing Natsu to uncross his arms and see where the massive demon was.

To his horror, the demon was now within striking distance of his massive arms, one of which had been reared backwards and was ready to smash Natsu into paste.

 **"Ice Make: Floor!"** Ur called out as she covered the entire cavern in a thin layer of ice.

With the sudden and completely unexpected change in flooring, Deliora slipped onto his back and slammed down onto the ground.

Seeing an opportunity, Natsu cocked his right fist backwards and yelled out, **"Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Thor's Hammer!"**

Natsu leaped into the air and created a massive purple lightning hammer, which he then slammed into Deliora's chest, causing the demon to scream in pain as millions of volts tore through Deliora without any sign of slowing down.

Erza, seeing a chance, ran as fast as she could towards Deliora and as the demon screamed in pain and flailed it's limbs around, Erza roared out as she reared her arm back and then threw her spear as hard as she could towards Deliora's eye.

The spear had no problem piercing and destroying Deliora's right eye, causing the demon to flail around eve more as the pain increased.

Natsu saw the spear and had a brilliant idea.

 **(Cue Song: Fairy Tail: Scarlet Warrioress)**

Gathering a massive amount of his power, Natsu roared out, **"Lightning Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Raiju's rage!"**

Natsu threw his right fist into the air and sent a massive purple lightning bolt into the air.

The Lightning bolt tore threw all of the floor in the temple above and then continued into the skies.

Once in the skies, the lightning bolt gathered electrical energies that flowed around the area.

After gathering as much electrical power as it could hold, the lightning bolt returned to where it had been spawned, the lightning bolt now being easily ten times it original size.

Once again, the lightning bolt tore through the floor of the temple with ease until it reached the cavern.

With the speed and ferocity of an avenging god, the godly bolt of lightning came down and struck Erza's spear and then traveled downwards into Deliora's body.

Deliora screamed out in pain, the power of the lightning bolt was destroying his body and cooking his insides. In all of his years of existence, Deliora had never felt such pain as this, it was by far, the most painful attack he had even taken.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lightning finally died down, revealing Deliora's smoking body.

Every single pore and orifice was leaking out smoke and in a few cases, blood.

Deliora wasn't moving anymore and seemed to finally be dead for real this time.

Natsu sagged a little, that last spell had taken a toll on him, having to use two Lightning Dragon Slayer Secret Slayer Arts at the same time was not something he could do all the time and it cost him a bit of his stamina to pull it off.

Natsu jumped off of Deliora's body, his legs swaying a little underneath his weight.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled out as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"I am okay. Just need a little boost." Natsu said as he opened a pouch on his belt and took out a small bright red and orange fire crystal.

Natsu popped the crystal into his mouth, chewed it up and instantly felt his power's return and all of his tiredness leave him like it was never there.

Ur came over, a battered, bleeding and small Happy in her arms.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted out as she saw the sate of his little buddy.

Natsu gently took Happy from Ur and then began to pump healing magic into Happy.

The cuts slowly sealed themselves while the bruises started to disappear, while the larger wounds began to mend themselves.

After a few minutes of pumping his magic into Happy, the little exceed opened his eyes and groaned a little.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Natsu asked, a little concerned for his surrogate son.

"I feel like a train ran over me." Happy said, wincing a little as he moved his body a little.

"Just rest up buddy." Natsu said as he turned towards Ur and Erza. "Let's go find Lucy and Gray."

The two women nodded and then left the cavern with Natsu, searching for Gray and Lucy.

None of the them saw the black mist that appeared.

The mist moved over to Deliora and like the patch of black mist that appeared earlier, this cloud was absorbed into Deliora's heart.

The demon suddenly jerked upwards, as if struck by electricity and then started spasming once more as the black mist began to work it's dark and terrible magic.

 **Meanwhile, with Natsu and co.**

Natsu sighed as he sat down onto a rock.

Right now, he was currently looking over onto Gray, who was actually not that badly hurt by Deliora's punch, but he had hit his head and fallen unconscious.

Ur had generated a large amount of ice and then had Gray eat it and his head wounds had healed up and he should be awake in a few minutes.

Ur herself was presently deep in thought as she stared towards the heavens above.

Lucy was fine and was currently regathering her magic to try and relieve her sore muscles after the hard battle they had just fought.

Happy was asleep on Natsu lap, the little exceed had been tuckered out after he had been healed.

Erza was currently sitting next to Natsu, tending to the small little fir they had built.

"So, how long are we waiting until we return to the village?" Erza asked.

"Just until Gray is awake. I want to finish this job and get off this island as quick as we can. This was supposed to be an easy job, not one where we face one of the strongest demons ever created, who then gets some kind of super power boost by some unknown black magic. Why can't we ever get the simple jobs?" Natsu asked Erza with exasperation in his voice.

"Well, you can never say our jobs aren't interesting." Erza replied with a smile as she laid her head on Natsu's right shoulder.

"Very true." Natsu agreed as he laid his head against Erza's.

The two mages laid there, perfectly quiet, just enjoying the sounds of the campfire and the peacefulness that was so welcomed after such a crazy few days.

Gray's groaning as he started to wake up shattered that sense of peace and tranquility that had just settled in.

Gray opened his eyes and said, "What the hell hit me?"

"Deliora got a hit in on you and you were sent flying through a wall. You weren't that badly hurt, but your head did get hit. How are feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I have had better days, but I am good to fight if we need to." Gray said as he started rotating his arms.

"Let's hope we don't. We have had to fight far too much as it is." Natsu replied.

The group fell silent at that, each one thinking of what had occurred since they had come to this island.

Natsu then smelled something, a familiar smell that was coming from behind a group of trees.

"Come on out. I know you are there." Natsu said out loud.

For a few minutes, nothing happened and then finally four figures came out of the tree line.

It was Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby and they slowly approached the Fairy Tail mages.

Neither group said anything to each other, all of them staring at each other, as if they were daring the other side to make the first move. However, both sides knew that if it came down to a fight, Fairy Tail would win with almost no problems, as they had shown earlier, the Fairy Tail mages were much stronger then Lyon's little group.

Ur got up and approached Lyon.

She walked within two feet of Lyon and then with blinding speed slapped him so hard even Natsu winced a little at the sheer sound of it.

Lyon looked back at Ur and said, "I guess I deserved that one."

"You bet you did. What in the name of Mavis where you fucking thinking Lyon? Waking up a Demon of Deliora's caliber is not only foolish, it is suicidal. Tell me. What ere you thinking?" Ur said, the women trying not to give into the impulse to choke Lyon until he passed out.

Lyon as silent for a few seconds before he said, "I wanted to prove that I had surpassed you."

Ur grit her teeth and said very slowly, "So you risked not only getting yourself killed, but also everyone on this island and possible beyond it, all just so you could prove a point."

Lyon nodded his head and waited for Ur to react.

Said women's hands where starting to shake as the rage and fury towards her former student was building up until she could no longer control it.

She reared her right fist back and then sent a truly impressive right haymaker into Lyon's face, a satisfying thwack heard all over the learning.

Ur then gave Lyon an even harder left hook and then a right knee to the gut.

Lyon was bent over as pain racked all over his body and then he felt a massive jolt of pain as Ur brought down the massive light blue ice hammer she had created down onto his skull.

Ur then roughly grabbed Lyon by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up to her eye level.

"If you ever do something this impossibly stupid again, I will break both your arms. Are we clear?" Ur said, the rage and fury clearly able to be heard in her voice.

Lyon gave a weak nod and was then roughly thrown to the ground by Ur.

Ur walked over to the campfire and sat down onto the ground, an aura of anger clearly able to be felt by everyone.

Sherry, Yuka and Toby picked p Lyon and then took him to the other side of the campfire.

The four new mages sat quietly, they knew that they were on thin ice with the mages present.

"What you did was wrong Lyon, for a number of reasons. The most prominent among them was trying to use your magic that I taught you in a way that would have gotten innocent people around you killed all for your selfish wants and desires. You broke one the most important rules rules I taught you; Never use your magic in a way that will get others killed. You selfishness, pride and need for a childish sense of satisfaction put many people's lives at risk." Ur lectured her former student.

Lyon said nothing in his defense, his eyes told that he was ready for whatever punishment Ur would give him.

"I am truly disappointed in you Lyon. I thought I had taught you to do better, to be better. I guess I thought wrong." Ur said.

Those words were like a knife to the heart for Lyon, all he ever wanted was for Ur to see him as an equal, to be respected by his master as much as he respected her. Thinking back, Lyon saw what an arrogant and prideful fool he had been. There had been dozens of different ways and methods he could had used to prove to his master that he was just as good of a mage as she was.

Just as Ur was about to continue her rant, the temple that was a good 300 feet away exploded.

The force of the blast knocked all of the mages off their feet and sent them flying backwards.

Once the mages got their bearings and looked to see what had caused the blast, their blood froze.

Standing in the destroyed remains of the temple was Deliora, but he was once again different from what the mages saw last time.

He was now 350 feet tall, had a much larger build to him now, with muscles rippling all over his body and now his hide was now colored a mixture of black and silver this time.. He now had a more hunched over posture, most likely due to the massive set of spines coming from his back. Going down his back was two lines of massive spines that started off small, then grew much larger and then grew smaller as they reached down to the tip of Deliora's tail. Along both sides of his back was a purple glowing jagged tattoo and going up along the very middle of his back was a massive arrow shaped dark purple and blood red glowing tattoo. Deliora's arms had grown a massive bony protrusion from his elbow, his knuckles now had thick black bony armor on each joint, his hands had five large fingers each one tipped with a large silver claw and on the top of his hands was a round clear pod that held a large amount dark red and black glowing liquid that swirling around like a hurricane. His hind legs were now covered on his foot and his kneecap and thigh with thick spiky bony armor, same as well on his shoulders. Deliora's mane of hair was still silver, but now the fringes of the hair was dark purple and there was several jagged streaks of black mixed in as well. Deliora now had a total of four massive horn's that curved upwards on either side of his forehead and in the middle of his forehead was the familiar glowing demon tattoo, but now the tattoo was glowing only silver this time. On either side of his face was three small black spikes and on the tip of his chin was three black spikes as well and finally, his eyes were changed. Now there was a pupil and a sclera. The sclera being bright blood red and the pupil being sinisterly dark purple.

The mages were all rooted to the place where they stood in pure fear, this was by far the most sinister and powerful demon the group had ever faced, his power was like a massive ocean of evil, the killing intent and darkness leaking off of the terrible demon was suffocating and terrifying.

Deliora turned towards the mages and narrowed his eyes at them.

His eyes then glowed and shot forth two beams of energy towards them.

"Move!" Ur yelled out as all the mages scrambled to get out of the way of the energy beams.

When the beams struck, there was a massive explosion that flung the mages all over the clearing from the force of the explosion.

Natsu was the first one back on his feet, his flames ignited and covering his fists.

Natsu looked over the new form of Deliora and knew that although Deliora's power was now much greater, all that extra armor and muscle mass would slow him down considerably.

Natsu disappeared in a flash of lightning and then reappeared right above Deliora's back.

Natsu cocked his fist backwards and yelled out, **"Fire Dragon's Cannon Blaster!"**

Punching his right fist forwards, a massive golden serpentine dragon came forth and struck Deliora in the back, causing a large explosion.

However, Deliora gave no cry of pain as the spell struck him and when the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a single scratch mark of his hide.

Suddenly, one of Deliora's numerous foot tall spikes on his back shot off towards Natsu.

Using his lightning speed Natsu avoided the attack, but it was still a massive shock.

Deliora now not only seemed to posses seemingly indestructible skin, but he most likely also had his incredible healing ability. This meant that killing him would be nearly impossible. He also appeared to have advanced energy projecting abilities and also the ability to shot his spines like missiles at will. All of this together means that Deliora was now quite possibly the most dangerous foe anyone in the group has ever faced.

Gray and Lyon had both gotten up and where casting their own spells now.

 **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Super Destruction Bow!"**

 **"Holy Ice Make: Eagles!"**

Gray created his trusty purple ice long bow and Lyon created a flock of light blue eagles.

Gray notched his arrow and shot forth the massive projectile into Deliora's chest, just as Lyon's eagles struck all over Deliora's upper chest.

When the smoke cleared from their assault, there wasn't any signs that the attacks had even struck Deliora.

"Damn, that healing ability is making it so that none of our attacks leave any openings we can capitalize on." Gray cursed.

Deliora then turned towards the two mages and with a loud roar shot two eye beams at them.

The two mages ran to get out of the way as quickly as they could, but they were still too close to the blast and they were sent flying by the power of the blasts.

Lucy had regained a little of her magic, she only had enough left to fire a total of three Celestial Star Blasts and then she will be completely out of magic, so she is waiting for the right time to act, the time where she can maximize the amount of damage she can do.

 **"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"** Erza shouted out as her current armor was swapped out for a new armor.

Within seconds, Erza was now clothed in the familiar Black Wing armor.

Without wasting any time, Erza quickly took off into the skies and headed for the back of Deliora's neck, hoping to cause enough damage to paralyze the demon.

However, as she flew around to get to the back of the neck, Deliora's spikes fired off, causing a thick blanket of explosions that kept Erza from getting any closer.

"Dammit, those spikes are making it too difficult to get at the base of the neck. Maybe if I approach from the ground." Erza said to herself.

Erza quickly flew towards the ground, but just as she was about to hit the ground, she bent upwards and flew three inches over the ground, allowing her to bypass the defenses.

She flew underneath Deliora and then flew directly towards the monster's throat, her sword drawn and ready.

Before the monster could even react, Erza had already slashed the demons that five separate times before she flew away, too fast for Deliora to react.

However, the attack proved to be completely useless, as the demon's tough hide and super healing abilities made sure that any damage done was healed so quickly there wasn't time to attack.

Deliora turned towards Erza and fired his two eye beams, forcing Erza to dodge and move away from the demon, lest she be hit by those powerful weapons.

Ur shouted out, **"Ice Make: Ice Volcano!"**

She slammed her hand into the ground and underneath Deliora a massive light blue magic circle appeared and a goliath explosion of ice erupted from the ground and struck Deliora.

Deliora roared in anger as the attack struck him and caused him to fall onto his back, exposing the monster's stomach.

"Everyone, he can't get up! Give it everything you got!" Natsu yelled out as he powered up.

 **"Fire Dragon's Solar Blitz Assault!"**

 **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Glacier Cannon!"  
**

 **"Holy Ice Make: Dragon!"**

 **"Ice Make: War Lances!"**

 **"Celestial Star Blast!"**

 **"Requip! Mother Gaia Armor!"**

Sherry, Toby and Yuka all fired their attacks at the same time and joined in, adding their own power to the fight.

The plethora of powerful attack struck Deliora all in the same spot, creating a massive dust cloud that blocked the massive demon from view.

For a few seconds, nothing was heard or happened and then Toby said, "I think we got him."

Just then, a massive fist came out of the cloud and smashed into Toby, sending the dog man flying through the air and out of sight.

"Toby!" Yuka yelled in distress of seeing his friend hurt by the demon.

Before anyone could react, the fist then swatted both Sherry and Yuka away, sending the two mages flying away as well.

Deliora appeared from the could, more angry then hurt by those attacks.

With blinding speed, he swatted Happy into a boulder with his massive tail and then punched Lyon into the ground with his fist.

Gray saw red and roared out in anger, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Swords!"**

He then formed two light purple swords made of ice and charged for Deliora.

Deliora saw the attacking mage and quickly opened his mouth and charged up a purple and black magic beam.

Deliora shot the beam out towards Gray, who barely had time to shout out, **"Ice Devil Make: Shield!"**

The purple beam struck the shield and quickly destroyed it, but not before Gray got out of the beam's path and continued his charge for Deliora.

Gray jumped up onto Deliora's arm and quickly scaled the massive demon, intent on getting to the demon's throat.

Deliora turned towards Gray and was about to blast him, when a power golden ball of fire struck his face and caused a massive explosion.

Deliora turned towards Natsu, who was flying around and now shooting small blast of golden fire to keep Deliora's attention firmly on him so Gray would have time to get to the demon's throat.

Deliora charged up his eye beams and fired towards Natsu, who simply dodged out of the way and continued to fire at Deliora.

Deliora roared out as his eye beams continued to fire at Natsu, who was ducking and weaving around boulders and tree lines to keep the beams from hitting him.

Try as he might, Deliora was not able to even graze Natsu and his distraction allowed Gray to scale up his body until he was at the back of Deliora's neck.

Gray took in a deep breath and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth Arctic Chill!"**

Gray cupped his hands by his side and yelled out as he threw them forwards and a massive purple ice beam came out of his hands and struck Deliora at the base of his neck.

Deliora roared out in pain as the purple ice beam began to bore through his neck.

Deliora then began to emit a dark purple and black aura as he powered up even farther.

Gray had no time to react as Deliora then pulsed his aura, flinging Gray off of him and sending Gray flying into the ground.

Erza saw gray fall and flew off to see if he is okay.

Deliora turned towards Erza and powered up his biggest mouth beam he ever had.

Erza saw the demon powering up the blast and knew she had to change armors since Gray couldn't move to get out of the way, so she has to protect him.

 **"Adamantine Armor!"** Erza shouted out as she changed armors.

When the glow died down, Erza was now inside of a blocky and heavy suit of armor made up of dark blue and light blue armor platting with silver edges. On her chest was a silver cross while on her metal skirt is several silver spikes. The knee guards have two backwards curing dark blue metal claws on their sides. On her gauntlets were two massive white shields and finally, on her head is a spiked headdress with a reflective "V" plate in the middle.

Erza slammed the two shield's together, allowing a massive green magic circle to appear in front of her just as Deliora fired his mouth beam.

The beam struck Erza's shield, causing a large gust of wind to erupt as the beam continued hitting the shield.

Erza grit her teeth as the shield started cracking under the intense pressure of the beam, but she would not move.

Natsu was currently attack Deliora with all he had to try and cut the beam, but Deliora was not giving up.

 **"Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu roared out, twirling his arms in a circular manner, creating a massive golden fire tornado that struck the back of Deliora, each tendril of the golden vortex exploding when it struck Deliora's back.

However, when the smoke cleared, Deliora's back was only covered in a few meaningless scorch marks.

Erza's shield was dangerously close to breaking right now and her magic power was almost gone, so if the blast hit, it would do massive amounts of damage.

Natsu tried to transform into lightning to get over to Erza, but Deliora backhanded him away.

Finally, the shield broke and the purple beam struck Erza.

A massive explosion erupted from the sight, causing Natsu to cry out in horror, "ERZA!"

The only sound was the silence.

Natsu closed his eyes as several tears went down his face.

Natsu opened his eyes and turned towards Deliora, hatred clearly written all over his face.

 **(Cue Song: Skillet-Monster)**

"You, monster. I am going to KILL YOU!" Natsu roared out as the golden flames of Dragon Force twisted around him like a massive dragon.

After ten seconds of roaring, something happened that no one was expecting.

Crimson flames began to appear on the outside of the golden flames, while purple lightning began to crackle all over the flames as well.

With a massive roar, a massive blast of fire that was too bright to be seen blasted outwards, obliterating everything in it's path.

When the smoke cleared down, Natsu was able to be seen once more, but he was different now.

His flames where still golden, but they were now crimson covered and Natsu's entire form had purple lightning crackling over it.

At long last, Natsu has finally managed to merge both Dragon Force and the Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon Slayer modes together, creating a new ultra powerful fusion mode.

Natsu turned his eyes towards Deliora and said, "This ends right here and now Deliora. No more holding back, no more fighting. This ends HERE!"

With that battle cry, Natsu rocketed forwards at the speed of lightning and nailed Deliora with a massive right hook at was quickly struck by a massive bolt of purple lightning.

Deliora stumbled backwards, a smoking mark now on his face.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Ur. "Before Natsu's golden flames didn't do anything to Deliora and yet now he is doing loads of damage."

"Natsu has somehow managed to merge both Dragon Force and his Crimson Lightning-Fire mode's together and also his rage is giving him a massive boost in raw strength. His rage is also enhancing his flames, allowing them to burn through Deliora's hide due to how hot they are now. Can't you feel the hear, even all the way over here?" Ur asked as she tended to Erza, who wasn't dead, but badly hurt.

Lucy stopped and then nodded and said, "Yeah, it's incredibly hot all the way over here, can't imagine how hot it must be right up next to Natsu."

Lucy was right, the temperature had risen ten degrees and they were well over 700 feet away from the battle.

Lucy then started healing Erza once again, her Celestial Magic able to heal the minor wounds and start fixing up the worse ones, but Erza need's a doctor fast.

Gray had also gotten up and was currently going back towards the battle, now that Natsu was melting off the demon's hide his Devil Slayer magic will be able to do maximum damage.

Meanwhile, back with Natsu...

Natsu roared out as he smashed his fist into Deliora's forehead, causing a massive explosion that sent the demon onto it's back.

Natsu then yelled out, **"Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Natsu raised his hands behind his head then slashed them in an "X" form, causing two tendrils of golden fire coated with crimson flames that were enhanced with purple lightning to go flying downwards and then strike Deliora across the chest, causing a massive X to be burned through his hide, the fire now so intense and power that Deliora's healing abilities had a hard time countering all the damage the demon was taking.

Natsu wouldn't let up and so charged forwards shouted, **"Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Lightning-Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

Once close enough, Natsu unleashed a blistering storm of punches that were too fast to be seen all of Deliora's chest, causing massive holes to be blown through the demon's hide, and this was then followed up by the lightning strike that would then strike the hole, increasing the overall damage the demon was taking.

Deliora tried to hit Natsu, but the enraged Dragon Slayer simply blew off the demon's arm and continued beating the lie out of the massive demon.

 **"Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon's Secret Slayer Arts: Crimson Lotus: Volcanic Purgatory Blast!"** Natsu roared out as he back flipped off of Deliora and then punched the ground with his right fist.

Three massive golden lines with crimson edges and purple lightning flowing through them came out of Natsu's fist and went through the ground until they reached Deliora.

When they did, a truly horrific amount of golden flames with crimson edges and purple lighting came out and blasted Deliora all over his body.

The demon's roar of pain could never be heard as the the roar of the explosion was so loud that it drown the roar out.

The gust of air from the explosion was so powerful it uprooted trees, sent rocks hurtling with the speeds of missiles everywhere and caused a 100 foot tall plume of smoke to be sent into the air.

Natsu sent a pulse of magic to clear up the air and see Deliora's condition.

It was, in a word, horrible.

One of Deliora's arms was blown off, the entire backside of Deliora was nearly melted away, the mane completely gone, the hide all over the demon covered in horrific burns and open wounds.

Deliora was still alive, but he couldn't possibly recover from the amount of damage done to him.

natsu was about to strike the final blow when Gray said, "Wait."

Natsu turned towards his friends as Gray said, "Please let me kill him."

Natsu remembered what Deliora had done to Gray.

Deliora had killed his parents, villagers, had taken away his master for several years and nearly killed him twice. It was Gray's right to kill the beast that took everything from him.

Natsu nodded and then said, "Make sure you kill him. Nothing left. We thought w killed him twice today and twice he has come back, even stronger. So, make sure not a speck of him remains."

Gray nodded and then powered up to his absolute maximum when Natsu placed his hand on Gray's left shoulder and gave him a boost in strength.

Gray strength increased five fold and yelled out, **"Ice Devil's Zeroth ARCTIC CHILL!"**

A purple beam that was bigger then any Gray had ever created shot forth and completely covered over Deliora.

The purple beam didn't stop at Deliora and continued all the way to the ocean and then continued onwards for about 1,000 feet away from the island.

After thirty seconds of firing, Gray stopped powering the beam and they saw the result.

A new 15 foot deep trench that went for more then a mile was now dug through the island and as for Deliora, not even a speck of the beast remained.

Gray nodded, feeling a weight he had never know about to be lifted off of his shoulders.

Gray then felt several ears fall from his eyes as he said, "Mom. Dad. I avenged you. I hope you can now rest in peace."

Gray then noticed a massive of purple energy coming towards hi, same as Lullaby.

Gray stretched out his right arm as the purple energy approached.

The purple energy swirled around his demon tattoo for a few seconds and then it entered into Gray, granting him a massive boost in power.

Natsu had left Gray to have his private moment when he noticed Lucy, Happy and Ur all surrounding Erza, who now had a swath of bandages all wrapped around her waist, left forearm, right leg and around his forehead.

Natsu ran over and said, "Erza! How is she?"

"She is stable enough to move. We need to get her to the village, now." Ur said.

Natsu nodded and then gently picked up the red head bridal style and then as one, the group of Fairy Tail mages made their way back to the village.

Time skip...

Erza gently groaned as she came back to consciousness and saw she was in the medical hut.

Natsu was sleeping by her side, soft and gentle breathes coming from him.

Erza took his hand just laid there, the peace and quiet of the hut a soothing remedy for all they had happen to them since they came to this island.

Natsu breathing suddenly increased as he came back to the land of the living.

He turned towards Erza and smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Hey." he said, gentle and quiet.

"Hey. What happened?" Erza asked, wanting to know.

"Well, after you were hit, I just snapped and I somehow managed to fuse both Dragon Force and the Crimson Lightning-Fire Dragon Slayer mode together and then I managed to bring Deliora to death's doorstep due to my flames now being intense enough to melt through Deliora's hide. I let Gray have the final blow and then we took you to the village. Oh, we also broke the curse. Ur created a massive ice javelin that Gray and Happy gave a boost to so it would hit the dome of mist particles surrounding the island. The villagers then got their memories and found out they were demons. And then Bobo returned." Natsu said.

"Oh, so it seems a missed a little. What was the Celestial Spirit key for completing the quest?" Erza asked.

"Sagittarius the Archer. None of us really wanted to touch the money unless you where there to get your cut." Natsu explained to Erza.

"I see. How long until I can leave?" Erza asked.

"Well the doc fixed up all your wounds so in about a day's time you won't even know your were hurt. So, you could get up and leave right now." Natsu said.

"Really?" Erza asked, bringing up her eyebrow's.

Natsu nodded and so Erza tried it out.

Her leg's were a bit unstable, but she quickly corrected that and so in about ten minutes, Erza was dressed and ready to go.

"Wait, we need to talk about what happened back at the battle." Natsu said.

"Okay?" Era asked, a little unsure of where this was going.

"When you were hurt, I was so scared that you might have been killed. I have never felt such a strike of fear in my life and I am so so sorry that I choose this job. I should have listened to you and Makarov." Natsu said, unable to look Erza in the eye.

"Natsu, there was no way you could have known this would have happened. Besides, we are mages, it's our job to put ourselves out on the line everyday. Risk of death is all apart of the job." Erza said, trying to reassure her boyfriend it was alright.

"I still should have listened." Natsu said.

"You are right. You should have. Now, what are you going to do to fix it?" Erza asked, wanting to know his response.

"I am going to get even stronger, I am going to intensify my training. I am never going to allow this to happen ever again. I will also start listening to the words of those wiser then me." Natsu said, each word spoken truthfully.

"Good. I would have been disappointed in you if you have just mopped around. Now come on, we have some reward money to collect." Erza said as she held out her left hand.

Natsu took it and Erza led him out the door and over to where Moka was.

"Thank you for breaking the curse and for returning Bobo to us. As promised, 7 million jewels." Moka said as two demons came in with a massive treasure chest filled with golden jewels.

Natsu nodded and then touched the chest, sending it to his pocket dimension so when they return to Fairy Tail they can split the reward there.

"It was our pleasure Moka. I hope we can see you again sometime." Erza said, bowing to Moka.

"I hope so to. Bobo has agreed to let you use his boat to get back to the mainland. Pleasant journey." Moka said as he bowed to the two mages in return.

The two mages bowed to Moka and then left the hut.

They found the rest of their group in another hut eating some food.

Once they heard the reward money had been given to them, they cleaned up and prepared themselves to go back home.

"Where is Lyon, Sherry, Toby and Yuka?" Erza asked the group.

"They went back to the mainland in the boat Ur rented. Where they go after that, no idea." Gray answered as he got all of his stuff.

"Let's get going. If we leave now, we should be able to reach Hargeon before nightfall." Natsu said as he hauled several bags of food they had bought off of the villagers.

The group quickly left the village and got into their boat and set sail for Hargeon, the end of their time at Galuna.

However, Natsu thoughts were thinking about what happened to Deliora.

 _"How did the black mist come in twice and boost Deliora's power? For that matter, how did Deliora even survive getting melted out of Iced Shell? Ur said that spell drains the life of the occupant, he should have been nothing, but a nearly dead husk of a monster. It can't be a coincidence. Someone is behind this. Bit the question is, who?"_ Natsu thought.

He had no idea how right he was.

 **Elsewhere...**

The mysterious figure was looking out towards the ocean, deep thoughts on his mind.

"So, Natsu was ultimately more powerful then even Deliora with two power boosts. Natsu is certainly showing that he might be capable of killing me. However, I need more proof of his strength. I shall need to test Natsu more." The figure said.

The figure opened a dark portal and saw a man with hatred for Fairy Tail in his heart.

"I know just the kind of test I shall give. Prepare yourself Natsu, for this shall be an even greater challenge then even Deliora was." The figure said, making future plans.

Deliora maybe dead, but it seems as if Deliora's death was merely a pawn in a much larger plan. What are the rest of this figure's plans and how shall they effect Fairy Tail? The future is unclear, but whatever his plans are, they are surely going to be bad for Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done!**

 **I cannot believe it took me a month to get this chapter out. I am disappointed with myself.**

 **I shall endevor to get you guys the next chapter of Fairy tail Evolution out soon, as well as chapter 14 soon as well, so please be patient with me.**

 **There are no more announcements, so until next time.**

 **This is StrikeFreedom10, signing out.**


	14. Author Note 1

Hey guys.

I never wanted to o this. I never wanted to be one of those authors that made an author note, I find them to be so infuriating.

However, I need to talk to you guys.

This is not a chapter. This is an apology.

I have failed you guys.

It has been over a month since I posted anything new.

This cannot go on any longer. It isn't fair to you guys that I am taking so long to post a single chapter.

That is why I am officially asking for a co author.

If you guys are willing, send me a PM about the co author position and we will work something, out.

I am in desperate need of help and I would love a new set of eyes to help make the story feel better. I feel that I have made the characters a little too bland, like they are all cut out of the same mold.

That is why I would love to have some help.

If you are interested, send me a PM, I will look over your previous works and I will consider you for the position.

I would want my co author to have at least published one story that has good grammar, an interesting plot, good story formula (i.e., the way the paragraphs and sentences are spaced and the way they look. That shows a lot about the author.)

Again, I am terribly sorry I haven't typed anything for too long and I hope to remedy that as school is going to be ending soon and even if I get a job, I should have a lot more time and energy to spend typing my stories.

That is all, have a good day.


	15. Chapter 15: End of the Line

**It's about that time guys.**

 **I have not ever attempted to create anything new for this story and I have lost the inspiration to continue it.**

 **It pains me to do this, for this was the story that put me on the map. This is what led me to begin really attempting to make good stories.**

 **However, this story deserves to be continued on and made into something good.**

 **So as of right now, this story is officially, discontinued.**

 **Anyone who wishes to make an appeal to be able to use this story, send me a P.M.**

 **I am really sorry about this guys, I really am. I never thought, it would come to this.**

 **For the final time, this is StrikeFreedom, signing off on Fairy Tail: Rise of the Crimson Dragon.**


End file.
